NARUTO Y MEDIO
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki se trasforma en chica al tocar el agua fria! LIDIANDO CON EL PASADO CAP.17 RE-EDITADO! :D sia hira quieren matarme por tardarme, debo admitir que me lo meresco n-n
1. Así que aquí estoy!

Ninguno de los personajes de H.P. me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" y "ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de  AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Un nuevo dia se asoma en la ciudad de "Tierra de Fuego", todos se despiertan y salen adelante como cada dia, los mayores salen a trabajar, los jóvenes a la escuela, y los vagos a la calle, jaja, es broma, pero aquí da inicio esta historia, de este chico muy peculiar…

**Naruto ½**

**Datebayo 1**

"**Así que aquí estoy!"**

-Ummm! Que día tan pesado!- decía un chico rubio mientras caminaba a su escuela, miraba todo lo que le radiaban con mucho interés, acababan de mudarse a Konoha hace poco, así que ese día se levanto con muchas ganas, para poder ver la zona, bueno, nadie quiere perderse en su primer día, verdad?

El nombre de nuestro querido foráneo es Naruto Uzumaki, quien guarda un gran secreto, cual es? Bueno por que no lo ven ustedes mismos?

-Cuidado con el agua!-

-He?- dijo Naruto volteando hacia su derecha y viendo como una gran cantidad de agua venia hacia el- Ho, no!-

SPLASH

-Ho, lo ciento jovencita- dijo la anciana que tiro el agua.

-Descuide señora- decía con una melodiosa voz una linda chica rubia de ojos azules, que tenia una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Efectivamente, nuestro querido foráneo, es ahora una linda foránea, por que? Por que cada vez que el agua fría toca a Naruto, este se convierte en chica, ahora solucionado esto, sigamos en esta gran aventura a nuestro querido protagonista… o debo decir querida?

-Ho, pobre, ven, te secare la ropa aquí en mi casa, pasa, pasa- decía la anciana mientras tomaba su brazo para hacerla entrar.

-No descuide, no pasa nada-

-No,no! Una señorita nunca debe andar así, te hará daño- dijo haciendo la pasar dentro.

"Pero yo no soy una chica… uf, bueno, en fin, habrá que hacerle caso a la doña, no quiero mas problemas el día de hoy."

30 minutos después, gracias a una secadora, la ropa de Naruto esta lista.

-Disculpa de nuevo linda- dice la anciana.

-No, no hay problema, me sucede seguido, descuide doña….-

-Matama, Mimina Matama- dijo sonriéndole.

-Gracias doña Mata-chan- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Ven cuando quieras, vives cerca?- dice sonriendo.

-He?, si, a dos cuadras- dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, cuando quieras charlar ven conmigo linda- dice sonriendo.

-Si, gracias de nuevo doña Mata-chan!- dice Naruto despidiéndose.

Naruto camina despreocupadamente en su "yo chica", asi que como ha estado acostumbrado a andar asi, no le da mucha importancia.

"Cuando llegue a la escuela, solo busco agua caliente y presto" dice sonriendo.

-Déjenme en paz!- escucho.

-Hu? Alguien con problemas? Bien, hace mucho que no aflojo mis nudillos- dice Naruto haciendo tronar sus dedos.

Sale corriendo en dirección de los gritos, y se topa con una bola de 3 rufianes que usan unas capas negras con nubes rojas, montados en unas motos, que molestan a una linda chica de pelo azul oscuro y ojos blancos.

-Pero linda, solo queremos hablar- dice uno de ellos de de tez azulosa y apariencia de tiburón.

-Jejejeeje- se escucho reír al resto.

-Oye mandibulin, ella no quiere hablar contigo- dijo una voz, todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron sobre la barda en la que la chica de ojos blancos estaba apoyada, a una linda rubia que les sonreía.

-Quien eres tu?- dijo el azulado sin tomarla mucho en cuenta.

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, y deja la en paz o sufrirás mi ira- le dice guiñándole un ojo mientras hace tronar sus dedos.

-Largo! Tu, ven aquí!- le dice el azulado y toma bruscamente a la chica de ojos blancos.

-No!- dice la chica.

Todo pasó muy rápido, una sombra rubia que desapareció de la barda y apareció aun lado del azulado, y que de una patada lo mando a volar 5 metros, estrellándolo contra la pared.

-Y bien, alguien mas?- dice dirigiéndose hacia los demás.

-Yo me encargare de ti!- dijo una chica rubia bajando de su moto, y sacando una cadena.

-Déjala Deidara- dijo un chico de ojos negros desde su moto.

-Ha, pero líder Itachi…- dijo la chica.

"Ho, así que ese es el líder" piensa Naruto sin quitar esa sonrisa.

-Por la forma en que atacaste a Kisame, me doy cuanta de que sabes utilizar tu chakra- dice Itachi serio.

-Así es, y si sabes de él, eso quiere decir que tu también – dice Naruto.

-Te gustaría unirte al Akatsuki?- dice sonriendo ligeramente.

-A quienes?- dice confundida.

-Al Akatsuki! Estas sorda!?- dice Deidara molesta.

-Ha, ustedes son el Akatsuki?- dice sonriendo.

-Si, asi es, y bien, te nos unes?- dice Itachi extendiendo su mano.

-Eres muy amable joven Itachi, pero soy nuevo aquí, y no conozco bien el lugar, asi que debo decirte que por el momento paso de tu oferta, no es por ser grosero, pero no quiero problemas recién llegando- dice sonriendo.

-Pero tu estas loca!? Como te atreves a decirle al líder Itachi que pasas!? Aparte te diriges a ti misma como hombre!? Que te pasa!?- dice molesta Deidara.

Naruto le saca la lengua.

-Pero me estas picando la paciencia verdad!?- dice dando un paso al frente.

"Esta chica es fácil de picar, jejeje" dice Naruto divertido.

-No Deidara- dice Iatchi y Deidara regresa a su moto- Bueno, entonces, la oferta sigue en pie, vamonos Kisame- dice Itachi y este se pone de pie y se va con ellos.

-Ho, eres fuerte mandibulin! Disculpa la rudeza!- dice sonriendo Naruto.

-La chica esta muy loca, no líder?- dice Kisame con una gotita de de vergüenza ajena.

-Tal vez, pero si pudo derribarte, significa que es de nuestro nivel - dice encendiendo su motor.

-Si, es verdad- dice Kisame y enciende su motor.

-Adiós Akakurry!- dice Naruto agitando su mano.

-AKATSUKI IDIOTA!!!!- grita Deidara furiosa.

-Eso también!- dice sonriendo.

-Lo dicho esta muy loca- dice Kisame y los tres se retiran.

Naruto se da la vuelta y ve a la chica que a salvado.

-Hola Naruto Uzumaki!- dice extendiendo su mano a la chica.

-Ha… Hi-hinata Hy-hyuuga- dice haciendo una reverencia- Gra-gracias po-por to-todo-

-Ho, de nada, de nada, pero no seas tan formal conmigo señorita Hinata-chan - dice y le guiña un ojo.

-Pe-perdón…- dice jugando con sus dedos.

"Que chica tan tímida, jeje es muy mona" piensa Naruto muy divertido.

-E-eres nu-nueva a-aquí U-uzumaki-san?- pregunta Hinata.

-He? Sip, lo soy!- dice contento.

-Ha, va-vas a mi e-escuela…- dice señalando la chaqueta del uniforme de Naruto, que tiene bordado una hoja. (Ya saben el símbolo de Konoha.)

-Ha! Si, tu saco también tiene bordado el símbolo este! Por ciento que significa esta cosa?- dice señalando el dibujo de la hoja.

-E-es u-una ho-hoja- dice.

-Enserio? Yo pensé que era una flecha gorda- dice sorprendido de su nuevo descubrimiento.

-Jajajaja- ríe tímidamente Hinata.

-Jeje, veo que te hice reír- dice Naruto muy contento.

-Ha! Se-se nos va a-hacer ta-tarde!- dice mirando su reloj.

-He? Ha, es verdad! Ya son las 7:45! Y yo que me desperté temprano para no llegar tarde! Bueno a correr!- dice tomando la mano de Hinata y echando a correr.

-U-uzumaki-san! Sa-sabes po-por do-donde e-es?- dice Hinata muy insegura de si la chica al ser nueva sabe a donde va.

-Claro! Acompañe a mi papa cuando me vino a inscribir!- dijo y apresuro el paso.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, varios alumnos apenas estaban entrando, algunos un poco adormilados, otros tratando de copiar la tarea que no hicieron, y algunos sorprendidos de ver a una linda rubia vestida con el uniforme de los chicos.

-Vez? Te dije que si sabia!- le dice en tono triunfal a Hinata.

-Pe-perdón por dudar de ti U-uzumaki-san- dice Hinata empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

-Descuida y dime Naruto!- dice sonriéndole.

-S-si! Naru-chan!- dice Hinata sonriendo.

Naruto no toma mucha atención al comentario de Hinata, por que esta viendo con una gran sonrisa su nueva escuela.

"Así que aquí estoy! Escuela Preparatoria de Konoja, prepárate! Uzumaki Naruto ha llegado!"

Continuara….

Les gusto? Eso espero! Por favor déjenme un mensajito! XD

**Meli-chan:** espero que te guste este primer cap.! Por favor dejame tu opinión que sabes que es importante! XD


	2. Puedes intentarlo!

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" y "ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten de el fic XD

**Naruto ½**

**Datebayo 2**

"**Puedes intentarlo!"**

Naruto estaba en la mitad del patio, mirando las instalaciones con mucho interés.

-Jeje, vaya la escuela se ve bien!- dijo sonriéndole a Hinata.

-Q-que bu-bueno que te gu-gusto Naru-chan- dijo Hinata sonriéndole.

"Naru-chan? Por que me llamo así" pensó mirándola sonriendo.

-HAAAA!!-

Este grito saco a Naruto de sus pensamientos, volteo a donde escucho el grito y vio a varios chicos correr en ese sentido.

-Hinata!- escucharon decir a una chica, que venia hacia ellos.

-Tenten!- dijo Hinata. (Es Tenten o Ten-Ten?)

-Que bueno que te veo! Mejor vayámonos de aquí!- le dijo tomándola del brazo.

-Que paso?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

-He? quien eres tu?- pregunto Tenten mirándolo sorprendida.

-E-ella es Na-naruto U-uzumaki, e-es un-nueva y e-es mi amiga- dijo Hinata sonrojada.

-Amiga!? Esta chica que se viste de hombre es tu amiga!?- pregunto Tenten que la veía en forma reprobatoria- Y que clase de nombre es Naruto? Ese es nombre de chico!-

-Mi mamá me lo puso, y que esta pasando? Todos corrieron hacia aya- dijo señalando hacia una gran nube de polvo, que se veía salir de atrás del edificio que tenían enfrente.

-Ha! Es verdad! Vamonos Hinata, que Neji me pidió que te alejara de aquí en cuanto te viera- dijo Tenten a Hinata.

-Oye señorita Tenten, que no me has dicho que pasa- le dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

-E-es ve-verdad Tenten- dijo Hinata un poco preocupada.

-Es que no hay tiempo, un tonto provoco a Gaara, ahora Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru intentan detenerlo!- dijo Tenten cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado.

-Neji? Ho, no! Neji!- dijo Hinata y salio corriendo en dirección de Neji.

-Hinata!- la llamo Tenten y salio tras ella.

-Ha! Espérenme!- dijo Naruto siguiéndolas.

"Jejeje, se ve que en esta escuela nunca se aburren!" pensó Naruto divertido.

Cuando Naruto dio la vuelta al edificio, vio como muchos alumnos estaban amontonados en una gran muchedumbre, y vio como Tenten trataba de alejar a Hinata.

Naruto se acerco a ellas, trato de ver que pasaba, pero eran tantos alumnos que no dejaban ver nada.

-Hey, señorita Hinata, que pasa? Ese Neji es tu novio o algo?- pregunto Naruto curioso con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-N-no Naru-chan, e-es mi pri-primo…- dijo Hinata conteniendo las lagrimas.

"Debe quererlo mucho…" pensó Naruto sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Hinata, Neji es muy fuerte, el se encargara de detenerlo, además, esta con Sasuke y Shikamaru, y ellos son de los mas fuertes de la escuela- dijo sonriéndole –Ahora vamonos- le dijo tomando su brazo y llevándosela.

Pero no dieron ni 6 pasos cuando vieron como un cuerpo paso volando rápidamente a su lado, y se estrello contra un árbol que estaba frente a ellos, cerca de la esquina donde Naruto dio vuelta, el cuerpo pego de espalda y callo de cara al piso.

Naruto pudo ver el cuerpo de un chico de larga cabellera castaña, usaba el mismo uniforme que el, pantalón negro y camisa blanca, con un saco verde oscuro.

-Neji!- grito Hinata y corrió hacia el chico, seguida de Tenten.

-Neji! Estas bien!?- lo llamaba Tenten mientras Hinata trataba de voltearlo.

Naruto volteo hacia atrás y vio como los estudiantes estaban ahora dispersados hacia los lados, dejando ver el centro de la acción, vio a un chico moreno y otro de coleta que vestían como el, peleaban contra un chico con marionetas y una chica con abanico, ambos vestían similar a ellos, pero el saco era de un rojo tierra, como el desierto, pero claro, la chica usaba una falda, de color negro.

Fijo su vista ahora en el chico que se acercaba a ellos, pelirrojo de ojos verdes, con el mismo saco rojo tierra que los otros dos, traía un recipiente raro atado su espalda.

"Creo que el fue quien ataco a Neji" pensó y se interpuso en el camino de el pelirrojo.

-Aun lado- le dijo fríamente a Naruto.

-Tu atacaste a al joven Neji?- pregunto Naruto serio.

-Si, quítate- le dijo de nuevo.

-No es muy digno atacar a un oponente caído, no crees?- le dijo Naruto.

-No me importa, quítate o te quitare- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Puedes intentarlo- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces te destruiré- dijo el pelirrojo y de inmediato una gran cantidad de arena se formo tras él, y lanzo una gran cantidad de esferas de arena.

"Chakra!!" pensó Naruto y de inmediato una barrera se formo frente a èl, protegiéndolo de las cargas de arena que golpeaban con furia el escudo.

-Tu, usas chakra- dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido por ver ese escudo, y dio mas fuerza a su ataque.

Los golpes retumbaban en la barrera con fuerza, pero esta no cedía, el pelirrojo se molesto al ver como la chica rubia lo miraba sonriendo.

-Borrare esa sonrisa tuya- le dijo fríamente, la arena formo dos brazos y golpeo mas fuerte la barrera, pero esta ni dio señas de flaquear.

-Oye Hinata, tu amiga sabe usar chakra…- dijo Tenten muy sorprendida.

-S-si Na-naru-chan es mu-muy fu-fuerte- dijo esta mientras sostenía la cabeza de su primo con cuidado y veía la pelea de Naruto.

-Mi barrera es indestructible- dijo Naruto sonriendo- Mientras tenga alguien a quien proteger, no cederá - le dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

El pelirrojo frunció el seño en señal de molestia, pero no desistió en su ataque.

-Viste!? Gaara esta peleando con esa chica y no le daña ni un golpe!!- dijo alguien entre la multitud.

-Increíble que Gaara no le aya matado aun!- dijo otro.

"Asi que este chico se llama Gaara, y dicen que mi nombre es raro, el suyo suena a "Garra" jaja " pensaba Naruto divertido.

-Bien, no mas juegos- dijo Gaara y una energía roja empezó a emanar de el.

"Esta concentrando su chakra, mmm, esto va enserio, jeje será divertido" pensó sacando las manos de sus bolsillos y formando una esfera blanca.

-Estas lista?- le dijo Gaara concentrando su chakra en ambas manos.

-Uzumaki Naruto siempre esta listo- le dijo sonriendo.

Pero de inmediato, un relámpago pasó frente a ellos marcando una gran grieta en el piso y levantando mucho polvo.

Ambos se giraron y vieron a un hombre peliblanco, que usaba una mascara que le cubría la mitad de el rostro.

-Hola! Gaara-kun! Chica rubia!- saludo el hombre amistosamente mientras se acercaba a ellos sonriendo con su único ojo visible.

-Kakashi-sensei- dijo Gaara desapareciendo su chakra y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ay, Gaara-kun, otra vez haciendo de pleito junto con tus hermanos verdad?- dijo Kakashi mirando a los demás, que al escuchar el sonido de su trueno, pararon la batalla, y se dirigían a ellos mirándose de mala manera.

-Ellos comenzaron- dijo serio mirando a Neji en brazos de Hinata, al parecer aun inconciente.

-Seguro?- le dijo Kakashi mirándolo sonriendo.

-Mmmm- dijo Gaara a modo de respuesta.

Kakashi lo interpreto como "Bueno-quizás-tuvo-que-ver-que-no-me-dejaran-matar-a-quien-me-molesto"

Naruto deshizo su barrera y observo todo en silencio "Se ve que este tipo es buena onda, jeje" pensó sonriendo.

-Kakashi-sensei espero que amoneste a los hermanos Subaku No- dijo un moreno.

-Hola Sasuke-kun!- saludo Kakashi- Pero, por que?- dijo sonriendo.

-Por iniciar una pelea con un miembro del Consejo estudiantil, por supuesto- dijo Sasuke fríamente.

- Es eso cierto Gaara-kun, Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun?- pregunto Kakashi a los aludidos que ya estaban juntos.

-Un chico molesto a mi hermano, y solo se defendió! Estos idiotas exageraron todo!- dijo Temari.

-Es verdad! Y después solo nos defendimos de estos mensos que no aguantan nada- dijo Kankuro mirando molesto a Sasuke.

-Excelente, se han ganado una expulsión!- dijo Sasuke mirándolo con frialdad.

-Que!? Por que no pudiste conmigo idiota!?- le contesto Kankuro.

-Quien te crees tu grandísimo imbecil!?- le espeto Temari

-No hablo con locas- le dijo Sasuke con desprecio.

-A mi hermana la respetas maldito Uchiha!- dijo Gaara formando dos brazos de arena.

-Okey! Okay! Basta! Nadie hace nada con nadie!- dijo Kakashi poniéndose entre ambos grupos.

-Pero…- dijo Temari.

-Pero nada, Shikamaru, lleva a Neji a la enfermería, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, ustedes vienen conmigo a con la directora aunque aya sido en defensa propia, se pasaron un poco con Neji- dijo Kakashi.

-Un poco?- dijo Sasuke claramente molesto a Kakashi.

-Bueno, como sea, vamos, ustedes tres vienen conmigo, los demas vayan al patio principal, la ceremonia de primer año ya va a comenzar, andando- dijo Kakashi, y entre algunas quejas de parte de los estudiantes que miraban muy atentos las peleas, se fueron retirando en relativo orden- Ha, y tu también bienes con nosotros chica rubia!- dijo señalando a Naruto que estaba ayudando a Shikamaru con Neji.

-Pero yo no hice nada- dijo Naruto algo molesto.

-Sabes usar chakra, así que con eso basta- dijo sonriéndole.

-Vale, pero solo por que no quiero más problemas- dijo sonriendo y poniendo sus manos dentro de su pantalón.

-Na-naru-chan, no-nos ve-vemos en el de-descanso?- pregunto Hinata sonriendo.

-Ha, si, claro, veámoslos aquí va?- dice Naruto sonriéndole.

-Si Na-naru-chan!- dice y se va con Tenten que esta con Shikamaru, ayudándolo a cargar a Neji, ya que Naruto se va con Kakashi.

"Es una chica muy simpática jejee…… pero por que me dice Naru-chan?...mmm… Mm!? HAAAAA!!! OLVIDE QUE ESTOY COMO CHICAA!!! O.OU" piensa Naruto muy alarmado y trata de salir corriendo, pero no puede, por que lo giran y lo paran firme de un movimiento.

-Adonde señorita?- pregunta Kakashi sonriendo.

-Haaa, tengo que ir al baño señor, jeje- ríe nervioso Naruto.

-Vamos, que no nací ayer, tu te vienes con nosotros- le dice tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo muy contento, con Sasuke, Temari, Gaara y Kankuro detrás de ellos.

-Pero… pero…- decía Naruto "JODER!! NOOOOO!! QUE HAGO!? MAMÁAA!!"

Continuara………

Espero que les aya gustado! Si fue así déjenme un mensajito! XD

Ahora a responder a la gente tan linda que me escribió:

**Meli-chan:** Hola, hola! Bien, aquí esta el cap. 2! Espero que te guste y lo critiques aun mas a gusto! Jajaaja XD y no te apures por nada! Suerte y nos vemos luego!

**Inciclopedico:** hola! Si el Akakurry, digo el Akatsuki son los busca pleito de la ciudad, pero hay mas que eso, pero claro eso se vera mas adelante n-n Gracias por tu mensaje!

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** Jajajaa Pollito invertido? Jajaja XD que risa! Jaja, gracias por leerme, y que bueno que te gusto la historia! Espero que este también te guste mucho! Y gracias de nuevo por tu mensaje! Hasta luego!

**AMazona Verde:** Que bueno que te guste como maneje la historia, su opinión es muy importante para mi n-n De verdad muchas gracias, bueno, aquí esta el cap. 2, espero que me digas que tal te pareció, hasta la próxima! Y gracias de nuevo por tu review!

**Chibi-Hinata:** hola Chibi-Hinata! Ha! Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo! Jajaaja XD que bueno que te gusto el sobrenombre de Akakurry , y descuida, ya leí algunos de tus fic's! ha! El de "Quien soy" me encanto! Esta buenísimo! XD por favor continúalo, y gracias de nuevo por escribirme!


	3. Pobre Papá!

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" y "ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten de el fic XD

* * *

**Naruto ½**

**Datebayo 3**

"**Pobre papá"**

En la ciudad de la Tierra de fuego, todo parecía indicar que seria un día normal, el sol en lo alto, los jóvenes en la escuela, la ceremonia de primer año dando inicio, si parecía un día normal, pero para Uzumaki Naruto, los días normales terminaron hace mucho tiempo, y este día solo se lo rectificaba.

"Jo, como me metí en este lió?" decía Naruto sentado afuera de la dirección "Que hago? Sigo como chica, y lo peor es que no puedo escabullirme por que ese chico moreno, como se llamaba? Sasuke? Bueno, el, no me va a dejar salirme, rayos, ni modo" pensó resignándose "Papá me va a matar" suspiro.

Afuera de la dirección había varios asientos, Naruto, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro estaban sentados juntos, y Sasuke estaba sentado frente a ellos, del lado de la puerta de la dirección, Kakashi estaba dentro hablando con la directora.

"Que aburrido es estar aquí sin hacer nada, mmm, les voy a sacar platica a estos" Pensó Naruto y miro a Gaara.

-Hola, te llamas Gaara verdad? Mucho gusto, soy Uzumaki Naruto, pero puedes decirme Naruto, ellos son tus hermanos? Temari y Kankuro verdad?- le dijo sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano.

Los tres hermanos se giraron a verlo, al parecer no entendían por que les dirigía la palabra.

-No hables con ellos- dijo Sasuke mirándolo fríamente.

-Por que no?- pregunto Naruto sin entender.

-Son de otra área- le dijo este secamente.

-Área?- pregunto Naruto.

-Eres nueva, acaso no leíste el reglamento?- dijo Sasuke en forma de reprimenda.

"No leo ni las tiras cómicas de los domingos, que voy a andar haciendo leyendo un libro?" pensó Naruto divertido

-No, lo siento, pero no las leí joven Sasuke- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Entonces, mientras lo lees, quédate callada- dijo Sasuke fríamente y le pasó de mala gana un libro de bolsillo, que saco de su saco, muy grueso, por cierto.

-Ha, que lindo! Con razón todos te adoran- dijo Naruto molesto mientras abría el libro.

Los hermano solo miraron la escena con gracia, Temari y Kankuro sonrieron, Gaara solo miro a Naruto mientras veía como leía.

Después de casi media hora, Kakashi salio de la dirección.

-Sasuke, la directora quiere hablar contigo, por alguna razón no me cree, jeje- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-Mmm- dijo Sasuke a modo de respuesta y entro a la dirección.

Kakashi tomo asiento donde antes estaba Sasuke, y miro a los chico, los hermanos sonrieron por ver el cambio de compañía, Naruto seguía leyendo el reglamento.

-Kakashi-sensei que paso?- pregunto Temari.

-Descuiden, no serán expulsados- dijo sonriendo y los hermanos le devolvieron el gesto – Pero si serán castigados- dijo un poco mas serio.

-Pero nosotros no tuvimos la culpa- dijo Kankuro haciendo un puchero.

-Aun así, se pasaron un poco con Neji, la directora llamo a la enfermería, y creo que no le dieron buenas noticias, así que esperen un buen castigo, cuando termine de escuchar la versión de Sasuke- dijo sacando un libro de su pantalón y empezando a leerlo.

-Seguro hablara pestes de nosotros- dijo Gaara molesto.

-Descuida, le he dicho que las cosas no pasaron a mayores, aun que mucho hay que agradecerle a la chica… Como te llamas?- pregunto Kakashi mirando a Naruto con curiosidad.

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- dijo Este sonriendo y extendiendo su mano, sin dejar de leer el manual.

-Mucho gusto! … pero por que Naruto? Es nombre de niño- dijo Kakashi estrechando su mano.

-Me lo puso mi mamá, a mi me gusta – dijo Naruto sonriendo, pero sin despegar la vista de el manual.

-Entiendo, pero donde has a prendido a usar el chakra? No cual quiera sabe como hacerlo- dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto con mucho detenimiento "No tiene la apariencia de ser de algún clan" pensó.

En eso se abrió la puerta y apareció Sasuke.

-Como te llamas niña?- dijo mirando a Naruto.

-Hum, Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, pero quisiera…-

//Slam//

Sasuke serró la puerta.

-Jo, que joven taaan lindo! Apuesto que todas mueren por el!- dijo Naruto con todo el sarcasmo de el mundo retomando su lectura.

-Jajajajaja- Naruto giro su vista a Kakashi, quien reía muy animado.

"Dije algo gracioso?" se pregunto Naruto curioso.

-Jaja, disculpa, je, pero has de saber que Sasuke es muy popular, jeje, así que, pues me da risa, jaja- reía divertido.

-Quien? Ese baka?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-Jajajajaja- Naruto volteo ahora hacia los hermanos, Temari y Kankuro reían muy animados, Gaara solo hizo una mueca burlona.

-Ya me caíste bien chica!- dijo Temari sonriéndole.

-Si, bien dicho!- dijo Kankuro apoyando a su hermana.

Gaara solo mantuvo su mueca.

-Ya, ya chicos, que si les oye jajaja, baka, jajajaja- reía ahora Kakashi muy animado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y vieron a Sasuke visiblemente molesto, al parecer si les escucho.

-Silencio- dijo fríamente, y todos callaron

//Slam!//

La puerta se serró de nuevo, pero ahora de forma muy molesta.

-Baka, jajaja- reía Kakashi por lo bajo y los hermanos siguieron su ejemplo.

"Parece que este sujeto se lleva muy bien con estos hermanos, jeje, se ve luego, luego el cambio de actitud" pensó Naruto sonriendo.

-Bueno, jeje, ejem, je, en que iba? Ho, si, y dime donde aprendiste a usar chakra?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Ho, eso es un secreto- dijo Naruto sonriendo y retomando su lectura.

-Secreto?- pregunto Kakashi confundido.

Y no solo el, los hermanos le miraron con gran curiosidad.

"Mmm, Uzumaki no me suena a algún clan, ninguna familia o clan que use cakra, pasa desapercibido, y menos uno que enseñe a crear barreras, cual será su secreto?" pensó seriamente Kakashi, pero sin dejar que desapareciera su sonrisa.

Nadie mas hizo algún comentario, todos pensaban acerca de el secreto de Naruto.

Así pasaron un rato mas, en silencio, Naruto estaba ya terminando de leer el manual.

"Mmm, aquí hay algo muy interesante" pensó Naruto sonriendo.

-Naruto!- se escucho que alguien grito, todos se giraron a la puerta de la entrada y vieron a un hombre rubio, que usaba un protector en la cabeza, traía una gabardina blanca con flamas rojas en la bastilla, unos pantalones estilo militar azules y un chaleco verde.

Todos, menos Naruto, lo vieron con cara de WHAT!?!?

-Hola papá!- saludo Naruto muy emocionado.

"PAPÁA!?" pensaron todos al ver a un hombre tan extravagantemente vestido, correr hacia Naruto.

-Que haces así!?- dijo el hombre empezando a llorar.

-No es para tanto papá, jeje- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Que no!?- dijo su padre poniendo una cara de horror- Mira nada mas como andas! No deberías andar así y lo sabes!- dijo el hombre mirando sus ropas y llorando mas.

"Mmm, quizás no este tan loco, a lo mejor viene de su trabajo, quizás es payaso" pensaron todos, al creer que lo reprendía por la ropa que llevaba Naruto.

-Pero no fue mi culpa- dijo Naruto bajando la mirada.

-Pero como dices eso! Es tu primer día de clases, y mira como estas! Sabes el trabajo que me costo inscribirte aquí? No tenemos mucho dinero, siempre andamos viajando, pensé que si te daba una educación mas o menos decente, podría darte algo mas de felicidad, ho, pero yo tengo la culpa, si tu madre viera como te he descuidado, ho, que pena sentiría, que diría? Debe estar llorando por nosotros desde el cielo, hoo, querida, lo lamento tanto, mira lo que hice!- lloraba el hombre rubio.

-Papá, no llores, no es tu culpa, fui yo quien se metió en líos como siempre, ya sabes lo problemático que soy, sabes que nunca me quedo quieto, discúlpame- decía Naruto tratando de reconfortar a su padre.

Aquí todos se quedaron en SHOCK puro.

"Problemático???? Quieto???? Pobre niña, se cree un chico!" pensaron todos sintiendo lastima por Naruto "Quizás sea por que no tiene a su mamá" pensaron con pena.

-No hijo, soy yo, yo te descuide, yo tengo la culpa por no educarte como se debe, pero no te fallare, haré de ti una gran chico! Tu madre estará orgullosa!- decía mientras abrazaba a Naruto y este le correspondía.

-No, no papá, no es tu culpa- decía Naruto.

Todos se cayeron al piso.

"Pero si que es su culpa!! Si esta mas loco que una cabra!" pensaron todos con verdadera pena ajena, mientras tomaban asiento de nuevo.

-Señor Uzumaki?- todos se giraron, y vieron a Sasuke- La directa quiere verlo a usted y a su hija- dijo fríamente.

-Gracias- dijo y entro con Naruto, aun llorando.

Al entrar, Sasuke salio y serró la puerta tras de él, en el despacho solo quedaron Naruto, su padre y la directora.

-Por favor tomen asiento- dijo una mujer rubia.

Ambos tomaron asiento.

-Señor Uzumaki Yondaime?- pregunto la directora, mirando con notable reprobación sus ropas "Seguro trabaja de payaso" pensó con pena.

-Si- dijo Yondaime llorando.

-Umm, he, gracias por venir en cuanto le llame, bueno, soy la directora Tusubame, la razón por la que necesitaba verle es sobre la condición de la señorita Naru... he, de la señorita Uzumaki-

-Por favor no lo expulséeeee!!! – dijo Yondaime llorando de rodillas sobre el escritorio.

-He… no la voy a expulsar, descuide, ahora… um, puede bajarse?- dijo algo sorprendida por la reacción de Yondaime.

-Si, gracias, gracias- dijo y tomo de nuevo asiento.

-Em, vera, el hecho de que lo mande llamar, es por que en su solicitud, usted no marco el hecho de que su hija podía usar chakra- dijo seria Tsubame.

-Ho, bueno, nadie me pregunto eso y además, no preguntaban eso en la solicitud- dijo Yondaime como si tal fuera la cosa.

-Bueno, no es algo que alguien olvide decir, amenos que oculte algo- dijo Tsubame mirándolos con frialdad.

-Bueno, nos atrapo en eso, le diré nuestro secreto- dijo Yondaime serio.

Naruto no dijo nada.

Tsubame presto mucha atención al gran secreto apunto de ser revelado.

-Lo que pasa es que nadie quiere a mi Naruto!!! Buaaaa! Todos le dicen monstruo! Por que Dios? Por que a nosotros?! Mi Naruto tan bueno que es! Ho, si tu madre viera como te he descuidado! Ho, mi Naruto! Buaaaa!!- lloraba Yondaime mientras abrazaba a Naruto, y este solo se dejaba hacer.

"Pobre papá, esta situación esta acabando con sus nervios" pensó Naruto entre los brazos de su padre.

-Heee… descuide señor Yondaime… tenga…- le dice dándole una caja de pañuelos.

-Gracias… Snif…- dice dejando de llorar.

-Bueno, espero que entienda que Naru… he, su hija, necesitara cierta guía en su estancia para que no se meta en problemas- dijo Tsuande sacando unos papeles.

-Que clase de guía?- pregunto Yondaime, Naruto escucho con interés.

-Bueno, su hija es de los pocas personas que pueden usar chakra, a su edad puede llegar a perder el control, como ciertos hermanos con los que tengo problemas muy a menudo, ellos asisten a unos entrenamientos después de clases, y tienen a un profesor a su cargo, que de igual forma usa chakra, claro, de esta forma aprenden una guía correcta- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

-Mmm, que piensas Naruto?- pregunto Yondaime a su hijo.

-No gracias, no me interesa eso papá- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Deberías pensarlo mejor jovencita, podrías lastimar a alguien con tu chakra- dijo Tsunade seria.

-Es obligatorio?- pregunto Yondaime.

-No- dijo Tsuande.

-Deberías pensarlo Naruto, se oye bien…he, tiene algún costo?- pregunto Yondaime.

-No mucho, solo $650.00 el semestre- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

-Ho, lastima creí que era gratis, perdón, Naruto no puede asistir- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

"Tacaño" pensó Tsunade con indignación.

-Emm, bueno, creo que eso es todo, ha, y descuide, ya corregimos el registro de su hija- dice Tsunade sonriendo.

-Como?- dijo Yondaime sin entender.

-Si, que ya corregimos el registro, un error en su acta de nacimiento, que decía que es varón, descuide, solo que cuando su hija salga de esta escuela, deberá corregir el acta en el registro, por lo demás, eso es todo, el profesor Kakashi llevara a su hija a su salón de clases, solo tendrá que pedir los apuntes de las dos primeras horas- dijo Tsunade sonriendo y escribiendo en en una nota algo de los papales que saco.

-Si, gracias- dijo Yondaime, Naruto y el intercambiaron miradas de "Chin! Ya nos llevo la que nos trajo!"

-Naru-chan, ten, dale este papel a Kakashi-sensei cuando salgas, ya tiene orden que te lleve a tu salón- dijo Tsunade sonriendo y señor Yondai HAA! Señor Yondaime!- dijo Tsunade al ver como se desmayaba Yondaime.

"Pobre papá, fue demasiado para el escuchar que me dijeran Naru-chan" pensó Naruto con pena.

Pronto entraron Kakashi y Sasuke, alarmados por el grito de Tsunade, y ayudaron a Yondaime a despertarse.

-Ho… donde estoy?- dijo Yondaime despertando.

-Hola papá, estamos en la escuela- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Ha, es verdad, no fue una pesadilla… buaaaaa!- empezó a llorar Yondaime mientras se abrazaba de Sasuke, quien estaba a su izquierda.

-Quítenmelo!- dijo Sasuke tratando de quitándoselo.

Naruto entonces le dio vuelta a su padre, le dio un golpe en la nuca y lo desmayo.

-Pero que haces!?- grito Tsunade al ver de nuevo desmayado a Yondaime.

-Papá esta muy alterado, necesita descansar- dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a su padre- Esta así desde que murió mamá- dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

-Entiendo- dijo Tsubame- Kakashi, lleva al señor Yondaime a la enfermería, Sasuke, te encargo que lleves a la señorita Uzumaki a su salón correspondiente, y ustedes tres entren a mi oficina!- dijo molesta Tsunade al ver a los hermanos Subaku No, en la puerta, mirando todo lo sucedido.

-Si!- dijeron los tres y entraron.

-Cielos con ustedes! Kakashi, Sasuke, se los encargo, ahora váyanse, tengo que hablar con los hermanos Subaku No – dijo Tsunade.

Naruto ayudo a Kakashi con Yondaime, y empezaron a salir.

-Lo siento- Naruto se giro y vio que fue Gaara quien le llamo.

-Gracias- dijo Naruto sonriéndole y salio tras Kakashi.

Continuara ……

* * *

Hola! Aquí esta otro capitulo, espero que les guste, ahora, a contestarle a la gente tan linda que cre que esto vale la pena y me a escrito! GRACIAS MIL POR SUS MENSAJEEEEES!!! XD

**Meli-chan:** hola Meli-chan! Bueno aquí esta el cap. 3! Espero que te guste mucho, jaja me rei bastante haciendolo, luego me dices que tal esta XD

**Rpame:** hola! Bueno, aquí esta la continuación! Espero que te guste, y de verdad gracias por tu opinión! XD

**Chibi-Hinata:** Que tal? Aquí esta otro cap. Espero que te guste, y descuida, en el siguiente saldra Itachi y sus matones el Akakurry! Jajajaja XD gracias por tu apoyo! No se que seria de mi sin el!

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** Hello! Cuanto tiempo! Bueno, aquí como vez Naruto no tubo oportunidad, jeje, a su padre casi le a dado el ataque! Jajaja XD espero que me digas que tal te parecio! Y de nuevo gracias por tu gran apoyo!

**Amazona Verde:** Hola hola! Bueno aquí esta Gaara, jeje tan lindo como siempre que bueno que la historia te a gustado tanto, descuida y no te apures, ya que saldra mas! Jajaja XD el nunca falta en mis historia gracias de nuevo por tus mensajes XD


	4. Entonces juguemos!

**Antes que nada! Perdón por la tardanza! Pero en compensación, les he hecho un Cap. largo! Así que espero que les guste mucho! XD**

**Ho, y por cierto, este no será un fic. YAOI, ofrezco disculpas por aquellos que gustan de este género, pero espero que aun así les guste.**

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" y "ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

_- Bla,bla,bla-_ Sakura hablando mentalmente con INNER

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**Naruto ½**

**Datebayo 4**

"**Entonces juguemos"**

El sol se veía en lo alto del cielo, estaba con todo su gran esplendor, iluminando la, ahora, silenciosa escuela preparatoria Konoja.

Kakashi, cargaba a Yondaime en su espalda, y seguido de él, iban Naruto y Sasuke, les dijo que él se llevaría a Yondaime a la enfermería, y que el llevara a Naruto a su salón.

Kakashi se retiro con Yondaime y Naruto solo vio como se iban.

-Dame el papel que te dio Tsunade-sama- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Si, aquí tiene joven Sasuke- dijo Naruto y le entrego el papel que le dieron.

-Mmm, ya veo, eres de revalidación-

-Si, ya llevaba un año en mi antigua preparatoria- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Bien, te toco en el salón 311, ese es el 2-"K", al parecer seremos compañeros- dijo Sasuke mirándolo con seriedad, al parecer, no le grado la noticia.

-Ha, que bien- dijo Naruto metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Primero vamos a cambiar el uniforme, debes usar uno de chica- le dijo mirándolo con reprobación.

-Que? No, estoy bien así - dijo Naruto frunciendo el seño.

-Es parte del reglamento- dijo Sasuke serio.

-No es verdad- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Claro que si!- dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Claro que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-…En que, si se puede saber, te basas para decir ese disparate- dijo Sasuke exasperado.

Naruto saco el manual que le dio Sasuke, abrió una página que había doblado, y empezó a leer.

-Regla 23, parámetros de vestimenta de los alumnos: el alumno deberá presentar su uniforme en buen estado, y en higiene total, el alumno que no porte en esta forma su uniforme, deberá ser sancionado según amerite el caso- término de leer y vio a Sasuke.

-Y? Eso solo prueba que tengo razón, no llevas de forma correcta el uniforme- dijo Sasuke en tono triunfante.

-No, aquí dice: el alumno deberá presentar su uniforme en buen estado, no que este prohibido que las chicas usen el uniforme de los chicos, y… el mío esta en buen estado y en completa higiene, así que me quedo así- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-… Comentare eso luego con Tsunade-sama, por hoy lo dejare pasar- dijo Sasuke de mala gana, y se dio la vuelta- Sígueme!-

Naruto sonrió satisfecho, le encantaba darle en la torre a los presuntuosos como ese tal Sasuke, no dijo mas, y le siguió.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso en un gran elevador, era amplio y de paredes de vidrio,(Como los que hay en los centros comerciales, para que veas todo, me entienden?…) eso permitía ver todo el paisaje, Naruto se sorprendió, ya que en todas sus otras escuelas apenas y había escaleras decentes.

-Que pasa? Nunca habías visto un elevador?- se burlo Sasuke, deseoso de vengarse de Naruto.

-No! Es genial la vista! Mira, mira, todo se ve bien chiquito, wooo, mira! Se ve el monte! Que genial! Oye, que es ese edificio? Tiene un escudos muy raro- decía Naruto viendo los edificios mientras subían.

-Es el de la Arena- dijo señalando un gran edificio con una gran placa con el símbolo de la Arena- Es el área de los hermanos Subaku No- dijo serio.

-Jajaja que curioso, el de la arena parece un tarro de mermelada, jaja- reía Naruto muy animado.

Sasuke solo lo vio con pena ajena.

Llegaron al tercer piso, era un gran pasillo.

-Nuestro salón esta al fondo- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Oye joven Sasuke, no tengo libros, mi papá dijo que me los darían aquí, no deberíamos pasar por ellos?- pregunto Naruto viendo las puertas con numeración (Es decir 2-A salón 301, 2-B salón 302, y así sucesivamente)

-Descuida, en tu lugar ya esta el paquete de libros que necesitas- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Ho, gracias!- dijo Naruto sonriendo

Pronto llegaron al salón 311.

-Espera aquí, voy a llamar al maestro- dijo Sasuke y entro, no tardo en salir con un maestro que tenía una cicatriz en la nariz, quien se sorprendió al ver a Naruto.

-Iruka-sensei, ella es la señorita Uzumaki Naruto, es nueva en nuestra clase- dijo Sasuke.

-Hola Iruka-sensei!- saludo Naruto muy emocionado.

-Ha… Hola- dijo Iruka sin salir de su asombro- Mmm, Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama ya vio como esta vestida?- dijo señalando a Naruto con sorpresa.

-Si, hablare eso mas tarde con ella, ahora con su permiso lo dejo para que la presente- dijo Sasuke y entro al salón.

-Bueno… ha, Naruto… ese es tu nombre? Es de chico- dijo Iruka sorprendido.

-Si, me lo puso mi mamá, a mi me agrada- dijo sonriendo.

-Bien… he… ven pasa, voy a presentarte con la clase- dijo y ambos entraron al salón.

Al entrar hubo un poco de bullicio, pero se acabo cuando todos vieron a Naruto, de inmediato algo llamo la atención de Naruto, una chica que le saludaba desde el fondo del salón.

"Ha! Es la señorita Tenten! Uf, menos mal me toco con algún conocido, jeje" pensó Naruto y le regreso el saludo.

-Bien clase, hoy tendremos una alumna que viene de otra escuela, ella es la señorita Uzumaki Naruto- dijo Iruka.

Muchos no dijeron nada, pero otros soltaron una risita audible.

-Basta, basta bueno, Naru-chan, preséntate ante la clase y dinos que te gusta y que no- dijo Irika sonriendo.

-Hola! Soy Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto y me encanta-ultra-fascina es el ramen! Y si odio algo, es que no tenga ramen en la casa, por que papá se le ha olvidado comprarlo!- dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke se llevo la mano a la cara de vergüenza y Tenten río, al igual que muchos otros.

-Jaja, eres muy particular Naru-chan- sonrió Iruka- Bueno, tu asiento esta al lado de Chouji- dijo y señalo a un chico rellenito, que estaba en la fila que da a las ventanas, había un lugar vació a su derecha y otro a atrás de el- Toma asiento tras de él-

-Si Iruka-sensei!- dijo Naruto y salio presuroso a sentarse.

-Hola!- saludo Naruto a su compañero, el chico rellenito se giro sorprendido, y le sonrió tímidamente, Naruto le sonrió mas "Se ve un chico agradable" pensó feliz, pronto abrió su pupitre y encontró varios libros.

-Ha, pero no se nada- dijo Naruto al recordar que falto a las 2 primeras clases.

-Yo te lo paso… si quieres… - dijo sonriendo tímidamente Chouji.

-Enserio? Gracias, como te llamas?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

-Ha… Cho-chouji Akimichi- dijo sonrojándose.

-Mucho gusto joven Chouji, soy Naruto- dijo este tendiéndole la mano, Chouji se giro un poco, y se la estrecho.

La clase paso muy sin pena para Naruto, ya que Chouji le explico un poco de cada una, pronto sonó el timbre del descanso.

-Al fin! Joven Chouji, vamos por algo de comer!- dijo Naruto emocionado por ir a comprar ramen.

-Naru-chan!- Naruto se volteo y vio a Tenten acercársele.

-Señorita Tenten!- saludo.

-Naru-chan, ven vamos a comer con Hinata-chan- dijo Tenten sonriendo, Chouji bajo la mirada triste, algo que Naruto noto.

-Joven Chouji, vienes con nosotros?- pregunto sonriendo.

Chouji levanto la mirada y se puso de pie muy feliz.

-Si, gracias!- dijo Chouji.

-No tiene nada de malo que nos acompañe verdad señorita Tenten?- dijo Naruto.

-No, el es un buen amigo de Shikamaru, es bienvenido- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-Gra-gracias- dijo Chouji algo sonrojado.

-Oye, tu eres la que peleo con Gaara?- todos se giraron y vieron a un chico de pelo negro, con grandes ojos y tras de él a varios del salón.

-Ha, Lee, deja te presento a Naru-chan, Naru-chan él es Lee- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-Hola joven Lee- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Hola, mucho gusto, pero, de verdad fuiste tu?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Sip, fui yo, por que?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

-Entonces eres muy fuerte! Tu flama de la juventud es intensa!, Sasuke, Neji mi rival y Shikamaru, son de los mejores en la Hoja, y ellos apenas y pueden contener a Gaara cuando se enoja, escuche que levantaste una barrera de chakra y evitaste que atacara a Neji, Tenten nos contó todo- dijo sonriendo.

-Jaja, no fue para tanto, solo quería proteger a la señorita Hinata-chan, a su primo y a la señorita Tenten- dijo Naruto algo apenado "Flama de la juventud? Jajaja que tío tan loco! Me agrada!" pensó divertido.

-Claro que es mucho Naru-chan! Salvaste a Neji! Hinata-chan esta muy feliz por eso!- dijo Tenten.

-Si, además que no cualquiera se pone en parejo con Gaara- dijo Lee.

El resto del salón asintió.

-Bueno, vamonos Naru-chan, de seguro Hinata-chan nos esta esperando, comamos con ella- dijo Tenten.

-Espera Tente! Queremos preguntarle mas cosas a Naru-chan!- dijo uno.

-Como de que clan es!- comento otro.

-O donde aprendió a usar chakra?- pregunto una chica.

-O Como si tiene novio!- dijo otro.

Naruto se sonrojo con ese comentario, pero no de vergüenza, sino de horror de imaginarse con otro hombre "Quizás sea mejor decirle a papá que me saque de aquí" pensó alarmado.

-Nada de eso! Naru-chan es nueva, así que déjenla en paz, total, tendrán mas tiempo para hacerle preguntas- les dijo molesta- Naru-chan, vamonos- dijo Tenten dándose la vuelta y siendo seguida por Naruto, Chouji y Lee.

-Y tu a donde vas?- le dijo Tenten a Lee, cuando lo vio seguirlos.

-Yo quiero preguntarle algo a Naru-chan, si me dice como usara chakra, lograre encender mi flama de la juventud!- dijo Lee muy emocionado, Tenten lo vio con pena ajena.

-No seas tonto Lee, sabes que Naru-chan no puede decirte nada- le dijo Tenten seria.

-Por que no? A mi no me molestaría- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Enserio lo harás Naru-chan?- dijo Lee mas emocionado.

-Claro!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Pero Naru-chan, no puedes enseñarle tus técnicas a alguien que no es de tu familia- dijo Tenten sorprendida por lo que dijo Naruto.

-Por que?- dijo Naruto sin entender.

-Tu clan no dejara que lo hagas- dijo una voz fría tras ellos, todos se giraron y vieron a Sasuke.

-Mi clan?- dijo Naruto ahora mas confundido.

-No me suena el clan Uzumaki, pero son un clan, y las reglas de un clan que usa chakra, es no enseñar sus técnicas a personas ajenas a la familia- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Pero nosotros no somos un clan, solo somos mi papá y yo, además, el apellido es de parte de mi mamá, y su familia no era grande- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Quieres decir que no son un clan con un largo linaje de sangre?- pregunto Tenten sorprendida, y no solo ella, todos parecían muy interesados.

-No, que va, somos mas comunes que nada- dijo Naruto.

-Pero si tú sabes usar chakra, es por que vienes de un clan con linaje de sangre, no mientas- dijo Sasuke serio.

-No, no miento, para nada mi familia tiene linaje- aclaro Naruto.

-Y como es que sabes usar chakra?- pregunto Chouji curioso.

-Pues… ese es un secreto- dijo Naruto guiñando un ojo.

-Como que secreto!?- dijo Sasuke ya exasperado.

Naruto solo le sonrió, hizo una reverencia y salio del salón.

-HA! Naru-chan espéranos!- dijo Tenten seguida de Chouji y Lee.

-Esa mocosa impertinente!- gruño Sasuke furioso.

-Entonces Naru-chan no pertenece a un clan?- empezó a oírse entre los chicos.

-Si, eso parece!- contesto otro.

-Entonces como es que usa chakra? Que será ese secreto?- comento otro.

"Cual será su secreto?" se pregunto Sasuke "Haré que me lo diga ahora!" se decidió, y salio del salón a buscar a Naruto.

Cuando Naruto salio, pudo ver como todos volteaban a verlo, algunos la señalaban y otros ponían cara de sorpresa, mientras decían cosas como "Ella salvo a Neji!", "Gaara no pudo con ella!" o "Que buena esta esa rubia!", Naruto se sintió incomodo, ya que normalmente, el se alejaba de todos, estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero ser de repente el centro de atención, lo ponía de nervios.

"Vaya, ahora si que la vida me odia, antes tenia que cuidarme de convertirme en chica, y ahora, tengo que evitar ser yo! Menuda cosa!" pensaba Naruto con pesar.

-Naru-chan!- escucho que lo llamaron, volteo y vio como Tenten, Chouji y Lee, se abrían paso con dificultad entre los alumnos que se detenían a ver a Naruto.

-Ha, Srta. Tenten, joven Chouji, joven Lee! Perdón, me olvide de que venia con ustedes- se disculpo Naruto.

-No, descuida Naru-chan- dijo Chouji sonriendo tímidamente.

-Si, nuestra flama de la juventud arde de emoción por ver como dejaste a Sasuke!- dijo Lee en pose de chico bueno, léase, pulgar arriba y "Bling" en los diente.

-Si, pero que no se enteren su club de fan's, por que se arma en grande- dijo Tente seria.

"Club? Ese baka tiene un club? Que aburrido" pensó Naruto restándole importancia al asunto.

Cuando salieron al patio, el bullicio se puso peor, ya que al parecer había una manada entera de estudiantes que esperaban afuera, pero todos se callaron cuando vieron a Naruto.

-Es ella!- dijo una chica.

-Vaya! Es verdad! Es una chica!- dijo otro.

-Increíble!- dijo otro.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Naruto a Tenten, mientras caminaban entre la muchedumbre, que se abría paso, conforme avanzaban.

-Jeje, es que ahora eres la estrella de la hoja- le dijo sonriendo.

-La estrella?- pregunto Naruto sin entender.

-Quiere decir que eres la más popular en estos momentos- dijo Lee.

-Por que? No hice nada malo- dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-Como que por que? Venciste a Gaara! Ni Sasuke pudo hacer eso!- dijo sonriendo Tenten.

-Que dices?- dijo una voz molesta tras ellos, todos se giraron y vieron a un gran grupo de chicas, lideradas por una pelirrosa de ojos verdes y una pelirrubia de ojos azules.

-Hola! Que tal?- saludo Naruto sonriendo "Rosa? Y luego dicen que el punk soy yo" pensó conteniendo una carcajada.

-Así que tú eres Uzumaki, pues no eres como dicen- dijo la pelirrosada seria.

-Si, te vez muy fea- dijo la pelirrubia.

-Si, es verdad- dijeron las otras chicas.

-Y muy fantoche, vistes como hombre, que acaso eres una lesbiana declarada- dijo la pelirrosa con burla, las demás rieron de su comentario.

-Oye Sakura! Que Naru-chan no te a hecho nada!- dijo Tenten molesta.

-Ja, claro, claro, detonas formas, alguien que molesta a Sasuke-kun no es nada- dijo la pelirrubia.

-Ya basta Ino! Que se traen?- dijo Tenten mas molesta.

-Quines son ellas, señorita Tenten?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

-He? ha, son las el club de fan's de ese Sasuke - dijo Tenten molesta.

-Tu! No seas tan despectiva con Sasuke-san! -dijo Sakura molesta.

-Va, no perderé mi tiempo con ustedes!- dijo Tenten dándole la espalda- Vamonos chicos- les dijo a los demás.

-No te atrevas a darme la espalda!- dijo Sakura furiosa, y de un rápido movimiento apareció frente a Tenten, e intento darle una patada en la cara, pero no pudo.

-No es muy cortes lo que hiciste- dijo Naruto, quien de un rápido movimiento, detuvo con su pierda la patada.

Sakura le miro con odio, y apareció tras Naruto, le dio un puñetazo, pero Naruto lo evito fácil, después de eso, vinieron varios ataque de patadas y puñetazos, todos hacían espacio para dejar que se movieran, nadie decía nada, solo miraban como Naruto evitaba los golpes furiosos de Sakura, Ino y las demás chicas miraban con sorpresa como Sakura apenas y podía intentar tocar a Naruto.

"Es muy rápida! Si sigue así, solo provocara más a Sakura! Si INNER aparece, esto se pondrá feo" pensó Ino alarmada.

-Eres buena- dijo Sakura deteniendo sus ataques, y mirando a Naruto seria.

-Gracias, me esfuerzo- dijo Naruto sonriendo "Que raro, siento algo extraño en esa chica" pensó.

-Que bien, por que INNER quiere hablar contigo- dijo Sakura con una mueca burlona.

-INNER?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

-INNER!? Naru-chan, te cuidado! INNER es muy peligrosa!- dijo Tenten preocupada.

-Peligrosa? Jeje, yo no diría peligrosa, diría… letal- dijo Sakura, cerrando sus ojos y de inmediato, un chakra color rosa empezó a emerger de su cuerpo, pero Naruto se sorprendió cuando una especia de chakra negro comenzó a emerger también, era algo extraño, parecía como si el chakra rosa se contaminara con el negro, haciéndolo ver Rosa oscuro.

-Hola- dijo Sakura en una voz melodiosa, pero sin abrir sus ojos.

-Hola- dijo Naruto sin entender "Esta no es Sakura, ella debe ser INNER, su chakra es muy violento" pensó, y concentro un poco de chakra en sus manos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Jeje, así que tú eres Uzumaki- dijo Sakura en forma juguetona- Mucho gusto, soy INNER- dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos, que ya no eran verdes, sino rosas.

-Mmm, entonces serias INNER Sakura?- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Jeje, algo así- dijo INNER sonriendo- Pero no vine a discutir nombres, ho, no… vine a ...- dijo y desapareció.

-Jugar!!- dijo pareciendo tras Naruto, dándole una patada que este detuvo con sus brazos, ya que ahora no pudo evitarla.

-Entonces juguemos- le dijo Naruto sonriendo "Ya veo, INNER es mas fuerte! Jeje, será divertido".

_-Acábale!!-_ dijo Sakura a INNER, a través de su lazo mental

-Encantada Sakura- dijo INNER concentrando chakra en sus manos, formando dos esperas luminosas y lanzándolas contra Naruto, quien levanto una barrera.

-Buen tiro- dijo pareciendo tras INNER.

-QUE!?- dijo INNER furiosa y formo dos nuevas esferas

-Basta!- dijo una voz fría, todos se giraron y vieron a Sasuke, quien parecía molesto.

-Sasuke-san!- dijo INNER sorprendida.

-INNER, veo que Sakura te dejo salir- dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-_INNER! Debemos cambiar! Sasuke-kun se esta molestando!-_ dijo Sakura molesta.

-Lo siento - dijo INNER apenada, y de inmediato cambio lugar con Sakura- Perdón Sasuke-kun- dijo ahora esta, y bajo la mirada, sus ojos regresaron a verdes.

-Sakura-san, sabes que no debes sacar a INNER en la escuela- dijo Sasuke mirándola molesto.

-Perdón Sasuke-san- dijo Sakura triste.

-Supongo que tú, tuviste algo que ver en esto Uzumaki- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Yo? Si ella empezó todo!- dijo Naruto ofendido.

-Jum, las rebeldes como tú, siempre son las causantes de todo- dijo fríamente.

-Rebeldes? A quien se lo dices? A la chica Pink o a mi?- dijo Naruto señalado a Sakura.

-A quien llamas chica Pink!?- dijo Sakura molesta.

Naruto solo le saco la lengua.

-Ahora veraz!- dijo Sakura emanando chakra.

-Basta!- dijo Sasuke ya irritado.

-Pero ella empezó!- dijo Sakura en defensa.

-Eso pude verlo, solo eres una busca problemas- dijo Sasuke a Naruto, de una forma muy despectiva.

-Ahora si, escúchame bien Sasuke baka, yo no me busque problemas, esta Pink ataco a la señorita Tenten por la espalda, y como no lo permití, se enfado, valla berrinchuda por cierto, y ahora me doy cuenta de algo, que de verdad eres el mas BAKA de todos, primero pregunta, y luego hablas- dijo Naruto molesto, por la falsa acusación.

-Como te atreves a decirme baka!?- dijo Sasuke furioso.

-Va, que no me voy a quedar aquí todo el descanso, discutiendo con un baka, señorita Tenten, joven Lee, joven Chouji, vamonos, no se junten con estos bakas- dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta, y siendo seguido por los mencionados, que no dijeron nada, pero no les gusto las caras de asesinos de Sasuke y Sakura, sin mencionar las del club, que tenían deseos de freír a Naruto.

-Mira que venir a decirme que el de la culpa soy, ese baka- decía Naruto molesto.

-Naru-chan, mejor ten cuidado con esa Sakura, estará loca, pero es una loca peligrosa, y no se diga de INNER- dijo Tenten seria.

-E-es verdad Naru-chan, ellas son muy peligrosas, no quiero saber lo que le harán a los Subaku No, por haber molestado a Sasuke en la mañana- dijo Chouji.

-Descuida! Su flama de la juventud es intensa! Ellos sabrán cuidarse!- dijo Lee en su pose de chico bueno.

-Descuiden todo saldrá bien- les dijo Naruto a los demás.

"A los Subaku No? Mmm, las otras chicas no me parecieron peligrosas, pero esa Sakura y su INNER, son peligrosas, y creo que también esa tal Ino, mejor las vigilo, jeje, será divertido" pensó Naruto sonriendo.

-Ha! Ahí esta Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!- saludo Tenten apresurando el paso, pero Naruto se sorprendió un poco, al ver que Hinata no estaba sola, vio a Neji y al chico de coleta "Quien será el de coleta, será ese tal Shikamaru?" pensó Naruto.

Los tres estaban en unas jardineras, sentados, al parecer esperaban a Tenten, pero se sorprendieron de verla llegar con Naruto, Chouji y Lee.

-Tenten-chan! Naru-chan! Hola!- saludo Hinata feliz.

-Hola señorita Hinata- saludo Naruto.

-Me so-sorprendí, so-solo es-esperábamos a Tente-chan, pa-para ir a bu-buscarte en el pa-patio tra-trasero, a-acaso se en-encontraron?- pregunto Hinata.

-Mejor que eso Hinata-chan! Naru-chan esta en mi salón!- dijo Tenten emocionada.

-E-enserio? Que bi-bien Naru-chan!- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Si, me alegro ver un rostro familiar, ha, espero que no te moleste, el joven Couji y el joven Lee nos acompañaron- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Claro que no, Chouji y Lee, son compañeros nuestros, verdad Shikamaru?- dijo Neji a Shikamaru.

-Si, todos los demás, son muy problemáticos- dijo Sahikamaru mirando al infinito cielo.

"Ho, le atine, el es Shikamaru" pensó Naruto.

-Ha! Na-Naru-chan, te pre-presento a mi pri-primo Neji, Neji, e-ella es Naru-chan, e-ella fu-fue qui-quien te sa-salvo de Ga-gaara- dijo Hinata presentándolos.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hyuuga Neji, primo de Hinata-chan, gracias por ayudarme- dijo Neji ofreciendo su mano.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y descuida, no fue nada- dijo Naruto estrechando su mano.

-Claro que lo fue, Hinata me dijo que levantaste una barrera de chakra, eso es increíble, no sabia de clanes que manejaran barreras de chakra, de hecho, nunca había oído del clan Uzumaki, de que ciudad vienes?- pregunto Neji sonriendo "Naruto?? Que clase de nombre es ese para una chica? Ese es de hombre no?" pensó Neji muy extrañado.

-Bueno, para empezar no soy de un clan, solo somos mi papá y yo, y te diré que siempre nos estamos mudando- dijo Naruto sonriendo "Vaya, milagro que no me dice _Naruto?? Que clase de nombre es ese para una chica?_ Jeje, ya me agrado" pensó.

-Espera, no eres de un clan?? - pregunto Neji algo confundido y sorprendido.

-Si, así es- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Entonces como es que usas chakra?- pregunto Neji.

-Ho, ese es un secreto- dijo Naruto ampliando su sonrisa.

Neji alzo una ceja, estaba confundido, si ella no era de un clan, como podía usar chakra?, pero no solo él se cuestionaba, también Shikamaru, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, se preguntaba lo mismo, al igual que Hinata.

"Quien eres Naru-chan" se pregunto Hinata, deseosa de conocer mas a Naruto.

-Bueno, vamos por algo de comer, tengo hambre- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Ha, si, vamos a la cafetería- dijo Tenten.

-WOA! Tenemos cafetería!?- pregunto Naruto feliz.

-Si, por que?- pregunto Neji.

-Genial! Aquí son ricos! Pensé que iríamos a comprar algo afuera! Datebayo!- dijo Naruto sonriendo y dando brinquitos de felicidad.

"Datebyo??? Que es eso??" se preguntaron todos, mirando a Naruto con pena ajena.

-Ha! Naru-chan tiene una gran flama de la juventud!- dijo Lee en pose de chico bueno.

Ahora todos miraron a Lee con pena ajena.

Al final, todos caminaron hacia la cafetería, Naruto se sorprendió, la cafetería era enorme, tenia un sistema de hacer fila, tomar una charola, y según avanzabas, podías tomar tus alimentos "Papá! Me metiste en una escuela de ricos!" pensó Naruto sorprendido, mientas miraba todo el lugar.

-Jeje, la cafetería se te hace grande Naru-chan?- pregunto Tenten sonriendo por la cara de asombro de Naruto.

-Si! Es enorme! Seguro papá se gasto todo el dinero de medio año al inscribirme aquí!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Pobre, seguro no tiene mucho dinero… por eso estará tan loca que se cree chico?" pensó Tente con pena.

Y tal y como paso en el salón, el pasillo y el patio, muchos se acercaron a ver a Naruto, pero retrocedían ante la mirada de Neji, Naruto pudo ver varias mesas de color verde, con el símbolo de ola hoja, pero en una parte de la gran cafetería pudo ver mas mesas de color rojo, con el símbolo de la arena "Vaya, si que se toman enserio eso de las áreas" pensó Naruto.

Pronto tomaron una mesa.

-Chouji, quédate a cuidar la mesa- dijo Neji serio.

-S-si- dijo este tímidamente.

-Entonces yo me quedo a cuidar también- dijo Naruto, a quien no le gusto como Neji le pidió a Chouji que se quedara.

-Pe-pero Naru-chan, ve-ven con no-nosotros- dijo Hinata sorprendida por la acción de Naruto.

-Esta bien, luego voy con el joven Chouji, ustedes vayan por la comida- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Pero…- dijo Tenten.

-Que problemáticos, yo me quedo con ellos, ustedes vayan por la comida- dijo Shikamu interviniendo.

-Ha, bu-bueno- dijo Hinata y se fue con Neji y Tenten, pero a juzgar por la cara de Neji, Naruto supuso que no le agradaba mucho Chouji.

-Gra-gracias Naru-chan- le dijo Chouji sonriendo.

-Ha, de nada joven Chouji, es que no se me hizo justo dejarte solo- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Es que yo no le agrado mucho a Neji-san- dijo Chouji con pesar.

-Por que no?- pregunto Naruto sin entender.

-Por que Chouji es de los más débiles de la escuela, y Neji, siendo de los Hyuugas mas fuertes, tiende a discriminar a los débiles, es muy problemático- dijo Shukamaru mirando por una ventana.

-Pero tú no lo haces, la señorita Tenten me dijo que el joven Chouji es buen amigo tuyo, si es así, que bueno que los dos sean amigos- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Shikamaru y Chouji, le miraron sorprendidos, siempre recibían críticas por ser amigos, ya que Shikamru era muy fuerte, y por eso Neji y Sasuke le reprochan tener como amigo, a alguien tan débil.

-Gracias- dijo Shikamru sonriéndole a Naruto.

-Descuida, para eso estoy- dijo Naruto guiñándoles un ojo.

-Je, si que eres rara- le dijo Shikamaru, sintiéndose mas cómodo con la presencia de Naruto, al ver que el no era como los demás.

-Si, mi papá siempre me dice que soy raro- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Raro??" se preguntaron Chouji y Shikamaru, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, ya que en eso llegaron los demás con sus bandejas de comida.

-Ya regresamos! Ahora vayan ustedes!- dijo Tenten sonriéndoles y sentándose.

-Si! Ya volvemos!-dijo Naruto, y se fue por su comida, seguido de Shikamaru y Chouji.

En el camino, ninguno dijo nada, solo caminaron a tomar las bandejas de comida y hacer fila, Naruto primero, seguido de Chouji y al final Shikamru.

"Vaya, ella no es como Tenten y las demás, no es tan problemática" pensó Shikamaru disfrutando del silencio "Pero por se llama Naruto? Que no es nombre de chico? Y por que viste de hombre? Vaya, a su modo es muy problemática, pero sin ser problemática…" pensó Shikamaru algo confundido por sus propios pensamientos.

"Que bueno que Naru-chan es muy agradable, jeje, ni Neji le dijo algo, y como dejo a Sasuke! Naru-chan es una persona muy especial, me agrada, ájala podamos ser buenos amigos" pensó Chouji mas animado "Pero por que se llama Naruto?? Ese es nombre para hombre… y por que usa el uniforme de los chicos? Ha, a lo mejor es verdad que no tienen mucho dinero, y su papá no quiso batallar, pobre".

-Ha! Noo!- dijo Naruto de repente, asustando a Shikamru y Chouji.

-Que pasa!?- preguntaron ambos.

-No tienen Ramen!- dijo Naruto con grandes lagrimones.

-Solo eso?- dijo Shikamru mirándolo con pena.

-Perdón cariño, pero ya se termino, solo quedan el área de la arena- dijo la mujer que atendía la barra.

-Enserio? Pues voy a pedirles!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, y de un brinco salio de la fila, y fue corriendo hacia el área de la arena.

-Naru-chan! Espera, no puedes ir allá!- dijo Chouji alarmado.

-Que problemática- dijo Shikamru mirando como Naruto corría a la barra de la arena.

-A donde va Naru-chan!?- pregunto Tenten, mirando a Naruto, quien corría hacia la barra de la arena.

-N-no se…- dijo Hinata mirando muy sorprendida la escena.

-Hinata-chan, debes hablar serio con tú amiga! No puede andar haciendo eso!- dijo Neji entre molesto y sorprendido.

-Pe-perdón Neji-kun…- dijo Hinata algo apenada.

-No regañes a Hinata-chan, Neji, yo me ocupare de ella- dijo una voz ronca y fría.

Todos se giraron y vieron a Sasuke que tenía cara de homicida maniático, y no dejaba de ver a Naruto.

"Ho,ho… ya sabia que Sasuke no se quedaría quieto y tranquilo, aquí va ha haber problemas" pensó Tenten alarmándose.

- Mmm, tiene flan de chocolate?- pregunto Temari a la mujer que atendía la barra, pero la mujer no le respondió, ya que la mujer miraba hacia atrás de Temari, quien se extraño, y volteo, para ver a un Naruto muy sonriente, haciendo fila atrás de ella.

-Hola!- saludo Naruto muy feliz, ya que había visto el ramen, y esperaba su turno muy emocionado.

-He…- dijo Temari viéndolo, y mirando de reojo al comedor, y noto que no era la única que miraba extrañada a Naruto, de hecho, TODO el comedor, tanto de la arena, como de la hoja, miraban a Naruto sorprendidos.

-Que haces aquí?- dijo Temari saliendo de su shock.

-Vine por el ramen!- dijo Naruto levantando la mano con gran emoción, como si temiera que no lo vieran.

-Pero esta no es tu área- le dijo Temari, mirando de reojo a Sasuke y Neji, que tenían la peor de sus caras.

-Que? No puedo comer ramen aquí?- pregunto Naruto, con una gran cara de dolor.

-No te importa lo que diga Sasuke??- pregunto Temari, sorprendida.

-Ese baka? Para nada! - dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Jajajaajaj Baka! Jajajaaja- rió Temari divertida- Jaaja, sabia que eras rara jaja Toma!- le dijo tomando un plato de ramen, y poniéndoselo sobre su charola- Ahora vete a comer a tu área- le dijo sonriendo.

-WAI! Gracias datebayo! Nos vemos luego señorita Subaku No!- dijo Naruto encaminadote a su área.

-Soy Temari!- le dijo esta, antes de que Naruto se alejara más.

-Nos vemos señorita Temari! Y dime Naruto!- le dijo alejándose.

-Jeje, esa chica esta loca- dijo Temari divertida.

-Mirad! He conseguido ramen!- dijo Naruto a Chouji y Shikamru, que le vieron con gran sorpresa.

-He… Neji y Sasuke se pondrán furiosos cuando lo sepan- dijo Chouji preocupado.

-Pues ya lo sabe, ahí viene Sasuke- dijo Shikamru, señalando atrás de Naruto, este se volteo y vio a Sasuke con la peor cara de todas, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Que pretendes!?!- le dijo Sasuke furioso a Naruto.

-Solo fui por ramen- le dice Naruto señalando el plato.

-Esa no es tu área!!- le dijo mas encabritado.

-Y? somos de la misma escuela- le dijo Naruto empezando a comer su plato de ramen.

-Quieres entender de una vez por todas!! ESTA ES TU AREA!!! NO ESA!! ESTA!!- le dijo Sasuke casi al borde de la locura.

Naruto comió un poco de su ramen, sorbió un poco del caldo, y le miro.

-Baka- le dijo y le saco la lengua.

-Como te atreves!!!!???- dijo ya mas cabreado que nada, Chouji y Shikamaru retrocedieron 5 pasos.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto- le dijo como si eso explicara todo y retomo su comida.

A Sasuke le salieron un montón de venas en la cabeza, empezó a emanar chakra rojo, parecía estar a punto de estallar.

-KYAA! El Akakatsuki!!- grito alguien con miedo.

Ese grito saco a Sasuke de su enojo, y se volteo sobresaltado, para ver como el Akatsuki , mas claramente, Itachi, Kisame y Deidara, se abrían paso entre los estudiantes, sembrando el terror en ellos, Sasuke trago saliva, si su hermano estaba ahí era por una razón, y eso le tenso.

Itachi caminaba serio, mientras los estudiantes huían de su paso, algunos tumbaban mesas o sillas, en su intento de no ponerse en su paso, tras de él, Kisame y Deidara sonreían, complacidos por la reacción de los alumnos, Hinata solo veía a kisame con miedo.

"Pero Neji-kun esta aquí conmigo! Se que no dejara que se me acerque, además, Naru-chan es mi amiga, y ella también es muy fuerte" pensó Hinata mas aliviada.

"Vaya, vaya, el Akakurry es muy popular" pensó Naruto, recordando algo de pronto, un lejano recuerdo, la razón por la que se había mudado a la ciudad Tierra de Fuego, su mirada se ensombreció.

"Pero eso no pasara de nuevo" pensó mas optimista, y la luz volvió a sus ojos.

-Hola- dijo Itachi, poniéndose frente a Sasuke, pero no pudo evitar mirar a la rubia detrás de él, y se sorprendió un poco, y no solo él, Kisame también se sorprendió, pero Deidara puso cara de asco en cuanto lo reconoció.

-AKAKURRY!! HOLA!!- saludo Naruto divertido por sus caras.

Todos en el comedor enmudecieron por la sorpresa, menos Hinata, quien solo sonrió con pena.

-ES AKATSUKI IDIOTAA!! Y que haces aquí!?- le dijo Deidara molesta.

Naruto le saco la lengua.

-Deja de picarme la paciencia!- le dijo Deidara sacando una cadena.

-Basta- dijo Itachi, y Deidara guardo su cadena, a regañadientes, pero la guardo- Veo que estas en la misma área que mi estupido hermano menor- dijo Itachi serio.

-Así es líder joven Itachi!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-No te burles del líder!- dijo Deidad molesta.

Y Naruto le saco la lengua de nuevo.

-Líder, déjeme darle su merecido!- dijo Deidara mirando a Naruto con odio.

-Basta! – dijo una voz claramente molesta, todos se giraron hacia Sasuke.

-Tú! Como es que conoces a mi hermano!?- le pregunto Sasuke a Naruto.

-Luego, venimos aquí, por lo que tu ya sabes- dijo Itachi interviniendo.

Sasuke trago saliva, ya sabia a lo que refería su hermano.

Itachi entonces saco una caja de su túnica, estaba ensuelta en un pañuelo negro con nubes rojas, tenia una linda tarjeta en forma de nube roja, que decía "Para mi querido estupido hermano menor".

-Ten- le dijo serio, pasándole el paquete- Lo olvidaste en casa-

-No lo quiero- le dijo Sasuke fríamente, devolviéndole el paquete.

-Que si- le dijo regresándoselo.

-Que no- le dijo Sasuke devolviéndolo.

-Por que no?- dijo Itachi activando su shirangan.

-Sabe horrible!!- le dijo Sasuke activando también el shirangan.

-Lo hice con mucho amor, me esforcé tanto - le dice Itachi serio, abriendo el pañuelo, mientras Deidara le pasa unos palillos.

-Pero aun así no sabes cocinar!!!!- le dijo Sasuke molesto, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Como sabes si no lo has probado?- le dijo Itachi abriendo la lónchela y dejando ver lo que parecía que alguna vez fue arroz, camarones y verduras, todo revuelto y quemado, casi parecían carbón.

-Y todavía preguntas!?- le dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Pruébalo- le dijo Itachi serio, agarrando un poco de todo con los palillos.

-NO!- dijo Sasuke retrocediendo.

-Que lo pruebes, lo hice con mucho amor pata ti, estupido hermano menor- dijo Itachi acercándose a él.

-Que no!- dijo Sasuke echando a correr.

-Ven aquí!- le decía Itachi siguiéndolo.

-Déjame en paz!- le decía Sasuke evitando que Itachi le alcanzara.

-Deidara! Kisame! Agarrenlo!- dijo Itachi.

-Si líder!- dijeron ambos, y ahora, no solo Itachi perseguía Sasuke, sino también Deidara y Kisame.

-Ven Naru-chan, vamonos a sentar- le dijo Chouji a Naruto, quien ya había ido por su comida, junto con Shikamaru- Te trajimos algo mas, no creo que con el ramen te llenes- le dijo mostrándole una tercera charola, que llevaba un emparedado, una gelatina y un refresco, una koka-kola de vainilla.

-Gracias!- agradeció, y tomo la charola -Siempre es así?- pregunto Naruto señalando a Sasuke, quien corría a todo lo que podía, mientras Deidar y Kisame le arrojaban kunais, e Itachi gritaba cosas como "Estupido hermano menor! Por que no vez todo el amor que te tengo!?".

-Si, cada vez que su hermano viene, son muy problemáticos- dijo Shikamaru mirando con pena a Sasuke, después de todo, el había visto los dizque almuerzos, de Itachi.

"Jeje, se ve que Itachi quiere mucho a ese baka" dijo Naruto sonriendo, y tomando un poco de caldo de su ramen.

Los 3 se encaminaron a la mesa, donde Neji recibió a Naruto, muy enojado.

-Sabes que esta prohibido pasarse a otra área?- le dijo Neji.

-Por que? Somos de la misma escuela- le dijo Naruto, comiendo lo que le quedaba de ramen.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver! Son de la arena y nosotros de la hoja! Con eso basta!- dijo Neji mas molesto.

-Fuera de mi camino!- escucharon.

Y todos se movieron con gran agilidad, pera dejar pasar a Sasuke, quien saltaba de mesa en mesa.

-Ven aquí!- dijeron Kisame y Deidara, aventando varios kunais, que se quedaron clavados en la mesa.

-Estupido hermano menor! Mira lo que hice con todo mi amor para ti!- dijo Itachi, pasando de ellos.

-Aun así no importa- dijo Naruto, quitando varios kunais, para colocar su charola en su lugar y terminar con su ramen, para empezar con el emparedado, que descubrió que era de jamón con queso.

Por cierto, la mesa es rectangular, y están sentados así: Neji, Hinata, Tenten y Lee, en un extremo, Naruto, Chouji y Shikamaru del otro.

-Por que no entiendes que somos diferente!?- le dijo Neji ya arto, mientras quitaba un kunai que se había clavado en su emparedado de salame.

Hinata y Tenten, se miraron con preocupación, conocían como se ponía Neji cuando le contradecían.

Lee, Chouji y Shikamaru, solo esperaban la respuesta de Naruto, quien miraba a Neji

-Por que no lo somos, todos tenemos 2 ojos, 2 manos, una nariz, además, si a esas vamos, tú eres mas diferente que ellos, tus ojos son blancos, pero no por eso te voy a tratar de mala forma, o si? Por que insistes en ver en lo que somos diferentes, y no en lo que somos iguales?- le dijo Naruto sonriendo con algo de melancolía "Por que siempre ven eso?" pensó con mas pesar.

Neji, abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró, no sabia como responder a eso.

-Eres rara- le dijo Neji serio, y empezando a comer.

"Increíble… Naru-chan es increíble" pensó Hinata feliz, y le sonrió a Naruto, quien devolvió el gesto.

Todos los demás sonrieron, el ambiente perdió su tención, y empezaron a comer ya mas relajados, después de quitar todos los kunais de la mesa, claro.

-A un lado!- escucharon, y de nuevo se apartaron, para dejar pasar a Sasuke, quien no podía perder a Itachi y compañía, quienes, al igual que antes, dejaron varios kunais en la mesa, mientras Itachi gritaba "Estupido hermano menor! Tenme algo de cariño!".

-Debería dejarse alcanzar, igual le pillan- dijo Tenten, y todos asintieron con ella.

En eso, vieron como Sasuke saltaba a otra mesa, y Deidara, usando su cadena, le agarro un pie, y Sasuke se fue de bruces al piso.

-Sobre él!!- dijo Itachi, y de inmediato, Kisame le callo encima a Sasuke, mientras Deidara le ataba las manos y las piernas.

-NOOOOO!!!- grito Sasuke, cuando Itachi se le acerco con su almuerzo.

-Anda estupido hermano menor! Mira lo que tu querido hermano mayor hizo para ti, con mucho amor y cariño!- dijo Itachi, mientras Kisame le abría la boca a Sasuke, e Itachi le ponía toda la comida dentro de su boca.

-GHFJKRLFGD!!!- decía Sasuke, mientras Itachi vaciaba todo el contenido del almuerzo.

Cuando al fin la lonchera estuvo bacía, Kisame soltó a Sasuke.

Sasuke solo callo de rodillas, no dijo nada.

-Que felicidad! A mi estupido hermano menor le a gustado tanto que se a quedado sin palabras!- decía Itachi muy feliz.

-Que bien líder!- dijeron Kisame y Deidara, felicitando a Itachi.

La realidad era, que estaba ocupado tratando de contener su vomito.

-Si, le pillo de nuevo- dijo Tenten, todos asintieron, y volvieron a reanudar su comida.

-Oye Naru-chan, ya sabes en que equipo estas?- le pregunto Lee.

-He? Equipo?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Si, me refiero a las practicas- aclaro Lee.

-Ha, eso, no, yo no entre a las practicas- dijo Naruto sonriendo, y todos la miraron con sorpresa.

-No piensas ir a las practicas!?- dijo Neji entre molesto y asombrado.

-He… no, por que? Cual es el problema de no ir?- pregunto Naruto comiendo de su emparedado de jamon y queso.

-Pero en las practicas conoces a personas de tu nivel! De tu clase! Ahí conoces a los miembros de clanes con los que te puedes convivir, no me sorprendería que muchos se interesaran en tus habilidades, piensa en el linaje de tu sangre, en la fuerza de tu clan! No querrás arruinar tu linaje de sangre por liarte con… con los que son diferentes, o si?- dijo Neji molesto.

"Y dale con eso de sentirse Hitler" pensó Naruto, ya entendiendo a donde quería ir Neji.

-E-es ve-verdad Naru-chan, las para-practicas s-son muy im-importantes- dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-Si, que tal si pierdes el control en una pelea?- dijo Tenten.

-Si, además que con tu nivel, no me sorprendería que fueras de nivel de Sasuke, Shikamaru y mío- dijo Neji orgulloso.

-Es verdad- dijo Itachi sentado a un lado de Naruto, todos se giraron sorprendidos, nadie noto cuando llego- Pero, a que no harás las practicas, supongo que tendrás tiempo libre por las tardes no? Entonces ahora podrás unirte a nosotros- dijo Itachi serio.

-Es verdad- dijo Kisame, quitando con la mirada a Chouji, quien se movió de inmediato, dejando que Kisame se sentara al otro lado de Naruto, Hinata se tensó, al tenerlo de frente.

-No te rehúses al líder- dijo Deidara molesta, poniéndose atrás de Naruto.

El ambiente se tenso de nuevo, todos esperaban saber la respuesta de Naruto, quien masticaba su emparedado, se paso la comida, tomo un poco de su refresco y miro a Hinata, quien tenia la vista hacia abajo, y se veía tensa.

Vio a Kisame, quien se sorprendió un poco, pero le mantuvo la mirada, después vio a Itachi, quien le veía serio, y por ultimo vio a Deidara, ella le sostuvo la mirada con furia contenida.

Y Naruto le saco la lengua de nuevo.

Deidara se contuvo con todo su autocontrol, pero tenia muchas venitas en la cabeza.

Naruto solo le sonrió con diversión, se giro hacia Itachi.

-Como dije, soy nuevo aquí, así que no quiero meterme en problemas tan pronto, pero, quiero dejar esto bien sentado, así que mi respuesta es …… -

Continuara……

Wajajaaja XD que mala soy! Pero he de dejarlos picados! Descuiden, que en el Sig. Cap., habrá una pelea, y Naruto hombre saldra a relucir!! Jajaja XD diganme que tal quedo este cap.! Quejas, sugerencias, saben que su opinión es importante para mi!

Ahora a contestarle a la gente tan linda que me a apoyado tanto! A que son monas verdad?

**Meli-chan:** Hola! Mira, ya puse el cap. 4! Espero que te guste, me divertí haciéndolo, se nota? Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí el trabajo que me mata XD saludos! Y suerte en tu examen:D

**Kisame Hoshigaki**: Hola! Cuanto tiempo! Disculpa si no he tenido tiempo de contestarte los mail´s! pero aquí el trabajo ha surgido de la anda, asi que perdóname si me tardo, de verdad que no ha sido por ser gacha ni nada, todo lo contrario, agradezco mucho que me agregaras al msn, y ahora charlemos genial por mail :D ha, y sobre si Yondaime se transforma en panda, no, no se transforma en panda, pero, jeje XD lo que sigue es secreto ;D espero que este cap. Te guste mucho, jeje, espero que me des tu opinión Kisame, sabes que la aprecio mucho, te mando saludos y Gracias por tu apoyo desde el principio! Nos vemos pronto!

**Chibi-Hinata**: Ni ho! Chibi-Hinaat! Wai! Cuanto tiempo! Ya estrañaba escribir y saludarte :D pero de verdad que he tenido trabajo, no es cuento U.U, perdon si me terde, pero espero mantener el ritmo de actualizacion, le voy a poner empeño! XD ha, y descuida! Yondai andara de nervio muy seguido! Ajajaja XD que mala soy! Pero en el sig. Cap. Veras a Yondaime! Y como dije, aquí esta el akakurry jeje XD Itachi es genial! Me diverti haciendolo XD espero que me dejes otro mensaje1 y disculpa de nuevo la tardanza! Hasta luego!

**Gabe Logan**: Hola Gabe! Que bueno que te gusto la historia :D y gracias por tu gran apoyo! Sabes que lo aprecio! Ha, te deseo suerte en todo! Hasta luego!

**Amazona Verde**: Ey! Que tal? Que bueno verte y saludarte de nuevo Amazona! Espero que no me odies por tardarme! Pero de verdad el trabajo anda a todo aquí U.U perdon, pero aquí esta un cap. largo! asi que espero que te guste mucho! Jaja, y si Yondaime se veia muy gracioso! Jaja, pero descuida, Yondaime saldra asi en el sig. Cap! asi que no lo extrañaras mucho :D y sobre a Naruto con pegue, pues, puede que arrase con toda la ciudad jajaja XD tengo planeadas varias travesuras ;D gracias por tus geniales mensajes! Nos vemos pronto!

**himeno-Asakura**: Wa! Gracias por escribirme y agregarme a tus favoritos! Gracias mil! Espero que este cap. tambien te guste mucho! Y descuida, con que me escribas es mas que suficiente! XD gracias por todo!

**Cristillyn**: Hola! Gracias por tu mensaje! De verdad gracias:D espero que este cap. tambien et guste mucho y sea de tu agrado :D y sobre como se convirtió en mujer, jejeje, pues no fue por un charco encantado, pero algo de magia participo en eso! Jejeje nos vemos luego! XD

**sango0223**: Hola Sango! Cuanto tiempo! Perdon, se supone que te escribiria, pero de tanto trabajo, fu, estoy repleta! Perdon, de verdad queria platicar mas contigo esa vez, pero el tiempo como de costumbre no estaba de mi parte, de verdad lo siento, pero ya me libre un poco de tanto que hacer :D asi que espero que podamos charlar pronto, ha, y espero que este cap. tambien te guste tanto como los otros :D gracias de nuevo! Y nos vemos pronto! ;D


	5. Yo voy a ganar!

**Antes que nada**

**Quiero decir **

**FELICIDADES MELI-CHAN!!**

**Por pasar todas tus materias y no darte por vencida! Bien por ti amiga!**

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

_- Bla,bla,bla-_ Sakura hablando mentalmente con INNER

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**Naruto ½**

**Datebayo 5**

"**Yo voy a ganar!"**

-Esto se soluciona con una pelea!-

-HAAAA!!- gritaron todos del susto, menos Itachi, claro.

-Papá! No nos asustes así!- regaño Naruto a su padre, que estaba a un lado de Itachi, y estaba comiendo un gran tazón de ramen.

-Perdón Naruto- se disculpo

Todos miraron a Yondaime con gran sorpresa "Trabaja de payaso?" se preguntaron todos, sintiendo pena por Naruto.

- Oye, el ramen de aquí sabe genial! Deberíamos llevarnos un poco a casa, ya no hay nada en el refri- le dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

-Verdad que si? Pero creo que necesitamos un recipiente, traes uno?- le pregunto Naruto.

-No, pero puedo conseguir uno- le dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

-Ya basta, ustedes dos! Compórtense!- dijo Neji golpeando la mesa muy molesto- Y no pueden llevarse el ramen! Es solo para los alumnos! Además ese es de la Arena!- le dijo Neji a Yondaime.

-Pero esta sabroso, además, Naruto esta aquí, y son de la misma escuela, no importa- le dijo Yondaime a Neji, mientras sorbía el caldo.

-Eso no importa! Lo de la Hoja es de la Hoja y lo de la Arena es de la Arena!- le dijo Neji molesto, ya que Sasuke estaba muy ocupado como para regañarlo, de hecho, estaba en el baño vomitando el almuerzo de Itachi.

-Pero sabe rico-le dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

-Ha, olvídelo- "Dios! Padre e Hija son idénticos! Juntos me van a sacar la bilis!" pensó Neji sobándose la cien.

-Oiga viejo, yo estoy de acuerdo, quiero una pelea- dijo Itachi con su fría voz, poniéndose de pie, frente a Yondaime- Quien gane, se queda con Naruto- dijo Itachi.

-Bien!- dijo Yondaime- Contra quien peleara Naruto?- pregunto.

Caída estilo anime de todos, menos de Itachi.

-Que no va a pelear por su hija!?- le dijo Neji molesto.

-Es verdad! Se supone que usted es su padre no!?- le dijo Tenten molesta, y todos asintieron.

-Pero yo no se pelear- les dijo Yondaime apenado.

Caída estilo anime de todos, menos de Itachi… de nuevo.

-Entonces como es que Naruto usa chakra!?- pregunto Neji con varias venitas en la cabeza.

-Eso es un secreto- le dijo Yondaime.

-Que es ese secreto?- pregunto Neji, y todos pusieron atención.

-Sabes guardar un secreto?-le pregunto Yondaime serio.

-Si- dijo Neji serio.

Yondaime se le acerco al oído, y le dijo –Yo también-

-YO LO MATOOO!!!- dijo Neji furioso, tratando de ahorcar a Yondaime, pero Lee le sujeto a tiempo.

-Papá, no lo fastidies ¬¬ - le regaño Naruto.

-El hace bilis por que quiere X3 – dijo Yondaime divertido, mientras Neji, era ahora sujetado por Lee, Shikamaru y Chouji.

-Ese viejo esta zafado- dijo Kisame con una gotita de pena ajena.

-Ahora sabes de donde es que salio la loca esta- asintió Deidara.

-Oiga Viejo- lo llamo Itachi, Yondaime le sonrió- Deidara peleara con Naruto- dijo señalando a Deidara, que sonreía de forma perversa.

-Seguro? Es una chica- dijo Yondaime sorprendido.

-Que listo eres viejo- le dijo Itachi serio.

-Que dices Naruto?- le pregunto Yondaime a Naruto.

-Por mi esta bien- le dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, pero trátala bien, un caballero jamás daña a una dama- le dijo su padre de forma solemne.

-Si, papá, confía en mi- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Todos se quedaron en Shock.

-Oiga viejo, usted esta loco verdad?- le pregunto Itachi serio, todos nunca estuvieron mas de acuerdo.

-Por que lo dices:3 – pregunto Yondaime.

-No, por nada ¬¬ - dijo Itachi serio, mejor no seguirle el cuento al loco- Vamos afuera, ahí pelearan- dijo Itachi, y todos salieron.

No tardo en hacerse toda una muchedumbre, el chime de Naruto peleando con Deidara se esparció como pólvora al viento.

-Vaya, cuanta gente, no nos regañaran?- pregunto Naruto, al ver como varios chicos se asomaban desde sus salones, y otros salían de sus clases, es mas, varios maestros estaban afuera.

-Pa-parece que n-no le-les molesta a los pro-profesores- le dijo Hinata, mirando como todos rodeaban el patio trasero, donde Naruto había peleado con Gaara, y ahora lo haría con Deidara.

-Mira, hasta vinieron Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei- dijo Tenten, señalando a los nombrados, que estaban con Yondaime- Que hacen con tu papa, Naru-chan?- pregunto Tenten curiosa, ya que veía que varios se formaban al lado de Yondaime, y empezaban a sacar dinero.

-No se…- le dijo Naruto, pero ya suponía lo que hacia.

-Están apostando?!- pregunto Neji furioso.

-LAS APUESTAS SE ABRIERON! QUIEN LE VA A MI HIJO NARUTO!?- dijo Yondaime por un altavoz, que alguien le había pasado.

-OIGA! No puede apostar aquí!!- le grito Neji, que se encaminaba hacia Yondaime.

-Na-naru-chan… tu pa-papá es a-asi si-siempre?- le pregunto Hinata con pena.

-Bueno, abecés, jejej…- rió Naruto con pena, mientras veía como Neji regañaba a todos.

-Cielos, que padre tan raro tienes, espera a que Sasuke se entere.. por cierto, donde esta?- pregunto Tenten.

-Ahí esta- dijo shikamaru, señalando a un Sasuke que salía del baño de hombres, y se dirigía hacia Neji.

-Ho,ho, habrá problemas- dijo Chouji, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

-Oye Naruto- lo llamo Itachi.

-Si, Joven líder Itachi?- sonrió Naruto.

-Si gana Deidara, te unirás al Akatsuki- le dijo serio.

-Claro! Y que ganare si ella pierde?- pregunto Naruto emocionado.

-Que quieres?- le pregunto Kisame.

-Mmm… Si yo gano… Ha, lego les digo, aun no se- les dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, no importa, igual no ganaras- le dijo Deidara.

-Ho, yo creo que si- le dijo Naruto guiñándole un ojo.

-Neji, que pasa? Que hacen todos fuera de sus salones?- pregunto Sasuke a Neji- Y usted que hace aquí señor Uzumaki?- le pregunto a Yondaime que recibía el dinero.

-Naru-chan peleara con Deidara, y todos salieron a ver, pero este tipo esta haciendo apuestas!- se apresuro a decir Neji, que se veía muy molesto.

-Apuestas!? Esta loco!? Estamos en una escuela pública!- le grito Sasuke a Yondaime- Asuma-sensei! Kurenai-sensei! Díganle algo!- exigió Sasuke.

-Ho, vamos Sasuke-kun, no es para tanto, además, queremos ver si esa tal chica rubia están fuerte como todos dicen- sonrió Kurenai- Oiga, ya anoto 500 a Uzumaki?- le pregunto a Yondaime.

-Claro!- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

-He, ponga 500 a Deidara- dijo Asuma.

-Pero están locos!? Que dirá Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-sama cuando vean todo esto!?- grito exasperado Sasuke.

-Hey, yo voy 2,000 a Deidara- dijo Tsunade, apareciendo a un lado de Sasuke.

-Pues yo voy 1000 a Naru-chan- dijo Kakashi del otro lado de Sasuke.

-Claro! Alguien mas?- pregunto Yondaime.

-ESTAN LOCOS!!'?? ESTO ES ILEGAL!!- dijo Sasuke con la cara casi desencajada del coraje.

-Vamos, Sasuke, quiero ver que tan buena es Naru-chan- le dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

-PERO PARA ESO NO HAY QUE APOSTAR!!!- les dijo casi apunto de freír a todos con su Sharingan.

-Eso es verdad Tsunade-sama, nosotras apoyamos a Sasuke-san- dijo Sakura apareciendo junto con Ino, y el sequito de fan's .

-Así es, nosotras estamos con Sasuke-san- apoyo Ino, y todas las demás asintieron.

-Calma chicas, solo es un apequeña prueba- les dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-Pero esto no es correcto! Que pasa si llega la policía!?- les pregunto Neji molesto.

-Descuida, ya cerré la puerta principal de Konoha, no podrán entrar- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

Sasuke y Neji la vieron sorprendidos por su falta de moral.

-Sabe que esto es corrupción a menores verdad?- le pregunto Neji.

-Claro que no Neji, esto es solo… her…Una feria estudiantil! Eso! jojojo- rió Tsunade.

-Pues no me importa! Voy a llamar a la policía!- dijo Sasuke, pero apenas dio dos pasos, cuando sintió que algo le jalo el pie, y se fue de bruces al piso.

-QUE MIERD--¡?- intento maldecir, pero se quedo mudo, tenia un grillete atado al tobillo, y el otro extremo estaba atado al tobillo de Itachi.

-Estupido hermano menor, ven, ya va a empezar la pela, la veras mejor con nosotros, además, los hermanos debemos estar unidos- le dijo Itachi serio, mientras se llevaba arrastrando a Sasuke.

-NOOOOOOOOOO!!! AYUDAAAAAAAA!!!!- gritaba Sasuke, mientras trataba de quitarse el grillete, sin éxito.

-Sasuke debería rendirse, igual Itachi siempre le piílla- dijo Kakashi, y todos a su alrededor asintieron.

Naruto y Deidara ya estaban en el patio, una gran cantidad de alumnos de la Hoja y de la Arena estaban a su alrededor, mientras algunos gritaban "Deidara es la mejor" o "Naru-chan ganara!" o "Esas dos rubias están bien buenas".

-Pervertidos- dijo Naruto sonrojado por el ultimo comentario.

-Vamos Naru, igual alguno te consuela cuando pierdas- le dijo Deidara burlona.

-Yo voy a ganar- le dijo Naruto sacándole la lengua.

-Eso crees!- le dijo Deidara.

-LAS APUESTAS SE HAN CERRADO! AHORA DARA INICIO LA PELEA DE DEIDARA CONTRA NARUTO! HIJO, RECUERDA LO QUE TE DIJE! UN CABALLERO NUNCA LASTIMA A UNA DAMA! ASI QUE TRATALA CON RESPETO!- dijo Yondaime por el altavoz, y todos le vieron con cara de "Ese-tipo-esta-loco-de-remate!"

-A PELEAR! AHORA!- dijo Yondaime.

Deidara se fue sobre Naruto, lo empezó a atacar con patadas y puñetazos, Naruto los esquivaba fácilmente, Deidara desapareció, y reapareció arriba de Naruto, este esquivo a tiempo un puñetazo de Deidara, que golpeo el suelo, y formo un gran cráter.

"Es fuerte!" pensó Naruto divertido, Deidara desapareció de nuevo, Naruto pudo evitar a tiempo una patada en su costado derecho, de repente vio algo "Un pez?" pensó, pero no tubo tiempo a mas, una gran explosión se creo.

-Deidara no tardo en usar sus bombas- dijo Kisame sonriendo.

-Eso significa que Naruto esta en su mismo nivel, esto se pondrá interesante, no te parece Sasuke?- pregunto Itachi a sasuke, que estaba sentado en el piso de espaldas.

-Cállate- le dijo sin mirarlo.

-Deberías ver la pelea, estoy seguro que Naruto nos dará una gran sorpresa- le dijo Itachi, mirando como la nube de polvo se dispersaba.

Sasuke se giro, y vio con sorpresa una gran barrera blanca.

-Creaste a tiempo una barrera, impresionante- le dijo Deidara.

-Gracias, pero me sorprendió que usaras bombas de chakra- le sonrió Naruto.

-Si, esa es la cualidad del Akatsuki, solo reúne a los mejores, únete a nosotros, y te dejare vivir- le dijo Deidara creando dos nuevas bombas en forma de pájaros.

-Lo siento, pero aun no me derrotas- le dijo Naruto Sonriendo.

-Eso lo veremos- le dijo Deidara, y varios pájaros salieron volando contra Naruto, su barrera detuvo los ataques, sin problemas, mientras estos resonaban con fuerza.

-Que!?- dijo al ver como debajo de sus pies, aparecía un topo "Ho, no!" pensó, y el topo exploto, otra gran nube de polvo se levanto, todos vieron como la explosión salio del lado de Naruto, y esperaban con expectativa el siguiente movimiento.

La nube de humo se disipo, pero Naruto no estaba ahí.

-Que?- dijo Deidara, y de inmediato Naruto apareció frente a ella.

-Eso fue bueno, aunque me dolió un poco- dijo Naruto, toda su ropa parecía chamuscada, y soltaba un poco de humo, pero fuera de eso estaba bien.

-Ya veo, te desapareciste justo cuando exploto- le dijo Deidara.

-Je, si- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Bueno, borrare esa sonrisa de tus labios- le dijo y de nuevo otra bandada de pájaros se fueron contra él, Naruto los evito fácil, pero se sorprendió al ver que estos los seguían "Ho, ho! Eso no lo sabia!" dijo evitándolos, pero Deidara formaba mas y mas, Naruto pronto se vio superado de forma abrumante.

-No tengo de otra!- dijo y formo dos esferas blancas brillantes- Rasengan!- grito, lo único que se vio fue una especie de corriente eléctrica, seguida de la explosión de todos los pájaros, se escucho la gran explosión, seguido se de un gran chorro de agua caliente, que salía del suelo.

-Rayos!- pensó Yondaime al ver el agua caliente.

-Si, seguro la explosión llego hasta las tuberías de la escuela- dijo Kakashi.

-Cielos, espero que no se queme con esa agua hirviendo- dijo Tsunade.

-Naru-chan!- grito Hinata asustada, y trato de ir en su ayuda, pero Neji la detuvo.

-Espera Hinata-chan, seguro Naru-chan esta bien- le dijo, Hinata le sonrió, y asintió.

"Naru-chan, confió en ti!" pensó, y con sorpresa todos vieron como alguien salía del chorro de agua.

-Mira! Ahí esta Naru-chan!- dijo Tenten.

"Mierda! Que hago!?" pensaba Naruto cubriéndose con su chaleco la cabeza "No me pueden mirara así!".

-A donde vas Naru?- le dijo Deidara tras él, también estaba toda mojada, Naruto ni se giro a mirarla, y trato de huir.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado!- le dijo Deidara, lanzándose sobre él, Deidara le dio la vuelta bruscamente, y le quito el saco.

-Ahora veraz!...HE?- dijo al ver a un chico rubio, con 3 marcas en cada mejilla, que parecían bigotes.

-Hola…- saludo Naruto nervioso.

Deidara miro a todos lados, pero no encontró a "Naruto".

-Tu! Donde esta Naru!?- le grito Deidara.

-He? Ha! No se!- le dijo Naruto "Que bien! No se dio cuenta de mi cambio!" pensó aliviado.

-Nada de eso! Yo estaba muy cerca de Naru! Seguro la escondite!- le dijo agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-no! Como crees?- le dijo Naru tratando de zafarse de Deidara.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado hasta que me digas donde esta!- le dijo Deidara.

-Quien es ese chico?- pregunto Kakashi.

-No se, pero lleva nuestro uniforme, pero no me suena su rostro- dijo Tsunade, y un gran murmullo de sorpresa se empezó a escuchar por todos lados.

"Descuida hijo! Tu padre va al recate!" pensó Yondaime, mientras se alejaba discretamente.

Todos miraban a todos lados, buscando a Naruto, mientras decían "Donde esta Naru-chan?" "Quien es ese chico?" o " Si! Pelea de mujeres mojadas! Donde esta mi cámara?".

-Ese chico no me resulta familiar- dijo Temari mirando al chico que sostenía Deidara.

-si, yo tampoco lo había visto, será de Primero?- dijo Kankuro.

-No se, pero donde esta Naru-chan?- pregunto Gaara, que la buscaba con la mirada.

-He, mejor suéltame si?- le dijo Naruto nervioso a Deidara.

-No hasta que aparezca Naru!- le dijo.

-Bueno, pero conste que te lo pedí amablemente- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Así? Y que harás?- le dijo Deidara molesta.

-Esto!- le dijo, y la beso en los labios.

Deidara abrió los ojos como platos.

Un gran "HOOOOOOOOOOO!" se escucho por toda la escuela.

Deidara soltó a Naruto, y este ni corto ni perezoso, desaprecio del patio, dejando a una Deidara tan roja como un tomate.

-Me… beso…- susurro Deidara, mientras se tocaba los labios.

-Ho, no- dijo Kisame sorprendido.

-Si, perece que la beso- dijo Itachi que también estaba sorprendido.

-Que paso? Solo la beso- dijo Sasuke- No es la gran cosa- dijo.

-Es que no sabes como es Deidara- le dijo Kisame serio.

-Ahora Tobi estará insoportable- dijo Itachi serio.

-Si- asintió Kisame.

-Agua! Necesito agua fría!- decía Naruto, mientras estaba detrás de los baños de hombres, tratando de abrir una llave de agua, que estaba cerrada.

-Joder! Ábrete!- decía Naruto tratando de abrir la llave.

-Naruto!- escucho que lo llamaron, se giro, y vio con alivio que era su padre con una cubeta de agua.

-Papá!- dijo, y Yondaime le hecho el agua encima.

- Al menos saluda- le dijo Naruto chica.

-No hay tiempo para eso hijo! Vamos, que todos te están buscando! Gana por mi!- le dijo Yondaime abrazándolo.

-Papá…- dijo Naruto conmovido por sus palabras.

-Si, hijo! Gana! Por que llevas las de ganar! El 95 de la escuela esta en tu contra! Si ganas seremos ricos! No tendremos que preocuparnos por el dinero en una buena temporada! Hasta podríamos comprar camas! Que digo camas? Serán camas con colchones y no ese sucio periódico que usamos para dormir!- decía Yondaime muy ilusionado.

-Gracias papá, es bueno saber que te preocupas por mi- le dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

-Y hasta podríamos compras esas cosas tan lujosas para calentar la comida! Como se llaman? Así! Estufas! Una estufa es lo que necesitamos!- seguía diciendo Yondaime muy ilusionado.

"Nunca va a cambiar" pensó Naruto con una gotita de pena-Bueno, ya me voy papá!- le dijo dándose la vuelta, y dirigiéndose al patio.

-Si hijo! Y descuida! Yo me encargo de parar la fuga de agua caliente!- le dijo, Naruto solo le dijo "Gracias!"- Si, una estufa estaría bien, Ha! Y de paso podría poner una puerta en la entrada! Esa cortina de hule no es muy linda, no combina con el tapizado- seguía diciendo Yondaime.

-Acaso Naruto habrá Huido?- pregunto Kisame.

-Puede ser- dijo Itachi.

-No! Aquí estoy!-

-HAA!- gritaron Kisame y Sasuke, asustados por que Naruto apareció tras de ellos.

-Perdón por la tardanza, jeje, pero esas bombas me mandaron a volar- les dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, apresúrate a seguir con la pela, ya que quiero que estés con nosotros lo más rápido posible- le dijo Itachi serio.

Naruto en eso vio como el gran géiser de agua caliente se extinguía, sonrió, "Gracias papá!"

-Claro joven líder Itachi!- le sonrió Naruto, y entro de nuevo a la cancha, entre una gran ovación, todos gritaron de alegría al ver a Naruto entrar.

-Mira Gaara! Ahí esta Naru-chan!- dijo Temari sonriendo.

-Si, sabia que no había huido- sonrió Gaara.

-Ahora veremos si se une al Akatsuki- dijo Kankuro.

-No, ella ganara- dijo Temari muy segura- Naru-chan ganara-

-Quien apago el agua?- pregunto Tsunade.

-Seguro fue el conserje- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-Ya estoy aquí!- le dijo Naruto a Deidara que estaba de espaldas a él.

-Tu- dijo Deidara girándose lentamente, estaba furiosa, su chakra empezó a emanar, era de color negro, pequeñas descargas rojas empezaron a aparecer, y de sus manos formo dos grandes esferas negras.

-Ho, estas molesta?- le pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-Mi paciencia se acabo! Este será mi ultimo ataque! Contadas mis fuerzas te mandare a volar!!- le dijo levantando las manos, y juntando ambas esferas, que se unieron en una sola, y empezó a crecer rápidamente.

-Ho, esto va enserio- dijo Naruto al sentir todo el poder de esa onda de chakra.

-Hinata-chan! Vamonos! Deidara a perdido el control!- dijo Neji agarrando a Hinata.

-Pero Neji-kun! Naru-chan, puede necesitarnos!- le dijo Hinata preocupada de dejarla.

-Descuida Hinata-chan, Naru-chan estará bien- le dijo Tenten, mirando como Naruto creaba dos grandes esferas blancas- Algo me dice que Naru-chan ganara- le dijo.

-Si- le dijo Hinata, dio un último vistazo a Naruto, y se fue con los demás.

-Naru-chan! No pierdas tu flama de la juventud!- dijo Lee emocionado.

-Cállate y corre!- le dijo Shikamaru arrastrándolo.

-Vamos estupido hermano menor, debemos alejarnos de aquí- le dijo Itachi arrastrando a Sasuke.

-NO ME ARRASTRES IDIOTA!- decía Sasuke tratando de liberarse de su hermano.

-Suerte Naruto- dijo Kisame, y se fue con Itachi.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a correr por sus vidas, mientras los maestros los guiaban en orden, o algo así.

-Caminen en orden! AY! QUIEN ME PISO!?- decía Tsunade mientras diría a los alumnos.

-Tsunade-sama, esta bien que dejemos a Naru-chan sola?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Si, Deidara no la matara, ahora… AYUDAME A BUSCAR QUIEN ME PIZO!- dijo buscando al responsable entre la manda, digo, el grupo de alumnos.

-Gaara, no deberíamos buscar refugio?- pregunto Kankuro, al ver que solo quedaban ellos.

-No seas tonto Kankuro, el escudo de arena de Gaara nos protegerá- le dijo Temari.

-Ha, es verdad, jeje, se me olvido- dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

-Ahora veamos de lo que Naru-chan es capaz- dijo Gaara, mirando como Naruto y Deidara empezaban a reunir todo su chakra.

-Prepárate Naru!- le dijo Deidara.

-Cuando gustes!- le dijo Naruto.

Ambos soltaron sus esferas de chakra.

Un gran rugido se extendió por toda la escuela, un temblor resonó como un trueno, e hizo estallar los vidrios de la preparatoria Konoha, seguido de un resplandor blanco, que fue opacado por una nube de polvo que se extendió en un radio de 15 manzanas.

-Cof, cof,cof! Naru-chan! Cof. Cof!- tosía Temari, tratando de ver algo en la gran nube de polvo.

-Naru-chan! Cof, cof, cof!- tosía Kankuro al lado de Temari.

-Naru-chan!!- dijo Gaara ya preocupado, su escudo los había protegido de la gran onda de chakra, pero no sentía ya la presencia de Naruto y Deidara, así que se alarmo "No puede estar muerta!" pensó, y usando su chacra, manipulo el polvo, y lo disperso rápidamente, solo para sorprenderse aun mas- Naru-chan…-dijo al ver como Naruto estaba frente a ellos, cargando a Deidara.

-Hola joven Gaara! Señorita Temari! Joven Kankuro- les dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Naru-chan!- dijo Temari feliz, y corrió a abrazarla.

-Jeje, perdón, creo que los asuste- dijo Naruto algo apenado.

-No, deja eso! Sabia que ganarías!- le dijo Temari abrazándola mas fuerte.

-Bien hecho- le dijo Gaara.

-Gracias joven Gaara- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-WOW! Ya vieron como quedo la escuela!?- dijo Kankuro sorprendido, todos se giraron , y vieron como TODA, y cuando digo TODA, es TODA, el área de Konoha estaba completamente destruida, los 3 edificios que conformaban el área de la Hoja, fueron arrasados por completo, y vieron que detrás de la cafetería, salían todos los alumnos.

-Naruto!- este se giro, y vio a su padre, que estaba cubierto de polvo como los hermanos Subaku No.

-Naruto! Estaba taaaan preocupado! Ho! Querida! Si miraras como casi pierdo a nuestro amado pedazo de cielo!- lloraba Yondaime, que estaba arrodillado, y abrazado de las piernas de Naruto.

-Papá… estoy bien, gane- le dijo sonriendo.

-Enserio?- le dijo con ojitos de perrito llorón.

-Sip- le dijo Naruto.

-YAHOOOO! SOMOS RICOS!!- grito feliz- Pero aun así, hoooo! Querida! Casi pierdo a nuestro hijo!! Perdón! Perdón! Pido perdón a todos! Al mundo! A mi querida esposa! Naruto Perdona a tu padre!- seguía llorando Yondaime.

"Este tipo, o ama mucho a Naru-chan, o de plano esta mas tocado que una cabra" pensaron los hermanos Subaku No, con varias gotitas de pena ajena.

-Vaya, ganaste Naruto- dijo Itachi apareciendo de la nada, con Kisame… y Sasuke que seguía atado a su grillete.

-Si- le dijo Naruto sonriendo-Pero Deidara casi me gana, por una pequeña diferencia- le dijo Naruto.

-Ya veo-Dijo Kisame, tomando con cuidado a Deidara, que seguía inconciente.

-Entonces nos veremos pronto- le sonrió Itachi- Kisame, vamonos, antes de que Tsubame-sama nos cobre los destrozos- dijo Itachi serio, y los dos se fueron corriendo, arrastrando a un sasuke que gritaba "MALDITO ESTUPIDO!!! SUELTAMEEE! Auch! ME PEGO UNA PIEDRA EN LA CARA! TE VOY A MATAR CUANDO LLEGUE A CASA! Y TE ACUSARE CON LA ABUELA!!".

-Que par de locos- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Pronto llegaron los demás alumnos, y una gran ovación se escucho.

-Ganaste Naru-chan!- dijo hinata abrazando a Naruto.

-Jeje, gracias, pero no fue nada- le dijo Naruto sonrojado.

-Que dices? Si le ganaste a Deidara! Una de las mas fuertes en la cuidad! Eres increíble!- le dijo Tenten emocionada.

-Si! Tu flama de la juventud ardió como ninguna otra!- le dijo Lee.

-Si, fue grandioso Naru-chan!- le dijo Chouji.

-Si, a pesar de lo problemático de esta situación- dijo Shikamaru mirando todos los destrozos.

-Pues es culpa de Tsunade-sama! Si las hubiese parado, nada de esto hubiese sucedido- dijo Neji molesto.

-Descuida Neji, El seguro de la escuela cubrirá todo, jojojo- rió Tsubame tras ellos.

-Seguro?- pregunto Neji curioso.

-Claro, sabia que tener chicos con chakra algún día destrozaría la escuela, así que compre un seguro especial, jojojojo- rió triunfalmente.

-Que bueno, al menos no tendré que pagar por nada- dijo Yondaime con signos de pesos en los ojos.

-Si, que bueno- dijo Naruto feliz "Una cama con colchón! YEA!" pensó agradecido.

-Por cierto Naru-chan, vi todo tu gran poder en acción, así que decidí que las practicas serán gratis para ti, que me dices? Te unes a Konoha?- le pregunto Tsubame sonriendo.

Todos miraron a Naruto, esperando su decisión.

-Papá? Que dices?- sonrió Naruto.

-No se, Esta ciudad se ve bien- le sonrió su padre.

-Esta bien! Acepto!- dijo Naruto.

Otra gran ovación se escucho de nuevo.

Naruto vio a sus nuevos amigos, y miro al cielo.

"Mamá… Tenias razón, la ciudad de fuego guarda grandes esperanzas"

Continuara…

Hola!

Jajaja XD que dijeron? Esta ya se lvido de nosotros? Pues no! Y como ven, Naruto se queda en Konoha, y de a gratis XD

Bueno, ojala les guste :D y ahora contestarle a todos los que me hicieron el gran favor de escribirme!

GRACIAS DE NUEVO A TODOS POR SU APOYO!!!!

Meli-chan! Hola! Aquí de neuvo :D espero que este cap, te guste XD

Demonicusangelo: Hola! Antes que nada, FELICIDADES! Tu nombre fue genial para Hinata en el fic de Resplandor Nocturno! Gracias por tu grandiosa idea, y bueno, sobre tus dudas, pues: 1) se van a tardar bastante endarse cuenta XD 2) Le gano a Deidara, asi que anda libre XD 3) Eso lo sabran, bueno, al menos un poco, en el sig cap 4) esa ya te lo dije XD 5) No morira, lo necesito vivo para fastidiarle XD 6) si, le va a enseñar, pero sin tragedias, solo una que otro incendio ocasional 6) pues ahí van :D

Kisame Hoshigaki: bueno, te dire que primero; gracias por escrbirme Kisame! Jaja XD y perdona, pero le pondre animo para saludarte mas seguido :D y sobre tus dudas, beno, casi casi, por que en el que sigue, planeo confundir a todos XD jajaja, espero que este te guste! Nos vemos!

Amazona Verde: Hola! Jajajaj XD encerio hizo eso tu hermana? XD cielos, pero es verdad, una vez uno de mis hermanos hizo huevo, y casi incendia la cocina jajaja XD casi me desmallo al ver la cortina incendiandose! Pero no paso a mayores… salvo que mamá se volvio casi loca cuando entro XD pero fue divertido… cuando apagamos el incendio XD jajaja.

Pero bueno, sobre tus dudas, pues aquí esta Gaara! Y tantito Kakashi, pero descuida, saldramas, y sobre Gai, el sale en el siguiente :D el tambien es de mis favoritos, asi que tengo buenos planes para el ;D

sango0223: Hola, bueno, no dijo mucho, pero se divirtió un rato con ellos no? XD jeje, que bueno que te gusta como va todo! Gracias!.

serenity-princess: hola! Bueno, descuida, ya actualice, jeje, si pobre Sasuke, pero Itachi lo quiere mucho, no? A pesar de estar loco XD pero descuida, luego le toca a Sakura besar el piso, jeje, Gracias por tu mensaje XD

Gabe Logan: hola Gabe! Y aun no has visto hasta donde se pondra! De hecho, alguien si le hara e paro, quien? Jeje, ya lo veraz :D

himeno-Asakura: Hola! Bueno, aquí esta el sig cap! no se si tan hilarante como el otro, pero tiene lo suyo XD saludos! Y espero que lo disfrutes tanto como los demas XD

Chibi-Hinata: Hola de nuevo! Bueno, pues Sai si saldra :D pero en el sig cap :D jajaj tango planes perversos para Sasuke, pobre, pero Itachi lo quiere mucho… o algo asi XD pero descuida! Continuare :D gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo XD

mini kitty-chan: hola chicas! Bueno, se que son 3, asi que las saludo a todas :3 bueno, aquí eta este cap! espero que les guste tanto como los otros :D y gracias de nuevo!

Ouka Sakazaki: jjajaja XD alas 4 de la mañana? Wow! Yo apenas ando en las nubes a esa hora XD pero gracias por tus geniales comentario! Muchas gracias! Y animo en la escuela! Yo se de eso XD nos vemos!


	6. Todos somos iguales

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!!! X3**

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**Antes que nada**

**Quiero decir **

**FELICIDADES MELI-CHAN!!**

**Por pasar todas tus materias y no darte por vencida! Bien por ti amiga!**

****

**Naruto ½**

**Datebayo 6**

"**Todos somos iguales"**

En Konoha, solo se respiraba un ambiente de emoción, aparte de todo el polvo, claro, todos conversaban sobre la gran pelea de Naruto con Deidara, y de vez encunado, salía en plan el "chico rubio de bigotes", aunque a Naruto le molesto eso de bigotes, solo se sintió aliviado de que no se hubiesen dado cuenta de su transformación y que ahora Tsunade estaba informado que no habría clases ese día.

-LAS CLASES QUEDAN SUSPENDIDAS! PERO SOLO POR HOY VAGOS! Y ESPEREN A QUE DESCUBRA QUIEN ME PISO Y JURO QUE LO VOY A MATAR Y LE PARTIRE LA---HA!-

-EJEM! LO QUE LA DIRECTORA TSUBAME QUISO DECIR CHICOS, ES QUE LAS CLASES SE REAUNUDARAN MAÑANA, ASI QUE POR FAVOR VAYAN A SUS CASAS EN ORDEN, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, HA, Y POR FAVOR, NO ES NECESARIO QUE NADIE LLAME A LA POLICIA, ES TODO, GRACIAS- anuncio Jiraiya por el altavoz, que le había tomado "Prestado"a Tsunade, quien le miraba con odio, mientras era sostenida por Kakashi, que evitaba ágilmente sus patadas.

Después del anuncio un gran "VIVAAAAA!!!" se escucho por parte del alumnado, y ni cortos, ni perezosos, muchos comenzaron a irse, dispuestos a contar en sus casas, y clanes, la gran pelea de Uzumaki Naruto y Deidara, mientras cierto grupo alrededor del ganador, o ganadora, charlaba animadamente.

-Mañana!? Que no ve todo el destrozo que se a ocasionado!? Seguro que nos hará sentarnos en el piso!-dijo Neji muy molesto.

-Ca-calma Neji-kun, se-seguro Tsu-tsunade-sama tiene to-todo arreglado- dijo Hinata sonriendo dulcemente, para calmar la bilis de Neji, que amenazaba con desbordarse.

-Si, calma Neji, seguro mañana todo esta bien, no seas problemático- dijo Shikamaru, mirando el cielo.

-No te lo tomes así de calmado Shikamaru! Ya conoces como es Tsunade-sama! Seguro que no tiene nada planeado!- dice Neji, mirando los destrozos.

-Calma joven Neji, mañana será otro día- dijo Naruto sonriendo, mientras miraba como Yondaime cobraba el dinero de las apuestas, y lo ponía dentro de una gran caja.

-Naru-chan, te tomas todo a la ligera! Ese no es un comportamiento digno! Espero que cambies tu comportamiento cuando ingreses a los entrenamientos- le reclamo Neji, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro bufaron con fastidio, ellos conocían muy bien los sermones de Neji, y este como de costumbre, les dio la peor de sus miradas.

-Ya, Neji, déjala, a sido un día difícil, además, Naru-chan debe ir a cambiarse- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-Cambiarme?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Claro! Estas empapada! Te vas a enfermar, así que anda, los baños no fueron destruidos, asi que vamos a que te cambies- le dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-Pero…- intento Naruto.

-Pe-pero Naru-chan, t-te vas a en-enfermar, me-mejor ve a ca-cambiarte, yo i-ire a bus-buscarte ropa- le animo Hinata sonriendo.

-Bueno, esta bien- dijo Naruto devolviendo el gesto- Ya venimos, nos esperaran?- pregunto algo tímido a sus nuevos amigos.

-Claro Naru-chan- le sonrió Hinata.

-Esta bien- dijo Neji suavizando su semblante serio.

-Si, no es muy problemático- le dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

-Aquí estaremos- asintió Chouji.

-Nuestra flama de la juventud siempre te apoyara!- animo Lee en su pose de chico bueno.

-Aquí esperamos- dijo Gaara con una media sonrisa.

-No te apures Naru-chan! No nos iremos- animo Temari feliz.

-Anda chica rara- sonrió Kankuro.

-Ves? Nos van a esperar- le sonrió Tenten "Pero por que los Subaku No se quedan?! Neji va a explotar!" pensó Tenten, dándose la vuelta preocupada.

Naruto amplio sus sonrisa para sus nuevos amigos.

-Gracias! No tardamos, Datebayo!- les dijo muy feliz, mientras se retiraba con Tenten, al baño de las chicas, dejando a un grupo que ya se estaba preguntando si "Datebayo" era una grosería disfrazada.

-Naru-chan, que harás el resto del día?- Pregunto Tenten,.

-Creo que me voy a casa con papá- dijo Naruto, mientras caminaban al baño de chicas, pronto llegaron, y Naruto se sorprendió y soltó un gran "Datebayo!" al mirar el baño, que tenia lokers, para la ropa, y grandes bancas, y frente a ellas, se distinguían varios vestidores de puerta completa, de color verde claro, con el símbolo de la Hoja. (Si no se lo pueden imaginar, bueno, use de referencia los vestidores deportivos que tienen en Estados Unidos, ya saben cuales? Son los que salen en las películas, esos donde entrenan los de Futbol Americano)

-Jeje, veo que te sorprendes fácil- bromeo Tenten.

-Es que esta súper Datebayo!- dijo Naruto animado, mientras caminaba con emoción entre las bancas, hacia los vestidores.

"Debo preguntarle que es eso de Datebayo, alo mejor es una grosería que escucho del payaso de su padre, cielos, ese tipo debe educar mejor a Naru-chan, la pobre se cree chico, Eso no es sano" pensó Tienten con pesar, mientras Naruto entraba a un vestidor, y serraba la puerta.

"Que lugar tan Datebyo! Papá seguro gasto mucho al inscribirme aquí! Ha, papá gracias!" pensaba Naruto muy feliz, mientras se quitaba la ropa, y se dejaba sus boxer de Bob Esponja.

-Ya me quite todo, Señorita Tenten!- le dijo Naruto del otro lado de la puerta.

-Bien, toma esta toalla, y metete a las regaderas, necesitas bañarte, o te enfermaras- le dijo Tenten, y le aventó una toalla sobre la puerta, Naruto se la puso, y salio.

-Donde están las regaderas?- le pregunto sonriendo.

-En el pasillo a la derecha- le sonrió Tenten.

-Gracias!- Dijo Naruto, y apresuro el paso a las duchas, ya quería irse, e ir a comprar la cama y el colchón " Cama! Al fin! Ha, y puede que de paso hasta nos demos el lujo de almohadas!" Pensó Naruto emocionado, y entro a las duchas.

Pronto el sonido de un "Datebayo! Que grandes baños!" y el agua corriendo, le dijo a Tenten que Naruto se estaba bañando.

-Haber si no se enferma- dijo Tenten y empezó a recoger la ropa mojada de Naruto "Ha… Donde esta el sostén? Ay, no! No me digan que no usa!!" pensó con horror al ver de nuevo las ropas, y no ver el susodicho sostén, y se puso peor, al no ver otra cosa "DONDE ESTAN LAS PANTIS!? NARU-CHAN NO USA!? HO DIOS!! ESE IDIOTA QUE LLAMA PADRE ME VA A ESCUCHAR!!" pensó furiosa.

-Ya vi-vine- dijo Hinata entrando por la puerta.

-Hola, conseguiste ropa?- Le pregunto Tenten, conteniendo su ira, y pensando que cierto padre rubio era un Pen... hem, eso, y que recibiría un buen regaño, por no decir golpiza.

-S-si, Neji-kun me la dio, el la en-encontró en los re-restos del de-departamento de u-uniformes- le dijo mostrando un pans de color verde, con el símbolo de la hoja en la espalda, y otro en el frente, pronto Tenten tomo la ropa, y la inspecciono desesperada, Hinata le miro extrañada.

-Pa-pasa algo?- pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

-Ha! Hinata-chan!- le sonrió Tenten feliz, y la abrazo- Que bueno que tu si le trajiste ropa interior a Naru-chan!!- le dijo feliz, al descubrir un sostén y una panti.

-Ha, si… yo me a-aparecí en e-el centro co-comercial, y le com-compre un ju-juego, mi-mientras Neji-kun bus-buscaba un pan-pans- le dijo sonriendo- Pe-pero, por que di-dices que "Yo" si l-le tra-traje?-pregunto Hinata algo confundida.

-Bueno, es que… - y Tenten comenzó a explicarle el "por que_"_.

Mientras, Naruto se bañaba con agua fría, obviamente, para no ser descubierto.

-Ha! Esta fría!- decía Naruto medio temblando, se dio una ultima ducha rápida, y serró la llave, se seco rápido con la toalla, y se dispuso a secar sus boxer de Bob Esponja en un secador de manos que había visto en la entrada.

-Secador de manos y todo! Este lugares genial! Ho, Papá, eres el mejor!- dijo Naruto feliz, pronto seco su boxer, y salio con las chicas.

-Ya salí!- Anuncio Naruto saliendo del cuarto de duchas, y sonriendo a Hinata y Tenten.

-Naru-chan, mira lo que te trajo Hinata-chan- le sonrió Tenten mostrando el pans.

-Genial! Es muy bonito- dijo Naruto, mirando el pans "Y gracias a Dios no es talla de mujer!" agradeció Naruto complacido- Gracias señorita Hinata- le sonrió Naruto.

-De Na-nada, Naru-chan- le dijo Hinata sonrojada, y empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

"Que curiosa es cuando se pone nerviosa, se ve linda" pensó Naruto divertido- Puedo ponérmelo?- Les pregunto.

-Claro! Faltaba mas!-le dijo Tenten sonriendo, y le paso el traje, Naruto de inmediato entro al vestidor.

-Oigan, esta mi papá afuera?- Les pregunto del otro lado.

-Si, es-esta con lo-los chicos- dijo Hinata.

-También están esos hermanos Subaku No, espero que no se vayan a matar- pensó Tenten preocupada, mientras guardaba el uniforme de Naruto, en una bolsa de plástico, que había encontrado.

-S-si, Neji-kun no se lleva bien con ellos- asintió Hinata.

-Quien no se lleva bien con quien?-

-HAAAA!!!- gritaron Tenten y Hinata del susto, Temari había aparecido tras ellas.

-Jeje, así tendrán la conciencia!- Les dijo burlona.

-Muy graciosa! Nos metiste un susto de muerte!- Le reclamo Tenten y Hinata asintió con ella.

-HAAAA!!!- se escucho de nuevo.

-Que pasa Naru-chan!?- dijeron alarmadas las chicas del otro lado.

-Ha…yo…esto…NADA!- dijo nervioso, mientras miraba algo que no había notado, un sostén rosa, con un moñito en el centro, con dibujitos de fresitas, y una panty a juego, igual rosa, con fresitas dibujadas, unas prendas muy femeninas.

-Segura estas bien?- pregunto Temari.

-Claro!- dijo Naruto,"Que hago con esto!? YO NO ME LO VOY A PONER!!! ME NIEGO!! SERE LO QUE SEA PERO NO USARE ESTO!!" pensó Naruto muy alarmado, mientras miraba con asco las prendas , suspiro, "Ho, bueno, me las trajeron, asi que seria una grosería tirarlas" suspiro de nuevo "Bueno, ni modo, me las guardare en los bolsillos del pans, ni loco me las pongo!" se dijo firmemente, y guardo las prendas en sus bolsillos, y rápidamente termino de cambiarse.

-Listo! Vamonos!- anuncio feliz Naruto.

-Bien, vamos con los chicos- dijo Temari, y todas salieron del vestidor.

Al salir vieron como Lee, Chouji y Shikamaru tenían sujetado a Neji, mientras Kankuro sostenía a Gaara, ambos se miraban con odio, y empezaban a emanar chakra de forma violenta, mientras Yondaime contaba el dinero descaradamente sentado a su lado.

-Que hacen?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-E-están pe-peleando!- dijo Hinata asustada.

-Oigan! Basta!- dijo Tenten alarmada, dirigiéndose a ellos rápidamente, seguida de las demas.

-Neji-kun! N-no pe-pelees!- dijo Hinata nerviosa.

-Yo no hice nada! Fue este idiota quien me provoco!- se defendió Neji, sin dejar de mirar con odio a Gaara.

-Yo!? Maldito Hyuuga!- dijo Gaara y trato de lanzarse sobre el, pero Kankuro lo sostuvo firme.

-Calma Gaara!- suplico Kankuro.

-Gaara, no pelees con el, no vale la pena- dijo Temari seria, mirando de mala forma a Neji.

-Que dices!? Seguro tu hermano inicio todo!- dijo Tenten.

-Que!?- espeto Temari.

-Lo que escuchaste! Todos saben que los Subaku No son unos busca pleitos!- dijo Tenten molesta.

-Repíteme eso!!- le dijo Temari mas molesta.

-Cuando quieras!- le dijo Tenten, y ambas empezaron a emanar chakra

-No pe-peleen!- suplico Hinata a ambas, se estaba preocupando mas.

Sin que nadie prestara atención, Naruto fue con su padre, que contaba el dinero mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Sabes lo que paso Papá?-pregunto Naruto serio.

Yondaime le miro sonriendo, le dio un beso en la frente, le acaricio la cabeza con cariño, y dijo –Hijo, tenemos suficiente para comprar dos camas- y empezó a abrazar el dinero, de forma cariñosa, mientras decía "Ho, quien los quiere tanto? Si, yo los quiero, papi los quiere por que le van a conseguir una cama nueva".

-Bueno, creo que eso significa que no escuchaste nada ¬¬U – dijo Naruto mirando con pena a su padre, que ahora empezaba a besar los billetes.

-Creo que tendré que averiguarlo- se dijo Naruto, mientras veía con seriedad como los demás peleaban, solo por unos segundos, se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando una pelea similar, le pareció ver de nuevo como un fino cabello rubio bailaba con el viento, mientras la sangre manchaba sus manos, Naruto se froto la cabeza con fuerza, como para despertar de una pesadilla, una que no sabia cuando se terminaba, y otras cuando empezaba.

"Pero eso no pasara de nuevo… no dejare que pase de nuevo" se dijo Naruto, y se encamino a con los demás, Yondaime lo miro de reojo, cerro sus ojos, y suspiro, por un momento, le pareció respirar sangre, agito su cabeza rápido.

"No, no recuerdes eso, no ahora… no ahora…" se dijo Yondaime, y miro a Naruto, que se dirigía a con los demás.

-No le hagas caso a esa Tenten! Es una Subaku No!- dijo Neji molesto, mientras trataba de que Lee, Chouji y Shikamaru lo soltaran.

-Basta Neji!- dijo Sahikamaru, ya preocupándose como iba todo.

-Con mi hermana no te metas Hyuuga idiota!- dijo Gaara, tratando de zafarse de Kankuro, quien también ya lucia alarmado, sabia que si Gaara se lo proponía, se zafaba cuando quisiera.

-Ven a callarme!- le respondió Neji.

-No! Neji-kun!- dijo Hinata mas asustada, ella no se dio cuenta, pero Naruto se paro tras de ella, mirando con seriedad a todos.

-Vez como tu hermano es el que empieza! Todos los Subaku No son así!- dijo Tenten.

-Riquillos miserables! Como se creen tanto por ser ricos creen que nadie esta a su altura! Son basura, sabias!?- dijo Temari abriendo su abanico.

-Repite eso pobretona!!- dijo Tenten sacando de su chaleco unos pergaminos.

-No! Basta!- dijo Hinata empezando a llorar asustada-Por favor! Basta!- suplico de nuevo.

-**BASTA!!**- grito Naruto.

Todos se giraron sorprendidos, y miraron a Naruto, se veía serio, con un semblante duro.

-Na… Naru-chan- dijo Hinata sorprendida, y asustada.

Naruto se giro a Hinata, y le sonrió.

-Calma, todo esta bien- le dijo Naruto con ternura, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con dulzura- Todo esta bien, no llores- le repitió con calma.

Hinata le miro sorprendida, pero le sonrió, y asintió.

-S-si… es-estoy bi-bien Na-naru-chan- le dijo sonriendo.

-Que bueno- le sonrió, y miro al resto con clara molestia, y decepción.

-Ya basta! Déjense de tonterías!- les dijo Naruto serio, todos lo miraron entre sorprendidos y serios.

Naruto los miro fijo, y suspiro.

-Yo, no los conozco, ni ustedes a mi, pero se algo, nunca hay una buena razón para pelear, ser pobre o rico no dice nada de nosotros… son nuestras acciones, no nuestra herencia lo que decide lo que somos, yo se de eso, y lo aprendí por las malas, de la peor forma…- dijo Naruto serio, bajando la mirada al pizo- … de la peor forma…- repitió para el, pero Hinata logro escucharlo- Por eso… por eso…- empezó a decir Naruto, levantando la mirada con seriedad, todos esperaban que mas diria.

-Por eso… Vamos a comer Ramen todos juntos!- dijo Naruto emocionado, con una amplia sonrisa.

-QUEEE!?- dijeron Todos sorprendidos y desubicados.

-Si! Vamos! Comamos juntos y hagamos las pases como buenos amigos!- animo Naruto sonriendo- Dejemos nuestras diferencias atrás y seamos buenos amigos! XD – dijo.

-Estas loca!?- le dijo Neji furioso, quitándose de golpe a Lee, Shikamaru y Chouji.

-No joven Neji, no estoy loco , vamos, seamos amigos- le dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano a Neji.

-HAG! Es el colmo contigo Naru-chan! Entiende que ellos y nosotros somos diferentes! Por que no lo entiendes!?- le pregunto Neji ya exasperado.

-Por que, para mi, todos somos iguales y maravillosos- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-QUE!? O//OU - dijo Neji sorprendido y sonrojado como tomate, y no fue el único, los demás miraron a Naruto como quien ve un bicho raro.

-Si, no somos diferentes, todos tenemos 2 manos, 2 ojos, 1 nariz, 1 boca, vez? Todos somos iguales joven Neji- le sonrió Naruto.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver!...ha! Basta! Me rindo contigo! – le respondió Neji sobandose la cien.

-Que bien! Ya me entendiste!- le dijo Naruto feliz.

-No! No, no has entendido nada!- le dijo Neji casi al borde de la locura.

-He? Espera, ya me confundí, eres tu el que tenia que entender, no yo- le recordó Naruto.

-Olvídalo… por favor olvídalo…- le dijo Neji, ya cansado de pelear sin sentido.

-Ho, esta bien - le sonrió Naruto feliz.

- Vamonos- dijo Gaara, y se dio la vuelta, de inmediato Kankuro lo siguió.

Temari se acerco a Naruto, y le acaricio la cabeza con cariño –Gracias por detener todo esto- le dijo Temari sonriendo a Naruto, este solo la miro, y le sonrio.

-Ojalá mañana podamos comer ramen juntos- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Si, ojala- le sonrió Temari, y corrió a alcanzar a sus hermanos.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan- Naruto se giro, y vio como Tenten se disculpaba con Hinata.

-De-descuida Tenten-chan- le sonrió Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, vamonos, estoy cansado…- dijo Neji serio, pasando de Naruto sin mirarlo.

-Ha, si Neji-kun!- dijo Hinata rápidamente, y siguió a Neji- Gracias- le dijo a Naruto, cuando paso junto a el, Naruto solo le sonrió.

-No te apures Naru-chan, luego se le pasa a Neji, es solo que es muy terco- dijo Chouji sonriendo.

-Si, es muy problemático, pero luego se le pasa- le sonrió Shikamaru- Bueno, ya nos vamos, te vemos mañana Naru-chan- le dijo.

-Si, hasta mañana- les dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-No dejes que se apague tu flama de la juventud Naru-chan! Eres la mejor!- le dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Ya, deja a Naru-chan, Lee-kun - dijo Tenten suspirando- Nos vemos mañana Naru-chan- le dijo a Naruto, y luego se le acerco al oído- Y no olvides decirle a tu papá que te compre pantis y sostenes- le dijo, y agarro a Lee del cuello de su saco- Hasta mañana!- dijo, y se llevo a Lee arrastrando, dejando a un Naruto rojo como tomate.

-He… A-adiós…- dijo Naruto muy apenado.

-Que te dijo esa chica Naruto?- pregunto Yondaime curioso de ver a Naruto rojo.

-Nada! No me dijo nada! O///OU- le dijo Naruto nervioso.

-Bueno- dijo Yondaime, y miro a Naruto fijamente.

-Que pasa papá?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

Yondaime sonrió.

-Nada, ven vamos a casa, y te are una rica cena- le dijo sonriendo.

-Ha, si, pero primero debemos depositar este dinero en el banco no?- dijo Naruto señalando la gran caja con dinero que Yondaime había dejado en el piso.

-Ha, si, es verdad, jeje, se me había olvidado- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

-Ha, olvídalo papá, yo me la llevo- dijo Naruto, y cargo la caja.

"Que bueno, pensé que le afectaría la pelea, pero ya se le paso, que bueno" sonrió Yondaime, y miro al cielo "Querida… voy a cuidar bien a nuestro hijo, no te preocupes, solo… danos animo" pensó Yondaime, y sonrió al cielo.

-Apurate Papá!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, ya estaba avanzado unos cuantos metros de el.

-Ha! Si, espérame Hijo!- dijo Yondaime, y apresuro el paso "Solo danos animo, querida".

Continuara…

Hola!

Bueno, aquíesta el cap. 6 de este fic! Jeje, se que a lo mejor esta corto, perdon por eso, bueno, no hay mucha accion, pero fue en pos de Navidad y Año nuevo, asi que bueno, espero que lo disfruten, ha, luego les contesto los rewie

**Meli-chan:** Hola! Espero que te guste este cap! Suerte!

**kisame Hoshigaki**: Hola! Disculpa la tardanza, y por no haberte saludado mucho en estos dias, pero aquí esta este nuevo capitulo! Espero que te guste! Saludos y espero verte pronto!

**june-li** Hola! Perdona la tardanza! Aquí esta como te prometi el cap. 6! Si, ya era hora verdad? Jejeje XD si, lo se me tarde, pero, tratare que no se vuelva a repetir ;D jeje, bueno, sobre Naruto/ Sasuke… pues, perdoname óò es que yo no hago Yaoi, sorry, pero su pareja es secreto, eso lo veran mas a delante :) je, Ha!, y descuida, en el siguiente cap., veremos a Itachi y Sasuke de compras, jaja, si! Tengo planes perversos ;D jejeje, y descuida, yo tambien soy Anti-sakura, bueno, es verdad, tengo un fic de ella, si, pero es mi version de cómo si podria caerme bien, jeje, bueno,hasta pronto, y gracias de nuevo por todo!

Demonicusangelo: Hola! Al contrario! Gracias a ti por el genial nombre, espero poder ver con ansias la historia, no te apures, yo espero, Ha! Y sobre las parejas, te prometo pensarlo:) gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo! Y disculpa la tardanza!

sango0223: Si, ya quiero ver como se les pone el ojo a los hermanos Uchiha al ver que naru es Naruto, jajaja XD si, sera un cap. Para recordar! De eso me encargo :D ha! Y en el siguiente los veremos de compras en el mercado, jejeje, si, les hare muchas maldades XD Gracias por tu apoyo! Suerte!

Paladino: Hola! Perdon por la tardanza! Paro aquí esta el siguiente capitulo! Gracias por todo, y espero que te guste!

Cristillyn: bien, Hola! Y aquí esta el nuevo cap! Jejej, espero que te guste mucho! Saludos y espero verte de nuevo!

luminos: si.. pobre de mi comp. U.U pero bueno, no importa, y que bueno que te gusto como va la historia! Jeje, eso me anima mucho :D gracias por todo!

Leihen: Hola! Mmm… Ino/Shika? Suena bien :) te dire algo, lo voy a pensar, va? Me gusta el Thika/Tema, pero estoy abierta a varias versiones, je, bueno, me tarde, pero espero que te guste como va el cap! Saludos!


	7. Debo llegar antes que ellos!

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"ENRREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**Naruto ½**

**Datebayo 7**

"**Debo llegar antes que ellos!"**

-Ha! Esa Naru-chan me saca de quicio!- dijo Neji.

-Calma Neji-kun, Naru-chan es muy buena - dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Yo no digo eso Hinata-chan, solo digo que Naru-chan debería cambiar su comportamiento por uno mas digno- dijo Neji serio.

-Digno? Pero Naru-chan es muy fuerte- dijo Hinata, defendiendo a Naruto.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Hinata-chan, Naru-chan esta desperdiciando todo su potencial, debe de aprender a reconocer a las amistades que le convienen- dijo Neji mirándola con seriedad- Esos Subaku No son unos indignos de nosotros, por eso están en la arena, sin importar que tengan un nivel alto de chakra, siguen siendo inferiores a nosotros, entiendes?- dijo mas como orden que como pregunta.

-Si, Neji-kun…- dijo Hinata mirando al piso "Lo siento Neji-kun, pero yo creo en lo que dice Naru-chan, que todos podemos ser amigos, sin importar nuestra herencia".

-Bien, espero que la hagas entrar en razón- dijo Neji, y retomaron la marcha hacia la casa principal de los Hyuugas.

– Mmm… me pregunto que estará haciendo Naru-chan ahora?- se pregunto Hinata, y miro al cielo.

-Listo! Ya deposite todo en nuestra cuenta Naruto! – dijo Yondaime muy feliz, al salir del banco-Hacia mucho que nuestra cuenta estaba en ceros, jeje- rió divertido.

-Que bien Papá- le sonrió Naruto, que lo había esperado afuera- Ahora a donde vamos? Por las camas?- pregunto Naruto ansioso.

-Si! Ha, y de paso vamos a comprar comida, tengo hambre- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

-Claro, vamos a la mueblería, creo que aquí cerca hay una- dijo Naruto ampliando su sonrisa.

-Excelente! Vamos hijo!- dijo Yondaime, y los dos echaron a correr.

Pronto llegaron a la nombrada mueblería, y entraron con gran emoción.

Después de hacer las compras que incluyeron:

1 cama matrimonial (Para Naruto),

4 almohadas (2 para cada uno),

2 colchones matrimonial (para Naruto y Yondaime),

un paquete matrimonial de promoción que constaba de la sala (1 love suite, 1 sillón para 3 y 1 sillón para uno), comedor (para 4 personas) y recamara, con una base matrimonial (Para Yondaime) que incluya un tocador,

1 tocador extra (para Naruto),

2 armarios medianos,

1 microondas,

1 estufa,

1 boiler (para calentar el agua, antes tenían que ir a los baños públicos… de colados),

1 lavadora y secadora,

4 puertas de madera (en casa ningún cuarto tiene puerta),

2 pares de colchas,

2 pares de sabanas,

2 pares de cobijas,

1 licuadora,

1 tostadora,

3 teles de 20" pulgadas (una para cada cuarto, y otra para la cocina, que? Ustedes no ven tele cuando comen?)

Y entre otras cosas; maderas para reconstrucción, yeso para tapar agujeros, pintura para las paredes, brochas, lijas, martillos, etc, etc,…. Si, lo sé, les fue muy bien, verdad?

Y eso fue todo, ha, por si tenían duda, antes de las compras, ellos no tenían NADA de esto.

-Eso seria todo señor?- pregunto el vendedor con la cara mas descarada de gusto, mientras miraba con gran alegría el ticket de compra. (Yondaime pago con tarjeta)

-Si, cuando nos las dejaran en casa?- pregunto Yondaime ansioso.

-Mañana mismo señor!- dijo el vendedor, y le paso un formulario- Solo por favor, llene esta solicitud de envió- dijo y le paso una pluma.

-Mañana? No podría ser hoy?- pregunto Naruto casi suplicante.

-Si, no puede ser hoy?- pregunto Yondaime, con ojitos de perrito.

-Claro! Faltaba mas! Acaban de pagar la universidad de 3 de mis cuatro hijos! A que hora quieren que se los mande? Claro! Con la instalación incluida!- dijo el vendedor muy entusiasmado, no quería que le cancelaran todo, y se fueran, con su dinero y la Educacion de sus hijos.

-Mmmm, pues son la 2:15… A las 7 esta bien? Es que tenemos que ir a comprar la despensa y ropa- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Claro, claro! Solo llene la forma, y a las 7 en punto estará listo!- dijo el vendedor muy sonriente.

-Excelente Datebayo!- dijeron Yondaime y Naruto al mismo tiempo, y se apresuraron a llenar el formato.

Pronto salieron de la mueblería, siendo despedidos por un sonriente vendedor que les decía "Por favor regresen cuando quiera! Solo pregunten por mi! Soy Nardo! Recuerde, Nardo!" decía mientras los despedía con un pañuelo y lagrimas en los ojos.

-Que señor tan amable- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

-Si, aquí todos son muy amables- apoyo Naruto.

-Bueno hijo, vamos por la despensa, creo que hay un súper mercado cerca de aquí, creo que vi uno cuando llegamos - dijo Yondaime mirando para varios lados de la calle- Ha, si, ya recordé, esta por aquí derecho- dijo y avanzaron.

-Mmm, mejor preguntemos, no?- dijo Naruto, sabiendo que su padre era tan ubicado como un topo siego en una avenida.

-No, no, yo se a donde voy- dijo Yondaime muy seguro.

1 hora después… Una patrulla se esta estacionando frente a un súper mercado.

-Bien, aquí es el súper mercado "Big Kunai"- dijo el oficial, de ojos blancos y semblante serio.

-Gracias oficial!- dijo Naruto, abriendo la puerta, y bajándose de la patrulla, seguido de Yondaime.

-De nada señorita, pero para la próxima vez, tengan cuidado, tuvieron suerte de que los viera justo a tiempo, antes de que esos tipos los asaltaran- dijo el policía serio, mirando con clara molestia a Yondaime.

-Si! Muchas gracias oficial! Y descuide, seremos mas cuidadosos para la próxima!- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Eso espero señorita, ustedes no son de por aquí verdad? Son nuevos en la Ciudad?- pregunto el policía mirándolos detenidamente, pero noto algo de inmediato "Mmm… ese sujeto se me hace familiar… Donde lo he visto?" se pregunto serio, Yondaime noto como lo miraba, y se escondió tras Naruto, "Que sujeto tan raro, vendrá de un manicomio? Quizás es un payaso, solo hay que ver como se viste"se dijo mirando de forma reprobatoria a Yondaime.

-Si señor! Nos mudamos hace 5 días- respondió Naruto sonriendo.

-Si, eso pensé, y vas a Konoha, en la Hoja, mmm debes usar chakra entonces- pregunto el policía, notando ahora en la luz del estacionamiento del supermercado, el pans de Naruto.

-Si! Como lo supo?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-Niña, llevas el pans de la Hoja puesto- le remarco el policía serio.

-Ha! Es verdad! Jeje, se me olvidaba, jaja- rio divertido Naruto, y pronto noto algo- Ha! Oiga, usted tiene los ojos blancos, verdad?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

-Como lo notaste?- pregunto el oficial con sarcasmo.

-Entonces es un Hyuuga? Por que mis amigos, la señorita Hinata y el joven Neji también los tienen así, y por eso pensé que lo era, lo es?- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Si, soy un Hyuuga… Neji y Hinata son tus amigos?- pregunto el policía serio.

-Si, son mis amigos! Los conoce? Son parientes?- pregunto Naruto emocionado.

// Unidad 702, cambio, Unidad 702 cambio// se escucho por la radio.

-Aquí unidad 702, habla Hiashi, cambio- respondió el policía.

// Hiashi-sama, se le requiere en la jefatura, cambio// dijo la voz de la radio.

-Voy para aya, cambio- dijo el policía, y miro a Naruto- Debo irme, hasta pronto, y cuide a su padre señorita- dijo el policía serio, y empezó a alejarse, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada penetrante a Yondaime, quien solo sonrió nervioso.

-SI! USTED TAMBIEN CIDESE MUCHO OFICIAL!!- le grito Naruto con emoción al policía, antes de que se alejara demasiado, el policía solo saco una mano en forma de saludo, y se fue.

-Wow, nunca antes había conocido a un policía! Que emoción!- dijo Naruto sonriendo- No crees que fue emocionante Papá?- le pregunto a este.

-Tal vez hijo, pero al oficial se le olvido quitarme las esposas - le dijo Yondaime llorando, y mostrándole las muñecas a Naruto, que estaban unidas por unas esposas de metal.

-Ha! Perdón Papá! Se me olvido decirle que te las quitara!- dijo Naruto muy apenado a su padre.

-Ha, olvídalo… detonas formas creo que fue mi culpa… me puse un poco histérico al ver como ese sujeto trataba de asaltarnos…- dijo Yondaime suspirando.

-Bueno… supongo que el oficial se asusto por que lo abrazaste y empezaste a suplicar por nuestras vidas… después de que nos salvara- dijo Naruto recordando lo acontecido, con algo de pena.

-Bueno, no importa… creo que tengo un pasador en mi bolsillo…- dijo Yondaime, y saco un pasador de uno de sus bolsillos, y de forma casi maestra, abrió el pasador, y con la punta abrió las esposas sin trabajo alguno.

-Vaya Papá, eres muy hábil- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Si, la cárcel me enseño algo, después de todo, jejeje- rió Yondaime feliz, mientras guardaba las esposas en su bolsillo "Aunque, creo que ese policía me reconoció, no, no creo, ya me hubiese detenido, bueno no importa" se dijo mas seguro, y restándole importancia.

-Si, tus trucos de ladrón nos han salvado en mas de una- dijo Naruto sonriendo, recordando varias veces que las "Artes" de su padre los habían salvado en el pasado.

-Si, eso me recuerda que aun no aprendes como abrir serraduras, espero que aquí vendan, así te enseño- le sonrió Yondaime, mientras se encaminaban a la entrada del "Big Kunai".

-Si! Con lo de la mudanza y todo, ya se me había olvidado el entrenamiento- le sonrió Naruto.

Pronto entraron al "Big Kunai", tomaron su carrito, y decidieron ir primero a la sección de ropa, con una pequeña escala en los sanitarios de hombres, donde ágilmente Naruto entro, y se mojo con agua caliente, así, ya mas en su naturalidad, fueron por ropa.

Compraron, pantalones, camisas, batas, pantuflas (de Bob Esponja, Yondaime y Naruto son fans de él), calcetines, etc.

Al final, Naruto se cambio el pans por una ropa normal, que consistía en unas bermudas naranjas, una camisa negra y un chaleco sin mangas de mezclilla, de color naranja y se puso unos tenis azules con calcetas negras.

Y Yondaime… Yondaime se quedo con lo que traía, a pesar de las miradas de espanto de muchas de las personas, hacia el "Payaso" o "Pervertido"como algunos lo llamaron.

Así, ya con ropa nueva, fueron a por la despensa… o así era, hasta que…

-Papá? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido, ya que solo se dio la vuelta para ver una caja de serial, y al girarse de nuevo, Yondaime y el carrito ya no estaban.

-Ho, no… se perdió de nuevo!- dijo Naruto mirando sin creer a todos lados- Ahora a buscarlo!- se dijo, y empezó a checar varios pasillos- Donde estas papá? Donde? Cielos, espero que no cause un alboroto, si la policía lo piílla, nos meteremos en problemas si ven su expediente criminal!- dijo Naruto mas alarmado, y apresuro el paso, entre mas pronto lo encontrara, mas pronto estaría tranquilo.

Siguió caminando por varios pasillos, hasta que paso por el de verduras, y miro algo que le sorprendió, frente a él, estaban Itachi y Sasuke, el primero revisando unos tomates, y el segundo, aun atado al grillete, apoyado en el carrito de la despensa, bufando de fastidio.

-Jejeje, ese baka aparece de verdad molesto- río Naruto divertido, y como su curiosidad pudo mas, se acerco a ver que decían.

-Como ves estos tomates?- pregunto Itachi serio, mostrándole 2 tomates a Sasuke.

-A mi que me importa!?- le respondió Sasuke furioso- Ya no estamos en la escuela!! Ya sueltameeee!!!- dijo tratando de romper la cadena con sus dientes.

-Estupido hermano menor, veo que no entiendes el por que estas aquí- le dijo Itachi serio, mientras retomaba la búsqueda del tomate perfecto.

-Haber, dime! Que rayos hago yo aquí!?- le pregunto Sasuke furioso.

-Por que los hermanos debemos pasar tiempo juntos- dijo Itachio de forma soledme.

-QUE!?- dijo Sasuke – Solo por eso!? No sabes que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer!? Soy prefecto de la Hoja! Tengo practicas! Soy Uchiha Sasuke!- le dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie, y mirando serio a Itachi.

-Itachi Uchiha, mucho gusto- le dijo Itachi tomando su mano y saludándolo con seriedad.

-DEJATE DE ESOOO!!!- le dijo Sasuke, soltándose de Itachi, pero de inmediato, Itachi metió un tomate en la boca de Sasuke, este de la sorpresa se lo trago entero.

-Que tal sabe estupido hermano menor? Esta bueno?- pregunto Itachi serio.

-Ugh… estas loco…- dijo Sasuke, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Ho, entonces el tomate no te gusta? Bien, Entonces que opinas de las lechugas? Te gustan las lechugas estupido hermano menor?- pregunto Itachi tomando una lechuga, que estaban al lado de los tomates.

-PARA QUE QUIERES SABER ESOOO!!!!????- pregunto Sasuke regresando a su estado de cólera.

-Estupido hermano menor, es obvio que para tu almuerzo de mañana- le dijo Itachi, mientras buscaba la lechuga perfecta.

Sasuke se quedo en SHOCK del horror "No… dios mio… no de nuevo…" se lamento en cilencio.

"Jajajaja se ve que el joven líder Itachi quiere mucho a su hermano! jajaja" pensaba Naruto, que estaba de espaldas a ellos, fingiendo gran interés en unas papas "Es una lastima que ese baka no aprecie eso" pensó Naruto con algo de nostalgia.

---------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto, Naruto, ven…-

-Voy mami-

-Naruto, quieres venir conmigo a comprar la comida?-

-Si, mami!-

-Seguro?-

-Si mami! Quiero ir!-

-Que bueno! No quiero llevarte si no quieres-

---------------------Flash Back End------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto bajo la mirada, se sonrió por lo bajo, y miro de reojo a los Uchiha, y miro como se alejaban a la seccion de detergentes, los siguió sigiloso, hasta que pararon en los suavisantes.

"Bueno… supongo que le daré la mano a ese baka, pero solo por hoy mamá" se dijo Naruto, y se acerco gateando a Sasuke.

-He?- dijo Sasuke al ver a Naruto, quien con una señal, le dijo que guardara silencio, Sasuke le miro extrañado, pero no dijo nada, solo asintió, Naruto saco un pasador de sus bolsillos, y al igual que Yondaime, abrió con gran facilidad el grillete de Sasuke.

Sasuke se sorprendió, y miro a Naruto extrañado, este solo le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, ambos gatearon hasta el pasillo contiguo, ahí se pusieron de pie, y echaron a correr.

10 pasillos mas adelante se detuvieron, y miraron atrás, ni señales de Itachi.

-Creo que lo perdimos- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Si, ha, gracias- dijo Sasuke serio.

-De nada, fue un placer- dijo Naruto ampliando su sonrisa.

-Oye, tu eres el chico que apareció en la pelea de Deidara y Uzumaki- dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto de cerca.

-Ha, si, hola, soy Naruto- saludo Naruto sin pena.

-Umm, por que me ayudaste?- pregunto Sasuke serio "Lo que me faltava! Otro Naruto!" se quejo.

-He? Bueno, pensé que necesitabas ayuda, eso es todo- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Solo eso? No quieres nada de mi?- pregunto Sasuke en forma casi amenazante.

-Yo? Que podría querer yo de ti?- pregunto Naruto ofendido.

-No lo se, te vez como un rebelde- dijo Sasuke desconfiado.

-Rebelde? Yo visto normal- se defendió Naruto.

-Normal para un rebelde- aclaro Sasuke, con una media sonrisa de superioridad.

-Ha, si? Pues tu te vez como un psicopata, y yo no digo nada– dijo Naruto molesto.

-Que!? Como te atreves a decirme asi!?- se defendió Sasuke casi furioso.

-Yo te digo como quiera BAKA!- le dijo Naruto mas molesto.

-BAKA!? Me llamaste BAKA!? Como te atreves a decirme así pobre vago!- le dijo Sasuke.

-Vago!? Yo!? Si yo soy el vago entonces tu eres el baka mas grande de todos!!- se defendió Naruto.

-Sabes quien soy yo!? Soy Sasuke Uchiha!!- dijo Sasuke casi furico.

-Y eso a mi que!? Yo soy Naruto Uzu---!?-

-Aquí estas!-

-HAAA!!!- gritaron del susto Sasuke y Naruto, mientras evadían varios kunais, ambos se giraron, solo para ver tras ellos a Itachi, muy molesto, con varios kunais en mano, y el carrito de la despensa.

-Vaya, así que aquí estabas estupido hermano menor- dijo Itachi, mirando a Sasuke muy molesto- Después de lo que hago por ti, así me pagas?- dijo Itachi serio.

-Hacer por mi!? Que haces TU por mi, he!?- se defendió Sasuke molesto.

-Cuidarte! Eso hago! Yo, que me tomo la molestia de que tengas una buena alimentación y un suavizante que no te moleste a la piel, con eso de que eres muy sensible y todo, y así me agradeces!? Huyendo con tu amigo y dejándome solo!? Eres un sinvergüenza!- dice Itachi con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, pero de repente abre los ojos sorprendido, y se gira a Naruto, y luego mira a Sasuke, y luego a Naruto, y luego a Sasuke, y luego a Naruto, y luego a Sasuke.

-Ya deja de hacer eso! Que tanto vez!?- dice Sasuke molesto.

-Él… es tu…- dice Itachi asombrado, pero aun serio.

-Él es mi, que?- pregunta Sasuke harto.

-Él es tu amigo- dice Itachi serio,mirando a Sasuke y apuntando a Naruto- Sasuke tienes un amigo- declara, mientras abraza a Sasuke, que lo ve como loco.

-Amigo?- dijo Naruto extrañado.

-Suéltame Itachi! Deja de abrazarme!- dice Sasuke, tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero Itachi ni caso le hace, y ahora lo tiene abrazado con mas fuerza.

-Sabia que algún día tendrías un amigo! - dice Itachi cargando a Sasuke.

-El NO es mi amigo!- dice Sasuke molesto- Y YA BAJAME!!!-

-Claro que lo es! Solo un amigo de verdad hubiese ayudado a mi estupido hermano menor, ateniéndose a las consecuencias de ir en mi contra- dijo Itachi , regresando a su semblante serio, y mirando a Naruto fríamente…mientras tira a Sasuke al piso.

-El no es mi amigo!!- dijo Sasuke ya furioso y harto, mientras se sobaba la rabadilla, léase, trasero.

-Entonces por que te ayudo?- pregunto Itachi, mirando mas fijo a Naruto, casi de manera amenazante- Acaso quieres algo de nosotros?- pregunto Itachi, colocándose frente a Sasuke, como para protegerlo.

-Por que quise, eso es todo, solo quería zafarlo de usted- respondió Naruto sonriendo.

-Perdón?- dijo Itachi claramente molesto por el comentario de que él podría molestar a su "estupido hermano menor" como le decía.

-Usurakantochi!! No digas tonterías!!- le reprocho Sasuke, sabiendo como le iba a aquellos que criticaban a Itachi.

-Esa es la verdad, solo vi que usted lo estaba forzando a estar a su lado, así que pensé en ayudarlo, pero es un baka mal agradecido- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-BAKA!? A quien le dices BAKA!?- reprocho Sasuke, ahora poniéndose frente a Itachi, y dándole la peor de sus caras a Naruto.

-A ti! Además hace un rato me dijiste Usurakantochi!- le respondió Naruto igual molesto.

-Por que lo eres!-

-No lo soy! Lo eres tu!-

-Que no!-

-Que si!-

-Que no!-

-Que si!-

-Ustedes se llevan muy bien- dijo Itachi muy entretenido por la pelea.

-Que!? Ya te dije que no soy amigo de este baka!!- le dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Pues ni que yo me muriera por serlo de un baka como tu!- le respondió Naruto

-Repíteme eso!- le espeto Sasuke.

- Baka,baka,baka,baka!- le dijo Naruto sacando la lengua.

En eso…

//Naruto Uzumaki, favor de presentarse en atención a clientes, Naruto Uzumaki, favor de presentarse en atención a clientes, su padre lo busca- HA!!//

//Hijo!! Hijooooo donde estas hijoooooo!! Ho, no!!! Mi amor!! He perdido a nuestro hijoooooo!!! Hijooooooo!! Regresa!! Hijoooooo, HIIIIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HA-

NO! ESPERE!!//

//Uzumaki Naruto!! Venga de inmediato por su padre o llamaremos a la policía!!// dijo la voz por el altavoz y colgó violentamente.

"Papá!!" pensó Naruto.

-Naruto… Uzumaki…? Ese era el tipo que es padre de Uzumaki?- pregunto Sasuke, mirando a Itachi.

-Si! Ese debe ser el padre de Naruto! Eso quiere decir que ella esta aquí!- dijo Itachi emocionado- Ven estupido hermano menor! Si Naruto esta aquí, la voy a retar! Ella entrara al Akatsuki!- dijo Itachi y rápidamente jalo a Sasuke del cuello de su saco, y lo metió al carrito con gran abilidad.

-OYE IDIOTA!- se quejo Sasuke desde el carrito- BAJAME!! QUIERO BAJARME YAA!!- dijo intentando bajarse, pero no pudo, Itachi lo metio de nuevo.

-Luego te bajas, ahora vamos por Naruto!- dijo Itachi, y emprendió su carrera, mientras Sasuke gritaba algo como "HAAA!! BASTA!! TE ACUSARE CON LA ABUELA!! HE? HA! APLASTE MI CREMA FACIAL!! PAGARAS POR ESTO ITACHIIIIIIII!!!!"

-QUE!? Ho, no!! Debo llegar antes que ellos!! PAPAAAA!!- dijo Naruto, y corrió.

Continuara…

Hola!

Como ven, otro nuevo capitulo! Jeje, me sorprendí a mi misma con este, espero que les guste! Y gracias por leerme todavía!!

Meli-chan: WAAA!! Meli-chan! Gracias por escribirme! Que bueno que te gusto! Eso me hace sentir mas tranquila, jeje, ha! Y vez? Te dije que no seria Yaoi, jaja, bueno, gracias por todo tu apoyo Meli-chan! Y descuida continuara con las demas historias pronto! Suerte y cuidate mucho!

Kisame Hoshigaki: hola! Gracias por disculparme! Mm, tu crees que debio descubrirlo? Pero si se estaba bañando con agua fria, no hay problema, no crees? Bueno, cuidate mucho! Hasta proonto!

june-li: Hola! Que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior, jaja, si creo que casi le saco un paro a Tente, jeje, pero bueno, ha, sobre la pareja de Naruto, aun es secreto, lo veran mas adelante, je, ha, y como vez, ya compraron ahorráis, TODO lo que les faltaba, y sobre lo que recordo, Bingo! Es su mama, pero Como murio? Eso lo veremos adelante, de hecho, ella es la clave de la tranformacion de Naruto, haaa, y yo no odio el Yaoi, de hecho, comence leyendo yaois de Yu-Gi-Ho, de Seto y Katsuya (Joe), y me gustaron mucho… excepto la parte del la descripción del lemmon, eso no me gusto, pero si ves en mi perfil, notaras 1 o 2 yaois, si no es que mas, pero para escribir, me encanta la comedia! Y que puedo decir, Naruto y compañía se prestan mucho para eso, jeje, suerte! Y hasta pronto!

Gabe Logan: hola! Ha, que bueno que te gusto, suerte!.

Lady Ily Von: gracias port u mensaje! Que bueno que te gusto mucho! Ha, bueno, es que Itachi quiere mucho a Sasuke, jeje, ha, y al contrario, gracias a ti! suerte! Chao!

Raistlin: hola! Gracias por tu mensaje! Ha, bueno, cuando se den cuenta de eso, creeme, sera el desbordote total, creo que a Sasuke y Neji les dará un ataque cardiaco tremendo!, jajaja XD hasta pronto!

Baphojr: Hola! Gracias por tu fantastico mensaje! Gracias, ha, si, pobre por que anda como chca todo el tiempo, jeje, pero es mas divertido, para nosotros, no para el, pero sobre eso del desconocido, pues algo asi pasara, e impactara a todos en forma de chico, si, sera divertido, jeje ho, sobre sus recuerdos, pronto se sabra el por que, suerte! Chao! P.D: Sobre la posdata, jajajajajajajajaj XD me encanto! XD

Demonicusangelo: WOW! Que padre leyenda! Me encanto, gracias por pasarmela! Ha, y sobre INNER, jeje, tengo planeado un par de travesuras, gracias a tu sugerencia, le are un par de maldades a Sakura,Wajajajaja, que mala soy XD suerte!

Amazona Verde: ha! Cuanto tiempo sin verte! Ya te extrañaba, no creas que se me olvida que tu fruiste de las primeras en escribirme! Gracias por todo tu apoyo hasta ahora! Ho, y sobre un chico para "Naru" jeje, ya lo tengo en perspectiva, hasta pronto!

Piwi: Hola! Gracias port u apoyo! Espero que ayas podido subir tu historia, bueno, espero verte pronto! Suerte!

AgataBlack: hola! Gracias por todo! Y Sesamo Street? Tu cree? Jeje, no sabia que el cap fuera tan educativo XD pero bueno, ha! No aun no tengo comp. U.U pero esparo aun asi poder subir los caps, gracias por tu apoyo! Suerte!


	8. Que padre es tener amigos!

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"ENRREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

GRACIAS CHICOS :3

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**Naruto ½**

**Datebayo 8**

**"Que chido es tener amigos!"**

-AAAAAYYY MI HIJOOOOOO!!!- lloraba Yondaime en el despacho de atención al cliente, estaba sentado en un silla, esposado de las manos y pies, a sus costados 2 guardias, con muy mala cara, y el uniforme desarreglado, señal de que habían batallado en controlarlo y frente a el, una encargada muy molesta, que sostenía un rollo de cinta adhesiva, al parecer, aun no decidía si usarla para taparle la boca a cierto loco que le arruino el día.

-HIJOOOO!!! PEDAZO DE MI CIELOOOOO!!!- lloro de nuevo Yondaime desesperado.

-YA CALLESE VIEJO LOCO!!!- gritaron los tres presentes.

-Ya estoy harta! Le doy solo 10 minutos para que llegue su supuesto hijo! Si no, quien si llegara será la policía!- amenazo la encargada.

-No me importa lo que hagan conmigo!! Solo quiero ver a mi hijooooo!!! Hijo, hijo, hijoooooo!!- lloro de nuevo Yondaime tratando de levantarse de la silla, pero fue sujetado por los guardias rápidamente.

-Usted no va a ningún lado!- dijeron ambos guardias serios.

- Basta!! Estoy harta!! Llamare a la policía ahora mismo!!- grito la encargada mas que furiosa, y empezó a marcar.

TOC,TOC,TOC

-He?- se giraron todos los aludidos, y miraron la puerta sorprendidos.

-ESE ES MI HIJO!! HO, VINO POR MI!!- sonrió Yondaime.

-M, bueno, ya era hora!- dijo la encargada, y dejo el teléfono para abrir la puerta- Se puede saber por que se tar--¡?- empezó a reclamar la encargada al abrir la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver a un hombre maduro, moreno, de pelo negro en un corte de casco, que bestia de verde, con un chaleco militar azul marino y unos calentadores amarillos, y que ahora la miraba muy sonriente.

-Muy buenas tardes! Soy Gai Maito! - saludo el hombre.

-He… buenas tardes, Señor Maito… Que se le ofrece?- pregunto la encargada confundida, ya que esperaba ver a un "joven".

-Vine por el hombre que busca a su hijo- le sonrió muy animado.

-Es usted su hijo!?- pregunto la encargada asustada.

-No- sonrió Gai.

-ha, bien, he, es usted un pariente?- pregunto la encargada confundida.

-No- sonrió Gai.

-Lo conoce?-

-No- sonrió de nuevo.

-Sabe donde esta su hijo?-

-No- sonrió una vez mas.

-ENTONCES QUE RAYOS HACE AQUÍ!?- pregunto ya furiosa la encargada.

-Vine a apoyar su flama de la juventud!- dijo Gai en su pose de chico bueno, léase pulgar arriba y "Bling" en los dientes.

-QUE!?- pregunto la encargada muy confundida.

-Así es!, Yo se como se siente perder a un hijo, por eso vine a apoyarlo!- dijo Gai en forma solemne- El mío tampoco lo encuentro, la ultima vez que lo vi fue en el área de verduras, es que a ambos nos gustan mucho los pepinos, pero como no había, él fue a buscar a un encargado, ya no lo volví a ver desde entonces y … - siguió hablando Gai.

La encargada lo miro un rato, escuchando nada de las tonterías que decía Gai, miro a Yondaime, que seguía llorando, tratando de ver con quien hablaba, sintió un escalofrió "NO! DISO MIO! DOS LOCOS NOOOO!!" lloro mentalmente ante el horror que tenia frente a ella, a su espalda, un loco psicópata que llora por un hijo que a lo mejor ni tiene y en la puerta, un loco que habla de verduras perdidas y flamas de quien sabe que, "No me pagan lo suficiente para tolerar esto!!" se dijo.

-Y luego di vuelta en la sección de ropa para niños, pero no lo encontré y luego vi—

-HA! Sabe que? Tiene razón! Déle todo el animo que necesite! Es mas… lléveselo ahora!!- dijo la encargada, y de una patada, saco a Yondaime de su despacho- Suerte en encontrar a sus hijos!- dijo y azoto la puerta.

-Ha! Que buena mujer! Entendió todo a la perfección! Su flama de la juventud debe ser intensa en ella!- dijo Gai muy emocionado, mirando la puerta cerrada, y luego miro a Yondaime, que estaba en el piso, sentado, y llorando algo como "Huuu, Naruto! Donde estas hijito de mi vida y de mi amor!! WAAAAAAA!!! HIJO!!!".

-Ho, animo querido padre que perdió a su hijo! No deje que su flama de la juventud se apegue!- le dijo a Yondaime sonriendo.

-He? Mi flama?- pregunto Yondaime sin entender, y suspendiendo el llanto.

-Si! Tu flama de la juventud! Esa gran chispa que llena nuestra vida de felicidad! Esa flama que nos indica el camino correcto de la verdad! Que llena nuestro corazón de amor y honor!- le dijo Gai entrando en su papel de héroe- Esa flama que nos permite cuidar a nuestros hijos de todo y todos! La flama de la juventud esta en todos nosotros!- dijo Gai, extendiendo su dedo índice al cielo… bueno, techo.

-WAU! Y yo tengo eso:D – dijo Yondime muy sorprendido, pero con una gran sonrisa y lucecitas de esperanza en los ojos.

-Clareo que si amigo! No se rinda! No deje que su flama se apague!- le dijo Gai sosteniendo las manos esposadas de Yondaime.

-He? Ha! No! No dejare que se apague mi flama de la juventud señor! – dijo ya emocionado Yondaime.

-Que bien! Como te llamas?- pregunto Gai mas emocionado aun.

-Yondaime:3 - sonrió este.

-Animo Yondaime! Vamos y busquemos a nuestros hijos!- dijo Gai mas feliz.

-Si! Vamos juntos!...he… Como te llamas:3 - pregunto Yondaime.

-Soy Gai!- dijo este muy animado.

-Gai!- dijo Yondaime.

-Yondaime!- dijo Gai.

-Gai!-

-Yondaime!-

Y sin mas, ambos se abrazaron.

-Ha, muy bien! Vamos Gai!- dijo Yondaime sonriendo, pero apenas dio un paso, se fue de brices al piso.

-Auch… olvide las cadenas de los pies…- dijo Yondaime sovandose la cara.

-Mm, como te las quitare?- se pregunto Gai.

-Ha, Esto? No es problema- sonrió Yondaime, y saco un pasador de su bolsillo, y de inmediato se quito los 2 juegos de esposas- Taran!- dijo sonriendo a Gai, y guardando las esposas en sus bolsillos.

-HO! Increíble Yondaime!- dijo Gai muy emocionado.

-Je,je, no fue nada, pero espero encontrar a mi hijo…- dijo Yondaime regresando a su depresión, y mostrando algunas lagrimas.

-No te preocupes Yondaime! Juntos podremos encontrar a nuestros hijos! No pierdas el brillo de tu flama de la juventud!- lo animo Gai sonriendo.

-Si! Tienes razón! No perderé mi flama de la juventud!- asintió Yondaime, y juntos empezaron a caminar a la salida, para buscar a sus hijos, mientras Gai seguía dándole ánimos a Yondaime, con su flama de la juventud.

Justo al salir ellos, de inmediato aparecieron Itachi y Sasuke, bueno, mas bien, Itachi llego con el carrito, donde estaba Sasuke, que le estaba gritando algo como…

-Mis cremas! Sabes cuanto me cuestan mis cremas y mis jabones especiales?! Tienen un PH neutro en balance con mi tipo de piel! Son muy caros! Y gracias a ti están todos aplastados! Ha! HO, NO! Mi reloj despertador de Bob Esponja! Esta roto! Esto es el colmo! Esto lo vas a pagar tu!- le dijo a Itachi, mientras le mostraba una caja de Bob esponja, bastante aplastada.

-Si, no te apures- le dijo Itachi- Es mas, aquí tienes el dinero, son 500 pesos- le dijo, y le puso un billete hecho bola en la mano, y salio corriendo a la oficina de atención al cliente.

-Bueno, menos mal que me pago el reloj… he? HA! ITACHI MUGROSO! ESTEBILLETE ES DE 20 PESOS!!- dijo muy molesto, al desenrollar el billete, pero en eso noto algo mas… una esposa metálica, que estaba sujeta de su muñeca al carrito - ITACHIIIIII!!! TE ACUSARE CON LA ABUELA!! – grito furioso.

"UG! El joven líder Itachi ya entro! Que hago!?" dijo Naruto escondido tras unos vestidos (El área de atención clientes esta a un lado del departamento de damas).

"Pues no me queda de otra! Voy por agua fría! " se dijo Naruto y corrió al baño.

-Que fastidio! Y todo por una chica…- se quejaba Sasuke, abriendo un refresco de lata, mientras comía papas fritas.

En eso vio a Itachi.

-¿Qué paso¿Tu adorada Uzumaki no estaba?- dijo Sasuke con cara de fastidio.

-No, la encargada dijo que alguien mas había sacado al viejo, un tipo de verde- dijo Itachi serio.

-Ha ¿Y ahora?- pregunto Sasuke mientras abría una nueva bolsa de frituras, ahora de papas con queso-¿Qué harás?- conocía muy bien a su hermano, y sabia que no se iría así de fácil.

-Tengo un plan- le dijo Itachi empezando a mover el carrito hacia las cajas.

-Oye- lo llamo Sasuke.

-Si?- pregunto Itachi mirando a Sasuke.

-Me debes mis cremas y mi reloj de Bob Esponja, y de aquí no nos vamos sin ellas- le dijo Sasuke abriendo un paquete de donas.

-Esta bien, pero deja de comer esas porquerías- le dijo Itachi quitándole la caja.

-Hasta crees- el dijo Sasuke abriendo una bolsa de papas fritas.

-Ha, eres muy terco ¿Cuándo aprenderás?- le dijo Itachi molesto.

-¿Cuándo cocinaras de forma decente?- le dijo Sasuke.

-Estupido hermano menor- le dijo Itachi aventándole en la cara la caja de donas.

-Imbecil hermano mayor- dijo Sasuke aventándole un puñado de papas en la cara.

-No me levantes la mano que se te seca!- le dijo Itachi dándole con una caja de pasta de dientes.

-Aprende a respetarme!- le dijo Sasuke golpeándolo con un salami.

-Yo soy el mayor!- dijo Itachi, y voló una sandia.

-Me vale!- dijo Sasuke y voló un kilo de limones.

-Todo el amor que te doy y así me tratas!? No es así como te eduque!- dijo Itachi y volaron varias latas de atún.

-Tú no me educaste!- dijo Sasuke y voló 1 kilo de jabón, y un suavizante.

-Eso se puede arreglar!- dijo Itachi y voló el carrito de la despensa.

-Idiota eso es peligroso!- dijo Sasuke y volaron las lechugas.

-Ey! Ese era tu almuerzo!- grito Itachi.

Con Naruto…

-Listo! Ahora a buscar a papá!- dijo Naruto saliendo del baño de hombres, en su "Yo chica"

-Naru-chan?-

Naruto se giro, solo para ver a Lee con una gran cara de sorpresa, y un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

-Ha, joven Lee, hola- le sonrió Naruto preocupado "Rayos! Me habrá visto entrar como hombre!?"

-Naru-chan, que hacías en el baño de hombres?- pregunto Lee sonrojándose mas.

-Ey, no pienses mal- le dijo Naruto sonriendo- Estoy buscando a mi papá, datebayo - "Uf, creo que no me voy"

-Ha! Enserio?- dijo Lee mas aliviado- Es verdad, entonces era tu padre el que grito hace rato?- pregunto Lee algo sorprendido.

-Si, voy por él- le dijo Naruto.

-Pues no creo que será necesario- dijo Lee y señalo tras Naruto.

Este se giro, y vio a Yondaime y Gai charlando mas adelante.

-Papá!- grito Naruto y corrió hacia él.

-He?- se giro Yondaime- Ha, Naruto! Hijo de mi vida!- grito y corrió a él, para abrazarlo.

-Hijoooo!!- dijo Yondaime al abrazar a Naruto.

-Papá!- dijo este muy feliz.

-Ha, la flama de la juventud brilla intensamente al reunir a un padre con su hija- dijo Gai solemne.

-Si, Gai-sensei, el amor de la familia hace brillar su flama de la juventud- dijo Lee apoyando a Gai.

-Lee! Al fin te encuentro hijo!- dijo Gai feliz.

-Gai-sensei! Lo extrañe!- dijo Lee llorando de felicidad.

-Lee!-

-Gai-sensei!-

-Lee!-

-Gai-sensei!-

Y sin mas se abrazaron.

-Que momento tan feliz es este, dos familias separadas, al fin reunidas por el amor- dijo Yondaime llorando de felicidad, mientras abrasaba a Naruto.

-Si, que bueno- dijo Naruto mirando lo tan parecidos que eran Lee y Gai.

"Que padre, se parecen tanto como papá y yo" pensó Naruto feliz de encontrar a otra familia feliz.

-Lee, pues donde andabas? Sabes que me preocupo mucho cuando te vas así nada mas- dijo Gai serio.

-Lo siento Gai-sensei, solo estaba buscando los pepinos, pero falle en mi misión- dijo Lee bajando la mirada apenado.

-Descuida Lee, pero recuerda, los pepinos no son importantes, si no compartirlo en familia- le dijo Gai sonriendo con su pulgar arriba.

-Ha, Gai-sensei! Es tan bueno conmigo!- dijo Lee secándose sus lagrimas de felicidad.

-Y que te he dicho de irte sin mi supervisión he?- Gai y Lee se giraron, para ver como Naruto regañaba a Yondaime, y este hacia un puchero de niño consentido.

-Ho, solo me desvié un poco- dijo Yondaime bajando la mirada.

-No, aun así eso no se hace, casi te metes en un gran problema por tus descuidos, espero que estés conciente de eso- dijo Naruto cruzándose seriamente de brazos.

-Haw, lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder ;-; - dijo Yondaime triste.

-Ho, esta bien, sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo, toma, ten un dulce, datebayo - el dijo Naruto sonriendo, dándole a Yondaime un dulce de chocolate.

-Chocolate!- dijo Yondaime, y muy emocionado tomo el dulce- MMM! Rico! X3 – dijo saboreando el delicioso dulce.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi padre Señor- dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia.

-Ho, descuida pequeña jovencita! Fue un placer, y no seas tan formal- le dijo Gai sonriendo.

-Si, es verdad Naru-chan, no tienes que dirigirte a nosotros con tanto respeto- apoyo Lee sonriendo.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Naruto algo sonrojado.

-Asi es, Gai es mi amigo- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

Naruto se giro a Yondaime con gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Naruto mas sorprendido.

-Que Gai es mi amigo :3 – sonrió Yondaime.

-Papá! Hiciste un amigo! Que bueno!- dijo Naruto abrazando a su padre.

-Si verdad?- asintió Yondaime orgulloso.

-Gracias por ser amigo de mi padre!- dijo Naruto volviéndose a Gai con una gran sonrisa.

-De nada Naru-chan, tu padre es una persona muy agradable, con una gran flama de la juventud- dijo Gai sonriendo con su pulgar arriba.

-Gracias Gai! Tendré mi flama de la juventud siempre ardiendo!- dijo Yondaime imitando a Gai.

-Ese es el animo Yonda- dijo Gai sonriendo con un gran "Bling".

-Yonda? Ese es un diminutivo:D- pregunto Yondaime sonriendo.

-Así es, los amigos no se andan con formalidades- dijo Gai palmeándole los hombros.

-Que felicidad! Ya oíste Naruto!? Tengo un diminutivo! Soy amigo de alguien! Yujuuu!!- decía Yondaime dando varios brinquitos.

-Si! Bailemos el baile de la amistad!- dijo Gai y tomándolo de las manos, empezaron a dar vueltas como niños pequeños. (Ya saben no? Como cuando los niños de Kinder se toman de las manos formando un círculo, mientras dan pequeños brinquitos)

-Jajaja, nuestros papás se llevan muy bien Naru-chan- rió Lee divertido.

-Si!- dijo Naruto mirando como su padre reía.

"Que bueno! Papá ya tiene un amigo! Y que no esta en prisión o tiene un record policiaco activo, o que esta en libertad bajo palabra, o es un mafioso o un traficante de armas!!" pensó Naruto mas feliz "Pero gracias Dios, por que no veía sonreír a papá desde ese día" pensó melancólico, mientras un fugaz recuerdo de sus manos llenas de sangre aparecio en su mente.

"Basta" se dijo Naruto sujetándose la cabeza con dolor.

-Ha? Naru-chan? Estas bien?- pregunto Lee preocupado.

-He? Ha, si,si, jeje- rió Naruto.

-Segura?-

-Seguro- sonrió Naruto.

-Naru-chan, es "segura"- le dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Eso no importa- dijo Naruto moviendo su mano despreocupadamente- Ha!, oye joven Lee-

-Si, Naru-chan?- pregunto Lee, mientras veía si se llevaba un a caja de gelatina de limón.

-Seamos buenos amigos!- le dijo Naruto extendiéndole la mano con una gran sonrisa.

-Ha! Naru-chan! Gracias!- dijo Lee con lagrimas de felicidad, y abrazo a Naruto.

Naruto se saco de onda, nunca lo había abrazado un hombre, salvo su papá.

-Gracias Naru-chan! Es la primera vez que tengo una amiga!- decía Lee llorando con una gran sonrisa.

-Descuida joven Lee! Yo seré tu amigo siempre!- le dijo Naruto sonriéndole con un pulgar arriba.

-Gracias! Y no te preocupes, a mi no me importa que estés loca, eso te hace ser muy especial, es parte de ti- le dijo Lee con un pulgar arriba, y un gran "Bling" en los dientes.

"¿¿¿Cómo que Loca???" pensó Naruto medio ofendido.

Después de dejarse de bailes, los cuatros se fueron a terminar con las compras.

Naruto fue por un carrito nuevo, ya que a Yondaime le quitaron el anterior.

Lee también tomo uno, ya que Gai estaba cargando todo.

Mientras Gai y Yondaime platicaban mas sobre la flama de la juventud, y de cosas como de que va el clima en Hawaii, Lee y Naruto empezaban aponer la comida en los carritos.

Quedando asi:

Naruto

20 empaques de Ramen de res

20 empaques de Ramen de pollo

20 empaques de Ramen de vegetariano

20 empaques de Ramen de calamar

20 empaques de Ramen de pulpo

20 empaques de Ramen de camarón

20 empaques de Ramen de salami

20 empaques de Ramen de queso

Golosinas de chocolate

Helado de chocolate

Lee

3 kilos de Pepinos

3 kilos de limones

3 kilos de aguacates

3 kilos de tomates verdes

3 kilos de lechugas

3 kilos de apio

3 kilos de brócoli

3 kilos de peras

Dulces de limón

Helado de limón

(Ya adivinaron sus preferencias?)

-Creo que eso fue todo- dijo Lee mirando su carrito.

-Si, ya tengo todo lo de esta semana- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Naru-chan, pero eso es para 3 meses!- dijo Lee sorprendido, mirando los varios empaques de sopa instantánea.

-No si nos lo comemos antes, je- sonrió Naruto.

-Oye, Naru-chan- lo llamo Lee.

-Si?- respondió Naruto mientras veía si se llevaba 20 paquetes mas de ramen estilo oriental.

-Somos amigo?- pregunto Lee algo tímido.

-Claro! Por que lo preguntas?- pregunto Naruto mientras colocaba los 20 empaques de ramen estilo Oriental en el carrito.

-Bueno, te gustaría venir a nuestro Doyo (Así se escribe?) mañana a comer?- pregunto Lee sonrojándose.

-Nos invitas a tu casa a comer?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido y emocionado "Que padre! Nunca nadie me a invitado a su casa a comer! Que chido es tener amigos!" pensó Naruto ilusionado por su primera invitación.

-Si, es que, he, bueno, nunca he tenido amigos, y yo no soy tan popular como los demás- dijo Lee apenado.

-He? Entonces la señorita Tenten, la señorita Hinata, el joven Neji, el joven Chouji y el joven Shikamaru no son tus amigos?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-No… solo nos hablamos por las practicas que tomamos- dijo Lee sonriendo algo triste.

-QUE!? Por que!?- dijo Naruto molesto.

-Es que… yo no soy de una familia importante- dijo Lee triste.

-Ww! Que coraje! Eso no se vale joven Lee! Descuida! Yo voy a ser tu amigo, sin importar lo que pase! Yo voy a protegerte, datebayo!- sonrió Naruto, guiñándole un ojo a Lee y levantando un pulgar.

-De verdad?- pregunto Lee recuperando sus ánimos.

-De verdad!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Que bien! Le diré a Gai-sensei que vendrán a comer mañana!- dijo Lee saltando de alegría.

-Oye joven Lee, por que le dices Gai-sensei a tu papá?- pregunto Naruto curioso.

Lee se paro de golpe, y se sonrojo.

-Ha, ya veo, es algo incomodo no? Descuida, dímelo cuando te sientas listo Lee- le dijo Naruto palmeándole la espalda.

-Gracias Naru-chan, te prometo decírtelo pronto- le dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Ey, Ey, Eeey! Que pasa chicos?- pregunto Gai acercándose a Lee y Naruto, mientras dejaba una bolsa de pan integral en el carrito.

-Ha! Gai-sensei, Naru-chan acepto venir a nuestra casa a comer mañana!- dijo Lee muy emocionado.

-Encerio?- pregunto Gai sonriendo a Naruto.

-Si! Los amigos van a las casa de sus amigos, verdad?- respondió Naruto.

-Ey, Yonda, no te molesta venir?- pregunto Gai a este, que estaba comiéndose un plátano que acaba de robar del carrito de enfrente.

-PGNMI EGSTAG NBIENGF- sonrió Yondaime con la boca llena.

-Bien, eso lo dice entonces, mañana, después de los entrenamientos, iremos a mi casa a comer- dijo Gai con su pulgar arriba.

-Si!- dijeron Naruto y Lee levantando su puño al aire.

-GSIMF- apoyo Yondaime con el plátano hacia arriba.

PI-PI-PII-PI-PI-PII-PI-PI-PIIII

-Que es ese sonido?- pregunto Gai.

-Ha, es mi reloj, es que ya son las 6:30- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Ha, que bien- dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Si- sonrió Naruto.

3 segundos después.

-HAAA!! Ya son las 5:30!!- grito Naruto.

-OGNO! KMG MVAGOSMF A AMNERRR!?- dijo Yondaime.

-Que pasa? – pregunto Gai curioso.

-Es ya debemos irnos! Lo que pasa es que la mudanza traerá nuestras cosas a las 7:00! Y nuestra casa queda como a 1 hora de aquí!- dijo Naruto apurado.

-Ho, ya veo! Entonces nos vemos mañana!- dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Si! Hasta mañana!- dijo Naruto, levantando a su padre con gran rapidez y fuerza, y lo coloco dentro del carrito- Nos vemos joven Lee, Señor Maito!- dijo Naruto emprendiendo la carrera.

-HASTAG PRONGTO!- dijo Yondaime arrojándoles un empaque de sopa instantánea.

-Adiós!- dijo Gai, mientras tomaba el empaque, para ver que Yondaime había escrito en la tapa su dirección y teléfono.

-Increíble, mira esto Lee- dijo Gai mostrándole lo escrito.

-Si, esa dirección es de los barrios bajos de Konoha, la zona mas pobre- dijo Lee sorprendido.

-No, eso no Lee, mira, Yonda escribió "dirección" con "x" y "casa" con "z" (O sea direxión y caza).

Mientras, Naruto se echo la carrera de su vida para llegar a las cajas, ahí le gano el lugar a una anciana que se iba a poner en la fila.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos prisa!- se disculpo Naruto.

La ancianita le sonrió gentilmente, y lo saludo con el dedo de en medio.

La cajera entonces paso todo por el escáner y les cobro.

Perdieron 15 minutos en eso.

-Rápido papá! Debemos irnos ahora!- dijo Naruto que llevaba el carrito lleno de la comida.

-Voy hijo!- dijo Yondaime apurado.

Pero apenas dieron 10 pasos fuera varios kunais les taparon el paso.

-Rayos, los había olvidado- se dijo Naruto con pesar, y se giro para ver a Itachi, que le veía con varios kunai en una mano, y en la otra el carrito de la despensa, donde Sasuke parecía buscar algo.

-Hola Naruto- lo saludo Itachi serio.

-Hola joven líder Itachi- lo saludo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Te reto a un encuentro, si gano, te unirás al Akatsuki- dijo Itachi serio.

-Naruto, debemos irnos- le dijo Yondaime mirando su reloj.

-Si, he, joven líder Itachi, tenemos prisa, podemos dejar esto para luego- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Bueno, si tienes tanta prisa, únete a nosotros y todo arreglado- le dijo Itachi haciendo una media sonrisa.

-Itachi, no esta- dijo Sasuke molesto, buscando entre las bolsas.

-Busca en la bolsa de los cereales- le dijo Itachi sin dejar de ver a Naruto- Bien, que dices?-

-Joven líder Itachi, vamos, de verdad tengo prisa- dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos tras la nuca.

-Pues te sugiero que tomes una decisión rápidamente- le dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos, con mucha superioridad.

-Itachi aquí no esta! Seguro que la pusiste aquí?- pregunto Sasuke molesto, mientras abría otra bolsa.

-Te digo que ahí esta- le dijo Itachi sin mirarlo.

-Pero no esta mi crema de algas para las ojeras! Ya vi en todas! Seguro que ni la pusiste, tacaño- dijo Sasuke sacando varias cajas de cereal.

-Que si la puse, estupido hermano menor, mira el ticket si no me crees- le dijo Itachi y se giro para darle el ticket a Sasuke.

-A ver si es ciert- HE?- Sasuke se giro por primera vez para ver a Naruto.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Itachi mirando a Naruto.

Naruto trago saliva, ya suponía el por que.

-Uzumaki, y esa ropa de donde la sacaste?- pregunto Sasuke serio.

-Esta ropa? Pues la compre- dijo Naruto nervioso "Joder! Se me olvido que estaba usando la misma ropa!"

Yondaime veía todo serio, mientras comía helado de chocolate.

-Que tiene de malo su ropa?- pregunto Itachi.

-Idiota hermano mayor, mira bien, esa ropa es la que usaba el chico dobe- dijo Sasuke.

"Dobe lo serás tu baka!" pensó Naruto con una venita en la frente.

-Ho, es verdad, es idéntica a la ropa de tu amigo- dijo Itachi mirando a Naruto.

-Si, es--¡Que no es mi amigo!- le dijo Sasuke molesto.

"Pues ni que yo quisiera, baka" pensó Naruto molesto.

-¿Tu tienes algo que ver con ese chico Naruto?- le pregunto Itachi.

-He, pues…-

En eso, una limusina se estaciono frente a ellos.

-Ho, rayos- dijo Itachi cubriéndose la cara con una mano, mientras que Sasuke sonrio fríamente divertido.

-Naruto, quien viene ahí?- pregunto Yondaime curioso.

-Ni idea papá- dijo Naruto igual curioso- Y no te comas todo el helado tú solo!- le reprendió.

-Yo nunca aria eso- dijo Yondaime solemne, con una barba de chocolate alrededor de la boca.

-Si, aja- dijo Naruto, y vio como se abría la puerta del copiloto.

Se bajaron 2 hombres de negro, que abrieron la puerta de pasajeros.

-Itachi-kun- llamo una voz dulce, que le precedió la figura de una mujer mayor, que se apoyaba en un bastón.

Tenia el cabello blanco como la nieve, signo de sus muchos años de vida, solo se le veía un ojo, que rea el izquierdo, era de color rojo intenso, ya que en el otro tenia un parche, de color negro, que hacia juego con su vestido del mismo color, que era de un estilo ejecutivo, es decir, una falda negra, y saco del mismo color, y bajo este una blusa blanca, con una corbata roja.

A pesar de estarse apoyando en un bastón, Naruto noto que tenia una excelente condición física, por la forma erguida en la que se paraba, además de sentir una mínima esencia de chakra en ella, pero era muy tenue, casi imperceptible.

-Abuela- dijo Itachi serio.

-Mm- dijo la abuela a modo de respuesta, y se giro a Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun, que haces aquí?- pregunto la abuela en un tono muy dulce.

-Itachi - dijo Sasuke serio.

La abuela miro el carrito, y sonrió.

-Ustedes, metan todo adentro de la limusina- dijo la abuela con un tono frió y cortante, dirigiéndose a los hombres de negro.

-Si!- dijeron ambos, y rápidamente comenzaron a guardar todo en la cajuela de la limusina.

-Cariño, vamos, debemos irnos a Uchiha Corp.- dijo la abuela cariñosamente a Sasuke.

-Si- dijo este sonriendo, y se retiro a la limusina.

-Itachi-kun- dijo la abuela en un tono claramente molesto.

-Mande abuela- dijo Itachi en un tono de fastidio.

-Tú no quisiste hacerte cargo de Uchiha Corp., respeto eso, pero no hagas de tu hermano un delincuente como tú- le dijo la abuela seria- Ahora sube a la limusina, te dejare en la universidad nocturna, ahora- dijo la abuela seria.

Itachi no dijo nada, y se encamino hacia la limusina, seguido de su abuela.

La puerta se cerro, y se retiraron.

-Eso fue extraño- dijo Yondaime.

-Crees? Mejor vamonos papá- dijo Naruto mirando su reloj- Tenemos una hora exacta para llegar a casa-

-Bien- dijo Yondaime y se subió al carrito.

-Que haces papá?!- dijo Naruto mirando como su padre se acomodaba en el carrito.

-Pues son muchas bolsas, no podremos con todas, además, en ruedas llegaremos mas rápido- le dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

-No nos vamos a robar este carrito!- le dijo Naruto molesto.

-Por que no?- pregunto Yondaime comiendo de su helado.

-Por que apenas llevamos 1 semana aquí! Espérate por lo menos al mes, no?- dijo Naruto serio.

-Tómalo como un préstamo, luego lo regresas y ya- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

Naruto lo vio seriamente, pero luego vio su reloj.

-Rayos, esta bien, sujétate- le dijo Naruto, concentrando chakra en sus pies.

-Genial! Como en los viejos tiempos cuando huíamos de la policía!- dijo Yondaime feliz.

-No lo menciones aquí papá, ha, solo espero que no nos detengan, datebayo - dijo Naruto con preocupado.

-No te apures hijo! Nada nos detendrá!- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

45 minutos después…

Una patrulla que tenia un carrito de supermercado, atado en la cajuela, se estaba estacionando frente a un letrero lleno de grafitis, que decía "Bienvenidos Col. Sunagakure"

-Listo, aquí es Sunagakure- dijo el oficial serio.

-Gracias oficial Hyuuga!- dijo Naruto bajando de la patrulla, para abrir la puerta trasera- Ya llegamos papá! – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-GRMJIAM- dijo Yondaime sonriendo, o al menos sus ojos, por que tenia cinta adhesiva en la boca, y estaba esposado de las manos.

-Bien, ahora voy a bajar el carrito- dijo Naruto, pero en eso el policía bajo de la patrulla.

-No, yo lo haré- dijo serio el policía, mirando con sus ojos blancos muy feo a Yondaime.

-Gracias oficial- le sonrió Naruto feliz-Ha, y lo siento, es que a veces mi papá se altera mucho- se disculpo Naruto apenado.

-Descuida- le dijo sonriendo el oficial a Naruto, y luego se giro a Yondaime- Tiene suerte de que aya desistido de arrestarlo, pero sepa que solo fue por que de ninguna manera, voy a dejar a una pobre chica como su hija, sola en un barrio tan peligroso como Sunagakure- dijo el oficial fríamente, bajando el carrito con la comida.

-Gracias- dijo Naruto sonriendo, tomando el carrito.

-Bueno, me retiro- dijo serio el oficial, mientras le daba varias hojitas de color amarillo a Naruto.

-Que pasen buenas noches- dijo el oficial, y se retiro.

-Si! Igual mente!- le sonrió Naruto.

-Que te dio el policía Naruto?- pregunto Yondaime, mientras se quitaba las esposas fácilmente.

-Ha, ya te soltaste tan rápido? Que bien, ha, y me dio esto- le dijo Naruto pasándole las hojitas.

- QUE?! Una multa por conducir un vehiculo desaprobado, otra por faltas a la moral, otra por obstruir la ley, otra por resistirse a un arresto, otra por vocabulario incorrecto, otra por faltarle el respeto a la autoridad, otra por conducir sin permiso, otra por ser menor de edad tras un volante, otra por dañar la paz, y otra por tirar basura!- dijo Yondaime contando las infracciones.

-Esa fue por atacarlo con los empaques de ramen- dijo Naruto sonriendo, mientras entraban a la colonia.

-Naruto, esto es una injusticia! Jamás creas en la policía, todos son unos corruptos- dijo Yondaime molesto.

-Papá, por favor…- dijo Naruto suplicante- Que esperabas? Era obvio que nos detendría por conducir el carrito en la avenida- le dijo serio.

-Bah! En la ciudad de la Tierra del Viento podríamos habernos librado de esto con un soborno- dijo Yondaime haciendo un puchero.

-Papá, que buen ejemplo me das- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Se hace lo que se puede hijo- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

Caminaron 4 cuadras mas, y llegaron a su casa.

Un terreno seco, descuidado, con varias hierbas creciendo por todos lados, tenía un gran árbol seco, tan grande como la casa de 2 pisos es la que se apoyaba.

La casa no tenia pintura, así que solo se veía el gris cemento, estaba cuarteada y en algunos lugares se veían varios huecos, que dejaban ver el interior, tenia un balcón detenido por varias tablas, que parecía que cederían en cualquier momento, con las ventanas, y puerta tapados con una cortina de hule, con patitos dibujados.

Todo el terreno se veía fatal, apenas y estaban protegidos por una barda de madera, que se veía podrida.

-Hogar dulce hogar- dijeron Naruto y Yondaime.

-Que hora es?- pregunto Yondaime.

-Ha… cuarto a las 7, lo logramos papá- le sonrió Naruto.

-Genial, dejemos todo adentro, y esperemos- le dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

-Si, papá- dijo Naruto y entraron a dejar todo.

Entraron a casa, y dejaron todo en el piso (recuerden, no tiene nada) y sacaron 2 empaques de ramen, cuando notaron algo.

-Papá…-

-Si, hijo?-

-No tenemos estufa o el microondas…-

-Si, lo se…-

-Entonces como vamos a cenar ramen?-

-Vas a la tiendita de la esquina?-pregunto Yondaime dándole un billete de $100 a Naruto.

-Esta bien, tu espérame aquí, no tardo- dijo Naruto, y salio rápidamente.

Paso 3 cuadras, cuando vio la tiendita, a la que solían ir desde que llegaron, se llamaba "Abarrotes Aburame" y tenia a un lado, un escarabajo verde que sonreía.

Naruto entro y salio rápidamente.

"Mejor me doy prisa, no quiero dejar a papá con todo" pensó y se apresuro, pero por las carreras, no pudo evadir a alguien que salía de la calle.

-HAA!!- gritaron ambos al estrellarse.

-Ww, lo siento! Fue mi culpa!- dijo Naruto levantándose rápidamente.

-Naru-chan?- Naruto se giro, y sonrió.

-Señorita Temari! Joven Gaara! Buenas noches!- les sonrió Naruto.

-Hola, buenas noches- saludo Temari, Gaara solo asintió a forma de saludo.

-Y que? A mi no me ayudan?- Naruto se giro, y vio que había chocado con Kankuro.

-Ha! Joven Kankuro! Los siento!- dijo Naruto y ayudo a Kankuro a levantarse.

-Nee, descuida- le dijo Kankuro sonriendo-Pero, que haces aquí Naru-chan?- pregunto.

-Si, que haces aquí?- pregunto Temari, parecía sorprendida "Que hace alguien de la Hoja en Sunagakure?" se pregunto.

-Ha, es que yo vivo aquí- les dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Que? Vives aquí?- pregunto Kankuro sorprendido.

-Sip, ustedes también?- pregunto sonriendo.

-He, si, aquí vivimos- dijo Temari.

-Enserio!? Wau! Que padre! – dijo Naruto ampliando su sonrisa.

-Por que estas tan feliz?- pregunto Kankuro.

-Como que por que? Es obvio! Es por que tengo buenos amigos que viven muy cerca de conmigo!- celebro Naruto.

Temari, Kankuro y Gaara miraron a Naruto con sorpresa.

-Por amigos te refieres a nosotros?- pregunto Temari.

-Si! Ustedes son geniales!- les dijo Naruto sonriendo- Ha! Quieren ver donde vivo? Esta aquí en frente!- dijo Naruto emocionado por llevar amigos a su casa "Ojala digan que si!" pensó emocionado.

-He… no sé…- dijo Temari mirando a Gaara.

-Pues…he…- dijo Kankuro igualmente mirando a Gaara.

-Ha… ya veo, seguro están ocupados, verdad?- dijo Naruto bajando al mirada – Esta bien, será en otra ocasión, jeje- rió apenado.

-Hoy no se puede, pero mañana será- le dijo Gaara sonriendo, Temari y Kankuro lo vieron con gran sorpresa.

-Enserio? Esta bien! Mañana los espero en casa para cenar!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Esta bien, hasta mañana Naru-chan- dijo Gaara, y se adelanto.

-Ha! Hasta mañana Naru-chan! Espérame Gaara!- dijo Kankuro.

-Nos vemos mañana Naru-chan- dijo Temari sonriéndole.

-Si, hasta pronto!- les sonrió "He?" Naruto noto que los 3 llevaban sus armas, es decir, la cantinflora, el abanico y a Karasu.

"Pasara algo?" se pregunto Naruto, pero no pudo seguir en sus pensamientos, ya que el sonido de un camión le llamo la atención.

-La mudanza!- dijo feliz, y corrió a casa.

2 horas después…

-Brindemos hijo! por nuestro nuevo hogar y los nuevos amigos!- dijo Yondaime levantando su baso de refresco al aire.

-Si! Por ellos!- dijo Naruto brindando.

-Salud cariño!- dijo Yondaime dirigiéndose a una foto que estaba sobre la mesa, donde se podía ver a una hermosa mujer de ojos azules, con el cabello rubio y ondulado, traía puesto un vestido azul cielo, y sonreía con ternura.

-Si, mamá! Salud!- dijo Naruto

-Aww, cariño! Alfil pude darle a nuestro hijo la felicidad que deseabas! No te preocupes! No dejare que nos quedemos en la pobreza de nuevo! Aun si tengo que robar bancos de nuevo!- lloraba Yondaime.

-Papá, no digas eso, te necesito conmigo, no en prisión- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Enserio? No importa si estamos en la pobreza?- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

-No, claro que no, mientras estemos juntos, yo estaré feliz- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Hijo de mi vida!- lloro Yondaime, y abrazo a Naruto feliz.

-Papá…- dijo Naruto correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Bueno, je, será mejor que terminemos de cenar, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano, y yo debo arreglar la casa- sonrió Yondaime acariciándole la cabeza tiernamente.

-Si, esta bien!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Naru-chan…-

-…mmm…-

-Naru-chan…-

-..Ein?...- dijo Naruto despertándose.

-Soy yo, te importa si prendo la luz?- dijo Temari.

-mjm- dijo Naruto a modo de respuesta "Mm, A que habrá venido la señorita Temari a verme? Que hora es? He? HA!!! Como estoy transformado!?" se dijo alarmado, mientras se tocaba "HA! UF! Bien, me dormí como chica menos mal!" dijo aliviado, mientras sentía 2 bultos a la altura de sus pulmones.

En eso la luz se encendió, y Naruto pudo ver a Temari a un lado de la puerta, donde estaba el interruptor.

-hola Naru-chan- sonrio Temari.

-Como entraste?- pregunto Naruto.

-Mas bien como no entre, jeje, no tienes puertas ni ventanas, que esperabas?- le dijo Temari sonriendo.

-Je, creo que tienes razón- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Mmm, tu cuarto esta muy vació…- dijo Temari mirando el cuarto de Naruto, que solo tenia la cama, nada mas.

-Ha, es que aun no acomodamos nuestras cosas- le dijo Naruto sonriendo, mientras veía su reloj, eran las 4:42a.m.

-Ho, ya veo- sonrió Temari- Sabes, me sorprendí mucho de verte aquí en Sunagakure, je-

-Enserio? Por que mas me sorprendí yo de verte aquí a esta hora- le sonrió Naruto, sentándose en su cama.

-Je, perdón Naru-chan, se que es tarde- se disculpo Temari sonriendo.

-Yo diría que mas bien es temprano, jeje- sonrió Naruto- Pero descuida, si estas aquí es para decirme algo importante, dime, dime- le dijo Naruto, palmeando un lugar en su cama, a modo de invitación para sentarse a su lado.

-Si, gracias- dijo Temari, sentándose junto a Naruto.

-Como supiste que esta era mi casa?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

-Ha, cuando nos fuimos, vi que viniste a esta casa, asi lo supe- dijo Temari sonriendo.

-ha, y donde estan el joven Kankuro y el joven Gaara?- están afuera esperando?-

-Ho, no… ellos creen que estoy en casa dormida- le dijo Temari sonriendo.

-Ha, ya veo, pero dime, que sucede?- pregunto Naruto sentándose mas cerca de ella.

-Bueno, Naru-chan… yo… quiero pelear contigo- le dijo Temari sonriendo.

-Solo eso? No tenias que venir aquí para eso- le sonrió Naruto- lo hubiésemos hecho mañana-

-Si, lo sé… pero es necesario que lo hagamos ahora- le dijo Temari seria.

-Ahora??- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Si! Vamos, por favor!- pidió Temari.

-Mmm, esta bien – le sonrió Naruto- Se que no me lo pedirías si no fuera importante- dijo Naruto y se puso de pie- Voy a cambiarme, espera me aquí- le dijo y salio por la puerta.

No paso mucho rato, pronto Naruto regreso cambiado con la misma ropa que había usado el día anterior.

-Vamonos- dijo Temari en cuanto lo vio, y ambos salieron por la ventana.

Naruto seguia a Temari, mientras saltaban de techo en techo.

Pronto llegaron a un lote valdio.

-Aquí esta bien, nadie nos molestara- dijo Temari, y se giro a Naruto- Naru-chan! Quiero que me ataques con todas tus fuerzas!- le dijo abriendo su abanico.

-Si- dijo Naruto serio "Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, ese es mi respeto a ti como mi rival, señorita Temari"

-Ahora!- dijo Temari, y se lanzo contra Naruto, este esquivo fácilmente su abanico, pero Temari lo abrió, y rápidamente con una corriente de viento, lo ataco.

"RAYOS!" dijo Naruto al tratar de evitar las ráfagas, pero Temari seguia agitando su avanico, creando nuevas ráfagas.

Naruto apenas y se podía mover "Esto es extraño! Estas rafasgas son muy rapidas! apenas y puedo esquivarlas! ".

-AG!- se quejo, cuando una ráfaga le alcanzo la pierna derecha, haciéndole un corte profundo.

"Naru-chan! Vamos!" pensó Temari, haciendo un nuevo movimiento con su abanico, creando un huracán.

Naruto no pudo evitar quedar atrapado en las ráfagas de aire, el remolino lo alzo al cielo, y lo aprisiono en su corriente.

"Si no sale de ahí, mis ráfagas la partirán en pedazos!" pensó Temari, aumentando su chacra azul cielo "Sal de ahí o te acabare!" y creo una corriente mas grande que pulverizo a la primera.

-Usas muy vien el chakra del viento-

-Ha!- Temari se alejo de un salto, y vio a Naruto, quien le sonreía, pero tenia muchas cortaduras en todo el cuerpo, y estaba empezando a sangrar.

-No pude evitar las primeras ráfagas, por que no savia de donde venían, ahora se como funciona tu técnica- le sonrió Naruto.

-Ho, enserio?- sonrió Temari.

-Si, expandiste tu chakra lentamente, desde que salimos de casa, eso te dio la ventaja desde el principio, ya que podías manipular en cualquier momento el viento, solo necesitarias un poco mas de chakra, y todo el viento me cortaría en segundos- le sonrió Naruto.

-Pero desapareciste justo cuando iva a mandar mi segunda ráfaga, "un poco" no basta- le sonrió Temari.

-No digas eso, me tomaste por sorpresa, no podía sentir el movimiento de tu chakra, por que ya estaba en la zona de impacto mucho antes de poder prepararme, jeje, "Pon un sapo en agua hirviendo, y saltara por su vida, ponlo en agua fría, y caliéntala poco a poco, y el sapo morirá hervido"- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Exacto- sonrió Temari.

-Apuesto que aun tienes suficiente chakra expandido en esta área, solo se necesita una corriente, y estoy acabado, así que este ataque debe ser bueno, y debe ser el ultimo- sonrió Naruto creando dos esferas blancas.

-Así parece, veamos si puedes ganarme, Deidara es la mejor de Konoha, pero yo soy la mejor de Sunagakure, muéstrame lo que tienes Naru-chan-

-Encantado- dijo Naruto.

Temari abrió su abanico, y emano su chakra, las rafagas de viento empezaron a moverse rápidamente.

"Sus ráfagas empiezan con un movimiento, debo esperarlo, para dar en su zona muerta!" se dijo Naruto uniendo sus dedos índice, mientras concentraba su chakra en ellos.

-Aquí voy Naru!- dijo Temari y se lanzo contra Naruto, una ráfaga dio de lleno a este, cortándole la piel.

-GH!- "Debo resistir! Esta es la primera!"

Temario abrió su abanico, y creo la segunda onda, que envolvió a Naruto, ahora haciendo cortes mas profundos.

-ARG!- "Vamos! Un poco mas! Debo mantener esta posición! Si la pierdo estoy frito!"

Temari giro su abanico.

"La tercera onda!" Naruto miro fijo a Temari.

-HIAA!!!- grito Temari, Lanzando su tercera onda, esta envolvió de nuevo a Naruto, haciendo que Temari no lo viera.

-Esta vez no te dejare escapar!- dijo Temari, y juntando sus manos, unió todo el viento que había manipulado.

-Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Gran remolino cortante) grito, y lanzo la última ráfaga.

Esta envolvió a la anterior, creando una fuerte contracorriente.

"Naru-chan?" se pregunto mirando como su viento se mecía violentamente.

Pero de repente, su viento empezó a abrirse, ante un gran resplandor.

-RASENGAN!!!- se escucho, y Temari vio como un gran resplandor salio disparado hacia ella.

-HAGF!- Temari recibió el impacto de lleno, y salio disparada con fuerza hasta un poste de luz, que estaba tas ella, pasando el lote baldío.

El viento se disperso, dejando el gran resplandor blanco, que dejo ver a Naruto, con varias cortes profundos, que manchaban su ropa naranja, dándole un toque carmesí siniestro.

-Ugh!- se quejo Temari al tratar de levantarse "Es muy fuerte!" dijo adolorida, pero apenas y se puso de pie, sintió como algo apresaba su garganta, y la estrechaba contra el poste.

-GF!- se quejo a la falta de aire tan repentino, fue cuando miro al frente, y vio a Naruto, vio que era su brazo el que oprimía fríamente su garganta, mientras que la otra mano la alzaba en un puño, vio sus ojos, que se veían fríos, y perdidos, ante la sangre que brotaba de su rostro por los cortes.

Era una mirada fría y perversa.

No era Naruto.

-Suficiente?- pregunto Naruto fríamente, mientras miraba a Temari.

- …Y-yo…- Temari apenas y podía articular palabra, esta casi hinoptizada por esa mirada tan penetrante, se sentía como la presa a punto de ser devorada.

//KRAK//

Temari vio hacia arriba, y noto que el poste estaba partido de arriba.

"Se va a caer!!"

Lo último que vio fue como esa parte cedía, y venia hacia ella, cerró los ojos, y solo sintió que algo le cayo encima, y la tiraba al suelo.

-NARU!!- grito al ver que Naruto la había cubierto, recibiendo todo el peso del poste caído, y ahora la veía con una sonrisa.

(Agradezco a Irumy por la sugerencia de esta pelea, Gracias Irumy!! XD)

-UG!... E-estas bien?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

-S-si…- dijo Temari temblando.

-Que bueno…je…- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Te voy a sacar de aquí!- dijo Temari, y manipulando lo que pudo de su chakra, quito el poste de Naruto, con un solo golpe de viento.

Naruto callo a los brazos de Temari.

-Estas bien!? Por que hiciste eso!? Estas loca!?- le pregunto Temari dejando escapar varias lagrimas.

-Es… que… un caballero… siempre debe… proteger a una dama…- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Estas loca… tu eres una chica…- le dijo Temari sonriendo, mientras sus calidas lágrimas, eran sentidas por Naruto

-Por favor… no… llores por mi… estoy bien…- le dijo Naruto sonriendo, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Temari.

-Como quieres que no llore? Estas muy mal herida…- le dijo Temari en reproche.

-Es que… no quiero que ninguna mujer… llore por mi… eso me pone muy triste… mi… mamá lloraba mucho por mi… no quiero que tu llores por mi…- le dijo Naruto sonriendo, pero su mano se volvio sin fuerza, y cerro los ojos.

-Naru-chan?-Temari tomo su mano, y la estrecho con fuerza, mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a brotar de nuevo.

-Naru?... – lo llamo Temari con su voz casi apagada por el miedo.

-Naruto?- dijo tocando su mejilla- Esto es una broma?- pregunto mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba, Naruto no respondió.

-NARUTO!!-

-Bien hecho Temari-chan- dijo unavoz tras ella.

Temari se giro.

-Por favor papá, no la lastimes...- dijo Temari mirando a su padre, un hombre pelirrojo de ojos negros y frios.

-Claro que no, la nesesito viva- sonrio.

En eso Temari vio como Gaara y Kankuro aparecian tras su padre.

-Temari, yo me llebo a Naru-chan- dijo Kankuro sonriendole, mientras tomaba a Naruto en brazos.

-Estas herida?- pregunto Gaara,tendiendole una mano a Temari, pero esta no la hacepto, y se puso de pie sola.

-No...- le dijo, y se hacerco a Naruto, y le tomo su mano- No te voy a dejar sola, descuida Naru-chan...- le dijo Temari sonriendo.

Continuara…

Hola a todos de nuevo!

Espero que este cap les guste mucho, denme su opinión, que saben que valoro mucho! Por favor ;D

Ho! Una cosa mas! Bueno, como algunos sabran, me gusta que las personas tan geniales que me escriben, es decir ustedes XD , participen mas personalmente en mis fics, asi que, aquí va esta:

**Sección de sugerencias**

Aquí es donde pondré una idea, o pregunta, y ustedes podrán decidir que pasara.

En esta ocasión, es acerca del acomodo de los equipos para el entrenamiento.

Como sabrán estos aun no aparecen, así que pueden elegir el equipo que mas les guste, es decir quieren a Gaara, Sasuke y Neji, con Asuma? Esta bien, o a Lee, Chouji y Sakura, con Kurenai? Adelante, no habrá limitaciones, es quienes ustedes quieran, y a su maestro correspondiente.

Y bueno, Kiba, Shino, Sai no han aparecido, pero en el siguiente lo harán, así que los pueden incluir.

Solo una cosa, Gai no puede estar con Lee, por que son padre e hijo, a Hanabi tampoco por que para ella tengo algo mas pensado, tampoco a Orochimaru o Kabuto, ya que ellos aparecerán mas tarde.

Fuera de eso, no importa si es de la Arena o la Hoja, todos pueden integrarse, de acuerdo?

Bien, cualquier duda, me lo hacen saber , OK?

Bueno, esto se decidirá por votos, veré por que equipo se pidió mas.

Este orden de los equipos aparecera en el cap. 10

Gracias por todo de nuevo! hasta pronto!

Atte:

DREIGNUS

Ahora, a contestarle a las personas tan geniales que me escribieron! Gracias por su apoyo! ... y si depaso alguien puede decirme como se llama ese tonto papa de Gaara, se los agradeceria, gracias, gracias!

Amaya Erizawa:Hola Meli-chan! Je, que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior, fu, menos mal :D ha, sobre las parejas, pues es secreto, sabes que me gusta reservármelo hasta el final,jeje pero estoy segura que sera una sopresa agradable, descuida ;D bueno, muchas gracias por tu mensaje y espero que me des tu opinión sobre este cap! Chao, chao! ;D

Gabe Logan: hola Gabe! Jeje, gracia spor tu apoyo! Espero que este tambien te guste! Hasta pronto!

Kisame Hoshigaki: hola! Bueno, ya viste, Yonda no esta tan serio y modosito, como muchos pensaron, pero bueno, aun asi es medio mas o menos buen padre XD que decir? Naruto no se queja! Jaja, espero que este te guste tanto como el anterior! Suerte!

Leihen: gracias por tu mensaje! Ha, espero que este tambien te guste mucho! Ha, y sobre el Ino, pues ya lo veran :D suerte!

Irumy: hola! Bien, aquí esta la pelea que me pediste, jeje, salio mejor de lo que pense! Gracias por tu apoyo y tus mensajes! Ha, y descuida, lo enojon luego se le pasa a Sasuke, Espero verte pronto! Chao:D

AgataBlack: jajajajajaja XD vaya! Parace que compartes mucho con Itachi! Jaja! Pues bien por ti! Y no te apures, habra mas Itachi molestando a Sasuke! Suerte y gracias por tu apoyo!

Dark artemisa: hola dark luna, dark Artemisa y dark angel! Gracias por su muy genial mensaje! Jaja, me rei de la escena de dark Artemisa corriendo al "Big Kunai" , je, y sobre todo como dice dark angel "Ignoremos el incidente" XD jaja, muy bueno! Nos vemos pronto y gracias por el mensaje!

Asusa.Z.S: hola! Que bueno que te gusto mucho! Y descuida lko continuare! Suerte y hast apronto!... y tambien gracias por el mensaje.

Amazona Verde: Hola! Que bueno es verte de nuevo! Jeje, Itachi con solo un delantal puesto?mmm… no suena mal! XD ha, de hecho, podria seguir tu sugerencia y ponerlo de alguna forma, ya me las arreglare, bueno, gracias por todo! Suerte!

Baphojr: hola! Jaja, si, Yonda la tendra difícil con Hiashi serca, jeje, a, bueno, quisas Sasuke se muy chillon, pero es un chillon del que podemos reirnos! XD ha, sobre un chico por Naruto, jeje, que puedo decir? Esta en mis planes! XD sobre Ino y Sakura? YO ME UNO! Jaja XD suerte y nos vemos pronto!

Xiucoatl: hola! Gracias por el mensaje! Y si, lo seguire, descuida! Gracias de nuevo! Suerte!

darkgado14: enserio?? Wow, je, gracias! Espero que este tambien te guste! Gracias de nuevo por todo! Chao, chao!

Ouka Sakazaki: je, gracias, que bueno que te gusto, espero que este tambien , y si, Itachi es el mejor! Ja,ja, suerte!

Demonicusangelo: hola! Cuanto tiempo, ha, y no te fijes, tus mensajes son bien recividos siempre, jeje, sobre las parejas, sera secreto, no quiero aguadarles la fiesta, je, ha, y sobre el entrenamiento de Yondaime a Naruto, pronto lo veraz! Gracias por todo! Nos vemos!


	9. Nunca es tarde para ser salvado

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"ENRREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**Naruto ½**

**Datebayo 7**

"**Nunca es tarde para cambiar o para ser salvado"**

-Ug- dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos lentamente.

"Donde estoy?" se pregunto mirando a su alrededor, noto que estaba en una especie de bodega grande, donde habia muchas cajas amontonadas, vio que estaba atado de las muñecas, y estaba colgado a una altura aproximada de 30 cm sobre el suelo "Cuanto e dormido?"

-Ya despertaste?- Naruto se giro y vio a Kankuro frente a él, estaba sentado en una silla, estaba usando una chaqueta olgada, blanca por el frente y negra por detrás, con los émbolos de 3 sirculos al frente, de color rojo, y un pantalón negro, con botas militares.

-Joven… Kankuro…- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Disculpa todo esto- dijo Kankuro sonriendo triste.

Naruto entonces entendió todo.

-Era un atrampa, verdad?- le dijo Naruto serio.

-Si- dijo Kankuro bajando la mirada.

-Kankuro- este y Naruto se giraron para ver a un chico de marcas rojas, con un perro en su cabeza, usaba la misma chamarra olgada que Kankuro, solo que esta tenia el gorrito y las mangas con peluche negro, el pantalón y las botas eran las mismas.

-Kiba, que pasa?- pregunto Kankuro.

-El líder quiere verte, yo cuidare a la chica- el dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Si, entiendo, ha, Naru-chan, me debo ir, ya regreso, pero no te preocupes, Kiba no te lastimara- le dijo Kankuro a Naruto, y se retiro, Naruto lo vio perderse entre las cajas.

-Hola, soy Kiba, y este es Akamaru- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Guau! Guau!- dijo Akamaru moviendo la cola feliz.

-Hola joven Kiba, pequeño Akamaru…- les dijo Naruto sonriendo algo cansado.

-Je, Kankuro tenia razón, eres muy formal para hablar- el dijo Kiba tomando asiento.

-Por que estoy aquí?- pregunto Naruto sin perder su sonrisa.

-Es por el Biiju que llevas dentro- le dijo Kiba, mientras pasaba a Akamaru a sus piernas, y lo acariciaba.

-Guau!- dijo este moviendo la cola.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"Como pudieron saberlo!?" se pregunto asustado, podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza "No, como se dieron cuenta? Como?" pensaba ya alterándose, mientras la imágenes regresaban a su mente, una hermosa mujer rubia de pelo ondulado, estaba sonriendo, después aparece llorando, luego un fino cabello rubio se mece con el viento, esta lloviendo, y sus manos están cubiertas de sangre.

-Buenos días-

Naruto y Kiba se giran, para ver a un hombre pelirrojo de ojos negros, que usa una camisa y un pantalón negros, ambas piezas de vestir, que es seguido por Gaara, quien usa una camisa sin manga y un pantalón, del estilo de la chaqueta de Kankuro, que le sigue, junto con Temari, que trae una blusa de malla negra, y sobre esta trae una camisa ombliguera, de manga larga, a juego con falda de color blanco, y bajo la falda trae unas medias negras, que quedan a la altura de medio muslo, usa también unas botas militares, Temari tiene la mirada baja.

"Señorita Temari…" piensa Naruto triste.

-Cualquiera hubiese muerto al caerle un poste de concreto de casi media tonelada- dijo el hombre acercándose a Naruto- Pero tu sigues viva, apenas débil, sin ninguna herida grabe- le dijo el hombre tomando el mentón de Naruto, quien le veía molesto.

-Tu eres el líder?- pregunto Naruto sintiendo mucho odio "Por que solo de verlo me da coraje?"

-Asi es, y creo que ya conociste a mis hijos- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Que?- Naruto se giro y vio con sorpresa a Gaara, Temari y Kankuro-Es verdad?- les pregunto sin caber en su asombro.

-Así es- dijo Gaara fríamente.

-Si- dijo Kankuro serio.

Temari ni lo miro.

-Ya veo…- dijo Naruto bajando la mirada "De repente… me siento muy solo…" pensó.

-Y estos son mis chicos- dijo el hombre, y de las sombras salieron dos figuras mas.

Naruto levanto la mirada de nuevo, y vio a las nievas figuras.

-Soy Shino – dijo un chico de gafas, con el pelo hacia arriba, usaba una camisa de cuello alto que le cubría la mitad del rostro, del estilo de Kiba y Kankuro, junto con un pantalón negro, en su mano Naruto noto un escarabajo.

- Y yo Sai- dijo un chico sonriente que sostenía un libro, tenia el pelo negro, y usaba una chaqueta ajustada, del mismo estilo, junto con un pantalón a juego, botas igual militares.

-Y creo que ya conociste a Kiba- dijo el hombre señalando a este, quien sonrió.

-Y yo soy Sano Subaku No, el líder de los SUNA, mucho gusto Naruto Uzumaki- dijo sonriendo.

-Que mal que no pueda decir lo mismo- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Jum, veo que tienes agallas niña- dijo Sano ampliando su sonrisa- Pero déjame decirte que me siento muy sorprendido de verte, jamás creí que vería frente a frente a otro portador de un Biiju, a excepción de Gaara-

Naruto miro con sorpresa a Gaara "El también!?"

-Veo que estas sorprendida, y no es para mas, es muy raro conocer de alguien que haya sobrevivido a un Biiju, me imagino que si tu estas aquí, es por que ti madre murió-

Sano esquivo en ese momento una patada de Naruto, que iba directo a su cara.

-No mencione a mi mamá - le dijo Naruto fríamente.

-Tienes mucha chispa pequeña, vaya carácter- rió Sano con burla- Veamos si la mantienes cuando logre extraer tu Biiju- dijo, y se dio la espalda- Gaara, prepara todo-

-Si padre- dijo Gaara.

-Ho, y Naruto, no trates de escapar, esas cadenas tienen un jutsu especial, no podrás zafarte de ellas estando así de débil- le dijo Sano sonriendo, y desapareció.

Y junto a él, desaparecieron Gaara, Kankuro, Sai y Shino.

Naruto se sorprendió de ver que Temari no se fue.

-Por que no te vas Temari? Yo me encargo de ella- le dijo Kiba serio.

-Ha… yo… Kiba…- Temari se giro a verlo nerviosa.

-Hum, esta bien, habla con ella un rato- le dijo Kiba desapareciendo.

-Señorita Temari…- la llamo Naruto, y esta le miro triste.

-Lo siento Naru-chan…- le dijo empezando a llorar.

-No llores, por favor…- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Cállate! Cállate! Deja de ser tan buena conmigo! Ódiame!- lloro Temari, cayendo desesperada al suelo, llorando de rodillas frente a Naruto- Por favor ódiame… ódiame…- le decía en su llanto.

-No, esta bien, no es tu culpa…- le dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Basta! Basta! Vas a morir! Es mi culpa!- grito Temari sintiéndose desolada.

-Entonces… ayúdame…- le pidió Naruto.

-Lo siento… no puedo… mi padre… mis hermanos… yo, yo no puedo traicionarlos…- le dijo Temari llorando.

-Entiendo, gracias de todas formas- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Temari!- Esta y Naruto se giraron, para ver tras ellos a Sano, que tenia un semblante duro.

-Papá…- dijo Temari asustada.

-Que haces aquí!?- le dijo Sano furioso.

-Papá, por favor! No mates a Naru-chan! Por favor!- le pidió Temari llorando.

-Cállate!- le dijo Sano golpeándola en la cara.

-Déjala!!- grito Naruto furioso.

-Ju, niña estupida, no vas a interferir en esto!- dijo Sano, tomando a Temari del cuello de su blusa.

-Papá, por favor… no la mates… no la mates…- suplicó Temari en lágrimas, su sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca y nariz.

-Déjala!!- grito Naruto tratando de zafarse.

-Je, parece que tu amiga se preocupa mucho por ti Temari-chan- dijo Sano sonriendo con sorna.

-Papá… por favor…- Temari no tubo tiempo para más, Sano le dio un puñetazo en la cara de nuevo.

-Ugf!- gimió Temari, al sentir un nuevo golpe.

-BASTA!!- grito Naruto.

Otro golpe.

-DEJALA!!-

Otro golpe mas.

-POR FAVOR BASTAA!!!-

Otro mas.

-**POR FAVOR DEJALAAAA!!!-**

En eso Sano ya no pudo soltar un golpe mas, alguien lo habia sujetado de la cintura, y lo habia jalado hacia atrás.

-Basta, papá… basta…-

Sano se giro, y vio a Kankuro, que le sostenía con fuerza de la cintura.

-Suéltame idiota!- dijo Sano, y le dio un golpe a Kankuro en la cara, pero este no lo soltó.

-Por favor papá… por favor…- dijo Kankuro sangrando de su nariz.

Sano le dio otro golpe, esta vez, Kankuro lo soltó, y Sano aprovecho para darle una pata en el estomago.

-UG!- gimió Kankuro, sujetándose el estomago.

-No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a tu padre, Kankuro-kun- dijo Sano sonriendo fríamente.

-Pe…perdón padre…- dijo Kankuro, que como pudo se arrodillo frente a Sano.

-Así esta mejor, toma a la inútil de tu hermana, y llévatela a casa, no te necesitare, así que no regreses- le dijo Sano serio.

-S-si, padre…- dijo Kankuro parándose lentamente.

-Como pudiste!? Son tus hijos!- Sano se giro, y vio a Naruto, que le veía furioso.

-Je, son buenos instrumentos- le dijo Sano sonriendo, y desapareció.

"Como!? Como puede tratarlos asi!? Es un monstruo!!" pensaba Naruto apretando sus puños llenos de ira.

-Kankuro!- Naruto se giro, y vio a Kiba que acababa de aparecer.

-Estas bien viejo? Vi salir a tu padre!- le dijo Kiba ayudando a Kankuro a ponerse de pie.

-E-estoy bien, p-por favor, a-ayuda a T-temari…ug- le dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

-W, esta bien, siéntate aquí… y perdóname, por tardarme en avisarte - le dijo Kiba serio, y lo recostó junto a una caja.

-Gracias… y descuida - dijo Kankuro, Kiba solo le sonrió y fue a ayudar a Temari.

-Por que?- Kankuro se giro, y vio a Naruto, que le veía con tristeza.

-Por que no use mi chakra para detenerlo? O por que Temari no lo hizo?- le pregunto Kankuro sonriendo, mientras se levantaba la manga de su camisa.

-Por esto…- dijo Kankuro mostrándole una marca en forma de 3 círculos en su brazo.

-Es, un sello?- pregunto Naruto.

-Si, un cello de obediencia… mientras la tengamos, no podemos hacer nada contra nuestro padre…- le dijo Kankuro bajándose la manga de nuevo.

-El joven Gaara…- empezó Naruto.

-Si, también él…- le respondió Kankuro suponiendo la pregunta.

-Y los demás?-

-También nosotros- le dijo Kiba que cargaba a Temari en brazos.

-Pu-puedes llevarla a un hospital?- pregunto Kankuro mirando a Temari, a quien no se le distinguía el comienzo de su piel y el de la sangre.

-Sabes que no puedo viejo, si lo hago, la policía lo sabrá, y por ende tu padre, lo siento- le dijo Kiba bajando la mirada.

-Llévenla con mi padre!- Kankuro y Kiba miraron con sorpresa a Naruto, quien les veía serios.

-No podemos, el avisaría a la policía- le dijo Kankuro poniéndose de pie lentamente.

-Pero no la pueden dejar así!- les dijo Naruto impotente.

-Y no lo haremos, descuida- le dijo Kankuro sonriendo- La llevare con algún doctor clandestino, no te preocupes-

-Pero…- le dijo Naruto tratando de hacerlo recapacitar.

-Naru-chan… perdónanos por esto, por no poder ayudarte- le dijo Kankuro serio.

Naruto solo le sonrió- Descuida, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- le dijo.

Kankuro le sonrió con tristeza, y desapareció junto con Kiba.

"Descuide joven Kankuro, saldré de aquí, y los salvare!" pensó Naruto, y vio las cadenas que le sujetaban "Tienen un conjuro escrito, rayos! Así como estoy no podré romperlas! Por favor Dios! Ayudame!"

-Guau! Guau!-

Naruto seguro, y vio a Akamaru.

-Pequeño Akamaru! Ey, viniste a ayudarme?- le pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

-Guau! Guau!- le dijo Akamaru moviendo su cola feliz.

- Gracias Dios mio! Nuca voy a dudar de ti de nuevo!- agradeció Naruto- Amigo! Puedes traerme agua caliente?- le pregunto Naruto.

-Guau?- pregunto Akamaru ladeando un poco su cabeza, en signo de que no entendía muy bien la petición.

-Descuida pequeño Akamaru, solo tráeme el agua, y yo me encargare de ayudar al joven Kiba y los demás- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Guau!- dijo Akamaru, y salio corriendo.

-Vamos pequeño Akamaru, vamos a rescatar a todos- se dijo Naruto sonriendo, con una nueva esperanza.

Después de un rato…

-Amigo!- dijo Naruto emocionado al ver a Akamaru venir con una tetera.

-Bien! Puedes arrojármela?- le pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

Akamaru sonrió, y de un movimiento salto a una caja, tomo impulso, salto sobre Naruto, y en lo alto, giro un poco la tetera, dejando caer el agua sobre Naruto.

-Esta caliente!!- grito Naruto rompiendo las cadenas.

-Um?- dijo Akamaru mirando a un chico rubio, con marcas en la mejillas.

-Gracias Amigo!- le dijo Naruto sonriendo-Genial! Mis heridas ya no están, y mi fuerza regreso! Vamos Amigo! Ayudemos a todos!- le dijo Naruto extendiéndole la mano a Akamaru.

Y este le soltó una buena mordida.

-HA! Amigo! Eso duele!- decía Naruto tratando de quitarse a Akamaru.

-Soy yo! Au! Deja de morderme!- le suplicaba Naruto.

-Quien eres tu?- Naruto seguro, y vio con sorpresa a Shino.

Akamaru también lo vio, soltó a Naruto y se fue con Shino.

-Bien hecho Akamaru- le dijo Shino serio, mientras lo levantaba en brazos.

-Espera! No quiero pelear!- le dijo Naruto serio.

-Mm, donde esta la chica?- pregunto Shino serio.

-Se fue- le dijo Naruto.

-Así que la liberaste…- le dijo Shino, y se dio la vuelta.

-He? Adonde vas?- le pregunto Naruto.

-Voy a dar la noticia de que la chica huyo, por favor vete, no quiero que nadie muera- le dijo Shino.

-Espera! Pareces un buen chico, por que haces esto?- le pregunto Naruto.

-Por mi familia- le dijo Shino, y desapareció.

-W, perdón, pero los voy a ayudar- dijo Naruto, y miro su reloj- 6:42, aun tengo tiempo para la entrada de la escuela- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Naruto salio de la bodega, para darse cuenta de que estaba en un gran muelle.

-Parece algo abandonado- dijo Naruto, pero después miro en una bodega cercana una luz- Ahí deben de estar- se dijo sonriendo.

Pero en eso 4 figuras lo rodearon, eran Shino, Kiba y Sai.

-Hola- los saludo Naruto.

-Así que fuiste tú quien arruino mis planes- dijo Sano apareciendo junto con Gaara.

-Así es!- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Jum, viste igual que Naru-chan- dijo Gaara serio.

"UPS! Séme olvido cambiarme de ropa!" pensó Naruto sonriendo nervioso.

-Quien eres tu?- pregunto Sano serio.

-Soy Naruto- le dijo este sonriendo- Y vine a liberar a estos chicos-

-Ja, que viniste a ayudarlos? No me hagas reír- le dijo Sano sonriendo -Shino, acábalo-

-Si- dijo Shino, y de inmediato Kiba, Sai, Gaara y Sano reaparecieron arriba del techo de una bodega.

-Esta muerto- dijo Kiba mirando a Naruto.

-Ese chico, parece…un zorro- dijo Sai sonriendo, mientras leía un libro.

-Mm, me parece haberlo visto en la escuela- dijo Gaara serio.

-No importa, Shino lo acabara- dijo Sano sonriendo.

-Te dije que te fueras- dijo Shino.

-Perdón, pero no puedo, vine a ayudarlos y eso haré- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-No puedes, es muy tarde- el dijo Shino, llamando a sus insectos.

-Nunca es tarde para cambiar… o para ser salvado- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Pero en eso Naruto apenas y esquivo un grupo de insectos.

-Puedes correr, pero no esconderte de mis insectos carnívoros- le dijo Shino.

-Carnívoros!?- dijo Naruto evitando a los insectos.

Pero de repente Naruto vio a una pared de estos tras el, que se le benia abajo.

-Rayos!- dijo, y de vio envuelto en una gran masa de insectos.

-Eso fue todo- dijo Sano sonriendo.

-No, todavía sigue con vida- dijo Sai.

Todos se giraron a verlo sorprendidos.

-Vean con atención- les dijo Sai.

Todos se giraron, y vieron como la masa de insectos formaba una especie de bóveda, la cual comenzó a expenderse, dejando ver una barrera.

-Esa, es la técnica de Naru-chan- dijo Gaara sorprendido.

-Eres bueno- dijo Shino- Pero no es suficiente-

-Ha!- Naruto vio como los insectos comenzaban salir bajo sus pies.

Naruto desapareció, y reapareció tras Shino.

-Creo que estoy frito no?- le dijo Naruto sonriendo, estaba sudando.

-Veo que ya te diste cuenta- le dijo Shino sin girarse.

-La primera vez que tus insectos me atacaron, fue una distracción, mientras saltaba sentí algo en mi brazo, pero no le di importancia- le dijo Naruto levantándose la manga, y dejando ver una gran mancha que se iba esparciendo.

-Ese es un escarabajo del bajío, se inserta bajo la piel, y envenena el sistema, mientras se habré camino a tu cerebro, si te sigues moviendo, morirás mas rápido- le dijo Shino girándose a verlo por primera vez.

-Je, je, quisiera poder hacerlo, pero debo salvarlos- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-No podrás hacerlo- le dijo Shino.

-Yo creo que si- le dijo Naruto sonriendo, y tomando su brazo con la mano libre, se lo rompió.

-Ug!- se quejo Naruto cuando su brazo se vio partido bajo su piel.

-Estas loco!?- dijo Shino sorprendido.

-Con, ug, mi brazo roto, arg, el escarabajo no subirá- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Tan desesperado estas por salvarnos?- pregunto Shino sorprendido.

-Si, haré lo que sea, por salvarlos- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Entonces, quiero creer- le dijo Shino, y desapareció sus insectos.

-Ha?- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-QUE!? Shino! Me estas traicionando!!??- grito Sano furioso.

-No, simplemente, paso de esta pelea- dijo Shino mirándolo.

-Grr, te hare pagar por eso mas tarde Shino- dijo Sano, y se giro a Kiba- Ve y acábalo-

-Si- dijo Kiba.

Kiba aparecio frente a Naruto.

-Shino cree en ti, pero yo necesito mas que un brazo roto- le dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Hecho- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Kiba se lanzo contra Naruto, y comenzó un ataque de patadas y puñetazos, que Naruto empezó a evitar fácilmente.

-Ha!- dijo Naruto evitando una patada de Kiba, que salio por detrás.

-HE?- dijo Naruto sorprendido-Dos kibas?!-

-Asi es- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-C-como haces eso!?- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Guau! Guau!- dijo la otra copia.

-Pequeño Akamaru!?- dijo Naruto mas sorprendido.

-Asi es! Akamaru es mi compañero! Y juntos vamos a donde sea!- dijo Kiba sonriendo, mientras que Akamaru aparecía tras Naruto.

-Esta es mi mejor técnica! Prueba tu verdad!- dijo Kiba sonriendo- Gatsuuya (Doble colmillo de perforación)!!!- grito, y de inmediato Kiba y Akamaru comenzaron a girar rápidamente.

-No!- dijo Naruto sin poder evitar ser elevado por la corriente, y las garras de Kiba y Akamaru comenzaban a desgarrarlo.

"Rayos! AUG! Como duele!!" Naruto coloco sus manos frente a él, y se concentro.

"Un ponto muerto!" pensó Naruto mirando espacios donde Akamaru y Kiba se acercaban y se alejaban.

-RASENGAN!!!- grito Naruto.

-No! – grito Kiba al ver que el impacto les daría de lleno, Kiba como pudo protegió a Akamaru, y lo recibió de lleno.

La corriente de viento se vio cortada por la expulsión del cuerpo de Kiba, que protegiendo a Akamaru salía volando hacia unos escombros, donde habia varias barras oxidadas.

-KIBA!- grito Shino.

Gaara y Sai solo veían mudos la silueta de Kiba, mientras bajaba hacia una muerte segura.

-AUGF!!- Kiba tintino haber pegado con algo, escucho el ruido del metal al ser golpeado, y el sonido de varios vidrios al romperse, pero el no habia gritado.

-Tu?!- dijo Kiba mirando con sorpresa, la cara de Naruto, que tenia de frente, habia caído sobre él.

-E-ey…- saludo Naruto sonriendo.

Kiba se levanto de golpe, y vio que Naruto se habia enterrado una barra en la pierna derecha.

-Es-estas bien?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

-Estas loco!? Por que hiciste eso!?- le dijo Kiba molesto, mientras veía a Naruto tomar la abarra, y sacársela de un jalón.

-UG! Ha, ha… Ein?- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Crees poder salvarnos?- le pregunto Kiba serio.

-Ya lo dije… haré lo que sea para salvarlos- le dijo Naruto sonriendo-No quiero ver a la señorita Temari llorar de nuevo…- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Ya veo…- dijo Kiba sonriendo- Eres un rival muy fuerte- le dijo Kiba sonriendo, y le extendió la mano.

-Creo en ti, creo que puedes salvarnos- le dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Guau! Guau!- dijo Akamaru sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijo Naruto, y tomando la mano de Kiba, se puso de pie.

-Estas hecho un desastre, crees poder solo viejo?- le dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Si, no interfieras joven Kiba- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Jum, hablas igual que esa linda chica, que, son hermanos?- pregunto Kiba sonriendo.

-Algo así – le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Sano-sama! Paso de esta pelea!- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Guau! Guau! Guau!- apoyo Akamaru.

-Grr! Sai! MATALO!!- ordeno Sano furioso.

-Si, Sano-sama- dijo Sai sonriendo.

Sai apareció frente a la bodega.

-Creo que me espera- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Suerte viejo bigoton!- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

Naruto solo le sonrió, y Aparicio frente a Sai.

-Vaya, te has hecho muy popular entre los demás- le dijo Sai sonriendo, mientras guardaba su libro, y sacaba una pluma y un pergamino.

-No es esa mi intención, solo quiero liberarlos – le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Bien, eso no aplicara conmigo, yo no estoy sellado, estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad- le dijo Sai sonriendo.

-Por que?- le pregunto Naruto confundido- Por que lo sigues? No has visto todo el mal que a causado?- le pregunto.

-Eso no me importa- dijo Sai sonriendo.

-Pero son tus amigos- le dijo Naruto.

-Amigos?- Sai entonces sonrió, y saco su libro.

Naruto pareció confundido.

-Mmm, el termino no aplica, lo siento- dijo Sai cerrando el libro.

-Leíste el termino? Eso era un diario?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Si, me gusta leer- dijo Sai sonriendo, mientras empezaba a dibujar algo en su pergamino.

-Ha, ya…- dijo Naruto aun sorprendido.

-Bueno, comencemos- dijo Sai, y empezó a dibujar algo en su pergamino.

-Que hace?- se pregunto Naruto curioso, pero de repente se sintió mareado "Ug, estoy perdiendo mucha sangre, ya me esta afectando, debo convertirme pronto, sino, no necesitaré de la extracción de mi Biiju para morir" pensó mirando su brazo roto, y su pierna perforada, que estaba creando una charco de sangre carmesí bajo sus pies.

-GRAAAR!!-

-WA!- Naruto evadió apenas una tigre.

-Un Tigre!?- dijo Naruto sorprendido-De donde salio!?- entonces miro a Sai, que seguía dibujando, y noto como de su pergamino salía un dragón.

-L-los invocas de un dibujo!?- le dijo Naruto a Sai, mientras evadía al tigre de nuevo.

Este solo le sonrió, y creo un carnero y un lobo.

-Rayos!- dijo Naruto evitándolos a todos apenas y como podía.

Pero estos se movían rápidamente, Naruto ya no pudo con el ritmo, y el dragón le dio un fuerte coletazo, que lo estrello contra un muro.

-BLURG!- Naruto cayo al suelo, y vomito sangre.

"Ug, no puedo seguir así… me estoy muriendo…" Naruto en eso se giro al muelle "El mar esta cerca, si me transformo, podré recuperarme pronto" pensó y desaprecio.

Pero tenia tan poca energía, que apenas y avanzo 6 metros.

-Tratas de huir?- le dijo Sai avanzando hacia él.

-Trata de huir- dijo Kiba apretando su mandíbula.

-El no podrá ayudarnos- dijo Shino frunciendo el seño, y se giro a Sano, que veia la escena sonriendo- Y el nos hará pagar por esto-

-Rayos, pensé que él podría de verdad ayudarnos- dijo Kiba molesto- Pensé que…-

-No importa Kiba, ese chico perderá contra Sai, debemos hacer algo para que Sano vaya contra nuestra familia- le dijo Shino serio.

-Que sugieres?- le dijo Kiba mirándolo serio.

-Esperemos a que Gaara baje la guardia, y vayamos a hacerle una visita a los clanes Hyuuga y Uchiha, seguro ellos tienen pergaminos que le interesaran a Sano, así no les hará daño a nuestras familias- le dijo Shino, mirando a Gaara, que les veía de reojo.

-Espero que ese chico haga algo tan bueno, para que Gaara nos quite su arena- dijo Kiba mirando la tenue arena tras ellos.

-Si, yo también lo espero- dijo Shino "Lo siento chico, pero debemos proteger a nuestras familias, nada personal"

-Gaara?-

-Si padre?-

-Mata a Shino y Kiba en cuanto Sai termine con ese idiota- dijo Sano sonriendo- Y después mata a sus familias-

-Pero padre…- le dijo Gaara serio, mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza.

-Son ellos, o tus hermanos- le dijo Sano fríamente.

-Si- dijo Gaara bajando la mirada "Lo siento chicos…" pensó apretando tanto sus manos, que empezaron a sangrar.

-Ug! Je, huir? No es tanto eso- le dijo Naruto a Sai, mientras sonreía, y como podía se alejaba de él, dejando un gran rastro de sangre conforme retrocedía "Rayos, veo todo borroso, ya casi no puedo moverme" pensó limpiándose la sangre que cubría casi todo su rostro.

-Debes estar casi delirando, no? Veo que has perdido mucha sangre- le dijo Sai sonriendo.

-Si, algo así…- "Rayos! Estoy muy lejos del mar todavía, y Sai no me dejara avanzar mas, creo que aun tengo una oportunidad"

Naruto desapareció.

Sai apenas y se giro, para ver a Naruto tras el, todo paso en un segundo, Naruto creo una barrera tras el.

-RASENGAN!!!- grito Naruto, y este ataque pego contra la barrera, esto le dio el impulso parecido al de una propulsión, y llevándose a Sai que tenia frente, ambos salieron literalmente volando hacia el mar.

/SPLASH!!/ Ambos cayeron.

-Rayos- dijo Sano furioso, al ver como los animales comenzaban a disolverse.

-El agua disolvió la tinta del pergamino- dijo Gaara serio- Voy por Sai- dijo, pero Sano lo detuvo.

-Padre, Sai no sabe nadar- le dijo Gaara molesto.

-Eso, no me importa- le dijo Sano.

-Pero, el, el te seguía por voluntad- le dijo Gaara sintiendo una gran furia.

-Dejo de ser útil- le dijo Sano serio- Ahora ve por shino y Kiba, acaban de escapar-

Gaara se giro, y vio que así era, Shino y Kiba ya no estaban.

-Gaara-

Este se giro a verlo.

-No intentes ayudarlos, lo sabré, y tus hermanos pagaran por eso- le dijo Sano sonriendo.

Gaara miro a Sano con odio.

-No me veas así!- le dijo Sano golpeando a Gaara en al cara-Discúlpate- le ordeno.

-Perdón padre- dijo Gaara con la mirada baja.

-Así esta mejor Gaara-kun- dijo Sano sonriendo.

Gaara desapareció en un remolino de arena.

-Me están estorbando cada día mas, tendré que deshacerme de ellos pronto- dijo Sano, y desapareció.

-Ug, ya esta- dijo Naruto poniendo a Sai en uno de los muelles- Hop!- dijo al subir después él.

Naruto se giro a Sai, y vio a que estaba inconciente- W! Quizás tomo mas agua de la que pensé!- Y de inmediato Naruto le toco el pulso-Wa! No siento su pulso! Lo mate!- dijo Naruto alterado, y de inmediato le empezó a dar respiración de boca a boca.

-BLURG!- Sai se giro, y vomito toda el agua.

-Estas vivo!- dijo Naruto feliz de no ser un homicida.

-Cof Cof… Quien eres? Cof!- dijo Sai entre su tos, sin mirar a Naruto.

-Nadie!- dijo este y salio corriendo.

-La chica rubia…- dijo Sai mirando con sorpresa a Naruto que corría despavorido.

-Es… linda…- dijo Sai sonrojándose- Debo buscar a ese chico Zorro- dijo poniéndose de pie- Ha… mi pergamino se mojo…- dijo mirándolo escurrir.

-Agua! Agua!- decía Naruto buscando alguna tetera, acaba de entrar a la bodega donde vio la luz, se sorprendió de ver un gran conjuro en el piso, pero no le dio importancia, solo buscaba agua caliente, para poder transformarse de nuevo- Donde consiguió el pequeño Akamaru el agua caliente!?-

-GUAU!-

-Ha!- Naruto se giro de golpe, y vio a Akamaru con una tetera- Pequeño Akamaru!- dijo Naruto feliz.

-Guau! Guau!- le dijo este meneando la cola con mucho ánimo.

-Gracias pequeño Akamaru!- dijo Naruto abrazándolo.

-Guau, guau!- dijo este feliz.

-Bien, hora de transformarse- dijo Naruto, y se hecho el agua encima- Esta caliente!-

-Um?- Akamaru vio a Naruto chico, estaba confundido.

-Ves pequeño Akamaru? Soy yo- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Akamaru le sonrió, y le mordió el pie.

-WA! No me muerdas! Auch! Duele!- decía Naruto.

-Así que aquí estabas- Naruto se giro y vio a Sano sonreírle-M? Ya no tienes tus heridas? Vaya, que sorpesa-

-Tu- dijo Naruto poniéndose en defensa, Akamaru le soltó, y se fue tras unas cajas.

-Jum, veo que Sai se ahogo- dijo Sano sonriendo- Me lo suponía, no sabe nadar ese inútil-

-Sabias que no sabia nadar y no mandaste a alguien a ayudarlo!?- le recrimino Naruto furioso.

-Es su culpa por dejarse vencer, merece morir- le dijo Sano sacando un pergamino del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-W! Así como la señorita Temari!? Es tu hija y casi la matas a golpes!!- le dijo Naruto reuniendo chakra en sus manos.

-M? ha, viste eso? Bueno, en ese caso, si muere, será tu culpa por no haberla ayudado- le dijo Sano extendiendo el pergamino, que tenia escrito un conjuro, y en el centro el símbolo de los 3 círculos.

-GR! Eres un maldito! Como puedes tratar así a tus hijos!?- le dijo Naruto juntando sus dedos índices, mientras las centellas empezaban a emanar de él.

-Suenas igual que mi esposa, cuando le introduje el Shukaku- le dijo Sano sonriendo.

-QUE!?- Naruto miro a Sano con odio-La mataste!? TU LA MATASTE!!??-

-Así es, me case con ella por que manejaba chakra, no me fue muy difícil hacerle creer que la amaba, pero cuando empezó a interferir en mis planes, supe que tenia que sacarle el mayor provecho antes de matarla- sonrió Sano.

-Como pudiste?-

-Poder, es solo lo que me importa, solo poder!- dijo Sano y juntando sus dedos, empezó una invocación.

-Me agrada tu poder chico! Y te sellare para que me obedezcas!!- le dijo Sano, mientras que el pergamino comenzaba a brillar.

-Eso nunca! No lastimaras a nadie mas!- le dijo Naruto concentrando su chakra al máximo.

-Esto es un conjuro especial! Sin importar que fuerte seas no podrás tu solo con él!- sonrió Sano.

Y el hechizo salio dispara contra Naruto.

-RASENGAN!!- grito Naruto, ambas ondas se golpearon entre ellas.

-G! NO!- Naruto vio con horror como el sello pasaba de su Rasengan, y se dirigía a él.

-CONTRA SELLO!!- una barrera se formo frente a Naruto, y el sello se pego en ella.

-Sai!- dijo Naruto girándose a su izquierda, y viendo a Sai, en una posición de Genjutsu (Magia).

-No pierdas tu ataque! Yo me encargo de los sellos!- le dijo Sai sonriendo.

-Si!- sonrió Naruto, y se giro a Sano -Prepárate!- le dijo sonriendo.

-NO!- dijo Sano furioso, y del pergamino salieron 10 sellos mas.

-Idiota- dijo Sai, y creo 10 barreras que atraparon los sellos.

-RASENGAN!!- grito Naruto dando el resto de su chakra, la onda se expandió, y la bodega estallo.

Una gran nube de humo se extendió, pero se disipo rápidamente, dejando ver una barrera.

-Creo, ha, uf, que ganamos, ha, jeje- dijo Naruto jadeando, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-Si- dijo Sai sonriendo, mientras veía frente a ellos el cuerpo de Sano, aun vivo según noto, ya que lo veía respirar.

-GUAU! GUAU!- dijo Akamaru en los brazos de este.

-Ha, ha, M-me sorprendió, ha, que me ayudaras- le dijo Naruto sonriendo, mientras e secaba el sudor de la frente.

-Escuche lo que dijo… me cayo mal- le dijo Sai sonriendo.

-Grr, Guau! Guau!- apoyo Akamaru.

-Jañaaa- suspiro Naruto al sentarse en el piso- Estoy muy cansado…- dijo acostándose sobre este.

-Jum- sonrió Sai- Donde están Gaara y los demás?- dijo mirando a todos lados.

-Hein?- Naruto se paro de golpe, y vio que efectivamente, solo estaban ellos.

-Guau! Guau! Guauuu Guau!- dijo Akamaru.

-Mm, Gaara fue a matar a Shino y Kiba- dijo Sai serio.

-QUE!? Akamaru te dijo eso!?- le dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Sai le sonrió.

-Yo no hablo perro- le dijo.

-Entonces como sabes eso!?- le recrimino Naruto.

-Conociendo a Sano, seguramente mando a Gaara a matarlos- le dijo sonriendo.

-Y lo dices así como así!?- le reprendió Naruto.

Sai le sonrió.

-Si- le dijo.

-… tu no tienes madre…- le dijo Naruto mirándolo sin creer.

Sai le sonrió.

-Bien, olvídalo, vamos a ayudarlos- le dijo Naruto- Pequeño Akamaru, guíanos a ellos- le dijo Naruto.

Akamaru le sonrió, y se le fue encima, para morderle el brazo.

-WA! Eso duele!! Suelta! – se quejo Naruto.

-Que divertido- le dijo Sai sonriendo.

-Cállate!- le dijo Naruto.

-Akamaru!- Naruto y Sai se giraron, para ver a Kiba, Shino y Gaara.

-Veo que le ganaron- dijo Shino mirando a Sano en el suelo.

-Esta vivo?- pregunto Gaara serio.

-Ja, eso parece… Akamaru, ya suéltalo- dijo Kiba tratando de que este soltara el brazo de Naruto- Que raro, no le agradas- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Que mal agradecido- dijo Naruto.

-Pues que le hiciste?- le pregunto Kiba.

-Nada, él es el que me muerde a cada rato- le dijo Naruto suspirando-Joven Gaara, no!- grito Naruto, al ver que Gaara tenia un mazo de arena formado sobre Sano.

-Quiero quietar el sello, así que no te metas- le dijo Gaara fríamente.

-No! La señorita Temari no querría que te convirtieras en un acecino!- le dijo Naruto serio.

-Kiba me dijo lo que le hizo, él se muere- le dijo Gaara furioso.

-Espera, si lo haces, todos se mueren-

Todos se giraron a ver a Sai.

-Que dijiste?- le pregunto Shino.

-Sano creo este sello, no solo para controlar, sino para asegurarse su vida, el sello es parte de él, lo escribió con su sangre- les dijo Sai mostrándoles el pergamino que tenia Sano antes.

-Puedes quitarlo?- pregunto Naruto.

-Si, solo denme tiempo- les dijo sonriendo.

-Como sabes eso?- le pregunto Gaara serio.

-Por que yo le dije como hacerlo- les dijo Sai sonriendo.

-Woi!- dijo Sai evadiendo un brazo de arena-Que genio- dijo sonriendo.

-TU! Tu viste como nos trataba! Lo que nos obligaba a hacer! Y siempre fuiste tu quien provoco todo!?- le dijo Gaara furioso- Mi hermana esta casi muerta por tu culpa!!- Gaara empezó a crear varios brazos de arena, mientras emanaba chakra, y no solo él, Shino y Kiba también estaban furiosos.

-Tu, maldito, lo ayudaste sellarnos- dijo Kiba gruñendo.

-Ayudaste a que nos controlara, amenazando de matar a nuestras familias- dijo Shino llamando a sus insectos.

-Basta!- dijo Naruto poniéndose entre ellos y Sai.

-Quítate!- le gruño Kiba furioso.

-GRRR!!- gruño Akamaru.

-Se que están furioso! Y con justa razón! Pero el me ayudo a derrotar a Sano! Sin su ayuda yo también estaría sellado como ustedes! Se que quieren matarlo, pero si lo intentan, tendrán que pasar sobre mi primero! - les dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Chico zorro…- dijo Sai mirando a Naruto sorprendido.

-Te debemos nuestra libertad, así que lo dejaremos por hoy- dijo Gaara.

-Esta bien, solo por hoy- dijo Shino desapareciendo sus insectos.

-Grr, te salvaste de esta- dijo Kiba molesto.

-Guau! Guau! Grr!- apoyo Akamaru.

-Gracias, que amables idiotas- dijo Sai sonriendo.

Acto seguido se ve a Naruto deteniendo a Kiba, que quiere partirle todo lo que se llama cara a Sai.

-Suéltame! Deja que se la parta!- decía Kiba tratando de alcanzar a Sai con su manos, que apuntaban directo a la yugular.

-No! Espérese joven Kiba!- pedía Naruto.

-Si Sai abre la boca de nuevo, mátalo- dijo Gaara fríamente.

-Hecho- dijo Shino.

/IIIUUUU IIIIUUUUUU IIIIUUUUUUUUU IU IU IU IIIIIIUUUUUUUU/ se escucho a unas sirenas.

-La policía…- dijo Gaara mirando algunas luces rojas y azules acercarse.

-M, seguro nos siguieron por los pergaminos que robamos- dijo Shino.

-QUE!?- dijo Naruto sorprendido- Robaron algo!?-

-Pues si, parecía que estabas perdiendo, así que tuvimos que asegurar nuestras vidas con algo- le dijo Kiba mostrándole 2 pergaminos, que decía Uchiha.

-HAA! Están locos! Y precisamente de esa familia!?- pregunto Naruto molesto.

-No, también visitamos a los Hyuugas- dijo shino mostrando 8 pergaminos que decían Hyuuga.

-Me muero...- dijo Naruto tragando saliva.

-Vamonos- dijo Gaara serio.

-Si- dijeron Kiba y Shino.

-Esta bien- dijo Sai sonriendo, y evito un kunai de Kiba.

-Tú no vienes con nosotros- le dijo Gaara fríamente.

-Esta bien- dijo Sai sonriendo- Los veré cuando pueda quitar el sello, nos vemos- dijo, y desapareció.

-Ha, bueno, yo también me voy, nos vemos- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Oye- Naruto se giro, y vio a Gaara sonreírle.

-si?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, a nosotros y a Naru-chan- le dijo Gaara sonriendo.

-Je, de nada- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Decías que te llamas Naruto, verdad?- le pregunto Gaara.

-Si, me llamo Naruto-

-Bien, nos veremos Naruto- le dijo Gaara, y junto con Shino y Kiba, desapareció en un remolino de arena.

Naruto se giro, y vio las patrullas entrar al muelle, después miro a Sano en el suelo, y se sonrió.

-Creo, que lo hice bien mamá…- dijo Naruto y desapareció.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Aumm- bostezo Naruto apareciendo en su cuarto, miro su reloj 8:15- Rayos, se me hizo tarde- dijo resignado, y salio de su cuarto, para ir a tomar una ducha en el baño que estaba en el pasillo.

-Largo de mi casa!-

-AUCH!- grito Naruto al recibir un sartenazo en la cabeza.

-NARUTO!- grito Yondaime sorprendido.

-Quien mas!- le dijo Naruto molesto.

-Yo te hacia en la escuela hijo…he? Que haces con tu ropa de ayer? Y por que la tienes toda rota?- pregunto Yondaime extrañado.

-W, luego te digo- le dijo sonriendo, mientras se sobaba la cabeza- Voy a bañarme, tengo que ir a la escuela- le dijo sonriendo y entro al baño.

-M? Pensé que se habia dormido como chica, en fin, creo que solo se quedo dormido- dijo Yondaime sonriendo, y se dispuso a seguir con el desayuno que estaba preparando.

-Ya estoy listo!- dijo Naruto bajando por las escaleras, estaba vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla, y una camisa de botones de color naranja, obviamente, ya como chica.

-Buenos días hijo- saludo Yondaime mientras hacia el desayuno, es decir, que calentaba el ramen en el microondas.

-Hola papá- sonrió Naruto.

-He? Te vas a llevar eso?- le pregunto Yondaime.

-Si, es que el uniforme y el pans los puse en una bolsa, pero ayer con todo, no supe donde los deje, así que me puse esto- el dijo sonriendo.

-Ha, ya veo, en cuanto los encuentre te los dejo en tu cuarto- le dijo Yondaime entregándole un gran plato lleno de ramen instantáneo- como aprisa, que ya son las 8:42- le dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

-Buen provecho!- dijo Naruto y empezó a comer, Yondaime tomo asiento después, ya con su plato lleno de ramen.

-Buen provecho!- dijo, y empezó a comer junto con Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ya me voy!- dijo Naruto despidiéndose de su padre.

-Si! Que te vaya bien hijo!- le dijo Yondaime desde la puerta.

Naruto desapareció, y reapareció frente a la puerta de Konoha.

-Wow, vaya desastre- dijo Naruto sorprendido, frente a él se veían a varios trabajadores, y maquinaria pesada, comenzando la reconstrucción del área de la hoja.

-Cuanto ruido hacen- sonrió tapándose los oídos, al escuchar como prendían un taladro, en eso se giro a la zona de la arena, y noto a varios estudiantes.

Naruto apareció junto a ellos.

-YA LES DIJE QUE ME VALE QUE NO SE LLBEN BIEN BOLA DE INEPTOS!! HARAN LO QUE YO LES ORDENE O LOS REPRUEBO A TODOS! AVER COMO LE HACEN PARA PASAR DE AÑO ENTONCES ESCUINCLES BABOSOS!!- grito Tsunade por un altavoz, Naruto vio que Tsunade estaba en un gran escenario, junto con varios maestros, entre ellos Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, Asuma, y Gai, también noto a otros, pero como no los reconoció, asumió que eran de la arena.

-BBUUUUUUUUUU!!! FUERA! LARGO LOS DE LA ARENA! LARGO LOS DE LA HOJA!- ESCUCHO Naruto el abucheo de los alumnos.

-Fu, vaya lió- dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos tras la nuca.

-Naru-chan!- Naruto se giro, y vio a Hinata, que le saludaba mas adelante, junto con Neji, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru y Sasuke.

-Hola!- saludo Naruto apareciendo a su lado.

-Bu-buenos días Naru-chan!- la saludo Hinata sonriendo.

-Buenos días para ti también señorita Hinata- le saludo- Hola! Buenos días a todos!- les dijo a los demás.

-Hola Naru-chan!- lo saludo Lee sonriendo.

-Hola Naru-chan- le saludo Chouji.

-Ey…- dijo perezosamente Shikamaru.

Tenten solo suspiro cansada, ya sabia lo que iba a pasar.

-Donde esta tu uniforme?- preguntaron Neji y Sasuke claramente molestos.

-Lo perdí – les dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Como que lo perdiste!?- dijeron ambos mas molestaos.

-Es broma, lo deje en casa, lo que pasa es que no se donde lo deje, eso es todo, pero mañana me lo traigo puesto- les dijo sonriendo.

-W! Naru-chan! Esto no es un juego! Debes empezar a tomar las cosas mas serias!- le dijo Neji molesto.

-Faltaba mas! Mira que falta de respeto a la escuela! El uniforme es obligatorio! Deja de ser una rebelde!- le dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Y que hay de la chica Pink?- le pregunto Naruto.

-He?- dijeron ambos confundidos.

-si, la chica Pink, esa que es tu acosadora- le dijo Naruto, y Lee, Chouji, shikamaru, soltaron la carcajada, mientras que Hinata y Tenten se reían discretamente.

-W! Sakura no es mi acosadora!- le dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Esa no es una forma propia de expresarse de ella- le reprendió Neji serio.

-Ha, va, es tu obsesiva compulsiva?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJ HAAA JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!- se reían Lee, Chouji y Shikamaru

-Jajajja jaja- reían mas animadas Hinata y Tenten.

Hasta Neji fingió su risa con un posesita.

-YA ME HARTARON BOLA DE- HA! EY! SUELTA! ES MIOO!-

-EJEM! HOLA CHICOS, LO QUE TSUNADE-SAMA QUISO DECIR, ES QUE TENDRAN QUE COMPARTIR AULAS LA ARENA CON LA HOJA, ES POR MOTIVO DE RECONSTRUCCION, ASI QUE ENTIENDAN, DE ACUERDO? AHORA PASEN CON LOS SUS MAESTROS CORRESPONDIENTES, Y ELLOS LOS LLEBARAN A SU AULA ASIGNADA, ESO ES TODO, PASEN BUEN DIA- dijo Iruka, mientras veia de reojo como Kakashi se estaba llevando unas buena patadas por parte de Tsunade.

-Rayos, nos han juntado con esa escoria- dijo Neji molesto.

-Jum, tenia que ser precisamente con ellos- se quejo Sasuke molesto.

-Vamos chicos, no es para tanto, vamos con los maestros a ver donde nos toco- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-S-si, va-vamos Neji-kun- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Vamonos- dijo Sasuke serio, y todos lo siguieron.

-Esto será divertido- sonrió Naruto.

Continuara…

Hola! Bueno, hasta aquí quedo! Espero que les gustara!

Y ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP PARA SUGERIR ALGUN EQUIPO!

RECUERDEN:

ES CUALQUIER PERSONAJE, SIN IMPORTAR QUE SEA DE LA ARENA O LA HOJA, Y SIN IMPORTAR EL MAESTRO!

GRACIAS POR TODAS LA EXTRA GENIALES SUGERENCIAS!

Amaya Erizawa: hola Meli-chan! Que buena sparejas me diste! Aun queda este cap para poner mas parejas, asi que pronto veras cuales quedan gracias por tu apoyo! Y espero que este cap te guste n-n suerte!

june-li: Hola, bueno ya actualice, jeje, espero que te guste como quedo! Y gracias por tu apoyo!

darkgado14: hola! Que bueno que te haga reir! Gracias gracias!

Baphojr: hola! Bueno, ya no puedes decir que no pongo a Naruto hombre, aquí esta, asi quee spero que te guste como quedo, y sobre Yondaime, eso mas adelante, suerte!

Cathy-the reader: hola! Y claro! Cada opinión cuenta aquí! Gracias de nuevo por todo!

himeno-Asakura: pues no lo descubrieron, jeje, pero espero que te guste! Gracias por todo!

caro-chan: Hola! Que bueno que te gusto mucho! Gracias por el apoyo! Gracias gracias!

Amazona Verde: ey, buena sugerencia la del equipo, y si, donde ande Sasuke, Itachi andara rondando XD gracias por todo!

Dark artemisa: jajaja el sueño de toda la vida? Pf- jajajajajajja XD que buena esa! Buenisima! Espero verlas pronto chicas! Suerte y gracias!

FenrirCrinos: hola! Bueno, sobre la petición de Sasuke, pues, jeje, que puedo decir? Soy mala! Asi que si pasara! Suerte y gracias!

Xiucoatl: Hola! Espero que este te guste tanto como el otro! Pero me quedo duda sobre el calibre de las peleas, pero dime si me quede corta, va? Gracias!

Ouka Sakazaki: Hola! Como vez segui tu consejo, y aquí estan las "x" Gracias por la critica constructiva! Chao, chao!


	10. Equipo! Equipo! Equipo!

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

**L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Bla, bla, bla es INNER

/Bla, bla, bla/- freses de que recuerdan los personajes

(Bla, bla, bla)- notas, o comentarios míos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**Naruto ½**

**Datebayo 9**

"**Equipo, equipo, equipo"**

-Acaso aquí nos vamos a quedar?- pregunto Sasuke con cara de repugnancia.

-Creo que si- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Frente a ellos estaba un maestro sentado en su silla, con los pies arriba del escritorio, y tocando un ukulele, con pantalón rojo y flores blancas, una playera mariílla con hojas verdes, y un collar de flores en el cuello, su rostro lo tenía vendado, y la mitad del rostro estaba tapada por un pedazo de tela.

-Ósea, si se van a quedar ahí afuera, por mi adelante pequeños broders- dijo el maestro con una voz súper fresa.

-Creo que mejor entramos- dijo Tenten.

-Si- dijo Naruto, y entro muy sonriente al salón, que era tipo estadio, donde no habia nadie mas que ellos, y el maestro.

-Son los primeros en llegar, pero que buena onda, he?- les dijo el maestro sonriendo, mientras tocaba unas cuerdas de su ukulele.

-Disculpe- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Si pequeño broder?- dijo el maestro sonriendo.

-Usted tiene que asignarnos el asiento, lo dice el reglamento- le dijo Sasuke serio.

-Ash, que la vida no es para vivir en reglas pequeño saltamontes, ósea, me comprendes o te explico federico? Se libre, vive bien, yea - dijo tocando una melodía.

-Perdón?- dijo Sasuke y Neji claramente molestos, mientras que los demás soltaban una risita divertida.

-Ósea, A ver…- dijo el maestro mirando a sus alumnos, estaban Sasuke (Que le veía con clara molestia), Neji (Que tampoco se veía muy contento), Tenten (Que estaba esperando que dijera algo), Hinata (que estaba sonrojada, tras Tenten, como asustada por la cara del profesor), Chouji (Que estaba mirando con sorpresa la cara del profesor), Lee (que le sonreía con un pulgar arriba y "Bling " en los dientes), Shikamaru (Que estaba bostezando) y Naruto (Que noto estaba muy divertido haciendo una caricatura en el pizarrón)

"Chale, vaya grupito que me mandaron, ósea, que onda con la directora? Ósea, que naca" pensó el profesor.

-Bueno, ósea, yo soy Baki Monube (Se lo invente), seré su profesor provisional hasta que la hoja este hecha, que buena onda- les dijo sonriendo, y tocando una melodía.

-Eso ya lo sabemos- dijo Neji molesto.

-Tsk, vaya carácter con ustedes pequeños broders, no hagan muecas, que se les quedaran en la cara, ósea, que naco, no?- dijo Baki con fastidio, Neji quería matarlo ahí- Bien, ósea, como se llaman?- pregunto mas por decir, que por interés.

-Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha- dijo este con orgullo.

-Yo soy Neji Hyuuga, y ella es mi prima, Hinata Hyuuga- dijo Neji presentando a ambos, Hinata le hizo una inclinación de respeto, Baki solo bajo un poco la cabeza para saberse entendido.

-Yo soy Tenten Wo (Es que no se cual sea)- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Yo soy Chouji Akimichi- dijo este tímidamente.

-Yo soy Lee Rock! Que viva la flama de la juventud!- dijo este en su pose de chico bueno.

-Ha, un gusto en conocerlos broders, y si, que viva la flama de nuestra juventud, osea, que buena onda, he?- dijo Baki sonriendo- Y tu eres Uzumaki Naruto no?- dijo mirando a Naruto, que estaba terminando una fea caricatura.

-Si! Ese soy yo!- dijo este muy emocionado.

-Si… y es "Esa soy" no "Ese soy", ósea- le corrigió.

-Na, da igual- le sonrio Naruto.

-Tienes razón, da igual, o sea, lo importante es que están aquí, que viven la vida, ósea, que buena onda- dijo Baki sonriendo- Bueno, tú, y tú- dijo señalando a Sasuke y Neji- Hasta el fondo del salón, ósea- les dijo sonriendo.

-Que? Por que?- dijeron ambos molestos.

-Por que tienen mala vibra broders, y pueden dañar mi buena onda, ósea, no sean nacos, pliis, ósea- dijo Baki empezando a tocar una canción con su ukulele.

-Me niego a sentarme al final con los perdedores- dijo Neji molesto.

-Ey, yo me sentaba al final en la hoja- dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero.

-Por que eso eres- le dijo Sasuke molesto- Y usted sepa que no nos mandara al final de la clase- dijo a Baki molesto.

-Chalee, osea, broder, que onda contigo, he? Ósea, que genio, ya cásate, pliis- le dijo Baki con fastidio.

-Disculpe, podemos sentarnos al frente?- pregunto Tenten interviniendo las miradas acecinas de Neji y Sasuke.

-Yea pequeña sister, adelante, el camino de la vida donde quieras, ósea, aquí es cero restriccio—he, restri—no, espera, chalee, eso de "no libertad", ósea, no aplica conmigo, ósea, me explicooo?- dijo Baki sonriendo.

-He… si, eso creo…- dijo Tenten con una gotita de pena ajena- Hinata-chan, nos sentamos ahí?- le pregunto a esta señalando los asientos cerca de la ventana.

-S-si, Na-naru-chan, vamos a sentarnos- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Si, vamos, vamos, ha, joven Chouji, joven Shikamaru, joven Lee, siéntense cerca de nosotros- les dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Si- dijo Chouji sonriendo.

-Tsk, que problemático es esto- dijo Shikamaru bostezando.

-Gracias Naru-chan! Entre mas juntos, mas nuestra flama de la juventud arderá- dijo Lee con su pulgar arriba y "Bling" en los dientes.

-Si!- animo Naruto con su pulgar arriba.

-Yea! Que buena onda! Arriba la flama de nuestra juventud! Osea!- dijo Baki parándose sobre el escritorio, y empezando a tocar su ukulele de fondo.

-Por que de todos los salones tenia que ser este?- dijo Sasuke sentándose en el primer asiento de la primera hilera.

-No sé, pero al menos será por un tiempo- dijo Neji molesto, sentándose en el segundo asiento de la primera hilera, junto a Sasuke (Tomo esto empezando desde la ventana a la puerta, en total son 5 hileras, con 6 asientos cada una, en cada lado, recuerden que este tipo de asientos están divididos en el centro por un pasillo)

-Ha, supongo, por cierto Neji, hoy estoy libre, quieres venir a casa a entrenar?- pregunto sasuke serio.

-M, tengo que pedir permiso en casa, pero te llamo para confirmar- le dijo Neji serio.

-Por que tanto problema?, Hinata-chan puede venir contigo, no me molesta que venga, sabes que me agrada- le dijo Sasuke abriendo un cajón, donde estaban los libros de texto- M, creo que son todos- dijo contándolos.

-No es tan fácil, la familia espera responsabilidades de mi parte Sasuke, oye, me falta de de gramática- dijo Neji molesto, contando los suyos.

-He? Bueno, compartimos el mío- le dijo Sasuke.

-Gracias- le sonrió Neji, pero bajo la mirada un poco- Ha… Sasuke…-

-Si? Dime?- pregunto Sasuke mirando de reojo con molestia, como Naruto empezaba a dibujar en el pizarrón, casitas con autos, perros, y un tipo feo que se parecía a él "Pequeña sabandija… que rayos le ve Itachi? Esta chica esta loca de remate…mm, bien, Itachi también lo esta, así que, solo espero que mis sobrinos sepan respirar al nacer"

-Este, yo quería…- continuo Neji dudoso.

-Sucede algo? Te noto raro- le dijo Sasuke relajando su expresión.

-No, no es nada, descuida…- dijo Neji sonriéndole serio.

-Esta bien, si tú lo dices – le dijo Sasuke mirando ahora a Sakura e Ino que cavaban de entrar al salón.

-SASUKE-SAN!!- todos se giraron de golpe apenas para ver a dos ráfagas, una rosa, y otra rubia, correr y sentarse tras Sasuke.

-Hola Sasuke-san!- sonrieron Ino y Sakura tras Sasuke.

-Hola chicas- saludo Sasuke cortésmente.

-Ha, perdón, hola Neji-san- saludaron ambas respetuosamente.

-Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san- saludo Neji con respeto.

-Neji-san, no sea tan propio con nosotras, usted es amigo de Sasuke-san- dijo Sakura sonriendo dulcemente.

-Si, es verdad, por favor trátenos de tú- le sonrió tiernamente Ino.

Neji sonrió, y asintió amablemente.

-Ha, y díganos Sasuke-san, que hizo el día de ayer?- pregunto Sakura sonrojada.

-Si, por favor díganos, Sasuke-san- animo Ino sonriendo apenada.

-Solo fue un día aburrido en Uchiha Corp. nada especial- dijo Sasuke sonriendo cortésmente.

-Vamos Sasuke, no las hagas esperar, ellas quieren escuchar- dijo Neji sonriendo.

-Si, por favor Sasuke-san- pidieron ambas agradeciendo la intervención de Neji.

-Esta bien, lo que hice ayer fue cerrar un trato con Kaiba Corp. para el…- empezó a decir Sasuke, mientras que Sakura e Ino escuchaban con atención.

Neji también escuchaba la charla, desde su primer año en Konoha, el y Sasuke habían hecho buena amistad, aun recordaba como se habían encontrado…

----------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos Hinata-chan, aquí esta la preparatoria- dijo Neji mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata.

-S-si Neji-kun- sonrió Hinata.

-Hiashi-sama hablo con la directora, dijo que habia arreglado que estuviéramos en el mismo salón, así que no te preocupes- le dijo Neji serio.

-Gra-gracias por cu-cuidar de mi, Neji-kun- le dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

Neji la miro serio, pero le dio una media sonrisa, que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara un poco más.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada principal.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Neji mirando a Hinata, que empezaba a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa-Hinata-chan, no estés nerviosa, yo te protegeré de todos- le dijo Neji serio.

-G-gracias- le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Juntos entraron, Neji seguro de si mismo, mientras Hinata estaba tímidamente abrazada de su brazo, un poco escondida tras él.

-Ha!- se quejo Hinata cuando alguien la empujo.

Neji se giro a mirar al tipo que la habia empujado.

-Oye tú! Discúlpate con Hinata-chan!- reclamo Neji molesto.

-Me hablas a mi?- pregunto el aludido, un chico de pelo y ojos negros.

-Así es, discúlpate- demando Neji serio.

-Ne-neji-kun, e-estoy bi-bien…- dijo Hinata nerviosa.

-Eso no importa, él no se a disculpado- dijo Neji sin dejar de mirar al chico frente a él.

-Sabes quien soy yo? Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke- dijo Sasuke serio, pero con una media sonrisa.

-Yo soy Hyuuga Neji, pero aun así no pasare por alto la ofensa contra mi prima, Uchiha Sasuke, heredero de Uchiha Corp- dijo Neji fríamente.

-Así que sabiendo quien soy, aun piensas retarme?- pregunto Sasuke sonriendo con superioridad.

-Hasta el final- dijo Neji serio, pero en eso se sorprendió, al ver a Sasuke extenderle la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Hyuuga Neji, es raro ver que se me desafié cuando se sabe quien soy, tienes mucho valor, admiro eso en una persona- dijo Sasuke sonriendo con educación.

-Y yo admiro el tomar respuestas de sus actos, y aun no te disculpas- dijo Neji estrechando su mano.

-Je, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien, Neji- sonrió Sasuke, y se giro a Hinata- Lamento haberte empujado, disculpa- le dijo sonriendo suavemente.

-Ha, he, de-descuide- dijo Hinata sonrojándose, mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Tu prima es muy educada, toda una dama- dijo Sasuke sonriendo a Neji.

-Así es, sabes? Creo que después de todo si nos llevaremos bien, Sasuke- le dijo Neji sonriendo con cortesía.

------------------------------FLASH BACK END------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Después de ese día nos juntábamos todos los días, una cosa llevo a otra, y cuando Sasuke recibió una petición para ser miembro del consejo estudiantil, me dijo que si yo entraba, el también lo haría, ya que lo consideraba muy aburrido estando solo" recordó Neji con una leve sonrisa, mientras veía de reojo a Naruto, que seguía dibujando en el pizarrón, pero ahora junto con Lee, que estaba dibujando a Gai, mientras que Chouji y Shikamaru los veían muy entretenidos, después se giro a ver a Hinata, que junto con Tenten se reían de lo que hacían Naruto y Lee.

"No fue malo, después de todo, seguir a Hinata-chan aquí" pensó, y en eso noto a Hinata, que le veía sonriendo, Neji devolvió el gesto con una suave sonrisa, y se giro a seguir escuchando la conversación de Sasuke, sabia cuanto le molestaba que no le pusieran atención, algo en lo que coincidían mucho.

"Junto con lo loco que nos pone Naru-chan con sus tonterías" pensó con fastidio.

-Oseaaa, yeaaa, vive la vida loca, oseaaaa, que buena ondaaaa- cantaba Baki con su ukulele muy alegre.

Pronto el salón no tardo en llenarse, con algunos de la hoja, y otros de la arena, que por sus diferencias, terminaron divididos en 2 partes, una en cada lado (Los asientos están divididos por un pasillo en el centro) pero como todos veían que el maestro estaba mas interesado en seguir cantando "Vive la vida loca", solo se dispusieron a platicar.

-Tsk, que problemático maestro- dijo Shikamaru bostezando.

-Naa, es buena onda- dijo Naruto sonriendo, mientras Baki ahora estaba preguntando si alguien tenia alguna canción que quisiera tocar, y algunos de la arena que ya lo conocían, le pedían una que otra.

-Si! Su flama de la juventud arde al son de la vida loca- dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Je, yo creo que es raro que en esta escuela tengamos a los mas locos- dijo Chouji sonriendo.

-Es verdad, por que siempre tenemos que tener a los mas raros?- pregunto Tenten sonriendo, Baki estaba cantando ahora "What a Girl Whant" (de Britny Spirse)

-Yo cre-creo que es di-divertido- dijo Hinata sonriendo con un leve sonrojo.

-Verdad? Verdad? Konoha es muy divertida- dijo Naruto sonriendo, en eso recordó algo, y miro su reloj "Son las 10:48, mm, a la 1 es el descanso, creo que tengo tiempo" pensó sonriendo.

(Apropósito, están sentados de esta forma: en el primer escalón o hilera de asientos, según lo vean, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Hinata y Naruto, en la segundo escalón, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee)

-Ey! Baki-sensei!- lo llamo Naruto.

-Si? Ósea, dime la duda de tu vida sister- dijo Baki bailando al ritmo de su música.

-Vamos a tener clase?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo, y ahora todos escuchaban con atención.

-Clase? Pero, ósea, donde aprendiste ese bocabu- he, bocalu- no, espera, bueno esa palabra, ósea, que oso contigo sister, claro que no, que oso, ósea- decía Baki saltando al escritorio para empezar a cantar "Te vas por que yo quiero que te vayas".

-Entonces puedo salir?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

-Yea, salgan todos broders, vivan la vida, sean libres, menéense con el viento, aja, ho, si, que buena onda- decía Baki deslizándose por el piso a lo Michel Jackson.

-A donde vas Naru-chan?- pregunto Chouji curioso.

-Debo ir a ver a unos amigos- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Te po-podemos a-acompañar?- pregunto Hinata tímidamente.

-No es necesario, regreso para el descanso, descuiden, les traeré algo de afuera- les dijo sonriendo.

(El descanso es de 1 hora, salen a la 11 y regresan a la 12, las clases terminan a las 3, y las practicas duran hasta las 7, que fastidio no?)

-Segura? Sasuke y Neji se van a molestar- dijo Shikamaru con una media sonrisa.

-En eso te equivocas- todos se giraron a ver a Sasuke y Neji, que miraban a Naruto serios.

-A mi no me importa lo que esta rebelde haga- dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-Naru-chan, espero que no hagas nada malo que ponga en vergüenza a la escuela- dijo Neji serio.

-Déjala Neji, seguro terminara peleando con alguien y destruyendo la mitad de la ciudad- dijo Sasuke serio, Sakura e Ino sonrieron por el comentario.

-Jum, pues ni me importa lo que pienses Sasuke-baka, yo no soy como tu, que anda con acosadoras sexuales- le dijo sacándole la lengua, y desapareció justo a tiempo, para evitar un libro que le arrojo Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ha, que salvaje es esa Pink- sonrió Naruto, apareciendo en Sunagakure, mas precisamente frente a su casa.

-M, los encontré por ese callejón la otra noche, seguro viven cerca- dijo dirigiéndose en esa dirección.

-La calle es larga…- pensó algo desanimado, mirando varias casa en la calle "Animo Naruto, seguro algún vecino sabrá de ellos" pensó mas animado, y con una gran sonrisa, toco a una puerta, una anciana le abrió, y Naruto pregunto sobre la familia Subaku No, esta le dio la indicación, y Naruto se fue corriendo a ella.

-Esta debe ser!- dijo Naruto mirando frente a el, una casa de dos pisos, era de color naranja rojizo, tenia varias arbustos muy bien cuidados, y estaba rodeada por una linda cerca de madera pintada de blanco.

"Parece un hogar muy feliz" pensó Naruto sonriendo.

/Ella me estorbaba mucho, así que pensé en sacarle mejor provecho antes de matarla/

"Maldito" pensó Naruto apretando los puños, recordando a Sano.

Naruto, rápidamente saltaron a la propiedad, y sacando unas pinzas de su bolso, abrió la puerta sin problemas "Gracias por el entrenamiento papá!" pensó sonriendo.

-Hola?- dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-Esta… vacía…- dijo Naruto sorprendido, podía mirar lo acogedora que se veía la casa, por dentro estaba pintada de un naranja claro, pero ya no habia muebles, las paredes estaban vacías, no habia nada.

-Arriba- dijo Naruto de inmediato, y subió las escaleras que tenia enfrente, pero al subir tampoco vio a nadie, "Señorita Temari" pensó Naruto sintiendo un vació por dentro, vio 4 cuartos frente a él, y empezó a abrirlos uno por uno, pero no habia nada, ni nadie.

-Se fueron?- se pregunto Naruto sentándose en el piso, sentía que habia fallado.

"Señorita Temari… donde esta?" pensó Naruto triste.

-Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa- Naruto se giro de inmediato, y vio con sorpresa a quien tenia en frente.

-Usted!?- dijo Naruto.

-Hola- saludo Kakashi con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía un libro.

-Que hace usted aquí?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Eso te iba a preguntar yo Naru-chan- sonrió Kakashi con su ojo.

-Ha, si, yo vine a ver como estaba la señorita Temari, el joven Kankuro, y el joven Gaara- dijo Naruto serio, no sabia hasta donde confiar en Kakashi, él podría trabajar para Sano, hasta donde sabia.

-Ha, es eso, vaya, vaya, en ese caso, ven conmigo- le dijo Kakashi tomando a Naruto de la mano.

-Ha! Espere!- dijo Naruto, pero antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en un enorme jardín, rodeado por un muro de roca.

-Esta es mica, eres bienvenida- dijo Kakashi jalando a Naruto hacia la gran casa frente a él, que era de un estilo japonés imperial, de 4 pisos, con una gran torre que se veía a lo lejos.

-Espere!- le decía Naruto sin entender nada, mientras Kakashi seguía halándolo hacia la casa, sin dejar de hablar.

-Pero por favor al entrar te quitas los zapatos, tengo que mantener la casa limpia, y no es nada fácil con Gaara-kun esparciendo su arena por todos lados, además creo que hay comida, te gusta el ramen?- pregunto Kakashi siguiendo con su charla.

-He… s-si- asintió Naruto.

-Que bueno, Temari-chan prepara uno muy bueno, además que es buena cocinera, pero Kankuro-kun también cocina muy bien, se especializa mas que nada en carne, a él le gusta mucho, a mi también, pero normalmente siempre—

-BASTA!!- grito Naruto zafándose de la mano de Kakashi.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Kakashi sonriendo.

-Ellos están aquí?- pregunto Naruto serio, estaba muy confundido, y le molestaba que pudiera haber caído en una trampa tan fácilmente, debía encontrar a Temari y protegerla, se lo habia prometido, y no quería fallarle de nuevo.

-Claro que si, ahora vamos a saludar- le dijo Kakashi y de nuevo le tomo la mano, para halarlo a la casa-Y como te decía abecés también pedimos algo, la última vez fue pizza, y estábamos todos cuando…- seguía Kakashi sin pena, mientras que Naruto solo lo veía sorprendido, pero después se sonrió "La señorita Temari se lleva bien con el, así como sus hermanos… el maestro debe ser alguien muy bueno" pensó mirando como se acercaban mas a la entrada.

-Ya llegue!- dijo Kakashi cuando ebrio la puerta que daba al jardín (es corrediza, como las casas de Japón)- Y traje visitas!- dijo esto sonriendo a Naruto, que le devolvió el gesto.

-Bienvenido!- dijo Kankuro apareciendo por el pasillo, pero al ver a Naruto se paro en seco.

-Naru-chan!?- grito sorprendido.

-Hola!- saludo Naruto, feliz de ver a Kankuro de una pieza, en eso se escucharon varios pasos, y 4 figuras conocidas aparecieron tras Kankuro.

-NARU!!- grito Temari sonriendo, y se fue a abrazar a este.

-Señorita Temari!- dijo Naruto feliz, mientras correspondía el abrazo de Temari- que bueno que esta bien!- sonrió.

-Que dices tonta!? Yo estaba muy preocupada por ti!- le dijo Temari mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos- Perdóname Naru-chan! De verdad lo siento! Todos lo sentimos mucho!- le dijo Temari dejando caer varias lagrimas.

-No, no llores, por favor, no me gusta que lloren por mi, estoy bien, además, yo soy quien debe disculparse, no pude protegerte señorita Temari… por favor discúlpame- le dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

-W! Deja de decir tonterías Naru! Es mi culpa que casi te mataran!- le dijo Temari cubriendo su rostro lleno de dolor.

Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino y Kakashi solo veían la escena sin decir nada, los primeros por que no tenían cara para animar a Temari, y el segundo, que se sonreía bajo su mascara "Vamos Naru-chan, se que tu puedes ayudarlos mas de lo que yo intente"

Naruto se sonrió, y con cariño aparto las manos de Temari, dejando ver su rostro rojo, lleno de lagrimas saladas.

-Yo no veo ningún enemigo, solo veo a buenos amigos, cansados de luchar- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Temari abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, pero los entrecerró de nuevo, al sentir varias lagrimas de nuevo.

-Naru…-susrro Temari al abrazar de nuevo a Naruto.

-Yo estoy aquí, y te protegeré, los protegeré a todos, hasta el final, así que seamos amigos, y comamos un delicioso ramen juntos- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Somos amigas?- pregunto Temari sonriendo.

-Todos aquí somos amigos- sonrió Naruto mirando a los chicos detrás.

Estos también se sorprendieron, pero se sonrieron.

-Snif, entonces, prepare ramen, comamos juntos- sonrió Temari.

-Gracias, pero no puedo, debo regresar a la escuela- le dijo Naruto sonriendo, pero se arrepintió, al ver la cara de tristeza de Temari.

-Ha! No es que no quiera! Estoy seguro que hacen un delicioso ramen!- dijo Naruto rápidamente, agitando sus manos como gallina- Pero… yo le prometí a mamá que terminaría la preparatoria… y yo… quiero cumplir- dijo sonrojándose.

Temari le sonrió, comprendía esa promesa, ella y sus hermanos habían hecho lo mismo, hacia poco.

-Esta bien, nosotros también vamos a ir a la escuela mas tarde- sonrió Temari.

-QUE!?- gritaron Kankuro y Kiba sorprendidos.

-Eso! Vamos a la escuela y punto!- les dijo Temari molesta.

-Pero apenas y hemos dormido!- dijeron ambos.

-Naru tampoco a dormido! Seguro esta muy cansada por lo de hoy!- les dijo Temari, y estos no dijeron mas, solo murmuraron algo de "Bruja".

-Escuche eso- dijo Temari molesta.

-Entonces te vemos ahí Naru-chan- sonrió Kakashi.

-Ha, si, los estaré esperando, solo quería saber que todos estaban bien- sonrió Naruto.

-Gracias- dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

-No fue nada joven Kankuro, lo importante es que están bien- sonrió Naruto.

-Pues ya que, nos vemos luego- dijo Kiba sonriendo, y Akamaru lo apoyo en un ladrido.

-Nos veremos entonces… Naruto- dijo Shino serio, y por alguna razón Naruto sintió un escalofrió.

-Entonces los veo mas tarde!- dijo Naruto, y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer.

-Espera!- Naruto se giro, y vio a Gaara que le veía serio.

-Es aceptable que vengas…- dijo Gaara en su usual tono frió, pero Naruto se sonrió, sabia que era una forma rara de decir "Gracias".

-Esta bien! Al fin que ya se donde viven, así que los podré visitar mas a menudo, hasta luego!- les dijo Naruto sonriendo, y se desapareció.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto apareció en "Big Kunai" y entro para comprar las cosas que habia prometido a Hinata y los demás.

No tardo mucho, y pronto salio con una bolsa con varias cosas que pensó les gustaría.

-Vaya, pues si es Naruto-

Naruto se paro en seco, trago saliva, ¿Era cierto? ¿Esa voz era de él?

Se giro lentamente a su izquierda, y abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-Vez? Te dije que si era- dijo una chica de largo cabello negro.

-Tenias razón, perdón por dudar- se disculpo un chico de pelo negro, algo alborotado.

-Que pequeña es esta ciudad no creen? Miren que toparnos con uno de los traidores- dijo un chico con el rostro vendado.

Los 3 usaban ropa estilo militar, de blanco con manchas negras.

-Zaku… Kin… Dosu…- dijo Naruto soltando la bolsa que traía.

-Como has estado Naruto?- sonrió Kin.

-Yo…yo…- Naruto dio un paso atrás.

-Por que nos evades? Solíamos ser amigos- dijo Zaku sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Después de todo, eso somos no? Éramos tan buenos amigos, como una familia, hasta que vino tu padre- dijo Dosu con algo de fastidio.

Naruto estaba estático, no podía moverse, y de nuevo sintió esa sensación de agua espesa en sus manos, esta vez no hubo el reflejo de rubios cabellos, sino apenas un fragmento de una barba negra.

-Si, solíamos ser como una familia… hasta que nos dejaste!- grito Kin lanzando algo a Naruto.

Este no se movió, sabia bien lo que le habia arrojado, la técnica de Kin.

Sintió entonces algo de agua en su mejilla, agua espesa, se toco la mejilla, y vio que era sangre, Kin lo habia cortado con una de sus agujas.

-…Lo siento…- dijo Naruto con la cabeza gacha.

-Hum, no importa suponemos, que es parte de tu naturaleza- dijo Zaku molesto.

-Descuida, solo estamos de paso, no haremos nada escandaloso, ahora servimos a alguien mas- dijo Dosu serio.

-He?- dijo Naruto mirándolos con sorpresa.

-Por que te sorprendes? Acaso crees que eres el único que tiene derecho a ser aceptado?- pregunto Kin molesta.

-No… yo…-

-Vamonos Kin, Zaku, debemos reportarnos con el jefe- dijo Dosu serio- Naruto…- lo llamo, y este lo vio atentamente.

-Pensé que por confiarnos tu secreto, nosotros significábamos algo para ti, pero veo que me equivoque… vamonos- dijo y los 3 desaparecieron.

-Dosu… te equivocas… si significan mucho para mí… por eso me fui…- dijo Naruto bajando la mirada- Perdón…- murmuro, mientras recogía su bolsa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hola!-Saludo Naruto al entrar al comedor de Konoha.

-Hola Naru-chan, llegaste antes- saludo Tenten, ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa, con charolas y todo, además de dos invitadas mas, Ino y Sakura, que estaban una a cada lado de Sasuke.

-Ey, veo que la rubia y la Pink están aquí también- sonrió Naruto, estas solo lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Q-que trajiste Naru-chan?- pregunto Hinata sonriendo.

(Por cierto, juntaron 2 mesas, de un lado están Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Lee y Chouji, y frente a ellos Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke y Sakura, queda un espacio libre para Naruto)

-Ha, pues lo que les prometí, traje algo para cada quien- sonrió Naruto- Para la señorita Tenten un chocolate de nuez, para la señorita Hinata un chocolate de menta, para el joven Neji un chocolate también de menta, para el joven Lee varios dulces de limón, para el joven Chouji unas papas fritas, para el joven Shikamaru, una bolsita de bombones, para Sasuke un chocolate amargo, y para que hagamos las pases todos y seamos amigos, rubia, ten un pasas cubiertas de chocolate, y Pink, ten unos chocolates de fresa- dijo Naruto pasándole a cada quien su respectivo dulce.

-Gracias Naru-chan- sonrieron Tenten y Hinata.

-Gracias… supongo- dijo Neji mirando su chocolate.

-Gracias Naru-chan, como supiste que me encantaban?- pregunto Chouji sonriendo mientras comía unas cuantas.

-Gracias por avivar mi flama de la juventud Naru-chan!- dijo Lee comiendo de inmediato un dulce.

-M, gracias, no se ven problemáticos- dijo shikamaru sonriendo.

-Acaso pusiste veneno en esto?- dijo Sasuke molesto, y Naruto lo vio con molestia.

-Bueno, esta bien- dijo Ino mirando las pasas.

-Mm, como sea- dijo Sakura seria.

Wai! Dulces, dulces quiero!!!  decía INNER muy feliz.

-Bien, yo voy por ramen!- dijo Naruto corriendo en dirección del área de la arena.

-No van a decir nada?- pregunto Tenten sorprendida.

-No importa, que haya un loco y no dos- dijo Neji serio.

-Opino igual- dijo Sasuke molesto, recordando la platica de la noche anterior.

-------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se encontraba en el baño de su cuarto, poniéndose la crema de algas que habia tenido que mandar comprar a su secretaria, ya que a itachi siempre se si se la cobraron de mas.

-Estupido hermano menor- saludo Itachi entrando al baño.

-Ahora que?- bufo molesto Sasuke, con su mascarilla verde por todo el rostro.

-Acabo de recordar una cosa- le dijo Itachi mirando el baño de Sasuke- Por que el tuyo es mas grande?- pregunto mientras hurgaba en los cajones descaradamente y sacando ropa interior, maquillaje, correctores, revistas para "Metro sexuales" (Este termino no es de doble sentido, es usado para hombres adictos a su apariencia).

-Quieres dejar mis cosas?- dijo Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Si, bien, solo quiero recordarte que no quiero que molestes a Naruto- le dijo Itachi mirando varias de las revistas de Sasuke, donde habia consejos para marcar los músculos del abdomen.

-Estas loco, esa chica esta loca, y no me va a dejar en ridículo si hace algo estupido, soy el director del consejo estudiantil, y haré respetar las reglas- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Hazlo y ya no te haré almuerzos- dijo Itachi comparando su abdomen con el del modelo de la revista, y se sonrió, el de él estaba mejor.

Sasuke levando una ceja sorprendido ¿Acaso tanto le gustaba esa chica a su idiota hermano mayor?

-Hecho- dijo Sasuke, sintiendo como su estomago se libraba de un gran peso… o vomito.

-Genial- dijo Itachi serio, y se acerco a Sasuke, hasta estar justo apenas a un dedo de distancia.

-Que?- dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

-Eres gay?- pregunto Itachi serio.

Lo último que se ve, es a Itachi salir corriendo por el pasillo, seguido de un Sasuke que le persigue con una espada, mientras le grita "GAY TU IMBECIL!!! VEN QUE TE CASTRO AHORA MISMO!!!"

-------------------------------------FLASH BACK END-----------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hola, todos están listos?- pregunto Iruka mientras sacaba una lista.

Las clases ya habían terminado, y todos se habían presentado en el patio, para las prácticas de manipulación de chakra.

Estaban bajo unos árboles, mientras eran acompañados por Iruka, Baki, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai.

-A ver… Uchiha?-

-Presente-

-Haruno?-

-Aquí-

-Yamanaka?-

-Aquí-

-Wo?-

-Presente-

-Rock?-

-Mi flama de la juventud esta aquí!!-

-He, esta bien… donde iba? Ha, si, Nara?-

-Que problemático… ahum, aquí estoy…-

-Esta bien, Akimichi?-

-Presente-

-Uzumaki?-

-Aquí datebayo!-

-Je, esta bien, a ver, quien sigue? Ha, Aburame?-

-…-

-No esta? Bien, Inuzuka?-

-…-

-Tampoco? M, Los hermanos Subaku No tampoco están…- apunto Iruka al buscarlos con la mirada.

-Hola! –saludo Kakashi apareciendo junto con los faltantes Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shino y Kiba.

-Kakashi! Llegas tarde!- le recrimino Iruka molesto.

-Lo siento, nos perdimos en el camino de la vida- sonrió Kakashi con su revista en mano.

-Ha, olvídalo, chicos, pónganse a un lado de los demás- dijo Iruka.

Temari y los demás se pusieron a un lado, un poco apartado de los demás.

-Ey! Vengan con nosotros!- los invito Naruto, y todos lo vieron con sorpresa y molestia.

-Descuida Naru-chan, luego será, estos estirados parecen desagradables- dijo Temari sonriendo.

-Pues no tanto como tú- señalo Tenten.

-Que dijiste "Chonguitos"?- pregunto Temari abriendo una luna de su abanico.

-Que dijiste "Pelo de escoba"?- dijo Tenten sacando 2 pergaminos.

-Basta ambas!- grito Iruka molesto –Veo que aun se tienen diferencias, pero eso se acaba ahora, este año se a acordado con el apoyo de la directora, unir ambas áreas-

-QUE!?!?!- gritaron todos, menos Naruto.

-Escucharon bien, ya es hora de que olviden sus diferencias- dijo Kurenai.

-Es verdad, por eso se han puesto maestros de la arena y la hoja para esto- dijo Asuma encendiendo un cigarro.

-Así es! Así que aviven su flama de la juventud y tengan animo! Que COOL!!- dijo Gai en una pose extraordinaria.

-He?- dijo Kakashi cambiando de pagina.

-Pero esto es---

-Basta Sasuke, es una decisión con aprobación de la directora, nada se cambiara, así que háganse a la idea- sentencio Iruka molesto.

Sasuke bufo molesto, y no era el único, Ino, Sakura, Neji y Tenten parecían muy molestos, junto con Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba y Shino.

"Que problemático se puso esto…ha, espero que no me toque con algún maniático compulsivo como Neji y Sasuke" pensó Shikamaru mirando las nubes.

"Espero que no me toque con Gaara, he escuchado que esta medio loco, y mi nivel es el mas bajo de todos" pensó Chouji preocupándose.

"Que CCOL!! Tendré la oportunidad de conocer a distintas personas! Gai-sensei le haré sentirse orgulloso de mi flama de la juventud!!" pensaba Lee con flamas en los ojos.

Naruto solo los veía a todos sonriendo "Esto será divertido".

-Bien, ahora, los grupos deben ser equilibrados y bien balanceados, así que ahora les diré como quedaron y—HAG!!-

-HOLA!! Pero que buena onda!- dijo Baki apareciendo de la nada, y sin querer, le pego con su ukulele a Iruka en la cara.

-IDIOTAA!!- grito Iruka molesto, que se tapaba la nariz, que estaba sangrando.

-Que onda contigo Iruka mi rival? Ósea, eso de sangrar por la nariz, esta súper, súper pasado de onda, ósea, que naco- dijo Baki tocando su ukulele.

-Cállate! Casi me la rompes!- le reclamo Iruka, mirando que sangraba de mas- Rayos, tendré que ir a la enfermería - dijo Iruka, y le paso la lista a Kakashi.

-Te los encargo, diles donde quedaron por favor, ya regreso, no me tardo- dijo y desapareció.

-He?- dijo Kakashi que por estar leyendo, no puso atención.

-Haber, déjame hacerlo a mi, ósea, que oda contigo Kakashi? Ósea, la neta, que decen… decenten… bueno, ósea, eso de que no pongas atención, haber, ósea- dijo Baki tomando la lista.

-Aysh! Pero que naco es Iruka mi rival, que equipos tan feos! Chale, ósea, que onda con él? Ósea, que naco- Baki tomo la hoja y la hizo bola-Esto no les servirá, ósea, hay que ser mas libres, que buena onda- dijo sonriendo a los chicos que estaban con cara de "O.óU"

-Baki esta mas loco cada año- comento Asuma, Kurenai y Gai asintieron con él, pero como les dio flojera intervenir, no dijeron nada, después de todo, quizás Baki haría algo divertido… sin que ninguno fuera a ser incriminado esta vez en un robo… o incendio…o explosión… o la profanación de una tumba…

-Ósea, a ver, que onda con ustedes? Ha, ya se, que ondas tan buenas la mías, verdad?- decía Baki hablando solo.

-Este esta loco- murmuro Neji a Sasuke, y este asintió.

-Ósea, a ver, equipo 1: Gaara-kun, con el chico uva, y la niña linda, ósea, ustedes con… a ver…mmm… con Kurenai, yea, que buena onda- dijo Baki señalando a Gaara, Sasuke (Que se miraron con sorpresa, y luego con odio) y Hinata (Que se puso muy nerviosa del miedo, estaría con el chico que lastimo a su primo).

-Okey, yea, ósea, equipo 2: La rubia, con chonguitos y Naru-kun- dijo Señalando a Tenten, Ino (Que se veían muy molestas por la decisión) y Naruto (Que no ponía atención, y estaba ablando con Lee)- Ustedes estarán con… a ver… con Kakashi!-

-Chale, a ver, equipo 3: El chico piña, con el gruñón, y Temari-chan- dijo señalando a Shikamaru, Neji (Que se giraron a ver a su compañera, uno aburrido, y el otro molesto) y Temari (Esta los vio, y les saco la lengua) - Ustedes, se ven muy flojos, se quedan con el genial Gai-

-A ver, ósea, mi ingenio de la buena onda dice… Equipo 4: Kankuro-kun, con Shino-kun y el chico de huesos grandes- dijo señalando a estos (Que se giraron a ver a su compañero algo curiosos) y a Chouji (Que se puso de nervios)- Ustedes con…mmmm… ha, ya, con Asuma!-

-Y… eso me deja con Lee-kun, la rosada y Kiba-kun… ustedes con migo! Que buena onda! Me quede con los mejores! Arriba la buenísima onda del equipo 5!- dijo Baki empezando a tocar su ukulele, mientras que su equipo se veía muy extraño, Lee estaba todo sonrojado, mientras veía a Sakura, esta estaba bufando del coraje, y Kiba veía a sus compañeros con cara de "Que-frikis!".

-Bien, ósea, que buena onda la mía, ahora, cada quien tómese a sus alumnos, y vayamos a donde el viento y mi orden de restricción nos lleve! Ósea! Andando chicos!- decía Baki caminando hacia la salida, mientras tocaba su ukulele.

-Si Baki-sensei! Aya va nuestra flama de la juventud!- dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Je, esto se pondrá divertido Akamaru- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Gua! Guau!- apoyo Akamaru.

-Ug, yo quería con Sasuke-san ¿Por qué me tocaron estos locos?- decía Sakura molesta, siguiendo a su grupo.

Pero que lindo perrito! Wai! menciono INNER

-Bien, vamonos chicos, es hora de irnos- dijo Asuma sonriendo.

-Si, ya vamos- dijo Shino serio.

-Al menos nos toco juntos Shino- sonrió Kankuro.

-S-si Asuma-sensei…- dijo Chouji tímidamente, y los 3 desaparecieron.

-Andando equipo, vamonos- dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

-S-si Kurenai-sensei…- dijo Hinata tímidamente- N-nos vemos Neji-kun…- le sonrió a su primo.

-Si, pero ten cuidado, Sasuke, te encargo a mi prima- dijo Neji serio.

-Descuida, la cuidare - dijo Sasuke.

-Jm- bufo Gaara molesto, y los 3 fueron en dirección de Kurenai, que ya estaba saltando sobre la barda.

-Ok! Andando mis fieles y muy geniales alumnos!- dijo Gai corriendo en dirección de la salida- El ultimo en seguirme le da 2,500 vueltas a la ciudad!- decía mientras corría a todo lo que daba.

-Ha! Espere!- dijo Temari corriendo tras él.

-Que problemático…- dijo Shikamaru empezando a trotar con flojera.

-Que hice de malo en mi otra vida?- bufo molesto Neji, empezando a correr con gran velocidad.

De repente, sin querer, Tenten, Ino y Naruto se vieron solos en el patio, esperando que su sensei les dijera algo.

………………………………………………………..10 minutos después……………………………………………….

-Oiga sensei…- llamo Tenten a Kakashi, que ni se movió, y seguía con su revista.

……………………………………………………….5 minutos después……………………………………………………

-Sensei…- llamo ahora Ino.

Pero Kakashi solo cambio su página.

-SENSEI!!!!- gritaron ambas.

-He?- dijo Kakashi levantando la mirada apenas un poco sobre su libro- Ho, y los demás?- pregunto rascándose la cabeza confundido.

-Se fueron hace casi 20 minutos!- grito Ino molesta.

-Enserio? Esta bien, vamos a entrenar- dijo Kakashi sonriendo- Síganme - les dijo dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela, pero como no habia dejado de leer su libro, se dio de lleno con un poste.

-Uhg… continuemos…- murmuro Kakashi sobándose la frente.

-De verdad es un maestro?- pregunto Ino con pena ajena, mientras todos ya estaban cerca de la salida.

-M, pues si, se supone que Kakashi-sensei es muy fuerte, el siempre para a Gaara y sus hermanos él solo… por eso siempre es su maestro, pero ahora que lo tenemos de maestro… creo que hubiese preferido seguir con Kurenai-sensei…- pensó Tenten con pena.

-M, se ve muy lento y torpe… no estará fingiendo?- pregunto Naruto recordando al maestro tan activo que vio en hacia apenas unas horas.

-M, es verdad, puede ser- dijo Ino pensativa, ya estaban afuera, en el cruce estudiantil.

-Quizás planea ponernos a prueba- apoyo Tenten.

Pero en eso vieron a un auto salir de la nada, y atropellar a Kakashi, que del golpe salio volando, y se golpeo contra un poste de luz, de la calle contigua.

-HAAAA!!! SENSEI!!!- gritaron los integrantes del equipo 2, mientras veían al auto salir huyendo.

-Esta muerto!?- pregunto Ino asustada.

Tenten le tomo el puso… nada.

-KYAAAAAA!! Esta muerto!!- grito Tenten horrorizada.

-QUE!? Llevémoslo al hospital!- dijo Naruto asustado, pero apenas toco a Kakashi, este abrió los ojos.

-KYAAA!!! UN MUERTO VIVIENTE!!!- gritaron Tenten e Ino.

-Un Zombi!!- grito Naruto alejándose de Kakashi, habia jugado Resident Evil varias veces en las maquinitas, asi que sabia exactamente que hacer.

-Hay que cortarle la cabeza para que no nos mate!!- grito Naruto empezando a crear esferas de chakra.

-He? Que paso?- dijo Kakashi incorporándose lentamente.

-N-no e-esta muerto…?- pregunto Tenten sorprendida.

-Entonces…. No quieren que le corte la cabeza?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

-He? Me iban a cortar la cabeza?- pregunto Kakashi abriendo su ojo sorprendido- Ya estuvo, me caen mal- les dijo en reproche.

-Entonces no esta muerto! Por que nos asusto así!?- grito Ino molesta.

-Es verdad! Le tome el puso y no tenia!- dijo Tenten molesta.

-Me lo tomaste? Segura? O solo tocaste mi muñeca sin levantar mi manga?- pregunto Kakashi buscando su libro que no encontraba.

-Ha…- Tenten abrió la boca para repelarle, pero no dijo nada, ya que eso era verdad, se habia asustado tanto que no se le ocurrió levantar la manga de su camisa.

-Entonces si esta vivo?- pregunto Naruto.

-Que no escuchaste mensa!? Esta vivo!- le reprocho Ino molesta.

-Solo quería saber que todos estamos de acuerdo en ese punto- le dijo Naruto.

Kakashi en eso vio donde estaba su libro "Rayos… necesitare ayuda para recuperarlo" y se giro a ver a las "chicas" Ino estaba peleándose con Naruto, que solo le sacaba la lengua, y Tenten parecía sorprendida por no tener la razón.

"Vaya equipo que me toco…" pensó rascándose la cabeza perezosamente.

-A ver, chicas, chicas- las llamo Kakashi, estas se giraron a verlo.

-Bien, antes que nada, creo que es bueno que nos presentemos, haber, quiero que me digan su nombre, que les gusta, y que no, sus sueños y esa clase de cosas, empecemos, primero de la derecha- dijo sonriendo, mientras se sentaba en el piso.

Ino, Naruto y Tenten le vieron con cara de "Que-onda-con-este-tipo?" pero solo se sumieron de hombros, y se sentaron frente al el… en la avenida, donde habia un poste todo roto que colgaba de su cables y soltaba peligrosas chipas, y por donde pasaban varias personas que les veían y murmuraban cosas como "A ese tipo lo acababan de atropellar no?" o "Deberían moverse de ahí, ese poste les podría caer encima" o "NOO!! Se fue la luz! Me perdí la novela!"

-Bueno, yo soy Tenten Wo, tengo 16 años, me gustan todos los tipos de armas, especialmente las exóticas, soy muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no me gustan las cosas muy cursis, y el coco, le tengo alergia, mi sueño es tener algún día, mi propia tienda de armas, y ser una caza recompensas, como mi heroína favorita Rally Vicent (del manga Gunsmith Cats)- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

"Nota mental… pagar esas multas de trancito" pensó Kakashi preocupado (En Estados Unidos, los cazadores de recompensa pueden buscarte hasta por eso, solo necesitas deber como unos 2,000 dólares en multas, y el estado, según el condado, te declara culpable, y da precio a tu cabeza… que creo no es mucho…)

-Que padre señorita Tenten!- dijo Naruto emocionado.

-Gracias- le dijo esta satisfecha de su sueño.

-Pues que aburrido, y poco femenino- opino Ino.

-Esta bien, sigues tú Naru-chan- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-Si! Soy Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 16 años, me encanta el ramen y lo que menos me gusta es esperar 3 minutos a que este listo, no me gusta pelear, pero si no hay remedio, haré hasta lo imposible por protegerlos a todos ustedes datebayo!- aquí todos miraron a Naruto con sorpresa- Soy bueno con mi chakra, mi especialidad es el Rasengan y mi barrera, y mi sueño, es protegerlos a todos! Aun que aun no se como, pero creo que podría ser policía- dijo Naruto sonriendo, mientras se frotaba la nuca con el brazo.

"Esta niña… es increíble…" pensó Kakashi sorprendido "No cabe duda, ella será grande, quizás pueda ser la nueva Hokague" pensó sonriéndose bajo su mascara.

-Vaya, ese es un buen sueño, Naru-chan- dijo Tenten sonriéndole a Naruto.

-Eso también es aburrido- dijo Ino, y Tenten le miro feo, Naruto solo la ignoro.

-Esta bien, a ver, Ino?- sonrió Kakashi.

-Yo soy Yamanaka Ino, tengo 15 hermosas primaveras, el próximo mes cumplo al fin mis hermosos 16, y haré una gran fiesta, me gusta la ropa cara, nunca me pongo nada que no resalte mi belleza natural, odio las piezas sintéticas y el poliéster, esa cosa es horrenda, deberían prohibirla, es solo para gente pobretona, mis ojitos no merecen ver eso, manejo muy bien mi chacra, y la especialidad de mi familia es el espionaje, tengo buenas técnicas, exclusivas de nuestro clan, obviamente, soy miembro del Club de Fans de Sasuke-san- en eso se sonroja- Mi sueño… es casarme con el y tener muchos bebés, también ser una madre dedicada al hogar, con gran estilo y belleza- dice orgullosa.

-Cof, perdedora, cof, cof- disimula Tenten.

-Que dijiste marimacha!?- grita Ino molesta.

Tenten solo la ignora.

-Te crees graciosa? Estas celosa de mi sueño perfecto! Es obvio que como tu clan es mas inferior al mió me tienes envidia! Al fin que yo tengo mucho dinero y prestigio-

-Ok, vamos, ya, calmadas- intervino Kakashi sonriendo, Ino y Tenten se calmaron, pero se fulminaron con la mirada.

-Esta bien, ya que nos presentamos, ahora les pondré una prueba- dijo Kakashi serio.

Todos lo miraron atentamente.

-Verán, esta es una prueba de rango S, es decir e**S**pecial, no cualquiera puede hacerla, tiene un margen de reprobación del 66.6, incluso pueden vomitar de hacerla- dijo en tono sombrío.

-Tan fuerte es?- pregunto Tenten emocionada.

-Así es- asisto Kakashi.

-Y que debemos hacer?- pregunto Naruto emocionado.

-Pues, antes que nada, este es el momento de retractarse, ya que si aceptan la misión, tendrán que llevarla acabo hasta el final, sin peros o reclamaciones absurdas- dijo sonriéndose.

-Yo acepto la misio Kakashi-sensei - dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-Yo también Datebayo- dijo Naruto tronando sus nudillos.

-Si, yo también la haré, mostrara lo fuerte que soy- dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Excelente, ahora que han aceptado, no hay marcha atrás-

-Si!- dijeron todos sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces pongan atención, su misión será recuperar mi libro!- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-……………-

-……………-

-Que dijo?- pregunto Ino, creyendo que no habia escuchado bien.

-Si, recuperen mi libro, esta aya- dijo señalando una alcantarilla que estaba bajo la banqueta (Si alguien alguna vez vio por canal 5 o XHTV, la serie de "ESO" de Stiven King, donde sale el payaso al principio para comerse al pobre niño, sabrá como es)

-Es una alcantarilla asquerosa!- reclamo Ino molesta.

-Por eso les dije que era una misión de rango S- sonrió Kakashi.

-Y por que no va usted!?- le recrimino Tenten.

-Ha, por que ustedes ya aceptaron la misión, ni modo- les dijo sonriendo.

Ino y Tenten, mataron a Kakashi con la mirada.

-Bueno, no creo que sea la gran cosa, solo tenemos que sacarlo no?- pregunto Naruto arrodillándose frente a la alcantarilla, para tomar el libro.

-Espera Naru-chan, hay que hacerlo con cuidado, no se vaya a ---

-Ops…- murmuro Naruto.

-Que?- pregunto Ino.

-El libro…- murmuro Naruto girándose a verlas- Se me cayo al drenaje, jeje- dijo apenado.

-Que!?- dijeron Tenten e Ino.

-Ho, bueno, están reprobadas- sonrió Kakashi.

-QUEE??!!!- gritaron las chicas furiosas.

-Pues no es mi culpa que perdieran mi preciado libro- les dijo Kakashi.

-Aun asi! Es usted muy injusto!- le dijo Ino.

-Es verdad!! Esto es su culpa!- le dijo Tenten.

-Y si le compramos otro?- pregunto Naruto.

-Ho, ahora ya hablas mi idioma Naru-chan, esta bien, vayan a comprarme un libro nuevo, y las paso- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-UG! Esta bien! Pero mas le vale que sea lo ultimo entendido!?- le espeto Ino.

-Hecho, vayan por mi libro nuevo, y estamos a mano- les dijo sonriendo.

-Rayos, bueno, y como se llama?- pregunto Tenten molesta.

-"Go! Go! Paradaice" es el volumen 1,258- sonrió Kakashi.

-"Go!,Go! Paradaice"? que nombre tan raro para un libro de poesía- dijo Ino.

-Si, bueno, esta bien, ya venimos- dijo Tenten molesta- Vamos chicas, busquemos ese libro de poesía, o lo que sea- dijo, y Naruto e Ino la siguieron.

-Aquí las espero chicas- las despidió Kakashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Creo que ya se tardaron…- dijo Kakashi mirando su reloj, ya habia pasado 1 hora y 30 minutos.

En eso Kakashi escucho pasos, se giro, y vio a Tenten e Ino que venían corriendo rápidamente.

-Ha, hola chic--- ya no dijo mas, Ino y Tenten saltaron, y entre las dos, le dieron una buena patada en la cara cada una.

Y ahí no paro la cosa, se le fueron encima, y empezaron a golpearlo con ganas, mientras gritaban "MALDITO PERVERTIDOOOOOO!!!!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Aquí tiene su revista Kakashi-sensei- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Ha, que bueno, con esto ya están pasadas, jaja- rió Kakashi, con varios vendajes en la cara, y un brazo roto, ya con yeso y todo.

-Mas le vale! Mire que mandarnos a comprar una revista para adultos! Que le pasa!?- le grito Ino molesta, mientras miraba como varios trabajadores arreglaban el poste caído.

-No puedo creer que nos tocara un maestro pervertido! Como es que lo dejan dar clases!?- pregunto Tenten enrollando sus pergaminos.

-Pues fíjate que no se…m, luego le pregunto a la directora- dijo Kakashi sonriendo, mientras abría su revista favorita, y comenzaba a hojearla muy feliz.

-Por que nos toco el peor maestro?- pregunto Tenten molesta.

-Pues no se, pero si me llega a meter mano, lo castro!- dijo Ino molesta, con Kunai en mano.

Naruto solo veía a su grupo, y se sonreía divertido, mientras esperaba las sorpresas que saldrían de su equipo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-N? Donde están todos?- pregunto Iruka apareciendo en el patio.

-He? Esto es…- Iruka tomo una hoja que estaba tirada en el suelo toda hecha bola, y dándose el coraje de su vida, noto que era la lista de los grupos que con gran dificultad habia agrupado.

-Grr! Seguro a sido Baki!! Ese mugroso hippy!!- Iruka estaba furioso, y quería venganza, así que hizo lo que cualquiera en su lugar haría…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tiro mi lista que habia hecho con tanto cuidado!- dijo Iruka mostrando la evidencia.

-No creo que sea para tanto- dijo Tsunade tomando de su sake.

Así es, Iruka hizo lo que cualquiera haría… lo acuso con el jefe.

-Como que no!? Los equipos deben ser balanceados, debe haber estabilidad! Quien sabe como los habrá revuelto ese hippy mugroso!-

-Bueno, es verdad que le falta un baño, pero no creo que sea tan malo, es hora de un cambio- sonrió Tsunade- Ha, es verdad, ya van a dar los resultados de las carreras de caballos, déjame ver si gane- dijo apresuradamente, mientras encendía su televisión.

-Ag! Me esta diciendo que los dejara así!?- dijo Iruka furioso.

-Sht! Espérate! Que quiero ver si "Lesbiana" y "Te daré toda la noche mi amor" ganaron algo!- dijo Tsunade mirando sus boletos de apuestas

Iruka salio de la oficina de Tsunade, hecho una furia, y tan ensimismado estaba en su cabeza, que no noto al hombre que paso a su lado.

-Otro acuerdo finamente resolvido maestro Iruka?- pregunto el hombre.

Iruka se congelo, trago saliva, y se giro, para ver al hombre que le veía de frente, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Se-señor Orochimaru!-

Continuara…

Hola! Bueno, hasta aquí quedo! Espero que les gustara!

Una cosa, Como los equipos estaban completos, y me sobraba uno, tuve que excluir a Sai, pero aparecerá luego, armando un gran alboroto! Espero que les guste como quedo!

11111111111111111111111111$$$$$ 11111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111$$¸¸¸$$111111111111111111111111111111111  
111111111111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸$$ 1111111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$$ 1111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$$ 11111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 111111111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$$$$$$ 11111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 1111111111111111  
111111111111111$$$$$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111  
1111111111$$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 111111111111  
1111$$$$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸ ¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$11$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111  
1$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 1111111111  
$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$1111$¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111  
11$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸ DREIGNUS ¸¸¸¸¸¸$$1111111$$¸$$ 1111111111111111111111  
1111$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111111111111111111111  
111111$$$$$$$$$$$ ¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111111111111111111  
11111111$$$$$$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$ 1111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸¸$$111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111$$$$$$111111111111111

Amaya Erizawa: Hola Meli-chan! Ha, descuida, sabes que eso jamas! Ha, espero que la estes pasando bien aya, suerte con todo! Y espero verte de nuevo prointo! Xd

june-li: Ya actualice! Mira! Al fin, sorry, pero he tenido trabajo, va? Perdona, pero hasta que tenga comp. Nueva, a lo mejor quizas, me seguire tardando abecés -.-U perdón…

Dark artemisa: jajajajaajjajajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaa XD Pf-jajajajajajajajajaja XD buena esa! De verdad! Me encanto todo! Chicle medio masticado!? Jajajaajajajajaja XD que buena esa! Ha, y tome muy en cuenta tu sugerencia de los equipos, espero te guste como quedo XD saludos a todas las Darck, que por cierto, no les gustaría aparecer aunque sea de pasada para el club de Naruto que saldra en el pox cap? Solo es una duda, espero su respuesta, hasta entonces!

Gabe Logan: hola! No, pues que bueno que te gusto! Gracias! Espero verte pronto!.

Baphojr: hola! Que bueno que el cap pasado te gusto, descuida, pronto aparecera Naruto hombre en el próximo cap. Y no solo eso, Sano tiene grandes sorpresas para todos! Haber como lia Naruto con todo XD

Grayse: hola! Que bueno que te gusto! Ha, gracias por los animos! Ojala este tambien te guste!

Cathy-the reader or Neko-chan: Hola! Gracias por los animos, descuida, Naruto chico aparecera en al escuela pronto! Y vaya de que forma! Xd

himeno-Asakura: hola! Bueno, esta bien! Lo hare, tendra un ligero toke Yaoi, sera todo con tal de divertirles Xd pro dime: que parejas? Asi vere como pongo los toques va? Espero tu opinión XD

Amazona Verde: Hola! Que bueno es verte de nuevo! Espero que te aya gustado como quedo! Y sobre las esenas de celos con Sasuke, dame una sugerencia, y tratare de ponerla, después de todo, tu me has escrito desde que saque el fic, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti! Hasta pronto!

FenrirCrinos: Hola! Bien, pues descuida, quizás en este cap. No, pero tengo planes perversos wajajaaja XD pobre naruto creo que ya la traigo contra el XD

Xiucoatl: Hola! Gracias por los animos, es bueno saber que las describo bien , por que abecés me queda duda XD, se que estuvieron cortos, pero era por que no intentaban matarlo, que sino, te juro que se alarga bastante XD

Sobre las dudas, si, Konohamaru y demas apareceran, sobre Orochi, haaaa, ese ya le tengo planeado algo, descuida, aparecera pronto, Sip, Kakashi tiene el Sharingan, pero ahora lo obtuvo de alguien mas, ¿quien? Solo te dare una pista, es mujer, y estaba enamorado de ella, estaba, ella murio… mas bien fue asecinada, en fin, el caso es que ELLA se lo dio, y NO calderon esta patoso estos dias! Ya viste cuanto muerto Ha habido en mi querido Mty? Y si… pobre Rudi… le extrañaremos…un minuto de silencio por favor…. XD

Darke undertaker: Hola! Gracias por los animos, y que bueno que te guste como va :) gracias gracias, ha, y sobre la pareja, pues, quien sabe? XD ahora el e Ino ya ban a estar muy juntitos XD

CoreR: Hola! Ha, gracias por los animos! De veras! Que bueno que te parece que va bien :) ya estaba por subir el cap, cuando me di cuenta de que me habias escribido, asi que te respondo, no me gusta que me saluden, y no responderles, aun que habeces se me pasa n.nU pero es sin querer, ha, y sobre Sai, aparecera pronto! En un capi casi exclusivo para el y Yondaime, sobre el Sai-Saku descuida, puedo poner algunos toques si quieres, hasta entonces nos vemos!


	11. ¿REGLAS, FALDAS Y ROPA INTERIOR?

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**SHADOW NOIR WING**

_"CHOQUE DE GENERACIONES_"

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

**L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Bla, bla, bla es INNER

/Bla, bla, bla/- freses de que recuerdan los personajes

(Bla, bla, bla)- notas, o comentarios míos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**Naruto ½**

**Datebayo 9**

"**¿!****Reglas, Faldas y Ropa Interior!?"**

-Buenas tardes, profesor Iruka- sonrió Orochimaru muy amablemente.

-Buenos días!- dijo Iruka haciendo una reverencia rápida- Esto… debo irme!- dijo y corrió al despacho de Tsunade.

-Jum, parece que llegue en buen momento- sonrió Orochimaru con malicia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tsunade-sama!- grito alarmado Iruka al entrar al despacho, y casi se cae de bruses, al ver a Tsunade tirada sobre el escritorio con una botella de Sake en la mano, y babeando a todo lo que da.

-TSUNADE-SAMA!!!- grito furico, cerrando la puerta tras el rápidamente, no tenia mucho tiempo.

-¿N? ¿Ein?- dijo Tsunade abriendo un ojo.

-Despiértese! Lord Orochimaru esta aquí!!- grito Iruka levantando los boletos de apuestas, las porno de chicos de Tsunade, las botellas de Güisqui, Sake, Tequila, Ron y una que otra chela.

-¿¡QUE!?- grito Tsunade y se levanto de golpe, para empezar a esconder las facturas de gastos académicos, donde decía que la escuela habia necesitado 10 barriles de sake para un evento estudiantil, y el pago de unos Desnuditas para un evento del día de las madres. (Sobra decir que ninguna madre estaba ahí)

En eso se escucho un /K-BOM!!/ y la puerta salio volando, destrozada en muchas astillas.

Y como por arte de magia, Tsunade ya estaba bien acomodada en su escritorio, metiendo lo que quedaba de las facturas en un cajón, con Iruka a su lado, empujando con su pie, la caja de bebidas que metía por debajo del escritorio de Tsubame.

-Buenos días Tsubame- saludo Orochimaru muy sonriente, pasando de la entrada.

-Buenos días Orochimaru- dijo Tsunade seria y soledme.

-Perdón si vine sin avisar, pero quería hablar contigo- le dijo Orochimaru sentándose sin mas frente a ella.

-Claro, Iruka, puedes retirarte, revisaremos esos informes académicos mas tarde, y por favor cancela mi cita con el Hokague de mañana- le dijo Tsunade seria.

-Claro, Tsunade-sama- dijo Iruka, y desapareció.

-Ho, ¿Una cita con el Hokague? Vaya, que impresionante- sonrió Orochimaru.

-Bueno, al parecer tenemos algunos estudiantes con un alto grado de chakra, y le llamaron la atención, así que me pidió una cita para hablar de eso, pero tengo mucho trabajo con la escuela y todo, y no puedo descuidar mi deber- le dijo Tsunade seria, fingiendo que leía unos informes importantes, donde decía "Multa por destrucción a propiedad publica" o "Multa por contaminar con una nube de polvo" o "Multa por correr desnuda en estado de ebriedad".

-¿Enserio? Que raro, hable con el esta mañana, y no me menciono nada- le sonrió Orochimaru.

Tsunade trago saliva.

-Tsunade, deja de echar mentiras, y ponte seria- le dijo Orochimaru serio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ug, ya, esta bien! ¿Que quieres?- le dijo Tsunade haciendo un puchero molesta.

-Hablar de ciertos gastos y quejas- dijo Orochimaru serio.

-Pero necesitábamos esos barriles!- le dijo Tsunade molesta.

-¿He? ¿Qué barriles?-

-No, nada, continua-

-Bueno, sabes que respeto tu desempeño aquí en la escuela- le dijo Orochimaru serio.

-Si, claro, por eso vienes sin avisar- le dijo Tsunade molesta.

-Eso es por que te recuerdo que yo soy el dueño, de esta escuela- le dijo Orochimaru serio.

Tsunade bufo molesta, eso ya lo sabia.

-Bien, pues te decía que tu desempeño es muy bueno, nunca te he llamado la atención por tu… forma poco usual de enseñar, y de la clase de profesores que contratas- le dijo Orochimaru recordando de repente a Gai, Kakashi y Baki, junto con sus seguidores, Asuma, Kurenai, de vez en cuando Iruka, sin mencionar a los demás maestros, uno con cicatrices en toda la cara, otra adicta a andar desnuda de arriba, a uno que casi se muere de un ataque de asma enfrente de sus alumnos, entre la demás manada de maestros locos y con dudosas referencias.

-El caso, es que tus resultados siempre han sido satisfactorios, tenemos como alumno a Sasuke Uchiha, futuro heredero de Uchiha Corp., a la heredera Hinata Hyuuga del Clan Hyuuga, y su primo Neji Hyuuga, al genio Nara, Shikamaru Nara, y a los demás exponentes principales de varios clanes, como Ino Yamanaka, y Sakura Haruno, de esos no me quejo- le dijo serio.

-¿Y luego? ¿De que te quejas?- le dijo Tsunade curiosa.

-Me quejo de esto- le dijo sacando varios papeles de su fino traje de vestir.

Tsunade los tomo, y vio entre ellos, recortes de periódicos donde hablaban de la pelea de Naruto y Deidara, y de cómo habían empolvado casi 20 manzanas, una de Baki siendo arrestado por profanación de una tumba, junto con Asuma, Gai y Kurenai, una de Baki dormido en la calle como limosnero, otra de Tsunade corriendo desnuda, otra de Kakashi siendo arrestado por fisgonear en baños públicos, otra de Gai donde habia hecho alboroto por que no tenían descuento en los expandes verdes, otra de Anko, donde estaba dando clase sin nada arriba, otra de Tsunade siendo arrestada por ebriedad…. Entre otros casi 40 recortes mas donde ella y Baki ocupaban casi el 70 por ciento.

-Y de esto también!- le dijo Orochimaru pasándole varias facturas.

Tsunade sonrió nerviosa, y las tomo.

Una factura por remodelar el drenaje, otra por la reconstrucción del área de la Hoja, otras de multas de trancito a nombre de Kakashi, varias mas por compra de boletos de apuestas, de las eróticas con chicos, de llamadas a psíquicos y adivinas (ese fue Baki), otras de llamadas a "líneas calientes", y así iban las facturas de una en una.

-¿Podrías explicarme eso?- le dijo Orochimaru molesto.

-Pues… Anko tenia calor ese día, jeje- rió apenada.

Orochimaru la fulmino con la mirada.

-Tsunade, somos amigos desde que éramos niños, y confié en ti para poner orden aquí, ya que necesitabas trabajo y eso, pero creo que ya te sobrepasaste- le dijo serio.

-Ho, vamos Orochi! Que no es para tanto!- le dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

-¿No? Tsunade, somos el hazmerreír de todo el nivel educativo! Nadie ajeno a la ciudad quiere entrar! Hasta aparecemos en las columnas de chismes!- le dijo molesto.

-Bueno, al menos nos mencionan ¿No?-

-Basta Tsunade, esto ya es demasiado, como tu jefe, te daré plazo para poner este lugar firme, tienes 1 mes para hacerlo, ni menos ni mas-

-¡¿Que?! –

-Así es, así que te lo digo de una vez, dejare a Kabuto para supervisar todo- le dijo serio.

-¿¡A Kabuto!? – dijo Tsunade mas sorprendida.

-Si, el es el mas capacitado, es mi protegido, y me es completamente fiel, es en el único que puedo confiar para que no lo sobornes como a los otros 34 que te mande- le dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-P-pero Orochi!-

-Nada, el plazo comienza desde ahora- le dijo serio- Kabuto!- llamo Orochimaru.

-¿Si, Lord Orochimaru?- dijo Kabuto apareciendo en una nube de humo, con un caro traje de vestir, un librito de notas, y una sonrisa muy falsa.

-¿Ya revisaste todo el lugar?- pregunto Orochimaru.

-Si, desde esta mañana termine el reporte- le dijo Kabuto sonriendo.

-¿Cuál es tu veredicto?-

-Las ratas deberían huir, este barco se hunde solo- le dijo Kabuto sonriendo, y Tsunade lo fulmino furiosa, ¡Pero si ya habían des-inundado el sótano, y las ratas de la cocina ya se estaban largando! (Asco)

-Bien, eso lo dice todo, desde ahora te quedas al mando, Tsunade, nos veremos en un mes, Kabuto me pasara un reporte cada tercer día, así que yo que tu, me apuraba- le dijo Orochimaru serio, y desapareció.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien- le dijo Kabuto sonriendo muy feliz a Tsunade, que ya quería arrojarle una botella en la cara, pero mejor no, esas aun tenían Sake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misión de Sasuke, Hinata y Gaara……………………..

-Esto no es una misión!- dijo Sasuke molesto.

Hinata se sonrojo de la vergüenza, eso era muy penoso.

Y Gaara… bueno, el solo estaba ahí… haciendo todo.

-Venga chicos! Que ya pronto alcanzamos!- dijo Kurenai sonriendo, mientras que con un sombrero, recogía el dinero de los espectadores.

Gaara estaba usando su manipulación de la arena, para formar varias figuritas como, pollos, perros, castillos, un avestruz, entre otras.

Y Sasuke solo alzaba la cabeza, y lanzaba varias llamaradas de su boca.

Mientras Hinata sujetaba un letrero que decía "He aquí el Sorprendente Gaara! Y Sasuke el lanza fuego!"

Lo que paso, fue que Kurenai se los habia llevado al centro comercial, a que le ayudaran con las compras, pero como se gasto todo, pues le falto de pagar una blusa que le gustaba mucho, así que como no se iba a quedar con las ganas, y decidió enseñarles a sus chicos el "Limos-nero-no-jutsu".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misión de Neji, Temari y Shikamaru……………………..

-Sabia que esto terminaría mal- dijo Neji serio.

-¿Enserio?- dijo con sarcasmo Temari.

-Tsk, que problemático- dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza con pereza.

-Pero si esto es para apoyar la flama de la juventud de mis alumnos!- decía Gai con emoción.

-Aun así señor, ya le dije que no puede entrar- dijo la mujer tras el vidrio.

-Pero si Bambi en un clásico de la superación de un padre y su hijo!- dijo Gai casi llorando.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misión de Lee, Sakura y Kiba ……………………..

-Estas hamburguesas están deliciosas- dijo Kiba sonriendo, dándole a Akamaru un poco de papas.

-Si! Esto animara nuestra flama de la juventud!- decía Lee sonriendo con su pulgar arriba.

-Um, ¿No tenían nada Light?- pregunto Sakura seria, mirando feo su plato.

Kya! No! Yo quiero papas! Que se joda la dieta!- decía INNER suplicante.

-Ósea! A ver mis queridos saltamontes, ¿Qué aprendimos hoy?- pregunto Baki tocando una melodía con su ukulele.

-Que si una orden de restricción dice no se acerque, eso hay que hacer- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Si! Y que si el policía dice que no acepta soborno, eso quiere decir que no debemos insistir mas de 45 veces- dijo Lee con su pulgar arriba.

-Ho, si, y que la comida para los prisioneros es un asco- dijo Sakura molesta, mirando a su maestro tras las rejas, con una sonrisa muy descarada.

-Ósea! Que buena onda! Todos pasaron la misión!- sonrió Baki – Ahora en cuanto venga mi mamá a sacarme, nos vamos por una pizza- dijo Baki sonriendo.

-SI!- dijeron Lee y Kiba, apoyados por Akamaru.

-Jum, pues mas vale que aya ensaladas- dijo Sakura molesta.

Kya! No, no! Yo quiero pizza!- decía INNER casi llorando de pena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misión de Chouji, Kankuro y Shino ……………………..

-Um… Creo que se perdió…- dijo Shino mirando un escarabajo en su dedo.

-¿Eso crees?- le dijo Kankuro limpiando su marioneta.

-Ha… ¿N-no deberíamos buscarlo?- pregunto Chouji tímidamente, mirando a su alrededor todo ese espeso bosque, Asuma los habia dejado ahí desde hacia mas de 3 horas.

Shino y Kankuro miraron a Chouji con sorpresa, no habia hablado desee que se anuncio el equipo.

-Ha… perdón…- dijo Chouji bajando, la mirada apenado.

-Ey, descuida, que no mordemos- le dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

-Eres, Chouji- le dijo Shino serio.

Este asintió rápidamente.

-Oye, que soy Kankuro, y el Shino, pero ya nos debes conocer, por el alboroto que siempre hacemos- el dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

-Ha, s-si…- sonrió Chouji.

-Bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien- le sonrió Kankuro.

-Yo igual- dijo shino serio.

Chouji los vio muy sorprendido, pero les sonrió.

-Gracias- les dijo Chouji sonriendo.

"Naru-chan tenia razón, ellos son buenas personas" pensó sonriendo.

-CORRAN!!!- grito Asuma pasando de ellos.

-¿¡QUE?!- los chicos se pararon de golpe, y miraron atrás.

-HAAA!!- gritaron Chouji y Kankuro, y se echaron a correr, seguidos de Shino, que como siempre, mantenía la calma.

-Asuma-sensei!!! ¿¡Que les hizo!?- le dijeron Chouji y Kankuro, alcanzando a su maestro.

-¿YO? Nada!- dijo este sonriendo apenado, mirando atrás de ellos, a varios ninjas con kunai, shurinken, sables, palos, entre otras armas mortales en mano.

Pero los chicos miraron la sospechosa planta de color verde que traía en mano Asuma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pronto dieron las 7 de la noche, y todos los equipos se reunieron en la salida de la escuela.

-Hola- saludo Kakashi al ver al equipo de Kurenai, que cargaba como 60 bolsas, en la salida.

-Hola, Kakashi, ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Asuma sonriendo.

-Bien- sonrió Kakashi, y Tenten e Ino lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-A nosotros también- sonrió Asuma, siendo casi masacrada con la mirada de Sasuke, Gaara solo frunció el seño, y Hinata se sonrojo apenada.

En eso se ve a un taxi estacionarse en frente de ellos.

Lee se baja y de inmediato se va a abrirle la puerta a Sakura, que se sorprende, pero le sonríe, Lee se sonroja, y Kiba que ya habia bajado, se sonríe divertido por al parejita.

-Bueno, gracias por el aventón mami!- sonríe Baki a su mamá, que era la conductora.

-De nada cielo, solo ten cuidado, y cuida tu buena onda- sonríe la anciana que traía puesto una camisa floreada de color morado chillón, y lentes en forma de palmetas.

-Si, mami, suerte con los pasajeros- sonrió Baki, y cerro la puerta, acto seguido, el taxi se fue, no sin antes hacer sonar su claxon, que sonó muy fuerte, y se oyó como la canción de "La Cucaracha" (Para que los que no son de México, este es una canción muy… ridícula)

-Hola!- saludo Baki al ver a los demás, que por cierto, salvo Naruto, Kakashi y Kurenai, todos lo vieron con cara de pena ajena.

-Hola Naru-chan- sonrió Lee a este.

-Hola Lee! ¿Como te fue?- pregunto Naruto.

-Estuvo muy cool! Mis compañeros son grandes personas con su flama de la juventud en alto!- dijo Lee con su pulgar arriba, Sakura le sonrió alagada, y Kiba se sorprendió, pero se sonrió también, quizás la loca de "Naru" tenia razón, y todos podían ser amigos.

-Excelente! Que bueno que te divertiste! También mis compañeras son geniales!- sonrió Naruto con su pulgar arriba, Tenten se sonrió, sabia que Naruto siempre era así de amable, pero Ino, que también escucho, se sorprendió mucho, habia tratado a Naruto muy mal, y hasta grosera, pero aun así, Naruto pensaba que ella era genial.

Ino se sonrojo apenada, habia juzgado mal a Naruto "Espero poder corregirme, y que Naru-chan y yo, seamos amigas" sonrió Ino con mas animo.

El equipo de Sasuke, que habia escuchado todo, ya que estaban muy cerca, solo miraron a los demás con cierta curiosidad.

Al parecer, eran los únicos que no habían encajado.

"No puede ser, solo falta que la loca de Uzumaki tenga razón, y tenga que ser amigo de este" pensó Sasuke molesto, mirando de reojo a Gaara.

"Rayos, parece que les fue muy bien a casi todos, ¿Por qué a mi no me toco con Naru-chan o mis hermanos? ¿Por qué de entre todos, tenia que ser el altivo de Uchiha, con esta chica que no habla?" pensó Gaara frunciendo el ceño molesto.

Hinata solo veía a sus compañeros, que se veían muy molestos.

"Ho, parece que solo nosotros no somos amigos" Hinata se sonrojo, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos "Pero… yo no soy tan fuerte y tan segura como Naru-chan, ella es increíble, le habla hasta a los Subaku No y sus amigos, ella es muy fuerte" miro de reojo a Naruto, que se dio cuenta, y le sonrió, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Hinata le sonrió "Debo ser como Naru-chan, para poder unir a nuestro equipo, voy a esforzarme mucho Naru-chan" se dijo con decisión.

En eso llegan Gai y su equipo, donde Temari trata de calmar la depresión que le llenaba a Gai, por no poder haber mostrado a sus queridos alumnos, la mejor película de superación personal… Bambi.

-Ha! Gai-sensei!- dijo Lee alarmado, y corrió a donde Gai para animarlo.

-¿Qué paso Gai-sensei?- pregunto Lee muy preocupado.

-Paso que no pudimos ver Bambi- dijo Neji molesto.

Y todos soltaron una gota de pena ajena.

-Si, Tsk, fue muy problemático- dijo Shikamaru.

Temari no dijo Nada, solo vio como Lee estaba muy preocupado por Gai, y como este estaba muy deprimido.

"Es raro, viste de verde, y es un escandaloso…" pensó con una media sonrisa maternal.

-Gai-sensei- lo llamo Temari firme.

Gai, Lee, Neji y Shikamaru, aparte del resto, le prestarón atención.

-Mañana- dijo seria.

-¿He?- dijo Gai.

-Mañana, iremos a ver Bambi, así que arriba con su flama de al juventud, Gai-sensei, contamos con usted para guiarnos- le sonrió Temari dulcemente.

Gai y Lee abrieron sus ojos muy sorprendidos, pero luego esbozaron una gran sonrisa.

-SII!! ESA ES LA FLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!!- gritaron Gai y Lee muy felices.

Temari les sonrió satisfecha, Gai y Lee eran como niños pequeños.

Pero dos mas la miraban…

Shikamaru se habia dado cuenta de esa linda sonrisa, Temari era mas que mal humor, mas que ser una mandona, mas que sarcasmos y una pelionera de primera, ella también era… problemática "Tsk, que problemático" pensó sonriendo perezosamente.

Neji también vio por primera vez a Temari, al parecer, ella también se preocupaba por los demás, como una buena hermana mayor, se sonrió de mala gana, parecía, que ya le estaba cayendo bien.

"Carajo! ¿Es que todos se están llevando bien?" pensaba Sasuke cada vez mas molesto.

-AL FIN!- todos se giraron, y vieron a Asuma llegar con su equipo, que se veía muy agotado, salvo Shino, que se veía tan serio y frió como siempre.

-Hola ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kurenai al verlos llegar corriendo.

-Nos persiguieron unos narco-traficantes! (O mafiosos, o vendedores de drogas, como gusten, pero aquí, así se dice)– dijo Kankuro molesto.

-Si! Los perdimos apenas!- dijo Chouji con su corazón a todo lo que daba.

-¡¿QUEE!?- gritaron todos muy alarmados, y miraron a Asuma molestos e incrédulos.

-Eso no es verdad!- grito Asuma a todos, algo indignado.

-Entonces… ¿Esa planta?- pregunto Shino arrodillado enfrente de un hormiguero.

Todos se giraron de nuevo a Asuma.

-Esto es tabaco!- les dijo molesto, mostrando su planta.

-¿¡Corrimos y casi nos matan y todo eso por una planta de tabaco!?- pregunto Kankuro zarandeando a Asuma del cuello de su camisa.

Y de nuevo, una gotita de pena ajena para todos.

-Tsk, que problemático- dijo Shikamaru perezosamente.

-Ahí están! Ya era hora!-

Todos se giraron, y vieron a Tsunade en la entrada, tras ellos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bien, y así están las cosas, por eso tengo un plazo de aquí a un mes para poner a todos en cintura- les dijo Tsunade terminando la explicación a todos- ¿Entendieron?-

Todos, desde los profesores, hasta los alumnos, asintieron.

-Bien, y con esto habrá nuevas reglas, para empezar, ahora si tendrán que dar verdaderas clases de chakra (Abucheos por parte de Kakashi y Baki) Cállense! Que para eso les pago! Bien, para empezar, Baki, ya no podrás romper tus ordenes de restricción, no se como le aras, pero tendrás que conseguir un ligar donde aun seas recibido, y además, cargaras el uniforme oficial de los jounnin (Baki se a desmayado)

-Kakashi, nada de espiar en baños públicos o caseros (Kakashi ni la pela, esta leyendo con un sonrojo sospechoso) Olvídalo, pero igual usaras el uniforme, eso es obligatorio para todos-

-Ahora, para los alumnos…-

-Ósea, Espere!- se quejo Baki despertando.

-¿Ahora que?- pregunto Tsunade molesta.

-¿Ósea, Por que nada mas yo? Ósea, digo ¿Qué onda?- pregunto molesto.

-Por que solo tu eres el mas loco! Además no eres el único, Kakashi también a sido amonestado, ahora cállate- le dijo molesta, y Baki solo bufo molesto.

-Bien, sobre los demás, se que seguirán las reglas, bien, sobre los alumnos, Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru- los llamo, y estos se pusieron de pie.

-Ustedes van a liderar un equipo especial- les dijo seria.

Estos se mostraron sorprendidos.

-Sasuke, tu serás el líder del equipo, se encargaran de mantener el oren en la escuela, con ese Kabuto rondando, deberemos ser precavidos, asi que espero buenos resultados- el dijo seria.

-Si Tsunade-sama… pero ¿Cuál equipo?- pregunto Sasuke serio.

-Pues ellos- dijo señalando a todos los demás.

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron los SUNA

Sasuke, y Neji por su lado estaban shockeados ¿Iban a liderar con todos?

-CALLENCE!! Que ustedes Subaku No son los menos indicados! Me deben la reparación de el gas, de la piscina, de la banqueta, y si sigo así me deben de aquí hasta su siguiente reencarnación!- le dijo furiosa.

Los SUNA se callaron de mala gana, y no dijeron mas.

-Bien, ¿En que iba? Ho, si, bien, Sasuke, esfuérzate, Neji y Shikamaru igual, y ahora, voy al punto mas importante-

Todos la miraron con atención.

-Naru-chan- llamo firme.

-¿Si?- pregunto Naruto confuso.

-Tu vete sabiendo esto, usaras el traje de las chicas!-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿N?-

-Ha! Ya esta despertando!- dijo Tenten aliviada.

-Naru-chan, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kakashi sonriendo.

-Naru! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Temari preocupada, sosteniendo con cuidado la cabeza de Naruto en sus piernas.

-¿Ha?, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Naruto levantándose del piso, y mirando como los demás lo veían con atención, menos Sasuke, ese tenia una cara de gusto, que a Naruto le dio un escalofrió.

-P-pues, te desmayaste…- le dijo Hinata preocupada.

-Si, cuando Tsunade-sama dijo que tendrás que usar el uniforme de las chicas- dijo Sasuke con malicia.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pero no, no, nooooo! Datebayo! Tenga piedad!!- gritaba Naruto mientras Tsunade lo llevaba técnicamente a rastras, jalándolo de un pie, mientras Naruto se aferraba como podía a la tierra, dejando la marca de sus uñas, además de que eran seguidos de los demás, que iban de chismosos y cotillas.

-Cállate! Orochimaru es muy celoso del deber! Y no por un tecnicismo te va a dejar usar la ropa de hombre!- decía tsunade caminando hacia uno de los clubs de la escuela, diseñados para los que no usan chakra.

En la entrada se leía "Club de belleza y moda".

"La venganza es dulce" pensaba Sasuke regocijándose como niño con juguete nuevo.

Los demás iban entre varios, comentando del nuevo cambio que le harían a Naruto.

-¿Crees que le corten el pelo? Naru-chan se vería muy bonita- decía Tenten.

-S-si, Naru-chan, es m-muy atractiva- sonreía Hinata

-Si! Naru-chan tiene una gran flama de la juventud!- sonrió Lee.

-Pues lo que le falta es ropa nueva, eso de usar camisas y pantalones de chicos, es lo peor- decía Ino.

-Es verdad, debe ser algo muy femenino para que no de pena ajena- decía Sakura.

-Serán cotillas, Naru se vera bien con lo que sea, ella es muy linda ¿No creen?- decía Temari a sus hermanos y amigos.

-Si- dijo Gaara serio.

-Pues será raro verla como una chica, pero seguro algo de femenino tiene- sonrió Kankuro, y Temari le golpeo con su abanico.

-Bueno, seguro Naru se vera bien- se limito a decir Kiba, no fuera a ser que Temari también le diera.

-Hasta el mínimo escarabajo, reboza belleza- dijo Shino serio, a el Temari no le dio, ya que no supo como interpretarlo, pero como habia dicho "Belleza" pues lo dejo en paz.

-Tsk, que problemáticos son todos- decía Shikamaru.

-Si, Naru-chan no quiere el cambio, no creo que sea bueno forzarla- dijo Chouji, y Shikamaru asintió.

-¿Pero que dicen? Naru-chan ya debe de entender que debe comportarse como una chica, si sigue así, nunca podrá encajar en al sociedad, esto es parte del destino- dijo Neji serio

"Tsk, ya se habia tardado con su frase del destino, que problemático" pensó Shikamaru bostezando.

-Pues yo quisiera ver como se vera, Yonda seguro se alegrara al verla- sonreía Gai muy animado.

-Ho, ¿Conoces a su papá?- pregunto Kakashi despegando la vista de su libro.

-Si, somos amigos de la flama de la juventud!- sonrió Gai en pose de chico bueno.

"No, si con razón dicen que Dios los hace y solitos se juntan" pensaron Kakashi, Asuma, y Kurenai, (Baki no esta, Tsunade lo mando a buscar un lado donde su orden de restricción no aplique, y que no sea ningún lugar para adultos)

"A ver, quiero una buena foto, necesitare recordarle este momento a Uzumaki por siempre!" pensaba Sasuke preparando su cámara digital.

"Aun que… ¿Para que esperar?" pensó sonriendo con malicia, y le tomo una foto a Naruto siendo arrastrado "Esta va para mi albún de momentos grandioso y lo pondré como fondo en mi computadora," se sonrió malignamente, mirando en la pantallita a Naruto con cara de horror.

-NOOO!!! Datebayoooo!!!!- decía Naruto sujeto al marco de la puerta.

-Suéltate con una (censurado) de (censurado)! – renegaba Tsubame, jalando por las patas a Naruto, que no cedía.

-Deje la ayudo Tsunade-sama - sonrió Sasuke acercándose con un gusto descarado.

-No te atrevas Uchiha!!- le dijo Naruto molesto.

Sasuke amplio su sonrisa, y tomándole una foto rápida, partió la parte de la puerta de donde se agarraba Naruto, con un rápido movimiento esta cedió, y Naruto se fue hasta adentro con Tsunade.

-ME LAS PAGARAS BAKAAAAA!!- grito Naruto antes de que Sasuke cerrara la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-De plano no se llevan bien- dijo Tenten, y nadie la contradijo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ya estamos aquí!- dijo Tsunade que agarraba a Naruto de un pie, y lo estaba levantando a casi 40 cm del suelo (todo gracias a su monstruosa fuerza).

Naruto (Que esta de cabeza) podía ver el gran salón, era del tamaño de una bodega, ahí habia varios reflectores, espejos, ropas de distintos colores y formas, se veía como los Backstage de Hollywood, donde maquillan a las estrellas, se veía muy elegante.

-¿Es usted directora?- se escucho una voz amable.

-Si, aquí esta la chica también- dijo Tsunade seria.

-Ok! Ya vamos!- dijo otra voz de chica.

-Si! Solo estamos sacando uno de los uniformes de reserva!- dijo otra voz femenina.

-Pero yo no quiero nada datebayo!- protesto Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

-No me importa! Y deja de decir esa palabrota con una (censurado)! Orochimaru no acepta ese lenguaje tan insultivo con una (censurado)-

Naruto se guardo las ganas de decirle "¿Que no con el ejemplo se empieza?" pero no lo creyó conveniente, habia prometido en la tumba de su madre, que terminaría la preparatoria, así que se mordió la lengua, y se resigno.

"Bueno, mientras papá no se entere, supongo que estará bien" pensó mas calmado.

-Ya estamos aquí!- dijo una chica de ojos y pelo café.

-Si, encontramos lo que nos pidió- sonrió tras ella una chica de pelo naranja y ojos verdes.

-Si, ya esta todo directora- apoyo al final una chica de pelo gris y ojos rojos.

-Hola- saludo Naruto sonriendo.

-Hola, bueno, Naru-chan , ellas son las encargadas del club, les pedí que se quedaran tiempo extra para que te arreglaran, así que anda y obedécelas- dijo Tsunade seria, arrojando literalmente a Naruto, que cayo sobre un montón de ropa.

-Oiga!- se quejo Naruto, levantándose.

-Cállate- le fulmino con la vista, y se sentó en un silla, y empezó a ojear una revista de moda.

-Hola, yo soy Luna- dijo la de ojos café, ayudando a Naruto a levantarse.

-Y yo soy Ángel- sonrió detrás de ella la ojos rojos.

-Www… increíble…- dijo la última chica mirando a Naruto impresionada, y algo temblorosa.

-¿Hu? – Naruto la miro sin entender.

-ERES DIVINA!- grito la oji-verde.

-¿He?- dijo Naruto confundido.

-Ha, ella es Artemisa, es una modista profesional- sonrió Ángel con pena.

-Si, y las tres somos las DARK- sonrio Luna- Oye, me suena tu cara ¿Dónde te he visto?-

-Venga! Ponte esto! El azul resalta tu belleza!- dijo Luna empujando a Naruto a los vestidores.

-Oye, que viene a ponerse un uniforme!- dijo Ángel corriendo tras ella- Y deja esa cámara! No la filmes mientras se viste!-

-Pero se ve divina!- dijo Artemisa filmando a Naruto con su Handi-cam

-Ha! Pero si eres Naruto!- dijo Luna reconociéndolo, y corriendo a los vestidores.

-He.. s-si,. He, espera!- decía Naruto sonrojado, mientras Artemisa empezaba a desvestirlo.

-Ha, te pondré un hermoso vestido que te quedara bellísimo!- decía Artemisa sonriendo con luces en los ojos.

-Que viene a ponerse el uniforme caray!- decía seria Ángel, con el uniforme en mano- Y deja de filmarla!-

-Si! Lo sabia! Eres Naruto! Tu pelea fue genial! También vi cuando paraste a la chicle masticado! – decía Luna emocionada.

-¿Quien?- dijo Naruto siendo movido por Artemisa, que ya le habia bajado los pantalones, dejando al descubierto sus boxer de Bob Esponja.

-¿No usa bragas? Ho, bueno, no importa! Aquí tenemos! Ángel! Pásame una panty!- dijo Artemisa muy emocionada.

-Si- dijo esta saliendo por el encargo.

-Me refiero a la loca de Sakura Haruno! La líder del estupido club de fans de Sasuke-baka- dijo Luna sonriendo.

-Ha, si, la pare un poco- sonrió Naruto, pero en un descuido, Artemisa le abrió la blusa- KYA!- grito Naruto sonrojándose violentamente.

-¿Tampoco usas brassier?- pregunto Artemisa ahora si sorprendida.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Luna asomándose a ver- Vaya ¿Cómo le haces para que no se te caigan?- pregunto sonriendo.

Naruto se sonrojo como tomate, y se tapo con pudor sus pechos.

-Esto… mejor ya me voy- dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta.

-¿A donde? Tienes que ponerte esto!- dijo Ángel tapando su camino, mostrándole una panty y sostén a juego, de lindo encaje color rosa, muy coqueto por cierto.

-NO! YO NO ME PONGO ESO!!- grito Naruto haciéndose hacia atrás temeroso.

Las DARK se miraron con complicidad.

-A ELLA!!- dijo Ángel, y Luna y Artemisa se fueron contra Naruto.

-NOOO!!- grito Naruto horrorizado.

-Mm, al menos la ropa será gratis- sonrió Tsunade ojeando su revista.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ha! Te vez divina Naru!- decía Artemisa con su cámara enfocando a Naruto de varios lados- Tienes que ser mi modelo!-

-Oye Naru, enséñame alguna de tus técnicas! Ese ataque con esferas fue genial! Eres increíble!- Soria Luna terminando de peinarla.

-Ya déjenla, pero deberás Naru, pásate un día, para ser nuestra modelo, quedaste genial!- decía Ángel terminando de pintarle las uñas a Naruto.

-Ya sé! Hagamos un club para Naru!- dijo Artemisa muy emocionada- Así te haré todos los trajes que necesites! Kya! Te veras hermosa! Divina!- sonreía con gran ilusión.

-Si, si ese Sasuke-baka tiene un club ¿Por qué tu no? Será el club de Naruto-chan! Donde podrán ver lo genial que eres! Con tus técnicas de combate y tu belleza!- decía Luna imaginando la cara de envidia del club de Sasuke.

-Si! Eso suena genial! Descuida Naru! Tienes ante ti al mejor escuadrón de belleza y moda del mundo! Nadie podrá contra tus encantos!- sonreía Ángel.

-¿Y que opinas?- preguntaron las 3 a Naruto, que estaba muy sonrojado.

-…Esta…. Bien…- dijo sonriendo apenado.

-KYA! Te ves divina! Necesito esta toma, es para el club!- sonrió Artemisa filmando a Naruto.

Naruto estaba muy rojo, solo de mirarse al espejo se sintió morir, ahí estaba él… o mas bien "Ella", esa hermosa chica, tan dulce y bellamente arreglada, no cabía duda, las DARK habían hecho un excelente trabajo, no mejor que excelente, Naruto se veía realmente como decía Artemisa... Se veía divina, como un ángel.

"Rayos… de no ser yo, ya me hubiese invitado a salir" pensó con pena ajena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ya esta lista!- dijeron las 3 DARK.

-Ya era hora- dijo Tsubame mirando al frente, pero al ver a Naruto, se le cayo la mandíbula.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ya se tardaron mucho- dijo Temari mirando su reloj.

-Si, pues que tanto hacen ahí, las chicas son muy raras- dijo Kankuro molesto.

-La belleza cuesta- dijo Shino mirando unas hormigas subir por un árbol.

-¿Qué no era gratis?- pregunto Kiba.

-Era en sentido figurado- dijo Temari sonriendo.

-Tenten-chan ¿C-crees que Naru-chan este bien?- pregunto Hinata tímidamente.

-Si, Naru-chan estará bien! Solo quiero ver ya su cambio!- sonrió Tenten emocionada.

En eso la puerta se abre, y todos se giran con atención.

-Chicos, les presento a la nueva Naru-chan!- dijo Tsunade saliendo rápidamente, y tras ella, salio Naruto, acompañada de las DARK.

-He… yo… Hola…- sonrió Naruto sonrojándose, poniendo sus dos manos como en plegaria sobre su pecho, esa pose tan tímida, le daba un aire sumamente lindo y encantador.

Naruto estaba usando un vestido entallado de color azul cielo, que le llegaba a un poco mas arriba de al rodilla, este marcaba su femenil figura muy bien, Artemisa tenia razón, le quedaba como anillo al dedo el color, este resaltaba sus ojos brillantes, y ese lacio rubio cabello hasta la cintura, que brillaba hermosamente con el atardecer, lo traía suelto, pero mejor peinado, con una diadema de color a juego en azul cielo, con un moñito del lado derecho, esto el daba un aire coqueto e inocente.

Además estaba usando una zapatillas bajas, sin tacón, con la punta abierta, dejando ver sus lindos dedos, que estaban pintados de color azul cielo.

Aparte de eso, Naruto tenia un ligero maquillaje, apenas una sobre blanca para resaltar sus ojos, y un poco de labial rosa en los labios.

Se veía irresistible… demasiado irresistible.

Continuara…

Hola! Bueno, hasta aquí quedo! Espero que les gustara!

11111111111111111111111111$$$$$ 11111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111$$¸¸¸$$111111111111111111111111111111111  
111111111111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸$$ 1111111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$$ 1111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$$ 11111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 111111111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$$$$$$ 11111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 1111111111111111  
111111111111111$$$$$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111  
1111111111$$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 111111111111  
1111$$$$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸ ¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$11$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111  
1$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 1111111111  
$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$1111$¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111  
11$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸ DREIGNUS ¸¸¸¸¸¸$$1111111$$¸$$ 1111111111111111111111  
1111$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111111111111111111111  
111111$$$$$$$$$$$ ¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111111111111111111  
11111111$$$$$$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$ 1111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸¸$$111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111$$$$$$111111111111111

Gabe Logan

Holas! Que bueno quye te gusto Gabe! XD

Y si, descuida, habra Naruto-Hinata no te apures, y sobre Deidara, es verdad, creo que si lo cambiaria, que bueno que me dices!

Yura Tao

Hola!

Gracias por los animos!

Y descuida, todo esto que me has sugerido, saldra en el siguiente! Espero que te guste como quedo!

Suerte!

xiucoatl 

Holas!

Bueno, es que Baki se me hacia muy aburrido con su carácter normal, de hecho, casi ni lo ponen en la serie, asi que aquí me base en el papa de Kuno XD

Por que siempre me acusan de eso? Bueno, ya no lo voy a hacer… de vez encunado XD

Sai es el nuevo integrante del equipo 7 en el manga, ya por la segunda temporada :)

Y si, asi me llamo XD pero con el que me bautizaron es otro XD

Kisame Hoshigaki

Holas!

Si, al guien si sabra su secreto!

Pero eso es para el siguente!

Descuida! Y sorry, se me acabo el saldo y no te pude regresar la llamda! ;;

Cuidate!

Cathy-the reader or Neko-ch...

Holas!

Bueno, pronto se sabra! Y descuida, sera muy gracioso! XD

Dark artemisa

Holas!

Espero que disfruten este cap! Me gusto como las puse, pero si no les gusto, solo diganme!

Y por cierto, planeo ponerlas muy seguido! XD

beatbox3000 

Que malo es jefe ;;

Hasta pronto jefe XD

Amaya Erizawa

Hola Meli-chan! Xd

Pues aquí esta Orochi! Y descuida, aparecera mas rapido de lo que crees!

Para el viernes subo el de el Zorro! Descuida!

Suerte amiga!

Darke undertaker

Holas! Bueno, pues si! Ademas mas adelante, veremos una gran participación de los SUNA con Neji y Hinata, para una saga que quiero de ellos Xd

Ojala este te guste como quedo!


	12. ¿¡SABES MI SECRETO?

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**SHADOW NOIR WING**

_"CHOQUE DE GENERACIONES_"

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

**L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Bla, bla, bla es INNER

/Bla, bla, bla/- freses de que recuerdan los personajes

(Bla, bla, bla)- notas, o comentarios míos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**Naruto ½**

**Datebayo 11**

"**¿¡SABES MI SECRETO!?****"**

-KYA! NARU!- gritaron las chicas, y corrieron a con Naruto.

Los chicos estaban con la boca hasta el piso, y con el alboroto de las chicas, lograron salir de su SHOCK.

"¿¡Esa lindura es NARUTO!?" fue la única pregunta se quedo en su mente, al ver a esa hermosa rubia de curvas sensuales.

-Vaya, Naru-chan así se ve muy bien- dijo Kakashi muy sorprendido.

-SI! Cuando Yonda la vea, su flama de la juventud arderá como el sol en verano!!- sonrió Gai muy feliz, en pose de chico bueno, léase pulgar arriba y "bling" en los dientes.

-Te ves increíble!- decía Temari mirándola con emoción.

-Si! No cabe duda! Te vez mas bonita así!- le decía Tenten mirándola muy sorprendida.

-Naru-chan, t-te vez increíble…- le sonrió Hinata tímidamente.

-Oye¿Segura no usas relleno?- pregunto Ino medio molesta, al ver el gran y muy generoso busto de Naruto, que resaltaba bastante con ese ajustado vestido.

-Seguro eso es- dijo Sakura, mirando sus pecho, que eran clasificación AA, en comparación de las de Naruto, que ya eran para adolescentes y adultos.

-Envidiosas tablas de surf!- les dijo Temari molesta, no iba a permitir que Naruto se sintiera intimidad con por su nuevo cambio. (si supiera)

-¿Cómo dijiste!?- le espetaron estas molestas.

-Oigan! No quiero darle la razón a esta Subaku No, pero tiene razón! Naru-chan esta haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar! Así que no la molesten!- dijo Tenten molesta.

-S-si, po-por favor…- pidió Hinata dulcemente.

"Chicas, no me ayuden, tengo mi hombría atada con sostén y usando pantys rosas" pensó Naruto bajando al mirada con vergüenza, no podía evitar sentirse tan… gay.

-Ha! Naru! No te pongas triste! Que estas son unas envidiosa! Te vez preciosa!- dijo Temari mirando a Naruto con la cabeza gacha- Es mas pregúntale a los chicos! – y se giro a sus amigos- EY BRUTOS¿Verdad que se ve muy linda?-

-Ni que lo digas! Te vez hermosa!- sonrió Kankuro muy rojo.

-Si! Realmente hermosa- sonrió Kiba igual rojo, y apenado.

-Tan hermosa como una larva reina- dijo Shino serio, y Temari no supo si golpearlo o no.

-Eres, bonita…- dijo Gaara apareciendo de la nada junto a Naruto, y todos se giraron a ver la escena, muy sorprendidos, y algunos muy molestos.

-Ha…- Naruto se quedo sin habla, Gaara estaba MUY cerca de él, de hecho, a un paso de distancia, ya se sentía muy incomodo¿Y como no? Ese calzón le estaba picando.

-De verdad, eres bonita- dijo Gaara, sonriéndole suavemente, y Naruto pensó que seria bueno salir huyendo y nunca regresar a esa ciudad.

-La molestas- dijo una voz fría y seca, Gaara se giro tras él, y ahí, parado y con mala cara, estaba Neji.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Gaara mirándolo con odio.

-Lo que escuchaste, déjala- dijo Neji fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ok, aquí cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos.

Temari: "Kya! Gaara gusta de Naru! Que linda pareja serian! Anda hermanito! Pártele la mandarina en gajos a ese!!"

Hinata: "Neji-kun y Naru-chan… que bonito suena"

Tenten: "Pelea! Pelea! Pelea!"

Kakashi: "Pelea! Pelea! Pelea!"

Asuma: "Pelea! Pelea! Pelea!"

Kurenai: "Pelea! Pelea! Pelea!"

Luna: "Pelea! Pelea! Pelea!"

Artemisa: "Pelea! Pelea! Pelea! Y que lo filme todo para exclusiva!"

Ángel: "Pelea! Pelea! Pelea!"

Kiba: "Que bonita esta Naru, digo Pelea! Pelea! Pelea!"

Shino: "………………… pelea………………………pelea…………………….pelea…………………"

Sasuke: "Que malos gustos tiene Neji! Asco¿¡Esto es contagioso o que!? … aun que por otro lado, Pelea! Pelea! Pelea!"

Lee/Gai: "Ha, la flama de la juventud resplandece con el amor!"

Tsunade: "Quiero Sake"

Ino: "Maldición! Esos no pueden ser pechos reales! Son mas grandes que los míos! Y mírala! Ya hasta tiene a dos que se pelean por ella!"

Sakura: "Debo, operarme ya"

INNER: quiero pizaaaa!! Quiero caramelos de limón! Quiero la Barbi bailarina!!

-Kya! Que buena toma, es para el club!- sonreía muy encantada Artemisa, mientras filmaba todo con su cámara, mientras Ángel la veían con pena ajena.

-Bien! Pero toma los mejores ángulos en la pelea!- dijo Luna emocionada.

-Vaya, veo que todos están aquí-

Todos se giraron con sorpresa, y vieron frente a ellos a Kabuto, que les sonreía muy animado.

-Rayos- murmuro Tsunade de mala gana- Chicos, este es Kabuto, el inspector que dejo Orochimaru- dijo presentándolo a los demás.

-Ha, mucho gusto-

-Hola- saludaron todos muy formales.

-Hola, mucho gusto igual a todos, ha, y espero no estar interrumpiendo, solo quería que me explicara Tsunade el expediente de un alumno, que muestra claros errores- sonrió Kabuto.

-¿De que hablas? Y no me hables de "tú" irrespetuoso escuincle- dijo Tsunade molesta.

Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru suspiraron, aquí ya venia una de sus clásicas escenitas.

-Claro Tsunade, cuando dejes de embriagarte y dejen de tomarte fotos corriendo denuda por la calle gritando "Quiero sexo rápido y bueno"- sonrió Kabuto, mirando divertido, como Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru la agarraban para que no se lanzara contra el.

-Contrólese directora!- decía Neji agarrándole de un brazo.

-Solo quiere hacerla perder el control!- dijo Sasuke agarrándola del otro brazo.

-No sea problemática! La va a despedir!- decía Shikamaru agarrándola de la cintura.

Mientras que los demás veían la escena con pena ajena, menos Kakashi, este agradecía que ahora no fuera él quien recibiría las patadas.

Kabuto miro a Naruto con sus gafas, y apareció un expediente de la nada.

-Bueno, a lo que venia, Uzumaki Naruto, 16 años, irregular, traslado de la ciudad de la Niebla, cursando el segundo grado, registro marcado con el uso de chakra, nivel aun no estimado, técnicas aun no establecidas- decía leyendo el expediente.

-Si, si eso ya lo se- dijo Tsunade de mala gana, ya medio calmándose.

-¿Enserio? Por que este expediente dice que Uzumaki Naruto mide 1.85 de estatura y pesa 75 kg, además de que su acta de nacimiento dice que es varón- termina Kabuto mirando a Naruto - Y ella no creo que sea varón-.

Aquí todos los chicos miraron a Naruto con interés y este trago saliva nervioso, Kabuto estaba haciendo muchas preguntas.

-Esos fueron errores, lo mas seguro que del registro civil, no es gran cosa- suspiro Tsunade.

-¿Enserio?, entonces hablemos de los expedientes de, si, de los maestros- sonrió Kabuto.

Y como si huévese aparecido alguien con la peste, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai desaparecieron.

Todos los chicos se quedaron extrañados, y Tsunade murmuro algo de "Mendigos traidores".

-En fin, solo quería saber por que estos errores, pero tal parece que no es la gran cosa, así que solo será cuestión de pedir una nueva acta de nacimiento corregida, ho si, y viendo el nuevo aspecto de la señorita Uzumaki, he decidido incluirla en la sociedad de estudiantes-

-¿¿¿QUE ,QUEE!!!- grito Sasuke.

-Eso, creo que ella seria un buen elemento- sonrió Kabuto.

-NO! ESO SI QUE NO!!- dijo Sasuke furioso- Esa esta loca! Que cree chico y es una buena para nada que se junta con rebeldes sin oficio ni beneficio!-

-No importa, ya lo decidí, así que solo venia a avisar- dijo Kabuto sonriendo con superioridad, y desapareció.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- grito Sasuke arrancándose los cabellos de la cabeza.

-Tsk, que problemático- dijo Shikamaru, y nadie lo contradijo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya eran las 8:30 de la noche, Naruto y los demás seguían en la escuela, esperando a que pasaran por ellos.

O mas precisamente, Sasuke esperando a que Itachi pasara por el, pero ya se estaba retrazando.

Neji y Hinata esperaban a la limusina de su familia, que también ya estaba tarde.

Tenten a su mamá.

Chouji y Shikamaru a la madre de este ultimo.

Sakura e Ino ya se habían ido, ya que Ino tenia auto propio, y sus padres se lo dejaban usar.

Lee habia ido a buscar a Gai, para ya irse con Naruto (recuerden que quedaron de comer juntos)

Y los SUNA, esperaban a Kakashi, ya que él tenia las llaves de la casa.

-Naru-chan, aquí esta tu nuevo uniforme, si necesitas otro, nomás nos avisas, y te hacemos otro- dijo Ángel pasándole el uniforme de las chicas.

-SI! Y si necesitas ropa para usar nosotras te las aremos!- dijo Artemisa filmándola con la cámara- Kya! Dame una sonrisa! Es para el club!-

-Además no te apures! Ya tenemos todo listo para tu club! Ahora que serás miembro del consejo estudiantil nos haremos cargo de toda tu publicidad! Jajaja Ese Sasuke-baka morderá el polvo de tu grandeza!- decía Luna imaginándose a Sasuke llorando en el suelo.

-Ha… si, gracias…- dijo Naruto tímidamente.

-Kya! Eres divina!- decía Artemisa filmándola de todos lados.

-Esas chicas si que quieren a Naru-chan- sonrió Tenten con pena.

-S-si- sonrió Hinata mirando de reojo a su primo, que parecía que Sasuke le estaba diciendo algo, y parecía muy molesto.

-Te digo Neji, yo no voy a tolerar sus locuras ¿De acuerdo? Así que por el bien de nuestra amistad, mi salud mental, y la integra salud de esa loca, mas te vale ponerla en su lugar y apoyarme cuando yo este en lo cierto, ósea –aquí Sasuke se mordió la lengua, "Rayos ya hablo como ese loco hippie!"- Ejem, quiero decir, que es obvio que siempre tengo la razón, y nada de decir que no estas de acuerdo conmigo- dijo Sasuke molesto.

Neji lo miro serio y con la ceja alzada.

-Estas loco Sasuke- le dijo sin mas, igual de mal humor.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada, y Neji igual.

-Responde Neji¿Estas con ella o conmigo?- dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-De mi lado, obviamente es el destino- dijo Neji cortante.

Sasuke se puso la mano en la cabeza, "Otra vez el mugroso destino¿Qué no se sabe otra palabra?" pensó Sasuke molesto y ya cansado de pelear.

-Pero descuida, no dejare a Naru-chan ponernos en vergüenza, si eso te preocupa, el destino dicta que debemos tomar cada uno nuestro respectivo papel en esta vida, y Naru-chan deberá tomar el suyo, le guste o no- dijo Neji serio.

-Excelente, menos mal que esa loca no te hizo cambiar- dijo Sasuke medio aliviado de ver a su amigo actuar como siempre.

-M, pero tampoco es loca- dijo Neji serio en defensa.

-Tienes razón esta loquísima- sonrió Sasuke.

Neji frunció el seño, pero no dijo nada, pero luego se acordó de algo.

-Oye Sasuke, no le digas nada de esto a tu hermano- dijo serio Neji.

-¿He? Claro que no, eres mi amigo, jamás te delataría, pero a ese de Gaara no me importaría ver como mi hermano lo parte en pedazos- sonrió Sasuke con malicia, y Neji con el.

-Creo que en estos días habrá muchos problemas entre Neji y Gaara- dijo Chouji medio alarmado.

-Tsk, si, todo será muy problemático- dijo Shikamaru, y miro de reojo a Chouji- Y descuida, cuidare a Naru-chan- dijo sin darle importancia.

Chouji se sonrojo, pero le sonrió a su amigo.

-Gracias Shikamaru-

-Gaara, no te dejes amedrentar por ese cara pálida, nosotros vimos a Naru primero- dijo Temari sonriendo con superioridad.

-Ese fue Itachi- dijo Shino mirando como a Naruto, Artemisa le seguía tomando video.

-Eso no importa! Naru es de Gaara y ya!- dijo Temari molesta, y Gaara solo bajo la mirada apenado, su hermanita querida estaba ventilando a todo pulmón sus sentimientos.

-Bueno, a todo esto, Gaara ¿Qué le viste?- sonrió Kankuro.

Gaara le miro extrañado, y Temari lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Mejor te hubieses cayado viejo- sonrió Kiba divertido.

-Guau!- apoyo Akamaru sonriendo.

Shino por su lado, seguía viendo a Naruto, Pasando de largo los golpes de Temari a Kankuro, mirando específicamente su brazo, y supo que tenía que hacer algo pronto.

-Naru-chan!!- todos se giraron, y vieron a Lee bajando de un auto verde limón, con flamas amarillas a los lados.

-Ha, joven Lee- sonrió Naruto Suavemente, ya quería irse a cambiar de ropa.

-Gai-sensei ya le hablo a tu papá, nos va a alcanzar en la casa- sonrió Lee.

-Ha, que bien- sonrió Naruto nervioso "Rayos! Ahora debo cambiarme antes de queme vea! Sino se muere de un paro cardiaco!"

-Espera- dijo Neji serio, Naruto y Lee le miraron- Explica por que Naru-chan va a ir a tu casa- dijo serio.

-Por que somos amigos- sonrió Lee.

-Así es joven Neji- dijo Naruto por lo bajo.

Neji le vio curioso, desde su nuevo cambio, Naruto se comportaba muy tímidamente, como Hinata, y le agradaba esa nueva forma de ser de ella.

-Neji-kun¿Hay algo malo?- pregunto Hinata sonriendo, ya habia visto esa forma tan protectora de Neji, aun que solo con ella.

-No, solo quería saber- dijo serio, pero en eso, todos escucharon un fuerte sonido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto sasuke, y junto con los demás, salieron al patio a ver que pasaba.

Todos vieron con claridad como 2 helicópteros, uno rojo con el símbolo Uchiha, y otro blanco, con el símbolo Hyuuga (Que no se cual sea, pero si alguien sabe, por favor avíseme, gracias) bajaban al patio para aterrizar.

-Los helicópteros!- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Si están aquí, eso quiere decir que algo malo sucedió- dijo Neji serio- Hinata-chan! Debemos irnos!- dijo dirigiéndose a su prima.

-Si Neji-kun!- dijo Hinata- Ha, nos vemos mañana Naru-chan! Tenten-chan!- se despidió, y se fue junto con Sasuke y Neji a los helicópteros, cada uno en su respectivo.

Los helicópteros despegaron, y se retiraron rápidamente.

-Vaya, eso fue genial- sonrió Lee, pero Naruto los vio serio, algo no le gustaba de esa urgencia de ir por ellos.

-Pues ni tanto, si han venido por ellos en esas cosas, significa que algo malo pasó en las casas principales- dijo Tenten seria.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de eso señorita Tenten- dijo Naruto serio.

-Seguramente robaron algo de nuevo- dijo Kakashi apareciendo, mientras se giraba a todos lados, como esperando no encontrarse con Kabuto, y le pidiera explicaciones de su "Interesante" expediente.

-¿Robaron?- dijo Naruto sorprendido, mirando d reojo a los SUNA, que se acercaba a ellos.

-Si, eso es lo mas probable, la ultima vez fue por eso- dijo Gai bajando de su auto, pera ver en que dirección iban los helicópteros- M, parece que van con el Hokague- dijo sonriendo.

-Ho, entonces si fue grabe- sonrió Kakashi.

-Va, seguro no es nada- dijo Temari sin darle importancia, "Pero mejor luego vemos esos pergaminos que robaron Shino y Kiba, no vaya a ser que si tengan algo extraño" pensó.

-Si, los ricos siempre hacen un drama por un centavo- dijo Kiba sonriendo, con Akamaru en su cabeza.

-Es verdad- apoyo Kankuro.

-Ustedes dicen eso por que se dedican a robar, pero hay cosas con mucha importancia para la gente decente- dijo Tenten molesta.

-¿Qué dijiste congos?!- dijo Temari muy ofendida.

-Lo que escuchaste pelo de escoba!- le espeto Tenten igual molesta.

-Ok, Ok, basta niñas, venga chicos, es hora de ir a casa- sonrió Kakashi a los SUNA.

-Esta bien- dijo temari de mala gana, pero en eso todo vieron a Shino acercarse a Naruto, le murmuro algo al oído, y Naruto se puso pálido.

-Ahora vengo- les dijo Naruto sonriendo nervioso, y se retiro con Shino, a una distancia considerable.

-Oye pelos de escoba¿Qué se trae ese chico bicho con Naru-chan? Pregunto Tenten molesta.

-No te importa chongos de gorila, y deja de llamarlo así! Su nombre es Shino!- le espeta Temari molesta, y Kakashi tiene que poner entre ellas de nuevo para pararlas.

-¿Que piensa hacer Shino?- pregunto Kankuro a Kiba.

-No sé, Shino es así, muy misterioso- dijo Kiba sin darle importancia.

-Descuiden, Shino no le hará nada malo- dijo Gaara serio, él confiaba ciegamente en cada uno de sus amigos, todos tenían un pasado extraño y doloroso, y todos habían sido usados por Sano.

-Gai-sensei¿No deberíamos ver que pasa?- pregunto Lee, preocupado de que Shino el hiciera algo malo a su amiga.

-M, no, Naru-chan se sabe cuidar sola- sonrió Gai, acariciando al cabeza de su hijo con cariño, a lo que Lee sonrió feliz.

-Esto se ve problemático- dijo Shikamaru bostezando.

-Ha, si, pero shino no me pareció malo el día de hoy, se porto muy amable conmigo, al igual que Kankuro- dijo Chouji pensativo.

-Pues que suerte has tenido, esos en cuanto me ven, para luego ya quieren matarme- dijo, pensando en todas las veces que apenas y les llamaba la atención, y ya Kankuro, Gaara, Shino, Kiba y Temari le estaban apuntando con sus armas- See, son muy problemáticos- suspiro mirando a su compañera de equipo.

-Ya estamos suficientemente lejos, ahora repíteme eso¿Cómo que sabes mi secreto?- pregunto Naruto serio.

Shino se acerco a él, y tomo suavemente su brazo, de la piel cerca del codo de Naruto, salio un escarabajo, que se poso en el dedo de Shino.

-No…- apenas susurro Naruto pálido, se habia olvidado completamente del bicho.

-Partirse el brazo obstruye los canales sanguíneos, pero no mata al escarabajo, este puede pasar varios meses en el sistema, alimentándose de la sangre de su huésped, esperando mi señal para regresar a su ataque, y acabar con el cerebro- dijo Shino haciendo entrar a escarabajo en su piel.

-Después de el combate, le pedí que no atacara el cerebro, y así lo hizo- dijo Shino mirando a Naruto a través de sus gafas oscuras- Hasta que nos volviéramos a ver, para retirarlo, y ya lo hice, así que hasta mañana- dijo dirigiéndose a los demás.

-No se lo digas a nadie por favor- dijo Naruto cuando Shino paso de el.

-Descuida, no lo haré- dijo este sin detenerse.

"Rayos, no puede ser, esto ya esta poniéndose peor! Pero bueno, ya ni modo, el prometió no decirle a nadie mi secreto, así que creo que esta bien por el momento, así que creo que estere bien, hasta que termine este año por lo menos" pensó mas aliviado, y se dio vuelta, para ir con los demás.

-¿De que hablaban?- preguntaron Tenten y Temari al mismo tiempo.

-He…- Naruto se puso nervioso.

-De nada en especial, solo quería quitarle uno de mis insectos, que se coló en su piel- dijo Shino, serio como siempre.

-QUE!?- dijeron ambas muy sorprendidas y asqueadas.

-Naru-chan! Déjame ver tu brazo¿No te hizo nada raro?- preguntaba Temari inspeccionando el brazo de Naruto, con Lee, Chouji y Shikamaru también mirando si no tenia nada. De hecho Shikamaru ya se estaba preguntando si no tendría algún "Regalito" de Shino en su cuerpo.

-Shino¿¡Como se te ha ocurrido dejar a tus bichos por ahí!? Ten mas cuidado!- el decía Temari reprendiéndolo como un niño de 5 años, a lo que Gaara, Kankuro y Kiba sonreían muy divertíos, y Shino solo bajaba la cabeza recibiendo la regañiza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vaya día ¿No chicos?- sonreía Gai, mientras daba vuelta en una calle.

-Si, muy emocionante Gai-sensei- sonrió Lee, recordando la cara de gusto de Sakura cuando le abrió la puerta.

-Si estuvo muy divertido- sonrió Naruto, desde el asiento trasero, pero algo inquieto al saber que alguien le habia descubierto.

-Jaja, que bueno Naru-chan, pronto veras como esta ciudad es un buen lugar para vivir- sonrió Gai.

Y Naruto vio a que se refería, a diferencia de la Col. Sunagakure, la Co. Konoha era sumamente elegante, con todo alumbrado, calles pavimentadas sin baches, con árboles bien cuidados, gente que salía con sus hijos a los parques, entre otras cosas, la Col. Konoha era en verdad hermosa.

"Solo para ricos" pensó Naruto al recordar donde vivía con su padre, en una casa que se caía de vieja, con las calles oscuras y grafiteadas, con varios baches y calles sin pavimentar.

Pero se sonrió, aun así, Sunagakure era un gran lugar, ya habia encontrado un gran árbol donde dormir la siesta, ahí las personas habían sido muy amables con él, como esa ancianita que la habia mojado el día anterior, si, quizás Sunagakure no fuese tan bonita, pero aun así, las personas se esmeraban en salir adelante.

/Recuerda hijo, no es nuestra herencia o el dinero lo que define a una persona, sino sus decisiones/

Naruto se sonrió, su madre siempre solía decirle eso, que todos eran iguales.

Pero de nuevo tuvo que agitar su cabeza rápidamente, la escena de sus manos manchadas de sangre en la lluvia, habia llegado a su mente, de nuevo.

El sonido del auto deteniéndose, hizo que Naruto saliera de sus pensamientos, y vio frente a el, una enorme casa, rodeada por una inmensa barda a lo largo de la propiedad, habia unas grandes puertas de metal en al entrada, que tenían escrito "Dojo Maito", estas se abrieron, y el auto entro.

-Vaya!- sonrió Naruto mirando el jardín, todo se veía muy estilo oriental, una mini fuente con peses, una gran jardín con árboles de varios tipos, un gran dojo, y la casa principal al lado.

-¿Te gusta Naru-chan?- sonrió Lee, emocionado de traer al fin un amigo a casa.

-Si! Es increíble!- sonrió Naruto, era también la primera vez que Naruto iba a la caza de un amigo, y que decir de llevar a alguien a la suya, Naruto nunca habia tenido amigos, "Salvo Zaku, Kin, Dosu" pensó recordando los viejos tiempos, pero su sonrisa desapareció, el recordar la imagen del hombre de barba negra.

-Que bueno Naru-chan- sonrió Lee.

-Bien, Lee, enséñale a Naru-chan la casa, en lo que yo meto el auto a la cochera- sonrió Gai.

Los chicos de inmediato salieron del auto, y entraron a la casa muy emocionados.

Ahí Lee le enseño la sala, el comedor, la cocina, etc, le mostraba la casa de arriba abajo, no con intención de presumir, sino con una gran emoción de tener visitas en la casa.

Paso un rato mas, Naruto, Lee y Gai estaban esperando a Yondaime, mientras tomaban un refresco en la sala, y platicaban sobre las misiones que habían tenido.

Gai se volvió a deprimir al recordar que no habia podido ver Bambi ese día con sus queridos alumnos.

-Disculpe Gai-sensei¿Usted da clases aqui?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

-Si, pero bueno, las cosas ya no están como antes, hace años este era un gran dojo, que tenia mi familia, era muy popular, por eso es tan grande el terreno- sonrió algo apenado.

-¿Por qué dejo de serlo?- pregunto Naruto curioso.

-Por el chakra- dijo Lee con pesar.

Naruto lo vio sin comprender, y Gai lo noto, así que decidió explicarle.

-Veras, antes, a nuestro dojo venían varios alumnos, con o sin chakra, pero, después surgieron nuevos dojos, que siendo dirigidos por maestros con grandiosas técnicas de manipulación de chakra, llamaron la atención de varios, asi que ya nadie quiso venir, debido a que yo como ultimo heredero, no uso chakra, así que el dojo de la familia fue técnicamente borrado del mapa- sonrió Gai con pesar- Por eso ahora soy maestro, Tsunade-sama me deja dar clases, aun si no tengo chakra, es una buena persona, jeje, ella a puesto su trabajo en peligro por aceptarme- sonrió apenado.

Naruto abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, en el fondo, la vieja-oca-y-ebria-con-tendencia-a-desnudarse-y-pedir-sexo era una buena persona.

-La directora es genial- sonrió Naruto.

-Si- sonrió Gai.

Pero Lee aun se veía con mucho pesar.

-¿Lee?- lo llamo Naruto, pero en eso sonó el timbre.

-Ho, seguro es Yondaime que ha venido al fin- sonrió Gai, y salio a abrir.

Naruto y Lee se miraron muy divertidos, pareciera que la noche se iba a animar con sus 2 padres.

/CRAAASH!!/

Naruto y Lee se pararon de golpe, y salieron de la casa rápidamente.

-Gai-sensei!!- grito Lee, al salir y ver a su padre estrellado contra uno de los muros de la casa, con 5 hombres de negro riendo divertidos.

-¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?- pregunto Lee furioso, pero uno de los hombre lo ataco con un sello de aire, y lo estrello dentro contra la casa.

-LEE!- grito Naruto sorprendido, y corrió a ver como estaba- Aun respira- se dijo aliviado, pero noto que estaba medio inconciente.

-Ustedes!- Naruto se giro con furia contenida hacia los invasores.

-Mejor vete pequeña, llévate a tu padre y hermano lejos, ya que haremos arder este lugar- sonrió uno de los hombre de negro, creando fuego con su mano.

-Pueden intentarlo- les dijo Naruto serio.

Continuara…………..

Hola! Perdonen esta tardanza! Sorry! Pero he andado ocupada en el trabajo :c

Pero aquí les dejo este cap! Espero que les guste, en el siguiente sale Konohamaru y Ebisu! Así que disfrútenlo! Hasta luego!

**Y una cosa:**

**Me encantaría responderles los mensajes tan cool que me han mandado**

**Pero tengo una falla en el FF. Y no puedo pasar los mensajes, Y NO SE POR QUE!! XO**

**Así que por favor discúlpenme de verdad si no puedo responderles bien, LO SIENTO DE VERDAD!**

**Les agradezco un buen por su apoyo tan maravilloso, de veras!**

**Esta es la segunda vez que me pasa! Me paso igual al subir el de BLACK SAKURA! No entiendo!**

**Así que lo siento de verdad! Pero aun asi les agradeceré!**

**Gracias a: **sango0223, xiucoatl, Dark artemisa, darkgado14, FenrirCrinos Gabe LoganCathy-the reader or Neko-ch... Yura Tao darkangelsat, Darke undertaker VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU, Kisame, Hoshigaki, himeno-Asakura Izaoyi-chan, Izaoyi-chan.

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO :D**

☆┌─┐　─┐☆ Ola...!!  
　│▒│ /▒/  
　│▒│/▒/  
　│▒ /▒/─┬─┐  
　│▒│▒▒│▒│  
┌┴─┴─┐-┘─┘  
│▒┌──┘▒▒▒│◯  
└┐▒▒▒▒▒▒┌┘  
◯└┐▒▒▒▒┌ BYE


	13. No es la gran cosa

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Hola!**

**Como veo que la mayoría les a gustado este fic, he decidido ponerle mas atencio a este y 4 mas, así que este, lo actualizare mas seguido, gracias por todo!**

**Suerte!**

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

**L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

/Bla, bla, bla/- freses de que recuerdan los personajes o sonidos

(Bla, bla, bla)- notas, o comentarios míos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naruto ½**

**Datebayo 12**

"**No es la gran cosa"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los 5 hombres vieron como Naruto desapareció, apenas se giraron, vieron un gran resplandor.

-RASENGAN!- Naruto disparo su esfera de chakra, pero tuvo que desviarla en el ultimo segundo.

Uno de los sujetos habia usado la sustitución, y habia dejado en su lugar a Gai, que aun seguía inconsciente.

-Rayos!- Naruto logro elevarlo lo suficiente, para evitar que su esfera chocara contra la casa.

-Eres muy buena, pero no podrás contra nosotros- dijo Uno de ellos, Naruto entonces vio, como cada uno tenia un numero bordado en la parte del pecho, del lado izquierdo, eran el 60, 59, 58, 57 y 56.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Naruto serio.

-Eso no importa, solo tienes que saber que este Dojo dejara de existir!- dijo el numero 57, y lanzo una llamarada a la casa.

-NO!- Naruto como pudo creo una barrera alrededor del fuego, y logo extinguirlo, cuando el fuego no tuvo mas oxigeno que consumir.

-Esta niña es muy problemática- dijo 60, y creo un dragón de Agua que lanzo contra Naruto, este, apenas se dio cuenta, hizo una barrera para poder proteger a todos. (Gai a quedado tendido frente a Naruto, y Lee esta dentro de la casa, inconsciente.)

-Esa barrera ya se esta volviendo muy molesta- dijo 59 molesto, creo 2 mazos de roca, y los lanzo contra la barrera, estos golpearon de lleno, pero no la rompieron.

-Opino que todos ataquemos al mismo tiempo, no creo que esta chica pueda contra nosotros 5, que somos grado Jonnin- animo divertido 58.

-Entonces, empecemos!- dijo 56, y los 5 se lanzaron contra Naruto.

"No cederé! No dejare que la barrera seda!" se dijo Naruto decidido, y concentro mas chakra.

Pero en eso, sin previo aviso, 3 esferas negras aparecieron entre los 5 y Naruto, estas explotaron, y dejaron salir un gran humo.

-¿¡Que , cof, cof…!?- dijo 57.

-No se! Ag!- se quejo 56.

-56! ¿¡Que pasa 56?!- llamo 60.

-AG!-

-¿He? 59! ¿Estas ahí? Contesta!- pidió 60.

-Todos arriba! Es una trampa!- dijo 58, y reapareció sobre la barda de la entrada, seguido de 57 y 60.

-¡¿Dónde están 56 y 59!?- dijo molesto 60.

-Él los tiene!- dijo 57 molesto, mirando la niebla.

-Veamos- dijo 58 serio, y creo una brisa fuerte, que disperso la niebla de inmediato.

-¿¡Quién es él!?- dijo 57 furioso, mirando frente a ellos, a un hombre rubio, con una gabardina blanca, con flamas en la bastilla.

-Soy Yondaime Uzumaki, y creo que esto es suyo- dijo Yondaime sonriendo, y señalando a sus pies a 56 y 59, que estaban inconcientes, y amarrados, con una cuerda con sellos.

-No fueron mucho problema- sonrió Yondaime.

-Papá!- dijo Naruto emocionado.

-Quédate atrás Naruto, yo me encargo- dijo Yondaime, sacando 2 espadas de la parte trasera de su túnica, que ocultaba la abertura para las fundas (Yondaime las oculta como BLADE, el Caza Vampiros, en las películas).

-Después de todo, soy un ladrón, maestro de las armas-sonrió Yondaime- Y ustedes están acabados- dijo con la señal de la derrota. (Es decir, el pulgar hacia abajo)

-¿Enserio? Jaja, no me has reír! No siento presencia de chakra en ti! Tú no podrás con nosotros!- se burlo 57.

-¿Enserio?- sonrió Yondaime con burla.

57 frunció el seño furioso, y se lanzo contra Yondaime.

-Espera 57!- lo llamo 60, pero era muy tarde.

-WAAAA!!- grito 57 mientras formaba una gran llamarada.

-MUERE!- grito, y lanzo la llamarada contra Yondaime.

Esta se estrello contra la barrera de Naruto, y empezó a quemar parte del jardín, dispersándose, en una gran llamarada.

-Parece que lo derroto- dijo 60 más relajado, mirando la intensa llamarada, que no dejaba ver nada, solo a 57 parada frente a ella.

-No, no pudo ser tan fácil- dijo 58 serio.

-Jajajaja! TE LO DIJE! TE LO DIJE! TE DIJE QUE NO PODRIAS CONMIGO! JAJAJA-

-¿Decías?-

-¿Q-qUE!?- 57 apenas y sintió el filo del sable en su garganta, giro sus ojos a su derecha, y vio el perfil de Yondaime, que le veía sonriendo con calma.

-GR!- 57 de inmediato desapareció, y reapareció tras Yondaime.

-Idota! Jaja no puedes conmigo!- le dijo 57 creando su fuego.

-No deberías ponerte a mis espaldas, es peligroso- dijo Yondaime con calma, sin girarse.

-¿Que?- 57 sintió algo en un costado, miro hacia abajo, y vio como el sable de Yondaime le atravesaba un costado.

-N-no…- apenas murmuro, cuando Yondaime saco bruscamente el sable, y se giro rápidamente, 57 solo vio la mano empuñando la segunda espada dirigirse a él, pero no sintió un puñetazo, sino 2 golpes en su garganta.

-Ug…- apenas gimió, y cayo al suelo sin moverse, pero aun consiente.

-Eso detendrá tu hemorragia, al menos unos minutos- sonrió Yondaime, y se giro a los 2 que quedaban.

-Maldito- gruño 60.

-Es muy fuerte- dijo 58, serio- Maneja la técnica de los puntos "Ki"- dijo serio.

-¿¡Que?!- dijo 60 molesto.

-No lo ataco con su espada, ni siquiera lo golpeo con su puño, solo toco rápidamente la yugular 2 veces, con sus dedos, eso paro la sangre que se dirigía al estomago, una antigua técnica, que consta en la sabiduría tradicional de la medicina china, consiste en mantener el balance de las energías opuestas del ying y el yang, y en prevenir las enfermedades., se usa normalmente en la acupuntura- dijo 58.

-¿¡Y eso que!? El no usa chackra! ¿Cómo pudo vencer a 57?- dijo 60 exasperado.

-Idiota, si él puede usar esos puntos, puede bloquear nuestro cuerpo sin problemas- dijo 58 sonriendo- He esperado mucho tiempo, para encontrarme a un oponente tan fuerte- dijo y apareció frente a Yondaime.

-58!! ¿Qué fregados haces!?- le espeto 60.

-60! Llévate a los demás de aquí! Yo terminare el trabajo- dijo 58 sonriendo, y empezando a crear un viento que se agitaba rápidamente.

-Lo siento, pero han lastimado a mis amigos, y no dejare que se vayan sin pagar- dijo Yondaime, y estiro su brazo rápidamente, del cual salio un cadena que sujeto el brazo de 60.

60 apenas e intentaba moverse, y 58 apenas y se giro, para luego ver una corriente eléctrica salir del brazo de Yondaime, hasta la punta de la cadena.

-AAAAAARGG!!- grito 60, ante la magnitud de la descarga.

-MALDITO!- grito 58, y trato de cortar la cadena, que seguía electrocutando a 60, pero apenas estaba por golpearla, cuando una nueva cadena le paro el brazo.

-UG! Creí que eras un maestro de las armas! Un maestro pelea limpio!- le recrimino 58.

-Si, pero yo soy un ladrón, yo no juego limpio- sonrió Yondaime amablemente, y soltó la descarga eléctrica.

-AAAAAARG!!- grito 58.

Yondaime sonrió, y paro la descarga a ambos.

60 cayó de la barda de la entrada, inconsciente.

-Mal…dito… tú no tienes… honor…- murmuro 58 cayendo de rodillas, forzándose a no ser mas humillado.

-¿Honor? Son ustedes los que no tienen honor, atacaron a una familia, atacaron a 2 niños, trataron de quemar este hogar, que tanto trabajo a costado mantener, ¿Y soy yo el que no tiene honor?- sonrió Yondaime amablemente.

-Tu… no eres mejor… ug, que nosotros…- dijo 58 mirándolo con desprecio.

-No, soy peor, ¿Y sabes por que?, Por que no hay honor entre asesinos- sonrió Yondaime, y lo golpeo en la nuca, haciendo que 58 quedara inconciente.

Naruto deshizo su barrera, tenía un semblante algo feliz, los invasores no estaban muertos, pero estaban mal heridos 3 de ellos.

Suspiro, al menos estaban vivos.

-Papá!- llamo Naruto muy feliz a su padre.

-Ha, hijo:D - se giro Yondaime sonriendo, abriendo sus brazos para abrazar a Naruto, que a su vez abrió los suyos para recibir a su padre, pero en lugar de eso, Yondaime se tiro a sus pies, y lo abrazo de las piernas.

-NOOO! Hijo de mi vida! De mi alma! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! No! Dime que no es verdad! Dime que estoy muerto! ¿¡Por que Dios mió! ¿¡POR QUEEEEEEE!? Mi hijo se hizo GAY! nNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ;O; -

Naruto suspiro cansado, y se rasco la cabeza con pesar, mientras su padre, sujetaba la falda del vestido, y secaba sus lágrimas con ella.

-Hijo! No! No! Noooooooo!... hooooo.. Si tu madre viera lo que he hecho! Todo lo que te he descuidado! Mi amor! Mi vida! Mi cielo de azúcar! Volví a nuestro hijo GAY! GAY! GAAAAAYYYYY!!!- gritaba Yondaime a todo pulmón.

-¿Alguien me llamo?-

-¿He?- Yondaime y Naruto se giraron, y vieron a Gai que se estaba incorporando, con una gran sonrisa.

-GAI:D – sonrió Yondaime y se lanzo a con Gai.

-GAI! ¡¿Estas bien?! Dime! Dime! Dime! ;o;- decía Yondaime llorando a su lado.

-Si, estoy bien Yonda- sonrió Gai con su pulgar arriba, y Bling en los dientes.

-WEEEE!! Que bueno:D – sonrió Yondaime dando brinquitos de felicidad.

-Aw, ¿Qué paso?-

Todos se giraron, y vieron a Lee salir de la casa.

-Joven Lee!- sonrió Naruto, y fue a su encuentro.

-Naru-chan! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Lee muy preocupado.

-Si! Papá vino a ayudarnos!- sonrió Naruto muy contento, señalando a su padre, que se acerba con Gai a cuestas.

-Vaya, gracias Yonda, no sabia que usabas chakra- sonrió Gai, mirando a los 5 invasores en el suelo.

-No no uso, pero tengo mis armas- sonrió Yondaime, mostrándole sus espadas, que cargaba en ambas manos

-¿Armas?- pregunto Lee sorprendido.

-Si, papá es un gran maestro de las armas, y sabe muchas técnicas en cuanto parálisis del cuerpo- sonrió Naruto.

-Vaya, no lo sabia- sonrió Gai junto con Lee.

-Señor Yondaime, es usted muy fuerte- sonrió Lee emocionado.

-No tanto, pero no podía dejar que lastimaran a mi hijo, a mi amigo y su familia- sonrió Yondaime.

-Gracias- sonrió Gai honestamente, y Yondaime le devolvió el gesto.

/Uno pelea para proteger Naruto, mientras tengas a alguien a quien proteger, nada te detendrá/

Naruto recordó las palabras de su madre, y se sonrió, mientras tuviera a su padre y amigos, el lucharía hasta el final, y no se dejaría vencer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Y eso paso oficial- dijo Gai explicando todo lo sucedido, a la policía y los bomberos, que fueron alertados por los vecinos.

Después de que Naruto apago el fuego con sus barreras estos habían llegado, cosa que Yondaime a provecho para ir y esconder sus armas ilegales, antes de que se diera cuenta la policía.

No todos los días tienes que explicar que llevas un generador portátil de electricidad, capaz de tostar un pavo en un segundo, por cierto, los permisos para la aportación de los sables y las cadenas, son falsificados, ya que se supone que Yondaime no puede portar armas, por ser un ex-convicto. (Esa ley, es de Estados Unidos, pero aun no se de donde)

Naruto miro su reloj, eran las 11:35, y su padre y Gai seguían afuera, explicando todo lo sucedido.

Ahora estaban él y Lee en el comedor, haciendo algo de tomar y comer, para sus padres.

El especial: Espagueti con albóndigas, cortesía de productos precalentados "La maja".

-Ya esta la cena, solo falta que nuestros padres vengan- sonrió Lee, que acababa de limpiar las astillas del pasillo.

-Si- sonrió Naruto, terminando de poner la mesa.

-Oye joven Lee-

-¿Si?-

-¿Sabes por que esas personas vinieron a atacarlos?-

-Si… por el terreno- dijo Lee sentándose pesadamente en una silla del comedor.

-¿Como?- pregunto Naruto sentándose a su lado.

-El Dojo esta técnicamente en bancarrota, Gai-sensei no ha tenido un discípulo en años, de no ser por su trabajo en la escuela, perderíamos la casa…-

-¿Por que?-

-Esta hipotecada, Gai-sensei pidió un préstamo para una operación que necesitaba, es que tuve un accidente, y me rompí un brazo y una pierna, estaba muy grabe, y Gai-sensei me ayudo- dijo Lee sonriendo apenado.

-Ya veo…- "¿Me ayudo? Eso suena como si Gai-sensei no fuese su padre…"

-Hace unos días, vino un niño acompañado de unos sujetos de negro, ofrecieron una cantidad por el terreno, pero Gai-sensei se negó, estos se fueron, pero el niño dijo que la propiedad seria de él, nos gustase o no… debí imaginar que harían esto- termino Lee molesto, apretando sus puños con ira contenida.

-Basta joven Lee, no fue su culpa, no sabias lo que pasaría- le dijo Naruto con calma.

-Pero… debí saberlo…- dijo Lee bajando la mirada, ocultando las lagrimas que querían salir.

Esa escena, provoco algo en Naruto, y de nuevo su alrededor se olvido, dejando que las escenas del pasado, regresaran.

--------------------------------------FLAS BACK-------------------------------------

-¿¡Que has hecho?!-

-Necesitábamos el dinero!-

- Sabes bien a los que me refiero!-

-Eso no importa! Me pagaran bien por el trabajo! Entiende!-

-NO! Eres tú el que no entiende! Esa cosa es peligrosa! No la quiero en la casa! Nos matara!-

-No digas eso! Basta! Puede escucharte!-

-Mejor! Así sabrá que no debe acercarse! –

-No! No le dirás nada!-

-Ha!-

-Ha…lo siento cariño, no fue mi, yo no quise golpearte…-

-Vete…-

-¿He?-

-VETE! No te quiero aquí! Llévatelo contigo! NO LO QUIERO! NO LO QUIERO!-

Naruto cerró los ojos, y se movió de la puerta, aun escuchaba a su madre del otro lado, se puso de pie, y se fue de ahí caminando, alejándose de los gritos.

Ese pequeño de 6 años, nunca supo, que ese seria el último día que viese la lluvia sin sangre.

--------------------------------------FLAS BACK END-------------------------------------

Naruto abrió de golpe los ojos, ¿Cuánto llevaba en sus recuerdos?, agito su cabeza un poco desubicado, solo para toparse con los ojos curiosos de Lee, que le miraban extrañados.

-¿Estas bien, Naru-chan?- pregunto Lee serio.

-Ha, s-si! Si! Claro jaja- rió Naruto parándose de la mesa- Ha, voy a ver si nuestros padres ya terminaron de hacer el reporte- sonrió.

Naruto salio por el pasillo, y saludo cortésmente a varios policías que estaban afuera, estos le devolvieron el gesto y se apresuro a salir por la puerta, mas adelante vio a su padre y a Gai, que seguían platicando con la policía, como los vio aun ocupados, estaba decidido a regresarse, cuando…

-Así que aran el ritual de localización, para encontrar los pergaminos- dijo un policía, Naruto se paro en seco, y miro a los que charlaban.

Eran dos policías Hyuuga.

Naruto se escondió lo mas cerca a ellos, y escucho con atención.

-…… esos pergaminos de verdad serán muy importantes, ya quiero saber cuando los localicen, apuesto que los ladrones no saben que para las 12, los tendrán atrapados-

Naruto se puso pálido, y apareció tras la casa, donde no habia policías.

-11:51- dijo Naruto mirando su reloj- Rayos, no tengo tiempo- se dijo apretando los puños, desapareció, y reapareció dentro de la cocina.

-Ho, Naru-cha, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Lee al ver su rostro tenso.

-Joven Lee, debo irme, la señorita Temari me necesita- dijo Naruto apresurado, mirando su reloj.

-¿Que? ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Lee sorprendido.

-No importa, solo dile a mi padre que debo irme, que ya regreso, nos vemos!- dijo Naruto, y desapareció.

Lee se quedo impactado, y miro el reloj. 11:55.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto apareció en la casa de Kakashi, mas específicamente en el patio, corrió hasta la casa, y abrió la puerta de golpe.

No vio a nadie en la sala, pero vio las armas de los Subaku No, así que empezó a correr en la dirección que supuso seria la cocina, pensando que quizás estuviesen ahí.

-¿Naru?- dijo Temari sorprendida.

Gaara, Kankuro, y Kakashi se giraron a la entrada de la cocina, y vieron sorprendidos, a Naruto, que les veía algo agitado por las carreras.

-Buenas noches, perdón por entrar sin permiso, pero necesito los pergaminos que robaron- dijo Naruto rápidamente.

-Si!- dijo Temari enseguida, desapareciendo de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa Naru-chan?- pregunto Kankuro serio.

-Los Hyuugas pretenden un ritual o algo así de localización de los pergaminos, no sé mucho, solo que para las 12 sabrán donde están, debo llevármelos- dijo Naruto impaciente. Eran las 12 en punto.

-Te acompañamos- dijeron de inmediato Kakashi y Gaara.

-No, es mejor si lo ago yo solo- les sonrió Naruto, mirando a Temari aparecer con los pergaminos.

-Ten Naru, no sé para que los quieras, pero se que es algo importante- le sonrió Temari- Confío en ti-

-Gracias, debo irme, hasta mañana- sonrió Naruto y desapareció.

-¿Les dijo para que eran?- pregunto Temari al ver a sus hermanos y a Kakashi serios.

-Si, dijo que los Hyuugas pretenden un jutsu de localización, Naru-chan trata de llevárselos lejos de aquí, para que no nos descubran- dijo Kankuro.

Temari abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿¡Y LA DEJARON IRSE ASI NADA MAS!?- grito furiosa.

-Ella dijo que iba a estar bien si lo hacia sola!- dijo Kankuro poniéndose tras Kakashi.

-Además, tu dijiste que confiabas en ella- dijo Kakashi nervioso, alejándose cautelosamente.

-PERO ESO FUE ANTES DE ENTERARME DE QUE SE VA A ENFRENTAR A LOS HYUUGA ELLA SOLA!- dijo Temari saliendo por la puerta toda furiosa.

-Temari! Espera!- la llamo Kakashi, corriendo tras ella junto con Gaara y Kankuro.

-NO! NO dejare a Naru sola! No la lastimaran por mi culpa de nuevo!- les dijo Temari molesta, dirigiéndose a la sala, donde tenia su abanico.

-Temari!- la llamo Kakashi con fuerte autoridad, Temari se detuvo de golpe, y se giro a verlo extrañada, desde que habia conocido a Kakashi en su primer año en Konoha, nunca les habia levantado la voz. Jamás.

Y no era la única que lo veía extrañado, también Kankuro y Gaara, a ellos tampoco les habia levantado la voz, ni siquiera cuando una vez casi matan a Sasuke entre los 3.

-Naru-chan se esta arriesgando por salvarlos, por que ustedes no se vean afectados o involucrados- decía Kakashi en tono calmado y suave, mientras se acercaba a Temari- Ella esta tratando, se esta esforzando, así que no debemos estorbarle, aun que sea una estupidez quedarnos aquí- le dijo acariciando su cabeza con cariño.

-Pero, pero…- Temari bajo la cabeza, y dejo escapar suaves lagrimas de tristeza- Pero Naru es mi amiga, es nuestra única amiga, y desde que la conocimos, solo le hemos dado problemas, casi la matan por mi culpa!- sollozo Temari mirando a su maestro, con esas lagrimas de impotencia.

-Naru-chan no lo ve así- le sonrió Kakashi- ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Naru-chan dijo que solo veía a sus amigos cansados de luchar, ¿Entiendes? Ella solo ve amigos- sonrio.

-Pero, pero esta sola allá afuera!- le dijo Temari abrazando a su maestro, y ocultando en su pecho, su tristeza.

-Si, esta afuera, pero no esta sola- le dijo Kakashi sonriendo, y Temari lo vio sin comprender.

-Ustedes están con ella- sonrió Kakashi, mirando a sus 3 alumnos.

Gaara, Kankuro y Temari se sonrieron junto con él.

Para los 4 habitantes de esa casa, Naruto Uzumaki, era una chica muy especial.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Naru-chan!-

-¿He? ¡Joven Lee!- dijo Naruto muy sorprendido, viendo a este corriendo hacia él, con una maleta verde.

Habia aparecido afuera de la casa de Kakashi, se detuvo un poco a pensar en que haría, ya que la verdad, su meta era ir por los pergaminos, de los demás, ni idea tenia.

-Ha! Que bueno que te alcance!- sonrió Lee parando su carrera.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto Naruto muy extrañado, y mas aun sorprendido ¿Cómo supo donde estaba?.

-La casa de Kakashi-sensei esta a 4 cuadras de la nuestra, y Gai-sensei me dijo que los Subaku No venían a visitarlo muy seguido, supuse que vendrías aquí- sonrió.

-Ha, ya, pero… ¿Por--? –

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? Por que quiero ayudarte Naru-chan!- sonrió Lee con su pulgar arriba.

-¿HE? No, esto es muy peligroso joven Lee!- le dijo Naruto alarmado.

-No, tu nos ayudaste Naru-chan, ahora es mi turno de poder ayudarte!- dijo Lee decidido, sacando de su maleta unos mascaras.

Naruto suspiro, pero se sintió muy feliz. Ya tenía un amigo de travesuras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto apareció junto con Lee en la casa principal Hyuuga.

(Lee no puede aparecerse solo, por que no usa chakra, así que Naruto se lo cargo consigo, además, la dirección la han tomado de un directorio telefónico en una cabina, en E.U.A. y Japón hay directorios gratis en las cabinas, para uso público)

-Vaya! Es enorme!- dijeron ambos chicos, mirando desde el árbol donde estaban, la ENORME propiedad Hyuuga.

Parecía la ciudad prohibida, grandes murallas la rodeaban por completo, tras ellas, se veían varias casa, que formaban colonias, eran casi del tamaño de 4 campos de fútbol (para que se den una idea), después habia una especia de plaza central, y tras esta, estaba un enorme castillo imperial, por el que se subía por una gran escalera, que subía unos 15 metros sobre el suelo.

El castillo era de la usanza del Japón antiguo, enorme, lo justo para albergar casi unos 3,000 habitantes.

Era una propiedad muy opulenta.

-Los Hyuugas son millonarios!- dijo Naruto muy sorprendido.

-Bueno, después de todo, los Hyuugas son un gran y legendaria familia, han protegido Konoha desde su fundación, hace 4,000 años, además, son dueños de los transportes públicos y de carga de toda la ciudad de Fuego, nada se mueve aquí sin que ellos lo sepan- explico Lee.

-Vaya datebayo! Eso es increíble!- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Si, además, son un clan muy estricto en cuanto a su familia, nadie sabe como operan, tras esos muros, nadie sabe lo que pasa, además ellos controlan la policía de toda la ciudad y tienen varios contactos en otros países, se dice que incluso forman parte del FBI y a la CIA en América- añadió Lee.

-¿Enserio? Datebayo, esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé- dijo Naruto serio.

-Descuida Naru-chan, por cierto ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Lee emocionado.

-Pues, tenia pensado regresarlos, después de todo son suyos- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Excelente Naru-chan! Eres increíble! Tu flama de la juventud arde con honor!- le sonrió Lee con su pulgar arriba y Bling en los dientes.

-Gracias joven Lee! Tu flama de la juventud también arde!- el sonrió Naruto con su pulgar arriba.

-Jajajaja- ambos rieron muy animados, como viejos compañeros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto apareció dentro de la propiedad Hyuuga, cargaba una mascara de payaso, unos guantes de hule para el hogar (para evitar dejar huellas), una playera blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla sueltos, todo cortesía de Lee, a quien Naruto lo dejo como su vigilante.

Si de repente Naruto se viera emboscado, Lee lanzaría unas granadas de humo, que le quito a su padre, para ayudarlo a escapar.

-Vaya, esta muy cayado- se dijo Naruto caminando por los pasillos de las casas, algunas luces estaban encendidas, pero no veía a nadie a fuera, ni siquiera una guardia o algo.

Naruto se acerco a la plaza, donde habia una gran fuente, entre las sombras.

Entrar, armar alboroto, dejar pergaminos y salir.

Nada mas.

Nada menos.

Entrar y salir.

-Vaya, que descaro tienes al tratar de presentarte-

Naruto trago saliva, vaya suerte.

Se giro, y quedo cara a cara con Neji.

-¿Tratas de robarnos de nuevo?- pregunto Neji fríamente.

Naruto negó con la cabeza rápidamente, y para pronto le arrojo los pergaminos.

Neji los tomo al aire sorprendido, Naruto ya se iba a desaparece, cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca, este de la fuerza, lo tumbo al suelo.

-UG- apenas gimió, cuanto sintió golpearse de lleno en la cara con el piso.

-Bien hecho Hanabi-sama- sonrió Neji.

Naruto se incorporo rápidamente, y se giro, solo para ver a una pequeña niña, quizás de unos 10 años, o quizás menos, frente a él, con un semblante serio y frió.

"Rayos! No pienso pelearme aquí! Si me descubren estoy muerto!" se dijo Naruto, y trato de desaparecer.

Pero no pudo.

"¿¡Que rayos!?" se dijo alarmado, no podía desaparecer.

-¿Qué pasa, no puedes usar tu chakra?- sonrió Hanabi con desprecio.

Naruto la vio atentamente ¿Pues que rayos le habia hecho ese golpe?

-Jum, idiota, ahora ya no podrás usar tu chakra, el golpe que te dio Hanabi-sama, dio directo al punto central de tu flojo, no podrás usar ningún jutsu- sonrió Neji, guardando los pergaminos en una cangurera que llevaba.

Naruto se tenso, ¿Cómo que no podía usar chakra?, ¿De que flujo hablaban?

Él no sabia nada de lo que decían, pero si supo una cosa.

Ahora dependía de sus habilidades humanas, y eso si que era problemático.

-Terminare contigo de una vez- sonrió Hanabi con frialdad, y activo su Byukan.

Naruto dio un respingo del susto, ¡A esa niña le habían salido venas en los ojos! Y la verdad, como que daba miedo…… y mucho.

"Bueno, es hora de usar la técnica secreta de los Uzumaki" se dijo Naruto serio, y dio un paso al frente.

"HUIR!!!" se dijo Naruto, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, para echar a correr despavorido.

-¿Pero que?- Neji y Hanabi vieron con pena ajena al payaso que se salía huyendo agitando sus manos como gallina.

-Vaya cobarde!- dijo Hanabi molesta, y junto con Neji, salio tras Naruto, o "El payaso" según se vea, por al mascara.

Naruto echo a correr, y mientras lo hacia, trataba de crear esferas de chakra, pero no, nada salía, la niña llamada Hanabi, que nada tenia de linda flor (Hana significa flor) tenia razón, nada de chakra salía de sus manos.

"Rayos! No podré salir tan fácil de esto!" se dijo Naruto, mirando a Neji y Hanabi tras él.

"Bueno, solo queda distraerlos!" se dijo, y empezó a correr entre las casas, Neji y Hanabi le seguían pisándole los talones.

Naruto sabia que si le pillaban, Neji se daría cuanta de quien era, y aun medio incomodo por el pensamiento, no creía que Neji fuera a caer por sus encantos, por mas que le gustara.

"Que asco! Pensando en tratar de seducir a un chico! Fuchi!" se decía Naruto sacando la lengua con asco, bajo su mascara.

(Por cierto, la mascara es del payaso que sale en McDonall's)

-HA!- Naruto apenas y evito un puñetazo de Hanabi, que se apareció frente a él.

"Rayos! Olvide que ellos si pueden usar chakra!" se dijo nervioso, evadió varios ataques que le lanzaba Hanabi, mientras Neji veía la pelea.

"Es bueno, ese enano es muy bueno" se dijo Neji serio, mirando los movimientos del payaso, que se le hacían muy familiares, pero aun sabia por que.

Neji se toco la cangurera, papando los pergaminos que tenia dentro, los habia revisado, eran los originales sin duda, pero no sabia por que el ladrón, querría regresarlos.

"Quiero saber quien es" se dijo serio.

-Hanabi-sama! Quítele la mascara!- le dijo Neji, Hanabi sonrió y Naruto trago saliva.

-Claro Neji-onisan!- sonrió Hanabi, y se lanzo contra la mascara.

Naruto apenas y evadió la mano que se le vino en cima, y varios intentos mas, que se acercaban peligrosamente más y más.

"Rayos! No tengo de otra! Lo siento peque!" Naruto evadió un puñetazo, tomo ágilmente la mano de Hanabi, y se la arrojo a Neji, con fuerza, pero no bruscamente.

-Hanabi-sama!- Neji atrapo a Hanabi con los brazos, y apenas se giraron, vieron a Naruto saltar sobre el techo, para salir huyendo.

-Vamos por él!- dijo Hanabi, y ambos aparecieron sobre el techo.

-Ven acá ladrón!- dijo Hanabi molesta, por la humillación de haber sido arrojada, mientras perseguían a Naruto, que corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, unos techos mas adelante.

"Rayos! Si me salgo de la propiedad me seguirán! No puedo dejar que vean a Lee! ¿Qué hago!? ¿!Que hago!!?" Naruto ya se estaba alarmando, los techos se terminaban, y solo quedaba la plaza.

"Ug, ni modo!" trago saliva, y Naruto paso corriendo la plaza, dirigiéndose a la casa principal.

-HA! Va a la casa!- dijo Hanabi molesta.

-Rayos! Intenta perdernos!- dijo Neji y ambos aparecieron frente a Naruto.

-UIG!- Naruto apenas y pudo evitar las patadas y todo lo que le lanzaban, kunais, shurinkens y varias patadas y puñetazos, Naruto no se dejaba tocar, si un golpe en la nuca lo habia dejado sin chakra, no quería saber que haría un contacto completo.

La cosa se ponía pero, Naruto estaba en el centro de la plaza, evitando los golpes continuos de Neji y Hanabi.

Se estaba cansando.

Y eso no era bueno.

Naruto miro atentos sus movimientos, tenia que usar sus técnicas en su contra.

"AHÍ!"

Naruto se movió a tiempo, y Hanabi se lanzo contra Neji, este apenas y se paro, solo para estrellarse de frente ambos.

-HAA!- gritaron ambos al caer al suelo.

-Au…- se lamento Hanabi, se habia golpeado al frente con la quijada de Neji, y a este le dolía un buen su barbilla por lo mismo.

-Desgraciado, se movió- dijo Neji mirando como Naruto subía por las escaleras.

-Ug, esto lo pagara, nadie humilla a Hanabi Hyuuga y se sale tan campante- dijo apretando los dientes con fuerza, y corriendo tras Naruto.

Neji la siguió rápidamente, pero tenia una gran duda, el payaso no habia tratado de atacarlos, solo evadía los golpes.

" ¿Quién es?" se preguntaba, mirando al puerta principal mas adelante, por la que Naruto habia abierto rápidamente y entrado a la casa principal.

-Es un buen ladrón- admitió Neji al pasar pro al puerta abierta, "La puerta tiene una cerradura de gran calidad, es electrónica, y funciona con un código que cambia cada 10 minutos después de las 12 ¿Cómo pudo desconectarla?"

Neji apresuro el paso, Naruto habia dado la vuelta en el primer pasillo.

"Va a las cocinas" Hanabi y Neji se sonrieron, lo tenían atrapado.

Naruto siguió el pasillo, vio una puerta, entro y la cerro.

-Ho, rayos- se dijo abrumado- Estoy en las cocinas!- dijo alarmado, al ver que no habia ventanas.

La cocina era muy actual, de estufas de acero inoxidable y todo eso, estaba pulcramente limpia.

Era además enorme, media quizás 20 x 20, habia varios refrigeradores, estufas y hornos.

En eso vio que una estufa estaba prendida, y habia una tetera de agua hirviendo.

Y cerca de ahí, una charola con lo que parecía comida.

-Mierda…- se dijo Naruto.

Alguien más estaba ahí.

-La, ra, la, laa, Lara, la…-

Naruto se giro a su izquierda, y vio la puerta de un almacén refrigerado abrirse.

Y reconoció a la persona que salía de él.

-Ha…- la chica se paro en seco.

Naruto retrocedió, ya sabía lo que pasaría.

-KYAAAAAAAA!!!-

-Hinata-sama!- La puerta se abrió de golpe, y entraron Hanabi y Neji de inmediato.

Naruto retrocedió. Ahora si ya se le habia armado.

-Neji-kun! Hanabi-chan!- sonrió Hinata feliz d verlos.

-Descuiden, yo me encargo de él- sonrió Hanabi dirigiéndose a Naruto.

Este retrocedió, ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer? Estaba muerto.

-¿Asustado ladrón?- sonrió Hanabi maliciosa.

Naruto en eso tomo la tetera de agua caliente.

-Cuidado Hanabi-chan!- dijo Hinata nerviosa.

-Descuida Hinata-onesan, esa agua no me afectara- sonrió triunfante.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el payaso en vez de arrojársela a Hanabi, se la hecho en cima.

-Esta caliente! Hau! Hau!- chillo el payaso adolorido.

-Que baboso eres! Pues claro que esta caliente!- le espeto Hanabi con pena ajena, y no era la única, Neji y Hinata también lo veían con lastima.

"Aaay! Eso me dolió mucho! Pero al menos ya estoy como soy! Así, si me ven no me descubrirán"

-Oigan! Yo no quiero pelear! Solo vine a regresar los pergaminos!- dijo Naruto rápidamente.

-Mentiroso- dijeron Neji y Hanabi.

-Es verdad!- les dijo Naruto.

-Eso no importa! Te haré pagar por lo que me hiciste!- Hanabi se lanzo contra Naruto, pero este se movió, y Hanabi golpeo la estufa.

-HANABI-CHAN!- grito Hinata horrorizada, Hanabi habia destrozado la estufa, y habia roto la conexión de gas.

-Salgamos de aquí!- apenas grito Neji, pero ya era tarde.

**/K-BOOOOMMM!/**

Una fuerte explosión resonó en la casa principal, y una parte de esta salio volando con una fuerte llamarada.

-¿Qué…?- Neji no podía creerlo, no estaba muerto.

-UG! ¿Están bien!?- pregunto Naruto, y Neji miro al frente, estaban rodeados por una gran barrera de chakra, que evitaba que se hubiesen quemado vivos.

Las flamas seguían a su alrededor, animadas por la fuga de gas que no se detenía, pero la barrera las mantenía al margen.

Hinata y Hanabi (A quien Naruto empujo a tiempo tras él para crear la barrera) estaban en el piso, mirando incrédulas la espalda del payaso, que las protegía del fuego.

"¿¡Como puede usar chakra!? Si yo bloque su flujo central!" Hanabi no cabía en su asombro, ella sabia que no habia fallado, pero entonces ¿Cómo era posible eso?... ¿Quién era ese chico?

Naruto empezó a retroceder, la fuerza del fuego era demasiada, y el oxigeno se agotaba dentro de la barrera.

-Descuiden, yo los protegeré- les dijo Naruto mirándolos de medio perfil, con una sonrisa.

Fue ahí donde los 3 Hyuugas vieron que la mascara estaba quemada de un lado, al parecer, la expolición le habia alcanzado la cara, antes de crear la barrera.

Naruto apareció en la plaza, junto con los 3 Hyuugas, que aun mantenía en su barrera esférica.

-Haa…- Naruto se quejo, y cayo de rodillas, estaba exhausto, y por lo mismo, ya no pudo mantener la barrera.

-Ag- Naruto se sintió sofocado, y se quito la mascara, necesitaba oxigeno.

-N-nos salvaste…- Naruto apenas y pudo girarse, para ver a Hinata que le veía sorprendida, junto con Neji y Hanabi, ese chico rubio con marcas en las mejillas, se le hacia muy familiar a los 2 Hyuugas mayores.

-Yo nunca dejaría, que nada malo le pasara señorita Hinata…- dijo Naruto sonriendo amablemente.

-Tu cara…- Hinata se acerco suavemente, y toco la parte del rostro de Naruto, que se habia quemado.

-Ug- Naruto no pudo evitar quejarse al contacto, su piel de verdad le dolía.

-Ha, espera…- Hinata se apresuro a poner su mano en la mejilla de Naruto, y le sano la parte quemada.

-Gra-gracias…- le sonrió Naruto.

Hinata se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-Se ve muy linda, cuando se sonroja- le sonrió Naruto con amabilidad.

Hinata le miro sorprendida, y se puso mas roja todavía.

En eso, sin poder hacer nada, Naruto sintió como le tomaron del brazo, y lo arrojaron contra la fuente, y se estrello con fuerza.

-Aléjate de mi hija!-

-Ug- Naruto apenas se giro al frente, se sorprendió de ver a casi 200 policías rodeándolos, y mas aun, al reconocer al policía que lo habia ayudados ayer, en el "Big Kunai".

-Padre!- dijo Hinata con sorpresa.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo para avergonzarnos- dijo Hiashi fríamente, mirando a Hinata con desprecio.

Hinata bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Hanabi, princesa, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Hiashi cambiando su tono de voz por uno muy preocupado.

-Si, padre- sonrió Hanabi poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y tu Neji?- pregunto igual preocupado Hiashi.

-Si Hiashi-sama- dijo Neji serio, poniéndose de pie.

Naruto miro la escena molesto, no le gusto la forma en la que Hiashi habia tratado a Hinata.

-Tú, miserable ladrón, me tomo un poco de tiempo, pero te encontré, admito que me sorprendió descubrir que estabas aquí, pero eso no importa, ahora mismo serás arrestado- dijo Hiashi furioso.

Naruto no respondió, pero como pudo, se apoyo en la fuente, para ponerse de pie.

-Ustedes, traigan las mangueras de agua, debemos apagar el fuego, pero antes apaguen el servidor de gas- demando Hiashi a un grupo de policías, estos asintieron y desaparecieron.

-En cuanto a ti, sabrás que no saldrías nunca de aquí- dijo Hiashi en tono amenazador.

-Será en otra ocasión- dijo Naruto sonriendo, y entro en la fuente.

-¿Que?- Pero Hiashi no pudo decir mas, 10 esferas salieron de la anda, y explotaron, dejando una espesa niebla.

-RAYOS! Activen su Byuukan!- demando Hiashi, pero ya era tarde. Naruto ya no estaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Estas bien Naru-chan?- pregunto Lee, cuando Naruto apareció a su lado, todo empapado.

-Si- sonrió Naruto apartándose el cabello de la cara.

-Cielos! Te perdí de vista un buen rato! Y me alarme al ver a tantos guardias en la plaza, por eso dispare las bombas, pensé que estarías ahí- sonrió Lee mostrándole su resortera.

-Si, gracias Joven Lee, me salvaste en el mejor momento, que bueno que vi tus bombas a tiempo- sonrió Naruto exprimiendo su camisa.

-Oye Naru-chan, ¿Ahora vamos con el clan Uchiha?- pregunto Lee sonriendo.

-Si, los pergaminos del Byukan ya los tienen ellos, así que solo faltan los Uchiha, así que vamonos- sonrió Naruto, y tomando a Lee del hombro, desaparecieron.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Aquí es- dijo Lee sonriendo.

Naruto miro el edificio frente a ellos.

Era casi tan grande como el territorio Hyuuga, pero la diferencia, es que no habia muros, sino una gran explanada, con varios edificios de oficinas.

Naruto y Lee habían aparecido frente a los grandes edificios.

Estaban en la gran explanada, mirando todos los edificios, que eran enormes, quizás superaban los 100 pisos sin chistar.

Naruto miro con atención los edificios principales frente a ellos, eran mas grandes que los otros, quizás de 200 pisos, modernos en sus estructuras, eran dos torres idénticas, separadas por unos 15 metros del centro, pero antes del ultimo piso, estaban unidas por un puente tubular, que sostenía una gran esfera.

-En al esfera está la oficina de Sasuke, es ahí donde hace sus negocios- dijo Lee sonriendo, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Naruto- Los pisos que pasan de la esfera, mas arriba, son la vivienda de la familia Uchiha. Ahí solo viven Sasuke, su hermano Itachi y su abuela-

-Ha, ya veo, pero es extraño, aquí todo tiene un toque muy moderno- dijo Naruto comparándolo con la casa principal Hyuuga.

-Si, eso de debe a la matanza que hubo del clan Uchiha, antes su casa principal era como la de los Hyuuga, pero después de la muerte de todos, la Sra. Uchiha demolió todo, y creo un gran emporio comercial, de la noche a la mañana, los Uchiha se volvieron la familia mas importante de Japón, gracias a este centro industrial-

-Como… ¿Cómo fue la matanza?- pregunto Naruto serio, sintiendo la sensación de sangre espesa en sus manos.

-Nadie sabe mucho en realidad, pero los policías Hyuuga que estuvieron ahí, dijeron que habia sido obra de una psicópata, era una mujer rubia, que usaba un alto nivel de chakra, al parecer, uno de los Uchiha la habia rechazado, y se dio a la tarea de matarlos a todos, entro, y mato a todos de uno en uno, hombres, mujeres, ancianos, niños… no dejo nada- murmuro Lee con pesar.

-Pero… Sasuke y su hermano y abuela…-

-Hasta donde se sabe, la cabeza de la familia, la Sra. Uchiha, logro detenerla, pero perdió un ojo en el proceso, por eso es tuerta, Sasuke e Itachi estaban a su cuidado, ella los defendió a capa y espada-

-¿Hace cuanto de eso?- pregunto Naruto, mirando sus manos, podía sentir la lluvia en ellas de nuevo, y ver como la sangre se iba junto con ella.

-8 años- dijo Lee serio, mirando la oficina central.

-Ya veo…- murmuro Naruto, sintiendo una punzada de remordimiento.

/¿Ha, si? Pues tu te vez como un psicópata, y yo no digo nada!/ (Cap. 7, cuando Naruto se topa con Sasuke en "Big Kunai")

Naruto se mordió el labio, habia herido a Sasuke sin saberlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto y Lee aparecieron sobre el techo de la gran oficina esférica.

-Bien, apareceremos dentro, y dejaremos los pergaminos, así nada mas- sonrió Naruto, poniéndose la nueva mas cara del payaso Ronald (McDonals).

-Si- sonrio Lee con su pulgar arriba, poniéndose también la misma mascara, y preparando las ultimas bombas que le quedaban.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No hay nadie- murmuro Naruto al aparecer dentro de la oficina de Sasuke.

-Es verdad- apoyo en un susurro Lee, mirando la gran oficina.

Tenia grandes ventanales al frente y a tras, que dejaban ver todo el conglobo de edificios sin dificultad, estaba decorada al estilo actual.

El escritorio estaba situado en los ventanales, que daban vista al frente, habia 2 puertas a cada costado, donde se conectaban ambos lados de la torre.

Por lo demás, la oficina estaba finamente tapizada, con muebles de marca muy actuales, y cuadros clásicos, predominando los de Van Gog.

-Dejemos los pergaminos aquí- dijo Naruto, y juntos depositaron los pergaminos sobre el escritorio, que tenia una placa que decía "Sasuke Uchiha Director general de Uchiha CORP."

-Si, aquí están-

-UIG!- Naruto y Lee dieron un respingo del susto, y se giraron rápidamente, para ver a los 3 herederos Uchiha, Sasuke, Itachi y su abuela, que hablaba por celular en ese momento.

-Vaya, el circo llego a la ciudad- bromeo Itachi con su semblante serio e inexpresivo.

-Acabémoslos de una vez- dijo Sasuke con su Sharingan activado.

-Alto- los interrumpió su abuela, sus nietos y Naruto y Lee le miraron sin comprender.

-Si, aquí están Hiashi, si, jaja, no te atrevas a darme ordenes, yo sabré lo que haré con ellos, si me place o no- sonrió la anciana con una mueca divertida, pero maligna y colgó groseramente.

-Abuela!- le regaño Sasuke.

-Ho, lo siento querido, pero sabes que detesto a ese policía de cuarta, que se da tanta importancia-sonrió la abuela con cariño.

Y solo por eso, a Naruto ya le habia caído bien la anciana.

-Pero aun así eso fue grosero!- dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

-Va, se lo merece- dijo Itachi serio.

-Es verdad, quizás el sea muy rico, pero no nos llega a los talones, podemos aplastarlo cuando queramos, así que seria bueno que cuidara sus modales- sonrió la abuela.

-Jum, dejémoslos de esto- bufo Sasuke molesto, y miro a los intrusos- acabemos con ellos ahora-

-No- dijo la abuela.

-¿HE?- dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-Míralos bien Sasuke, ellos no vienen a robarnos, como dijo ese policía de cuarta, vienen a regresar los pergaminos- sonrió la abuela mirando el escritorio con una sonrisa muy maternal.

-Pero aun así debemos arrestarlos!- dijo Sasuke molesto. Naruto y Lee estaban que no entendían nada.

-Jaja, dejémoslo por hoy mis niños- rió divertida.

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron ambos nietos.

-Si, ellos acaban de crear un gran alboroto en la casa Hyuuga, burlaron la seguridad de la casa principal muy fácilmente, y de paso, humillaron a Hiashi en su cara, jaja, yo no creo que sea para tanto- sonrió.

-Abuela!- le espeto Sasuke molesto.

-Bueno mis queridos ladrones de hamburguesas, váyanse ya, antes de que cambie de opinión- sonrió la anciana, pasando de las protestas de Sasuke.

Naruto y Lee se miraron confundidos, pero se sonrieron, hicieron una respetuosa inclinación hacia la anciana y acto seguido, Naruto desapareció con Lee.

-Vaya que educados- sonrió la abuela caminando hacia el escritorio, para tomar asiento.

-Abuela Hao! Has dejado ir a esos delincuentes!- le regaño Sasuke muy molesto.

-Es verdad abuela, eso me pareció muy peligroso- dijo Itachi serio.

La abuela les sonrió, y tomo los pergaminos.

-Ho, miren, ni siquiera los pudieron abrir- sonrió divertida.

-Hazme caso!- le demando Sasuke.

La abuela le miro, y le sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Quieres un caramelo de limón?- sonrió, sacando un dulce de quien sabe donde.

-NO!- le dijo Sasuke cabreado- AG! No se puede contigo!- dijo, y se dio la vuelta para retirarse, azotando la puerta de mala gana.

-Vaya- sonrió la abuela, y se comió el dulce muy contenta- A ti no te doy, por que se que no te gustan- le sonrió a Itachi.

-Abuela, ¿Por qué los dejaste ir?- pregunto Itachi serio.

-Itachi ¿Qué clase de ladrón se tomaría la molestia de regresar estos pergaminos?-

-¿N?- Itachi le miro sin comprender.

-Itachi-kun, un ladrón roba, no regresa las cosas- le sonrió la abuela, comiéndose otro dulce.

-Ha, claro- asintió Itachi- ¿Pero que pasara si regresan, y no precisamente para regresar algo?- pregunto serio.

-Los eliminamos- sonrió la abuela muy animada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Eso estuvo cerca datebayo!- suspiro Naruto, apareciendo ambos en la parte trasera de la casa de Lee.

-Si!- asintió Lee quitándose la mascara también.

-Ha, ya no escucho a la policía o los bomberos- dijo Naruto escuchando el silencio.

-Si, es verdad- asintió Lee también escuchando el silencio.

3 segundos después.

-Nuestros padres!!- dijeron ambos sobresaltados.

Y Corrieron al interior de la casa.

-Ho,ho- dijo Lee, mirando a Gai y Yondaime muy serios, sentados en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto Gai serio, y molesto.

-Y mas vale que sea una buena excusa- asintió Yondaime también serio y molesto.

Lee y Naruto cambiaron unas miradas de nerviosismo.

Estaban jodidos… muy jodidos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿¡Hicieron explotar la casa Hyuuga!?- exclamaron Gai y Yondaime sorprendidos.

-NO! Esa fue la niña Hanabi!- dijo Naruto en defensa.

-Es lo mismo Naruto! No tenias nada que hacer ahí!- le dijo Yondaime serio.

-Pe-pero tenia que regresar los pergaminos!-

-Y yo me ofrecí a ayudarle!- dijo Lee.

Y a todo esto, ¿Quién los robo originalmente?- pregunto Gai serio.

-No puedo decir eso- dijo Naruto con pesar.

-Yo tampoco, lo siento Gai-sensei…- dijo Lee serio.

Gai y Yondaime suspiraron con cansancio.

Sus hijos nunca les habían dado problemas, pero cuando lo hacían, vaya que sabían como hacerlo, habo una explosión, la violación de unas 12 leyes, el descontento de una de las familia mas ricas y poderosas, ha, si, y casi la muerte por incineración de 3 menores.

-Bueno, ¿Y los descubrieron?- pregunto Yondaime serio.

-No, nos pusimos estas mascaras- dijeron ambos mostrándolas.

Gai suspiro, definitivamente ir a McDinalds ya no seria lo mismo.

-¿Y dejaron huellas digitales?- pregunto Yondaime queriendo cubrir todos los puntos.

-Si, usamos estos guantes de hule, y limpie la funda de los pergaminos con un trapo húmedo- sonrió Naruto.

-Hum, bueno, al menos no los buscaran por sus huellas digitales, eso es bueno, nadie sabrá nada- sonrió Yondaime mas aliviado, pensando en Naruto, que si tenia un registro criminal, por Lee no habría problemas, suponía que nunca habia sido arrestado.

(Se supone que cuando un menor de edad, comete un crimen, se le hace un expediente, pero este se elimina después de 5 años, si es que no a cometido uno de nuevo, pero dependiendo el grado del delito, si es un robo a mano armada, intento de homicidio o asesinato, al menor se le Puede juzga como adulto, y su expediente se queda abierto, en E.U.A.)

-Si, supongo que tienes razón- asintió Gai mas aliviado.

Naruto y Lee sonrieron también aliviados.

-Pero tampoco pongan esas caras, que eso no significa que se hayan salvado- dijo Gai serio.

-Eso es verdad- apoyo Yondaime.

Naruto y Lee se volvieron a ver, y estaban de acuerdo en una cosa.

Si estaban jodidos, muy jodidos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto se levando de la cama, y miro el reloj de la mesilla.

Eran las 4:25.

Estaba muy intranquilo, se sentó sobre la cama, y vio el cuerto donde estaba, estaba muy limpio y se veía muy cómodo. Era un cuarto de huéspedes muy bueno.

Después de que Gai y Yondaime dieran el castigo, o más bien castigos, Gai los habia invitado a pasar la noche en su casa, como agradecimiento, y no acepto ninguna excusa. Después de todo, Naruto ya tenia su uniforme de chica ahí.

Así fue como cenaron más animadamente, y fueron a dormirse, después de una breve charla sobre lo raro que habia sido toda esa noche.

Así fue como ahora Naruto estaba ahí, en ese limpio cuarto, sentado sobre la cama.

-Pero aun así estoy intranquilo- se dijo serio, le preocupaba Hinata, y la forma en que su padre le habia hablado.

Se levanto de la cama, se dirigió al baño, que estaba en su cuarto, y puso el agua caliente.

Lo habia decidido, iría a buscar a Hinata, y se aseguraría de que estuviese bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Son las 5:00- se dijo Naruto mirando su reloj.

Ya estaba frente a la casa principal Hyuuga, escondido muy bien sobre unos árboles que estaban cruzando la calle.

Miro el cielo, parecía que iba a llover.

Naruto podía ver varias personas en la parte de la plaza, seguro estaban reparando la cocina, ya que habia maquinaria pesada.

-M, rayos, ¿Cómo encontrare a la señorita Hinata datebayo?- se giro a todos lados del terreno, seguro ahora si habia guardias por todos lados, y quizás ahora no le seria tan fácil salir.

Naruto entonces vio como alguien salía corriendo de las grandes puertas principales, que estaban siendo resguardadas por unos 20 guardias.

"Señorita Hinata!" Naruto al reconoció cuando ella paso cruzando la calle, al parecer se dirigía al parque que estaba mas adelante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata estaba sentada en la fuente principal del parque, tenía las manos cubriendo su rostro, para poder ocultar su llanto.

Esta muy triste.

De nuevo habia defraudado a su familia, y su padre le odiaba más que antes.

-¿Estas bien?-

Hinata se giro sorprendida, y vio de frente a quien le hablo.

-Ladrón!- dijo muy asustada.

-Ha, lo siento, seguro te asuste- sonrió Naruto con pena.

Hinata se sonrojo nerviosa, y miro a todos lados. Estaba sola.

-Ha, no, no, descuida, no te voy a hacer nada!- se apresuro a decir Naruto, y Hinata le vio confundida.

-E-entonces, a q-que has venido?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Solo, quería saber si estabas bien- sonrió Naruto.

-¿HE?- Hinata estaba ahora más confundida.

-Es que… creo que te metí en problemas…- dijo Naruto por lo bajo.

Hinata también bajo la mirada, pero llena de tristeza.

-M-mejor vete…- le dijo seria, sin mirarle.

Naruto le miro dolido.

-No, no quiero dejarte así…- le dijo serio.

-Vete………- le repitió cubriéndose el rostro, para que no viera que estaba llorando.

/plip… plip, plip, plip/

Hinata escucho como la lluvia comenzaba a caer, y de la nada, la lluvia se hizo muy intensa.

"El cielo también quiere llorar conmigo…" pensó Hinata sintiendo como comenzaba a mojarse.

Pero en eso, dejo de sentir la lluvia sobre ella.

Abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida, sin levantar mucho el rostro, pero se sorprendió de ver como una mano le ofrecía el mango de la sombrilla sobre ella, levanto la vista, aun podía ver al chico frente a ella, pero el paraguas le taba la vista, no podía verlo de la cintura para arriba.

-Toma- le pareció escuchar a hinata, el sonido de la lluvia hacia mucho ruido al chocar con la sombrilla.

-¿He?- Hinata apenas vio como la mano del joven, le pasaba por debajo del paraguas una bolsita.

Hinata la tomo y vio que eran chocolates.

-Ha - Hinata tomo el mango, y se levanto para darle las gracias adecuadamente, pero el chico ya no estaba.

Hinata se quedo ahí unos momentos, tratando de ver si lo veía, pero no, el chico ya no estaba.

Hinata miro la sombrilla, era blanca con mariposas azul marino. Se veía muy bonita.

La lluvia se hacia más fuerte, parecía que se haría un ventarrón.

(Estas tormentas son muy comunes en Japón, donde los huracanes están presentes todo el año)

Pero a ella ya no le importaba, solo estaba sonriendo.

-Hinata-sama!-

Hinata se giro, y vio a Neji que venia corriendo, con varios guardias, que ya cargaban sombrillas e impermeables.

-Ha, Neji-kun!- sonrió Hinata feliz de verlo.

-Hinata-sama! ¿Qué hace aquí!? Esta lloviendo de forma terrible!- le decía Neji en voz alta, la lluvia no dejaba escuchar mucho, por la fuerza con la que venia.

-Si! Los siento Neji-kun!- le dijo Hinata avergonzada.

-Olvídelo! Vamonos de aquí!- le apresuro Neji, y tomándola de la mano, desapareció con el resto de los guardias.

Naruto miro la escena muy aliviado, ya no tendría que quedarse mas tiempo bajo la lluvia, cuidando a Hinata.

-Uf, estoy empapado- se sonrió divertido y desapareció.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto apareció de nuevo en casa de Lee, pero esta vez en el baño, pensaba quitarse la ropa, y ponerse la pijama, para dormir un rato al menos.

-Aquí estas!-

-HA!- Naruto dio un salto del susto, y se giro a la puerta del baño.

-Hola- sonrió Lee.

-Joven Lee! Que susto!- dijo Naruto tocándose el corazón, que le latía a mil por hora.

-Jaja, lo siento- se disculpo Lee sonriendo- Pero quería saber a donde te habías ido, te toque hace un rato, para ver si estabas bien, por la lluvia que acaba de empezar, pero note que no estabas y el cambio que te preste tampoco- sonrió

-Ha, lo siento- se disculpo Naruto "Vaya suerte, si no a llovido, el joven Lee me atrapa!"

-¿Y?, ¿Adonde fuiste?- pregunto Lee.

-Ha, solo a ver si la señorita Hinata estaba bien- sonrió Naruto apenado.

Lee se asombro, y le miro serio.

-He… ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Hice algo malo?- pregunto Naruto preocupado.

-Naru-chan… ¿Cómo le haces?-

-¿HE? –

-¿Cómo le haces para no pensar en ti?-

-¿Cómo?-

-si, de verdad quiero saber, he visto dejar tus diferencias con Haruno-san e Ino-san, aun cuando ellas te habían molestado, he visto como has defendido a Chouji de Neji, también como has hecho a un lado las diferencias entre la Hoja y la Arena, y te has hecho amiga de los Subaku No, también como has puesto casi en tu contra a los Hyuugas y Uchihas, solo por protegerlos, como arriesgaste tu vida luchando con esos 5 tipos de hace un rato, para tratar de salvarnos, y ahora, te regresas a buscar a Hinata-chan, solo para asegurarte de que estuviese bien!- termino Lee asombrado.

- No es la gran cosa, tu harías lo mismo por mi- sonrió Naruto.

-No, yo no lo haría Naru-chan, yo no podría dar tanto como tu a un desconocido, o como Gai-sensei…- dijo Lee bajando la mirada avergonzado.

-No soy tan bueno como ustedes…-

-¿Te duele pensar así?- le pregunto Naruto serio.

-Si, me duele saber que no podré ser tan bueno como ustedes- dijo sin mirarlo, y en eso sintió como Naruto le palmeaba la espalda con animo.

-Entonces, vas por buen camino joven Lee- le sonrió Naruto, y Lee le miro sorprendido.

-Si sientes el dolor de no poder proteger, entonces vas bien, por que haces el dolor de los demás tuyo, y con eso nace el deseo de ya no verlos sufrir, así que con ese solo deseo, lucharas contra todo, solo para protegerlos- sonrió Naruto amablemente.

-Naru-chan…- dijo Lee conmovido.

-Anima tu flama de la juventud joven Lee, aun estas creciendo, así que un día, cuando seas mayor, tu flama será tan grande, que iluminara a todos, y cuando te gires, y veas lo que has hecho, te sentirás muy feliz, pero no será por las cosas que dejaste atrás, sino por las personas que van detrás de ti, apoyándote-

-SI! Tienes razón Naru-chan! Haré mi flama de la juventud arder!- le sonrió Lee con su pulgar arriba, y bling en los dientes.

-Si! Así se dice joven Lee! Y yo estaré apoyándote!- le sonrió Naruto.

-¿aun estas preocupado?- pregunto Gai sonriendo.

-No, ¿Y tú?- sonrió Yondaime.

-Tampoco, ¿Sabes? Tenemos 2 buenos hijos- sonrió Gai.

-Si, es verdad- sonrió Yondaime.

Ambos padres se retiraron de detrás de la puerta, y se encaminaron a la cocina.

Harían un gran desayuno para sus hijos.

Que aun que fuesen muy maduros… aun seguían creciendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Cómo que fallaron?- pregunto un niño sentado sobre un escritorio, con los brazos cruzados, parecía muy molesto.

-Lo sentimos señor Konohamaru, pero 56, 57, 58,59, y 60 fallaron, no pudieron destruir la propiedad, tenemos informes de que los arrestaron- dijo serio el hombre frente a él.

-Al parecer el Sr. Maito es mas fuerte de los pensado- dijo un hombre con gafas oscuras, vestido de negro, y usando una pañoleta negra en su cabeza.

-Tonterías Ebisu! Ese sujeto no usa Chakra, no era oponente para ellos- dijo Konohamaru molesto.

-Amo Konahamaru, recuerde que no es bueno subestimar al enemigo- dijo Ebisu acomodando sus gafas d nuevo.

-Grr, tienes razón, esto fue un error mió, subestime a esos inferiores, pero ya lo arreglare- sonrió konahamaru, bajando del escritorio, y encaminándose a la salida, seguido de Ebisu.

-Ha, señor Konohamaru, ¿Qué hacemos con los que fueron arrestados?- pregunto el hombre nervioso.

Konohamaru se giro a verlo con una sonrisa amable.

-Mátalos antes de que hablen- sonrió, y retomo su paso.

Continuara……………

Hola! Perdonen esta tardanza! Pero como dije arriba, tengo pensado ponerle atención a este y otros 4 fics, los cuales actualizare mas seguido :D

Gracias por todo su sensacional apoyo!

**pyocola024: **Hola! Oye, y no molestas, todo lo contrario! Gracias por los mensajes y el apoyo tan genial! Que bueno que esta histiria te este gustando tanto.

Ha, trate demandarte un mensaje a tu cuenta, pero la tienes bloqueada, donde dice **Display Email**, debes quitarlo de rojo, y se pondra luego una palabra en verde, asi podrás recibir mensajes privados :D

Para subir fics, te vas a**Documents**, y ahi viene el nombre que le pondras al archivo, el modo, que te lo da automatico en historia (Asi que de ese no te preocupes) y luego, le pones en examinar, para buscar donde tienes guardado el archivo, asi los subes.

Para poner agregar favoritos y mandar reviews, solo te vas a la aprte baja de cada fic, en la esquina inferior izqyuierda, veras una ventanita que dice **Submit Review**, ahí le das **Go, **y te dara por automatico una ventana para dejar un mensaje, y en esa misma, veras varias ventanitas mas, donde podras elegir si agregar a alrmas o a favoritos.

Si tienes mas dudas, busca el nick de **Mawi** asi como lo vez, y entra a su perfil, ahí tiene un link donde te de un buen vistazo de cómo hacer todo esto, pero hasta te viene con imágenes! Esta genial! De veras te recomiendo que pasa, si no me has entendido, que es lo mas seguro jaja XD bueno, nos vemos! Y graias por el apoyo!

**sango0223:** Gracias Sango, aqui esta la conti!

**Darkgado:** Hola! Jeje, aquí esta la continuación, y gracias por el apoyo!

**Xiucoatl:** Hola! No, que bueno que me escribes, descuida, y gracias por el genial apoyo que me das!

**Monika:** Hola! Jaja, eso de Itachi y Gaara sera para el siguiente cap, espero quee stet e guste! Nos vemos!

**ayame150:** Vaya, pues en ese caso, gracias por dejarme el mensaje, no importa si no me vuelves a dejar nunca mas, con que me ayas dejado aquí tu grandiosa opinión me basta, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! De no ser por egnte tan genial como tu, pues yo no seria nada, asi que, solo espero poder segui escribiendo lo suficientemente bien, para no caer de su gracia XD

HA, y lo que me sugieres, me suena genial! Ya tengo una escena lista para el sig, cap! Nos vemos!

☆┌─┐　─┐☆ Ola...!!  
　│▒│ /▒/   
　│▒│/▒/   
　│▒ /▒/─┬─┐◯   
　│▒│▒▒│▒│   
┌┴─┴─┐-┘─┘ Se cuidaN mucho  
│▒┌──┘▒▒▒│◯  
└┐▒▒▒▒▒▒┌┘  
◯└┐▒▒▒▒┌ BYE


	14. Fingiendo muy bien o muy mal

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**SHADOW NOIR WING**

_"CHOQUE DE GENERACIONES_"

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

**L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Bla, bla, bla es INNER

/Bla, bla, bla/- freses de que recuerdan los personajes

(Bla, bla, bla)- notas, o comentarios míos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**Naruto ½**

**Datebayo 14**

"**Fingiendo muy bien o muy mal****"**

-Aww- gimió Naruto levantándose perezosamente, miro con atención, y vio que aun seguía en el cuarto de visitas de la casa de Lee y su padre.

Suspiro con cansancio, y se fue al baño. Ese iba a ser su primer día como chica en todo lo que le seguía de vida.

¿Cómo se habia metido en tal lío?, ¿Desde cuando tenia que fingir lo que no era? Ho, si, desde que toda su vida se maldijo.

No quiso pensar en nada más, y se metió en la regadera, para bañarse con agua fría. En casa de Lee no podía viajar la guardia, podrían verle como hombre en un descuido, y todo se complicaría de forma terrible.

Se baño y salió envuelto en una toalla de la cintura para abajo (Naruto siempre ha sido un chico, así que es normal que tenga esta tendencia cuando solo se cubre la parte baja)

Miro la maleta con ropa que le habían dado las DARK's, y miro con asco la ropa interior.

Suspiro rendido, y se coloco para empezar sus boxer ajustados de Bob Esponja que tenia, ni loco se ponía las panty's.

-Mmm ¿Cómo se pone esto?- se pregunto Naruto confundido, mirando el sostén con seriedad.

Lo volteo, lo giro, lo estiro, se machuco los dedos son el seguro, se lo puso de espaldas, por el frente, de arriba a abajo, y aun así nada.

-UG! Maldita cosa!- gruño Naruto mirándose los dedos adoloridos, eso de los sostenes eran en realidad armas letales! Se habia machucado todos los dedos con los seguros.

-Va, me rindo, luego le pido que alguien me ayude- suspiro con derrota, y mejor se cambio.

Se puso la blusa, la corbata, el saco las calcetas, los zapatos y los pantalo---

-Los pantalones datebayo! ¿Dónde están? No los veo!- dijo Naruto revisando la maleta, pero en eso se paro en seco, y recordó todo, es decir, que ya no podría usar pantalones, y que ahora usaría… falda.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DATEBAYO!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bu-buenos días…-

Lee y Gai que ya estaban listos y desayunaban en el comedor, se giraron a quien les llamo.

-Buenos días Naru-chan!- saludaron ambos poniéndose de pie con caballerosidad. Después de todo, tenían a una dama entre ellos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Naruto estaba rojo hasta las orejas, traía el uniforme de las chicas y se veía muy "linda".

-Te vez muy bien hoy Naru-chan, el uniforme de las chicas te sienta de maravilla, hace resaltar tu flama de la juventud- sonrió Gai con su pulgar arriba.

-Si Naru-chan! Tu flama de la juventud esta brillando como el sol en primavera!- apoyo Lee imitando a su maestro.

-Buenos días Naruto!- sonrió Yondaime apareciendo muy feliz desde la cocina.

Naruto: O.OU

Yondaime- :)

Naruto: .///.

Yondaime- :)

-PAPA!!- grito Naruto cuando su padre se fue de cara al piso desmayado.

Yondaime: X.x

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ya llegamos!- sonrió Lee bajando del auto con Naruto.

-S-si…- dijo Naruto sin mucho ánimo.

-Vamos Naru-chan, que tu padre pronto se pondrá bien, solo le impacto verte tan hermosa- sonrió Gai con su pulgar arriba y "bling" en los dientes.

"Creo que eso fue el problema en primer lugar" pensó Naruto, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-Bueno chicos, yo debo de ir a mis clases, los veré en las practicas de hoy- sonrió Gai.

-Si! Hasta luego Gai-sensei- sonrió Lee con su pulgar arriba, y Naruto solo asintió sonriendo.

-Ha, creo que espera un día difícil- suspiro Naruto con pesar, mientras ahora él y Lee caminaban hacia la escuela.

Como Gai tenia que entrar temprano por ser maestro, Lee y Naruto eran los únicos en ese momento, salvo uno que otro maestro o alumno.

-Descuida Naru-chan! Se que el día de hoy harás relucir tu flama de la juventud!- le sonrió Lee.

-Joven Lee, ojala tuviera su animo, así no me preocuparía- sonrió Naruto con pena.

-¿De que hablas Naru-chan? Hoy es tu gran día! Estas vistiendo un lindo uniforme de colegiala! Eres la nueva miembro del consejo estudiantil! Y Eres mi mejor amiga!- le sonrió Lee, señalando el cielo con su brazo.

Naruto le miro con sorpresa, pero le sonrió conmovido.

-Si joven Lee! Le pondré mucho animo!- sonrió Naruto, pero en eso, una ráfaga de aire le levanto al falda.

-HHAAAA!!!- grito Naruto bajándosela de inmediato "NO! Este definitivamente no es mi día!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Con quien tenemos clases hoy?- pregunto Naruto cuando él y Lee ya casi llegaban al salón.

-Mm, la primera la tenemos con Asuma-sensei- dijo Lee recordando el horario.

-¿Asuma-sensei? Es el fumador?- pregunto Naruto.

-Si, sólo espero que no nos quiera inducir al tabaquismo como la otra vez, en aquella ocasión hasta Gay-sensei se puso muy furioso- sonrió Lee divertido.

Naruto también sonrió divertido. Si su padre se enteraba seguro mataba a Asuma, después de todo, le habia costado mucho trabajo que Naruto dejara el cigarro.

Ambos siguieron charlando, y entraron al salón, donde ya estaban Chouji y Shikamaru sentados cerca de la ventana, y del otro extremo Shino, que estaba sentado en el área de la arena.

-Hola buenos días datebayo!- sonrió Naruto.

-Buenos días!- sonrió Lee.

-Buenos días Naru-chan, Lee- sonrió Chouji comiendo unas papitas.

-Es muy problemático saludar- dijo Shikamaru mirando el cielo.

-Um- asintió Shino sin decir más.

Lee tomo asiento en su lugar del día anterior, pero se sorprendió al ver a Naruto de pie mirando a Shino, y este a su vez mirándolo a él. Sobra decir que no era el único, Chouji también veía a Naruto y a Shino extrañado.

-Naru-chan, ¿no te vas a sentar?- pregunto Lee.

-Ha, ya voy joven Lee, solo hablare un poco con el joven Shino- sonrió Naruto, y subió al lugar de este, que esteba en el ultimo asiento de la ultima hilera.

-Ha, joven Shino quisiera hacerle una pregunta ¿Puedo sentarme?- sonrió Naruto sentándose a su lado.

Shino le miro sin decir nada, y asintió.

-Um, ¿Cómo decirlo?, em, es sobre lo que ya sabe- le dijo algo nervioso.

-No se lo he dicho a nadie, si eso piensas- le dijo serio.

-Ha, no quise decirle eso, es que… bueno, he visto ayer a unos viejos amigos, solo quería pedirle de favor que tuviese cuidado, si ellos llegan a enterarse de que usted lo sabe, podrían usarlo para llegar a mi, y no quisiera involucrarlo en una lucha que no le pertenece, por favor tenga cuidado y avíseme si alguien se le acerca de forma extraña- le dijo Naruto serio.

Shino le miro unos segundos, que Naruto no supo como interpretar. El chico de los insectos siempre era muy misterioso.

-No te entiendo- le dijo al fin Shino.

-¿He? Ha, decía que si alguien se le acerca y le—

-No, no es eso, es que no entiendo por que te preocupas por mi ¿No deberías preocuparte más de que divulgara tu secreto para utilizarte a ti?-

Naruto le miro con sorpresa, pero después le sonrió divertido.

-No, claro que no joven Shino, yo no podía pensar eso de usted- le sonrió Naruto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto serio y algo confundido.

-Por que él joven Shino es una buena persona- sonrió Naruto.

-Ya veo- dijo Shino serio, pero desviando la mirada al frente.

-¿Y cómo ha estado su familia joven Shino?- le pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

-Bien… mi madre esta muy feliz de que aya regresado a la escuela… ella, ella no sabia nada de lo que hacia, cuando Sano dirigía a los SUNA- dijo con algo de pesar.

-Ya veo… Pero ahora debe estar muy feliz, por que usted esta bien- sonrió Naruto.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto Shino, mirando de nuevo a Naruto.

-Si, son cosas de mamás, ellas siempre saben cuando estamos bien- sonrió Naruto.

-Si, es verdad- dijo Shino serio, regresando su mirada al frente- Sano no fue detenido por la policía-

-¿HE?- dijo Naruto confundido.

-El día en que el chico rubio lo derroto, Sano estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, todos nos fuimos y lo dejamos ahí, no creo que el rubio se lo haya llevado a otro lado, pero la policía no encontró a nadie, eso me hace pensar que logro escapar después de todo- dijo Shino serio.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-Nosotros los SUNA, cuando trabajábamos con Sano, logramos contactos corruptos en la policía, uno de ellos me lo dijo cuando fui a preguntar si habían arrestado a Sano- dijo serio.

-Ya veo- dijo Naruto serio, pensando en las atrocidades que habia hecho Sano a sus hijos, sin mencionar a Shino y Kiba.

-Te lo digo para que estés alerta, apenas me entere el día de hoy, luego les avisare a los demás- dijo serio.

-Descuida joven Shino, yo me encargare de protegerlos- le sonrió Naruto.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Eso no tiene sentido Naruto- le dijo Shino serio.

-Tal vez, pero puedo intentarlo, y estoy seguro que lo lograre- le dijo Naruto, con una gran sonrisa, que en su forma de chica se le veía muy bonita.

Shino noto esto de reojo, pero no dijo nada y se giro de nuevo al frente.

-NARU!-

Naruto se giro, y vio como Temari entraba corriendo hasta donde estaba.

-Señorita Temari!- sonrió Naruto y alzo sus brazos para abrazar a Temari, que haciendo lo mismo, le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-Naru! Estaba muy preocupada!- decía Temari abrazando más fuerte a Naruto, como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer de la nada.

-Naru! Ya déjala respirar Temari! La estas asfixiando!- dijo Kankuro, que venia corriendo tras ella junto con Gaara.

-Cállate Kankuro!- le dijo Temari molesta.

-Que bueno es verles! ¿Cómo han estado?- sonrió Naruto.

-Ay Naru! Eres bien rara! Tú eras quien nos tenia muy preocupados! Hubieses visto a Temari, casi nos mata cuando te dejamos ir- sonrió Kankuro.

-Es bueno verte Naru- dijo Gaara sonriendo con seriedad.

-Ha, joven Gaara, a mi también me alegra verles ¿Dónde esta el joven Kiba?- pregunto serio Naruto.

-Pues creo que no tarda, ¿Para que lo necesitabas?- pregunto Kankuro extrañado, al igual que Gaara, que sentía una punzada de celos terrible, y con graves consecuencias para cierto chico que se hacia acompañar por su fiel amigo canino.

-Es que el joven Shino me ha dicho algo muy importante- les dijo serio.

-Es Sano- dijo Shino.

Los SUNA se miraron preocupados. Eso no les gustaba.

-¿No lo arrestaron?- pregunto Temari nerviosa.

-No, la policía no tiene información de eso- dijo Shino.

-Eso me preocupa- dijo Kankuro serio, mirando a sus hermanos muy preocupado, no quería que de nuevo su padre viniera a arruinarles la vida. No cuando ya estaban siendo una familia de nuevo.

-Entonces escapo- dijo Gaara apenas para él, arrugando el seño con frustración.

-No puede ser…- dijo Temari con pesar, y mirando a sus hermanos nerviosa. No quería perderlos. No quería perder alguien más en su vida.

-No se preocupen, todo estará bien!- sonrió Naruto, y todos le miraron extrañados.

-Yo los protegeré, así que no se desanimen, yo me encargare de todo- les sonrió con más animo.

-Naru!- sonrió Temari abrazándola con más cariño que antes.

-Si que eres rara Naru! No digas esas cosas, aun eres muy niña jajaja- rió Kankuro, acariciando la cabeza de Naruto con cariño, mientras a su lado, Gaara sonreía con calma.

Shino solo miraba la escena y sentía algo extraño en su pecho, le dolía un poco, pero a la vez también le gustaba como se sentía. Era muy extraño.

La esquina de la arena se veía muy animada, entre risas de Kankuro y Naruto, y los abrazos y sonrisas felices de Temari y Gaara, respectivamente.

Eso hizo que los chicos de la hoja los miraran con gran curiosidad.

Lee sentía algo de envidia, ya que "Naru-chan" podía hacer amigo sin importar quienes fuera, deseaba ser como "ella" también. Ser amigo de todos.

Chouji también sentía envidia, pero diferente, él también quería que "Naru-chan" lo notara, como hacían con todos. Pero él quería sobresalir más sobre ellos, mucho más.

Shikamaru quizás, era él único que no miraba a Naruto. Su atención la tenía cierta chica rubia de ojos negros, que sonreía como nunca la habia visto. Por primera vez, en más de un año, pudo verla como era en realidad. Y pensó que era una chica muy problemática.

-Naru, ven a cenar hoy con nosotros- le sonrió Temari, sentando a Naruto con ellos.

-Si, será divertido- sonrió Kankuro.

-Es verdad- sonrió Gaara serio.

-Ha, Shino, es obvio que tú y Kiba también vendrán- sonrió Temari.

-Gracias- dijo Shino, mirando uno de sus escarabajos caminar por su dedo.

-Ha, pues me gustaría mucho, ¿Pero puede venir el joven Lee? Él me ayudo mucho con los pergaminos, de no se por él, me hubiesen matado en la casa Hyuuga- sonrió Naruto, y todos los SUNA se giraron a ver a Lee, que les miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Ese es Lee?, ¿El chico de las cejas gruesas?- pregunto Kankuro.

-Si, es Lee Rock, esta en el equipo de Kiba- dijo Shino, mirando a Lee.

-Ha- dijo Gaara serio, mirando con recelo. Ese chico siempre andaba muy cerca de Naruto, y no le agradaba.

-M, no sé- dijo Temari con desconfianza, a ella no le agradaba nadie de la hoja, salvo Naruto.

-Por favor, es mi mejor amigo- sonrió Naruto- Mi papá y Gai-sensei también son muy buenos amigos, somos como una familia postiza- sonrió.

Los SUNA miraron a Naruto con algo de sorpresa.

-Um, bueno, si es tu amigo supongo que puede venir- dijo Temari lago seria, no le gustaba que nadie más, aparte de ellos, fuera amistad de Naruto. No por que quisiera a Naruto sólo para ellos, sino que siempre, por todo lo que habían pasado al lado de Sano, los SUNA eran muy unidos, y no les gustaba que nadie extraño tratara con ellos, salvo Naruto, que se habia ganado su lugar a pulso.

-Bueno, si Temari esta de acuerdo, esta bien- dijo Kankuro tampoco muy de acuerdo.

-Como sea- dijo Gaara, pero mirando a Lee con molestia.

-Espero que Kiba llegue pronto- dijo Shino, mirando como el ambiente se tensaba.

Naruto también lo sintió, así que decidió mejor cambiar el tema.

-Ha… ¿Y como esta Kakashi-sensei?- sonrió Naruto.

-Ha, debiste verlo hoy Naru! Jaja se cayo de las escaleras por estar leyendo su libro!- sonrió Kankuro.

-Ash! Es un pervertido, se lo tiene bien merecido- dijo Temari molesta.

-Pero al menos cubrió el hoyo que hizo en el piso- dijo Gaara, recordando como Kakashi lo habia cubierto con unas tablas y clavos.

-Haber cuanto dura, siempre se cae de las escaleras por andar leyendo esa cosa de pervertidos… aun que también se pega contra las paredes, y los postes, y los árboles…- dijo Temari sonriendo.

-Si, además una vez casi se mata por que lo atropello un auto, le pasa muy seguido- sonrió Kankuro.

-Demasiado- sonrió Naruto, recordando su primer día de entrenamiento con él.

La charla con los SUNA se extendió entre comentarios sin importancia, anécdotas y chistes. Era un ambiente muy agradable.

Fue por eso que cuando Hinata entro con Neji, miro con gran interés la escena.

-Hola señorita Hinata! Joven Neji!- saludo Naruto muy animado, desde su lugar con los SUNA.

Hinata le sonrió tímidamente, y Neji asintió con seriedad, pero mirando muy molesto a Gaara, que junto con sus hermanos y compañero, lo miraban con odio. Simplemente ellos no se podían llevar.

-Vamos Hinata-chan- indico Neji, y tomo su lugar correspondiente.

-S-si Neji-kun- sonrió Hinata, y tomo asiento en su lugar.

Pronto el salón comenzó a llenarse, y el área de la arena era la más entusiasmada, todos le hacían preguntas a Naruto sobre sus técnicas, charlaban y reían divertidos de varias ocurrencias de Kiba, que habia llegado y no paraba de decir chistes.

El ambiente en la Arena era todo lo contrario en la Hoja, donde todos miraban con curiosidad y algo de molestia a sus compañeros de clase.

-Que silencio hay cuando Naru-chan no esta con nosotros…- dijo Tenten mirando a Naruto reír de un chiste de Kiba.

-S-si… Naru-chan es muy popular- dijo Hinata mirando la diferencia en el animo de cada área.

-Si, es verdad- dijo Tenten con algo de pesar, era extraño, sólo llevaba 3 días con Naruto y ya le habia tomado cariño. En parte era por su extraña forma de ser, pero, en realidad Naruto era una gran persona. Era alguien que se hacia querer así nada más. Tenten sonrió con algo de melancolía, estar en la hoja ya no era tan divertido sin Naruto.

-Hacen mucho alboroto- dijo Sasuke molesto, mientras tecleaba en su laptop.

-Si, deberíamos poner una regla donde diga que no se debe hablar antes, durante y después de las clases, así no ahorramos todo esto- dijo Neji leyendo un libro.

-Es verdad, acabo de tomar nota de tu idea, lo pondremos a votación esta tarde- dijo Sasuke serio, pero sonriendo con cierta malignidad. Ya se imaginaba a Naruto hablando como "loca" y para pronto llegando él para "expulsarla".

-Me parece bien, aun somos la mayoría en los votos- dijo Neji cambiando de pagina.

-Que problemático- dijo Shikamaru, al ver que de nuevo Neji y Sasuke andaban con planes muy problemáticos para él, que lo único que harían seria hacerle la vida más problemática. Si eso fuera problemáticamente posible.

-¿A que hora se van a callar?- pregunto Sakura molesta, mientras se repasaba el lápiz labial frente a un espejo que tenía.

-Ni idea, esa Naru es una parlanchina- dijo Ino retocándose la sombra de los ojos.

-Ya dejen a Naru-chan en paz Yamanaka, ustedes siempre son las que andan de alborotadoras, no son quien para quejarse- les dijo Tenten molesta.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le dijo molesta la rubia.

-Va, no me voy a molestar con tigo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo ver el piso- le dijo Tenten sin darle importancia.

-Jum, como digas marimacho- le dijo Ino molesta.

-Cerda-

-Chongos de mono-

-Güera oxigenada-

-Lesbiana de closet!-

-Mujerzuela barata!-

-¿QUE DIJISTE!?-

-LO QUE ESCUCHASTE!!-

Todo el salón se cayó de repente, y todos miraron a las dos chicas que se fulminaban con la mirada. Ahí iba a ver guerra.

-Creo que se van a pelear- dijo Temari divertida.

-¿De nuevo?- sonrió Kiba.

-Ju, yo le voy a Tenten- sonrió Kankuro.

-Yo a Yamanaka- sonrió Kiba.

-Mejor intervengo- dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-No tienes que hacerlo Naru, siempre se pelean esas dos- le dijo Gaara serio.

-Pero no esta bien pelearse así- le dijo Naruto, mirando como ahora Sakura detenía a Ino y Hinata a Tenten, mientras ambas se gritaban majaderías no aptas para menores.

-HIJA DE TU (censurado)!!!-

-(censurado) HIJA DE (censurado)!!!-

-PUES ME VALE (censurado) VETE A LA (censurado)!!!!-

-MALDITA (censurado) DE (censurado)!!!-

-Les veo luego chicos, mejor voy a pararlas- dijo Naruto sonriendo nervioso, y pasando entre Temari, Kankuro, para irse bajando de inmediato. Si no se daba prisa, seguro habría cabelleras volando por loa aires.

-Cuidado Naru, esas están muy locas- sonrió Kankuro, y varios de la arena rieron divertidos.

-Pues mas les vale a esas no involucrar a Naru en sus peleas, o de lo contrario se las vieran con migo- dijo Temari molesta.

-Uy! Si tu entras a la pelea voy a peder Temari- sonrió Kiba, y Akamaru ladro en acuerdo con su amo.

-Obviamente Kiba, yo soy la mejor - sonrió Temari.

-Es verdad- dijo Shino mirando una araña en la pared, y todos en la arena asintieron a eso.

-o-o-o-o-

-VIEJA DE (censurado)!!- grito Ino tratando de lanzarse sobre Tenten.

-(censurado) DE (censurado)!!- le grito Tenten, intentando hacer lo mismo, pero ambas eran sostenidas muy apenas por Hinata y Sakura, mientras los chicos de la hoja les miraban sorprendidos. Y asustados.

-Que problemático- dijo Shikamaru con pereza, mirando como Neji y Sasuke las pasaban de largo, y seguían en sus cosas sin decir nada.

-Basta datebayo! No peleen!- dijo Naruto interviniendo.

-CALLATE CON UNA (censurado)!!- le gritaron Ino y Tenten al mismo tiempo.

-Es de mala educación decir majaderías- les dijo Naruto haciendo un lindo puchero infantil.

-Naru-chan no intervengas!- le dijo Tenten molesta.

-Basta de pelear ambas, no esta bien, si el profesor llega las reprenderá- dijo Naruto serio, sorprendiendo a más de uno que estaba ahí. Hasta Neji se giro a verle. (Sasuke no, el sigue clavado en su laptop)

-Pues yo no me cayo! No eres nadie para mandarme!- le dijo Ino molesta.

-Eres mi compañera de equipo, es normal que me preocupe por ti, eso hacen los amigos- le sonrió Naruto con amabilidad.

E Ino le miro extrañada, eso si no se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

Todo el salón se giro, y vieron a Asuma en la puerta del salón, mirando a todos con seriedad.

-Yamanaka y Tenten estaban peleando profesor- sonrió Temari divertida, ganándose las miradas de odio de las mencionadas.

-¿Eso es cierto?- pregunto Asuma serio, mirando a las chicas.

-Pero quien comenzó fue Tenten sensei!- dijo Ino molesta.

-Eso no es verdad! Fuiste tu grosera!- le espeto Tenten furiosa.

-Eso no esta bien chicas, están castigadas, no saldrán al descanso- dijo Asuma serio.

-Siii- dijeron de mala gana las chicas, tomando asiento.

-Naru-chan, toma asiento, la clase ya va a comenzar- dijo Asuma serio desde la puerta.

-Si, sensei- dijo Naruto, y tomo asiento junto a Hinata y Tenten, quienes le sonrieron en forma de bienvenida.

-Bueno, saquen el libro de Filosofía, y ábranlo en la pagina 34- dijo Asuma serio.

-Disculpe sensei…- dijo Lee.

-¿Si?- dijo Asuma serio.

-¿No piensa entrar al salón?- pregunto confundido, y todos los demás con él, al ver que Asuma no pasaba de la puerta.

-Claro, cuando acabe mi cigarro, esta prohibido fumar dentro de los salones- dijo Asuma sonriendo, y todos lo vieron con pena ajena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

La Clase de Asuma siguió sin más contratiempos, después de que se termino su cigarros y empezó a masticar su goma con nicotina para adictos.

Todos tomaban nota de lo que escribía en el pizarrón, para luego tomar nota de la tarea.

Pronto la clase termino, para dar inicio a la otra, donde tocaba matemáticas con Iruka, nadie dijo nada más, y las clases siguieron igual, sin mucho interés. Salvo Naruto, que miraba preocupado a sus dos compañeras de equipo, quienes se miraban de vez en cuando solo para fulminarse con odio puro.

Naruto no entendía por que ellas no se llevaban bien, siempre habia notado varias rencillas entre ellas, pero esta era la primera vez que las notaba tan palpables.

Ponto sonó la campana del descaso, y Asuma apareció en la puerta.

-Ino, Tenten, vengan conmigo- le sdijo serio, y las chicas salieron junto con él.

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto Naruto.

-Al aula de detenciones, ahí pasaran el descanso, antes estaba en el cuarto piso de la Hoja, ahora no sé- dijo Lee a su lado.

-Ha, ya veo…- dijo Naruto pensativo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino y Tenten eran las únicas que habían sido castigadas ese día, así que cada una habia tomado un asiento a la distancia más alejada de la otra. No se soportaban, nunca lo habían hecho, y no pensaban empezar ahora que eran parte de un equipo, que a decir verdad, se habia formado por pura suerte.

-Este es mi lado, no te me acerques Ino-cerda!- le dijo Tenten molesta.

-Y este es el mió Tenten-perra!- le dijo a su vez.

Asuma habia tenido que salir por un encargo, así que las habia dejado solas, no paso mucho tiempo cuando el hambre se empezó a notar.

Ambas sentían sus estomas rugir en protesta por la falta de golosinas, refrescos o cualquier cosa digerible. Apenas llevaban media hora de su castigo y el estomago ya les rugía como león.

-Ug… que hambre tengo…- dijo Ino molesta.

-Mejor te hubiese abstenido de vomitar tu desayuno- dijo con burla Tenten.

-Cállate marimacho! Que tu bien podrías haberle pedido a tu novia Hinata que te trajera el almuerzo!- le dijo Ino molesta.

-Cállate idiota! Que sino te parto tu esquelético cuerpo de bulímica!- le dijo Tenten golpeando su escritorio furiosa.

-Quiero verlo lesbiana de closet!- gruño Ino poniéndose de pie de un salto, siendo imitada por Tenten.

Ambas se veían de frente con odio puro. Demasiado rencor acumulado en tantos años siempre pedía explotar a la mas mínima provocación, quizás por eso ambas se buscaban pleito todo el tiempo, por el odio acumulado.

Sin previo aviso Ino saco un kunai, y se lanzo contra Tenten, esta hizo lo mismo rápidamente y ambas se lanzaron con ambas armas filosas, apuntándose directamente en la yugular, sin nadie que les parara, ellas llegarían hasta el extremo.

Y ambas hubiesen continuado sin detenerse, de no ser por que alguien paro su ataque. Alguien que detuvo ambas armas con sus manos desnudas.

-Basta, no peleen- dijo Naruto serio, mirando a sus dos compañeras, que no cabían en su asombro.

-N-naru-chan!- dijo tenten sorprendida, soltando su kunai.

-Naru!- dijo Ino haciendo lo mismo.

Naruto les sonrió con calma, y soltó los Kunai que habia seguía sujetando después de que ellas lo habían hecho. Estos cayeron al suelo manchados en sangre, que salía aun de las palmas de Naruto, las tenia casi atravesadas por haber detenido los Kunai por la punta.

-Estas sangrando Naru-chan!- dijo Tenten asustada, mirando las manos de este, goteando con algo de avives.

-¿He?, ho , no es nada- sonrió Naruto mirándose las manos, sabia que no tardarían en sanar, eran heridas menores que su biju podría curar pronto.

-No diga seso Naru! Dame acá idiota!- dijo Ino molesta, y rápidamente saco un pañuelo de su saco, para empezar a envolver la mano izquierda.

-Ha! Yo también tengo uno!- dijo Tenten aprisa.

-Esta bien, pero has el nudo medio ajustado, lo suficiente para hacer presión, pero no para lastimar a Naru- le dijo Ino seria.

-Esta bien- dijo Tenten seria.

Naruto les miro muy sorprendido, pensó que ambas discutirían sobre quien habia tenido la culpa, pero en lugar de eso, ella sabían dejado sus diferencias a un lado, y estaban ayudándole.

Él sonrió con calma. No se habia equivocado, ambas eran muy buenas personas.

-Gracias- sonrió Naruto cuando ambas chicas terminaron.

-Nada de gracias! Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería!- dijo Tenten molesta.

-Es verdad! No podemos esperar!- dijo Ino seria.

-Esta bien, pero yo iré sólo, ustedes están castigadas, y no quisiera meterlas en problemas, así que no se preocupen y coman algo- sonrió Naruto, y levanto una bolsa que tenia colgando de su hombro.

Ino y Tenten la vieron sorprendidas, no habían notado la bolsa.

-No sabia que traerles, así que traje detodo un poco- sonrió Naruto, vaciando en un escritorio el contenido, donde habia emparedados, golosinas, sodas, unas galletas, 2 hamburguesas y papas fritas.

-Espero les guste- sonrio Naruto.

-¿son para nosotras?- pregunto Ino sorprendida.

-Si, pensé que no habían comido nada, y me preocupe, por eso les traje algo- sonrió Naruto.

-Ha... gracias Naru-chan…- dijo Tenten muy asombrada.

-¿Por eso viniste aquí?- pregunto Ino.

-Si, ¿Les molesta?- pregunto con algo de pesar.

-No! ¿Cómo crees? Gracias Naru-chan!- sonrió Tenten.

-Si, gracias- sonrió Ino.

-De nada, bueno, ya me voy, las veo luego- sonrió Naruto acercándose a la ventana.

-Espera!- el dijo Ino, y Naruto se giro a verla con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunto seria.

-Por que son mis amigas- le sonrió Naruto, y salto por la ventana.

Ino y Tenten se asomaron rápidamente, y vieron a Naruto caer sin problemas al suelo, después de esto les sonrió, y corrió hasta perderse de vista.

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas, y vieron la comida que les había dejado Naruto.

-Naru es muy rara- dijo Ino aun con fundida.

-No, así es ella- sonrió Tenten, acercándose a tomar la parte de la comida que le correspondía.

-Por Naru-chan, no peleare hoy contigo Yamanaka, ten buen provecho- le sonrió Tenten, y se fue a su asiento.

Ino le miro sorprendida, y tomo una de las hamburguesas. Comió un poco, y tomo asiento. Mientras pensaba en como era que Naruto hacia que las cosas parecieran más fácil, aun cuando todo era en verdad muy difícil.

"Naru… es una chica extraña" sonrió para ella, mientras bebía un poco de refresco, y miraba la ventana por donde Naruto habia salido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara…………..

Hola! Perdonen esta tardanza!

Pero espero que este cap les haya gustado como quedo! En el sig veremos a Naruto en su primer día como miembro del consejo estudiantil! Además de que saldrá Tobi y todo el Akatsuki!

Y como ya era hora, iremos viendo más sobre el pasado de Naruto y Yondaime, gracias a Sai.

**Dedico este capitulo, al apoyo de:**

Darke Undertaker, Hinata-chan Kudo (Sango 223) y a Yura Tao

Estas personitas me han alentado a actualizar, si a alguien deben dar gracias, es a ellos, por llamarme la atención como debían, con todo su gran esfuerzo.

En serio chicos. Gracias por hacerme ver mi error, por dejar abandonado este fic. Lo lamento, y tratare de subir tan pronto como me sea posible, lamento toda esta tardanza.

**Y pido perdón por no haberles respondido los mensajes a quienes me escribieron , pero tengo casi 3 días sin dormir, por estar aquí en la editorial arreglando uno error enorme, lo siento! Pero para la próxima les responderé! Enserio!**

**Gracias a :** Asusa.Z.S, karina, xiucoatl, Darke undertaker, juneli, Espe Kuroba, kmila, Cathy-the reader or Neko-ch..., Yura Tao, sango223, Ego Alter Alter Ego, Dark artemisa, Kisame Hoshigaki, FenrirCrinos, monika.


	15. Días de revueltas y honor

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**SHADOW NOIR WING**

_"CHOQUE DE GENERACIONES_"

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

**L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Bla, bla, bla es INNER

/Bla, bla, bla/- freses de que recuerdan los personajes

(Bla, bla, bla)- notas, o comentarios míos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**Naruto ½**

**Datebayo 14**

"**Días de revueltas****"**

-Hola datebayo!- sonrió Naruto cuando entro al comedor y todos le miraron con curiosidad.

-Naru-chan, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Neji serio, comiendo al lado de Hinata, que sonreía a Naruto.

-Es un secreto- sonrió Naruto sonriendo muy contento, como si hubiese algo de emocionante en lo que hizo. Neji y Sasuke, le miraron serios. Habían aprendido una cosa en su segundo año, y esa era que Naruto Uzumaki y desastre son sinónimos.

-Espero que no hayas hecho nada estupido- le dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-¿Verte a la cara?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo, y de inmediato Neji y Shikamaru sujetaron a Sasuke, que ya tenia sus manos listas para estrangular a Naruto.

-Uzumaki! Deja en paz a Sasuke-san!- dijo Sakura molesta, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pero el comenzó!-

-No me importa! Sasuke-san siempre tiene la razón!- dijo Sakura mientras su chakra comenzaba a mostrar indicios de una pronta aparición de INNER.

-Lame botas!- le dijo Naruto sacándole la lengua.

Ya me hartaste! Grito INNER cuando los ojos verdes de Sakura se tornaron rosas, INNER se lanzo contra Naruto y este hábilmente la evadió, cada rápido puñetazo fue evadido por la sonrisa divertida de Naruto, quien la verdad, no mostraba gran esfuerzo en eludir el ataque de unas furiosas INNER y Sakura.

-Naru-chan! Haruno-san! No pelen por favor!- pidió Hinata preocupada, ahora, sin Tenten o Ino para detenerlas o mínimo apoyarla, no sabia que hacer.

-Que problemático- dijo shikamaru picando su comida.

-Naru! No esta bien que peles en clase!- dijo Chouji mas como un comentario.

-Pero estamos en el descanso- dijo Lee.

-Ho, es verdad- asintió Chouji.

-No me importa! Las reglas dicen que no se debe pelear en ningún momento sin el consentimiento de los prefectos!- dijo Sasuke golpeando la mesa molesto.

-Pink! Tienes mi permiso para pelear- sonrió Naruto.

-IDIOTA! NO ME REFERIA ESO!!- grito Sasuke, que fue sometido por Shikamaru y Neji, ya que quería ir y estrangular a Naruto de nuevo.

-Naru-chan! No peles!- pidio Hinata preocupada.

-Naru! Pártele la cara!-

-¿He?- Hinata se giro y vio a su lado a Temari, que apoyaba a Naruto junto con Kiba, se giro nerviosa para ver a su primo, pero miro con gran sorpresa como Shino y Kankuro ponían una mesa junto a la de ellos.

Hinata se puso palida enseguida.

Sasuke y Neji tenían una cara entre la furia y la sorpresa. Sin mencionar a Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee, que no cabían en su asombro.

Hinata se cubrió los labios con sus manos en puño, temblando nerviosa por lo que podía ocurrir.

La arena y la hoja no se llevaban.

Si "Naru-chan" no hacia algo pronto, Neji se vería envuelto en una nueva disputa con Gaara, que estaba tras Shino y Kankuro, mirando a su querido primo con odio.

La imagen de su querido primo, estrellándose contra un árbol, para después caer inconsciente le lleno de pánico. No quería ver eso de nuevo. No quería.

-Naru-chan!- grito Hinata con verdadero terror en su voz.

Naruto se giro de inmediato, y miro el pánico en el semblante de Hinata. Sintió una angustia enorme sofocarle el corazón.

Por unos segundos, Hinata se perdió, y la silueta de una mujer rubia tomo su lugar, estaba corriendo hacia él, gritando, gritaba muy fuerte, pero Naruto no la oía, sus sentidos estaban encajados en la horrible figura tras su madre, unos ojos inyectados en sangre le miraban y sentía como le consumían el alma.

Naruto vio a su madre estirar una mano para alcanzarle. Él también lo hizo. Pero llovía demasiado. ¿Por qué llovía? ¿Por qué llovía dentro de la casa? ¿Por qué la lluvia era roja?

-NARUTOOO!!-

El grito de su madre le lleno los oídos, le zumbaba como un eco vació. Como una voz que se perdía a lo lejos. Una voz que ya no regresaría.

-¿Naru…?- pregunto alguien a lo lejos.

-Aquí… estoy…- susurro Naruto casi con miedo- Aquí… estoy…… no te dejare…-

-¿Naru?- pregunto Temari, mirando con asombro a Naruto, que estaba abrazando a Hinata firmemente, tenia su rostro escondido en uno de los hombros de la ojiblanco, mientras susurraba algo quedo, que sólo Hinata escuchaba.

-… no te dejare sola…… aquí estoy… no te bayas…-

Hinata sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, se sintió triste. Muy triste. Sentía la voz de Naruto en su oído. Sentía ese temblor en su voz, estaba "asustada". "Naru-chan" estaba "asustada".

-Aquí estoy… n-no me voy a ir…- le susurro Hinata quedamente, sólo para que Naruto escuchara.

Sakura, siendo ella de nuevo, miraba a Naruto extrañada, por un segundo, cuando escucho el grito de Hinata, ella también habia girado asustada, para ver por que la prima de Neji habia gritado tan terriblemente.

Pero apenas giro, a ver de un rápido vistazo, y entender que nada pasaba, se giro de inmediato a Naruto de nuevo.

Nunca habia visto tanto miedo en alguien. La cara de su adversaria se tenso y sus ojos se abrieron con violencia, como si acabaran de ver algo monstruoso.

/Mamá…/

Si, "la" habia escuchado susurrar algo antes de salir de inmediato tras la chica de ojos blancos. Le escucho decir claramente: Mamá.

-Naru… ¿Estas bien?- esa fue la voz de Lee. Naruto la reconoció de inmediato, y se giro a verlo. Aun tenia a Hinata sujetada firme contra él.

-Joven… Lee…- dijo Naruto serio, pero con una voz de sorpresa, como si nunca le hubiese visto.

Lee miro preocupado como Naruto se giro a ver a todos con asombro. Miro a Hinata y se sonrojo un poco, se separo de ella suavemente, con un "Disculpa… lo siento".

Hinata negó con la cabeza, y le sonrió, pero Naruto seguía mirado a su alrededor asombrado. Como si no supiera donde estaba.

-¿Estas bien Naru-chan?- pregunto Lee acercándose a Naruto preocupado.

-Si- dijo Naruto rápidamente, pero se escucho vacía. Como si solo hubiese contestado lo primero que s ele ocurrió.

-Ha- sólo dijo Lee serio, mirando con extrañes como Naruto se veía las manos, girándolas una y otra vez, como si esperara encontrar algo en ellas. Algo que no estaba.

-¿Naru?- pregunto Temari preocupada.

Naruto le miro sorprendido, como si apenas le conociera, y fue cuando recapacito en todos los demás.

Gaara, Shino, Neji y Sasuke le miraban seriamente. Shikamaru estaba calmado, pero no se le veía tranquilo, Chouji, Kankuro, Kiba, Lee se veían muy extrañados, nerviosos por no saber que pasaba.

Temari, Sakura y Hinata parecían ser las más preocupadas.

Naruto vio cada rostro, pero los rostros que hicieron cala en él fueron las de las chicas.

Como lo abrumaban. Ellas estaban tan preocupadas. Naruto simplemente no lo soportaba. No soportaba ver a una mujer sufrir por el, no quería que estuviesen tristes.

La imagen de su madre apareció de nuevo. Sonriendo feliz. Pero una lluvia roja se llevo su sonrisa, bañándola en el rojo carmesí. Un rojo de sabor metálico.

-De… irme…-

Fue lo que todos apenas escucharon, antes de ver a Naruto desaparecer.

-Naru!-

-Naru-chan!-

Los gritos de Temari fueron lo ultimo que Naruto escucho antes de desaparecer por completo. Eso, y los rostros de las tres chicas, revueltos entre los de su madre, que lloraba sangre.

-Naruto…- susurro una voz preocupada, que habia visto todo desde un árbol cercano.

-Creo que tuvo otro lapso- dijo un chico tras ella.

-Si- asintió otro chico serio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿He?- Naruto levanto la cabeza con pesar, estaba sentado en una banca del parque, cerca de la Casa Principal Hyuuga. Sólo quería estar sólo, así que se sorprendió un poco cuando escucho la voz de alguien llamándolo.

Pero su asombro se convirtió en un verdadero SHOCK, al ver quien estaba frente a él.

-Contéstame idiota- le gruño y Naruto sintió un fuerte golpe en su frente.

-AU! Kin eso duele!- le dijo Naruto robándose, aun sorprendido.

-Jum, eres una cabeza dura, no me preocupo- sonrió con malicia Kin, mostrando que habia golpeado a Naruto con un Kunai.

-Y aun no me contestas- le dijo Kin sonriendo con esa malicia tan particular de ella.

-Ha… estoy bien Kin- sonrió Naruto, se sentía feliz. Era casi nostálgico.

-Eso no fue lo que me pareció hace un rato, ¿Estas divagando de nuevo en tu mente?- le dijo Kin seria.

-No, en realidad to— ¿Hace un rato?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido, mirando a Kin.

-si, te estaba vigilando, tenia curiosidad sobre tu nueva vida- dijo Kin sin darle importancia.

Naruto no supo por que, pero sonrió con todo su ánimo recuperado.

-No me sonrías- le gruño Kin lanzándole un kunai, que rozo la mejilla de Naruto, haciéndole un sutil corte.

-Esta bien- sonrió Naruto, sin importarle su nueva herida. Él conocía muy bien a Kin. Sabía cuando no tenia intenciones de lastimar.

Y Kin lo sabia, por eso ahora le miraba molesta.

-Que bueno, que viniste a verme Kin- sonrió Naruto.

Esta bufo y le dio la espalda.

-Tus nuevos amigos están preocupados- le dijo y desapareció.

Naruto se sorprendió por lo dicho. Pero sonrió.

Miro su reloj, y vio que aun tenía tiempo.

Solo querría unos minutos más asolas. Sólo un poco más.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-ha… ¿Es-esta bien, haber dejado a Naru-chan sola?- pregunto Hinata preocupada, terminando su comida.

-Si, Gaara dijo que debíamos dejarla sola- dijo Temari con pesar, tomándose su refresco.

-Y si Gaara lo dice, es por que así debe de ser- dijo Kankuro mordiendo su emparedado.

-¿Me pasan la sal?- sonrió Kiba.

-Claro, toma- dijo Chouji.

-¿Alguien tiene la catsup?- pregunto Lee.

-Si- dijo shino pasándosela.

-Gracias- sonrió Lee.

-De nada- asintió Shino.

-Oigan…- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Disculpa Gaara, ¿Entonces Naru esta bien?- pregunto Lee.

-Si- dijo este serio, cruzado de brazos. Estaba entre sus hermanos.

-Oigan…- llamo Sasuke.

-Pero, m-me preocupa…- dijo Hinata preocupada.

-Mi hermano no miente, es la verdad- dijo Temari seria- Wow, que calma hay cuando la "chonguitos" no esta-

-N-no esta bien llamar así a las personas…- dijo Hinata tímidamente, Temari solo se sumió de hombros y no le dio importancia.

-Oigan!-

-Espero que Naru regrese pronto- dijo Chouji.

-Descuida viejo, las mujeres siempre regresan- sonrio Kiba.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- pregunto Temari ofendida.

-Nada, sólo que las mujeres son muy complicadas- sonrió Kiba dándole pizza a Akamaru.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Sakura participando por primera vez.

-Que problemático- dijo Shikamaru.

-Exijo una explicación por esa discriminación- dijo Temari molesta.

-Bien hecho Kiba, ahora estará fastidiando con eso del feminismo- dijo Kankuro rodando los ojos.

-No es feminismo!- dijo Temari.

-¿Alguien tiene la pimienta?- pregunto Shino.

-BASTA YA!- dijo Sasuke ya harto.

-Si no quieres pasarme la pimienta esta bien, no grites- le dijo Shino.

-Cállate! ¿Sólo quiero saber por que no se van? Esta es la área de la hoja!- dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Es verdad, váyanse ahora- dijo Neji serio.

Los SUNA les vieron con seriedad.

Se hizo un pesado silencio.

Hinata, Chouji, shikamaru (que murmuraba algo de "que problemático") Lee y Sakura, esperaban que la guerra empezara en cualquier momento.

-Te dije que quería una explicación Kiba- dijo Temari molesta, mirando a su compañero.

-Ya te dije que las mujeres son muy raras, eso es todo- le dijo el chico rodando los ojos.

-¿alguien tiene la sal?- pregunto Shino.

-Yo tengo- dijo Kankuro.

-¿Y la catsup?-

-Esta en tu lugar- dijo Lee.

-Ha, claro, gracias-

-¿No hay palillos en esta mesa?- pregunto Kankuro.

-A-aquí están- dijo Hinata pasándoselos.

-Gracias linda- le sonrió Kankuro guiñándole un ojo.

-Ligón!- gruño Temari y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Au! Eso dolió!-

-Te lo mereces! No le hagas caso, es un idiota- le dijo Temari a Hinata, esta sólo asintió tímidamente, roja como tomate por el guiño de Kankuro.

-Dije que se largaran de la mesa!- dijo Sasuke golpeando con fuerza, haciendo que todos le miraran.

Los SUNA le miraron con molestia, ahora era en serio que no lo iba a dejar pasar.

-Sasuke, creo que les debes una disculpa-

Todos en la mesa miraron con asombro a quien habia hablado.

-¿Qué has dicho Shikamaru?- dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-Ellos han venido en un plan amistoso, e incluso dejaron pasar tu primer insulto, pero esto ya es demasiado, sabes que nunca me quejo de tu proceder, pero en verdad creo que no tenias por que decirles eso- le dijo Shikamaru serio.

Todos en la mesa se sorprendieron, y quizás más que todos Chouji, que por fin veía como su amigo se revelaba al fin ante Sasuke.

Para muchos que no lo conocían, quizás sólo fuera un flojo bueno para el estudio.

Pero para Chouji era mucho más. Ambos habían sido amigos desde hacia años. Sus diferencias siempre habían hecho que su amistad fuera juzgada por todos. Pero nunca habían visto sus semejanzas.

Más aya de la fuerza o las familias. Lo que unía a Chouji y Shikamaru era su carácter. A su manera, ambos eran idénticos. Eran chicos que nunca hacían nada por cambiar las cosas.

Chouji nunca repelaba cuando le golpeaban, o cuando le insultaban. Aceptaba todos los insultos y miradas despectivas, como si fuera una aberración el que hubiese nacido. Aceptaba resignado su papel como "la cosa". "la basura".

Y no decía nada, ni trataba de cambiar nada. Él era "la basura". Y no decía nada.

Así era Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru siempre asentía a lo que su madre y padre decían, a lo que la sociedad opinaba. Agachaba la cabeza y sólo asentía. Nunca decía lo que en verdad pensaba. Sólo seguía la corriente. Por lo mismo, nunca se habia revelado contra Sasuke, ni que decir de Neji, que aun que segundo al mando, seguía los pasos de Sasuke son chistar. Y Shikamaru les seguía, sin importar que criticaran a su único amigo, quien lo entendía y estimaba. Aun así, los seguía.

Ese era Shikamaru. El chico "Problemático" que seguía la corriente.

Hasta hoy.

-Repíteme eso- le dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-Si, yo también quiero escucharlo de nuevo- dijo Neji serio, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Shikamaru les miro serio. Pero sentía como iba a ceder ante ellos. Pensaba en "el que dirán" de su familia, al descubrir que defendió a unos vagos que apenas conocía, y que de paso se habia enemistado con 2 de los exponentes más importantes de los Hyuuga y Uchiha. Familias que sobrepasaban a la suya con facilidad.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Su mirada bajo con vergüenza. Habia cedido de nuevo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con el joven Shikamaru-

"Esto es un sueño!" pensó Shikamaru, mirando tras él, y viendo a la sonriente rubia que tenia de cabeza a toda la escuela.

Naruto le estaba sonriendo con calma. Sin darse cuenta, pronto el también le sonrió. Ahora tenía un soporte. "Naru" lo estaba apoyando.

Sintió mariposas en el estomago. Se sentía muy nervioso. Tener alguien en quien apoyar tus ideales se sentía abrumadora mente bien. Muy bien de hecho.

-Naru…- sonrió shikamaru sintiendo como la vida se le regresaba.

-Esta no es conversación tuya Uzumaki- dijo Sasuke en tono mordaz.

-Lo es ahora, el joven Shikamaru es mi amigo, y yo apoyo su petición, debes disculparte- dijo Naruto serio, mirando a Sasuke con firmeza.

Todos vieron esa mirada fuerte y decidida. Los SUNA la conocían muy bien, una vez que esa mirada aparecía en Naruto, nada "la" detenía.

Lee también miro a Naruto y sonrió. Esa habia sido la misma mirada que vio en "ella" cuando fueron a dejar lo pergaminos. y sin saberlo muy bien, supo que ya no habia paso atrás.

-Tu noción es denegada, la disculpa no es admisible- dijo Neji poniéndose a un lado de Sasuke, este sonrió a su amigo, y miro con mayor soberbia a Naruto.

Nadie entendió ese argumento. Pero Shikamaru si.

-Yo… yo estoy con Naru- dijo Shikamaru poniéndose al lado de Naruto.

La dedición del Nara hizo que Neji y Sasuke les vieran con mayor molestia. Era un empate en los votos.

Nadie entendía nada, y todos estaban a la expectativa.

-Creo que ya se lo que pasa- dijo Shino serio, y todos le miraron con sorpresa.

-Dinos!- dijo Sakura impaciente, ni ella misma conocía como funcionaba eso del consejo estudiantil. Toda la información del consejo era tratada con sumo secreto. Nadie, excepto los del consejo, sabían lo que pasaba dentro de él.

-Es simple. Naru, el chico de la coleta—

-Es Shikamaru- dijo Chouji.

-Gracias, bien: Naru, Shikamaru, Hyuuga y Uchiha son miembros del consejo estudiantil, bueno, pues Hyuuga lo esta volviendo un asunto del consejo estudiantil. Un asunto de clara desigualdad. En las discusiones del consejo, todo se decidía por votos. El que tenía más votos gana. Simple. Pero Hyuuga esta volviendo el asunto en algo del consejo, como una propuesta. Si Hyuuga esta del lado de Uchiha, Naru perdía por un voto. Por eso shikamaru se hizo con Naru, de lo contrario Uchiha ganaba, y se hacia lo que él quería. En este caso, corrernos a nosotros, con el apoyo obligatorio de Naruto y Shikamaru. Aun que no quisieran- dijo Shino serio.

Todos se miraban con asombro.

-Eso es trampa!- dijo Kiba indignado.

-Es verdad! Sasuke eres un tramposo!- dijo Lee molesto.

-Cállense idiotas! Esto es un asunto del consejo!- les dijo Sasuke con su sharingan activado.

Kiba y Lee gruñeron furiosos, y sin pensarlo se fueron contra Sasuke, pero fueron detenidos por Shino y Kankuro respectivamente.

-Calma, no sirve de nada- dijo shino sujetando a Kiba.

-Pero están haciendo trampa Sasuke y Neji! No es justo! Naru sólo quiere ayudar!- dijo Lee furioso.

Kankuro le miro sorprendido, pero sonrió. Sin duda ya entendía por que Lee era el mejor amigo de "Naru".

-Ey, calma chicos, todo estará bien- sonrió Naruto.

-Eso no es verdad Naru! Esos idiotas son unos tramposos!- dijo Temari molesta.

-no es verdad! Sasuke-san es muy bueno!- dijo Sakura molesta.

-Estas loca! ¿No has oído? Tú adorado Sasuke es tan maldito que prefiere mil veces destrozar a Naru que disculparse! Aun si la culpa es de él!- le dijo Temari.

-No importa! Yo creo en Sasuke-san!- dijo Sakura firme.

-Déjamelo a mí Naru! Le enseñare a Sasuke a tratar a una dama!- gruño Lee tratando de soltarse.

-Si! Y yo le enseñare un poco más!- dijo Kiba molesto, con akamaru ladrando en su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa aqui?-

Todos se giraron, y vieron a Gai y Kakashi aparecer con un semblante serio.

-Esto es asunto del consejo, no pueden intervenir- dijo Neji serio, mirando a ambos maestros.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Gai- ¿Por qué están todos contra todos?-

-Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei! Sasuke quiere hacerle daño a Naru!- dijo Lee molesto.

-¿Qué?- dijo este sorprendido y miro a Sasuke serio- Sasuke, deja esto ahora-

Sasuke no le respondió, pero le dedico una risa burlona.

-No te burles de Gai-sensei!- dijo Lee ahora casi zafándose de Kankuro.

-Calma cejotas!- dijo Kankuro reafirmando su agarre.

-Ese cara bonita se cree mucho! Pero ya vera!- gruño Kiba.

-Kiba, no empieces!- le dijo Shino serio.

-Naru! Déjanos intervenir! Entre todos le daremos una paliza- dijo Temari molesta.

-No! Neji-kun! Naru-chan! Por favor no peleen!- pidió Hinata preocupada.

-Hinata-chan, no te preocupes- dijeron al mismo tiempo Neji y Naruto, hacinado que ambos se miraran. Naruto sonrió, pero Neji no dejo nunca su semblante serio.

-Pero, pero, pero…- Hinata estaba muy asustada. Sabía como era Neji cuando decidía algo. Sabía que ni su gusto por Naru lo detendría. Nada nunca lo hacia.

-Sasuke, por favor para esto, eres el presidente- le dijo Kakashi serio.

-No lo haré- sonrió Sasuke con burla.

-Sasuke- dijo Kakashi con pesar.

-Kakashi-sensei! Por favor intervenga!- le pidió Hinata preocupada.

-No puede señorita Hinata, esta en el reglamento- dijo Naruto serio, y todos le miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Leíste el manual de la escuela Naru?- pregunto Shikamaru sorprendido.

-¿Lees manuales?- pregunto Neji serio.

-¿Lees?- pregunto Sasuke con burla.

-Ja-ja, que gracioso- le dijo Naruto molesto- Pero si, lo leí, y se que ahora esto es un empate, es anulación de la propuesta- le dijo Naruto serio.

Hinata recupero el color, y sonrió algo confiada.

-No si estoy dispuesto a apelar- sonrió Sasuke, y Neji a su lado.

Naruto frunció el seño molesto, y Shikamaru se tenso. Una apelación era lo peor en el consejo.

-Sasuke! Por favor reacciona! No lo hagas!- dijo Kakashi preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es una apelación? ¿Qué significa?- pregunto Hinata empezando a asustarse.

-Es un combate hasta el fin-

Todos se giraron, y vieron a Kabuto sonriendo.

-Esto será divertido, hacia tiempo que no veía una- sonrió, y tomo nota de algo en la tabla que siempre portaba.

-.Esperen, ¿que significa todo esto?- pregunto Temari.

-.Una apelación, es un combate, donde cada miembro del consejo defiende hasta el fin su opinión, se hacen nociones y votaciones, solo para evitar la apelación, pero una vez esta entra en la mesa, solo hay dos opciones- dijo Kakashi seriamente.

-.¿Cuáles son?- pregunto Gai.

-.Declinarla, y aceptar la petición del demandante…… o tomarla y combatir- dijo Kakashi serio.

-.Entonces no hay de que preocuparnos, Naru ganara- sonrió Temari.

-.No es eso lo que quiso decir Temari- dijo Gaara, hablando por primera vez.

-.¿Qué quieres decir?-

-.Una apelación, es una batalla hasta el fin… una pelea a muerte- dijo Gaara serio, mirando a Sasuke fríamente.

Todos palidecieron en un segundo. Y entonces captaron todo de inmediato.

Sasuke acababa de pedirle a Naruto que lo apoyara, o muriera.

-.NO! Neji-kun! Por favor para esto! Te lo suplico!- le pidió Hinata corriendo hacia él.

-.No- dijo Neji serio.

-.Por favor Neji-kun!- le pidió Hinata suplicante, tomando el brazo de su primo desesperada.

-.Hinata-chan, vete- le dijo fríamente.

-.Pero Neji-kun! Por favor!- le suplico llorando. No quería ver más sangre. No más.

-.Vete- le dijo Neji fulminándola con la mirada.

-.No! Por favor! No más! No más Neji-kun!- le suplico Hinata.

Todos miraron la escena con lastima, y sintieron pena por Hinata.

Pero Naruto sintió un vuelco en el estomago. Su cabeza la daba vueltas. Esa escena era terrible para él. Casi sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Sangre fresca.

-.Neji- dijo Sasuke fríamente—. Contrólala- añadió como algo que no estaba dispuesto a seguir tolerando.

-.Hinata-chan, vete, no lo volveré a repetir- le dijo Neji serio, casi con desprecio. Muchos se sorprendieron por ese tono de voz. Nunca se lo habían escuchado para con Hinata. Era como si la odiara.

-No!-

-Que te vayas!- Neji alzo la voz casi como un gruñido. Se habia sentido el odio en su timbre. Remarcado solo por el golpe que le siguió.

Hinata cayo al suelo de espaldas, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

-Me avergüenzas- dijo Neji con asco, aun con su mano alzada por la bofetada que le acaba de dar.

-N-neji….neji-kun…- Hinata apenas se levanto un poco, y miro a su primo con horrible asombro.

-IDIOTA!-

Neji evadio sin problemas un gran avanico, el cual regreso a las manos de su dueña.

-Ha, la pobretona- dijo Neji con desprecio.

-Eres un mal nacido! Ella sólo estaba preocupada por ti! No tenias por que hacerle eso!- le dijo Temari furiosa, sintiendo como el dolor de Hinata era el suyo.

-Kiba! Kankuro! Ayuden a la chica- les dijo Temari furiosa.

-Si!- dijeron ambos, y de inmediato ayudaron a Hinata a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien linda?- pregunto Kankuro con calma.

-s-si…- dijo Hinata con la mirada baja, llorando casi en silencio.

-Suéltenla, no le pongan sus asquerosas manos encima- dijo Neji molesto.

-No, tu no le pongas un dedo en cima de nuevo!-

Neji se giro, y vio a Naruto, que le veía furioso, apretando tanto sus puños que empezaban a sangrarle.

-No tenias por que hacerlo Neji!- dijo Shikamaru furioso. Sentia algo que no habia sentido nunca. Tanta ira. Tanto odio. No podía dejarlo así.

-Exijo, te exijo a ti Neji Hyuuga que te disculpes con ella!- dijo Shikamaru casi fuera de si. Sintiendo el odio recorrerle todo el cuerpo. No podía dejarlo así. No podía. No mientras el llanto de una pobre niña resonaba en su cabeza. Una niña que lloraba por ayuda. Mientras la sangre salía por su pequeña boca, manchando las paredes.

-No lo are- dijo Neji serio.

-Entonces quiero una apelación contigo!- dijo Shikamaru.

Neji sonrió, y asintió con calma.

-Entonces esta decidido. Abra dos apelaciones- sonrió Sasuke.

Kakashi se tenso. Y sudo frió.

-Vaya, dos apelaciones, que interesante- sonrió Kabuto.

-Cállate Kabuto, no sabes lo que dices- le dijo Kakashi furioso.

Kabuto sonrió con malicia.

-Es verdad, no habia una doble apelación desde… tú y Obito- dijo Kabuto, sonando casual, pero Kakashi le miro con odio.

-Ho, lo siento, ¿Deje algo que no debía?- sonrió Kabuto.

-Kakashi-sensei… ¿Usted fue miembro del consejo?- pregunto Temari sorprendida.

-Si…- dijo este con pesar.

-No sabia que habia estado en esta escuela- dijo Kankuro sorprendido.

-No termino sus estudios, pero hizo los dos primeros años- sonrió Kabuto- Una lastima, escuche que Kui—

Kabuto no dijo más, Kakashi ahora estaba tras él, sujetando un kunai en su garganta.

-No te atrevas a decir su nombre, hazlo, inténtalo, y dame una razón para terminar contigo- dijo Kakashi fríamente.

-Kakashi-sensei! No lo haga!- dijo Temari sorprendida.

-Kakashi Basta!- dijo Gai serio.

-Por favor Kakashi-sensei…- dijo Temari preocupada.

Kakashi soltó a Kabuto de mala gana. Y le miro fríamente, mandándole un mensaje silencioso de que se obtuviera de divulgar más.

-Esta bien, no diré más- sonrió Kabuto, y miro a los chicos del consejo- ¿Y? ¿Les parece si comenzamos con las apelaciones?- sonrió Kabuto. Los chicos asintieron.

-Excelente- sonrió Kabuto, con una sonrisa divertida, como si sólo fueran a jugar con cartas.

Todos los presentes veían con asombro, no entendían nada de lo que pasaba. O de lo que fuera a pasar después.

Pero tampoco tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

Varios gritos llenos de terror y sorpresa surgieron de la entrada del comedor.

-TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO!!-

-CALLATE IDIOTA!!-

-NO EMPIECEN! Y TOBI BAJATE DE LA MESA! NOS LA VAN A COBRAR!-

-SERAN TODOS USTEDES CASTIGADOS! PERDERAN SUS ALMAS! WUAJAJAJAJAJA!!-

-YA CALLATE!-

-NO ME CAYO! JASHIN ME A DADO EL PODER! WUAJAJAJAJA!-

-CALLATE O TE COBRO LA RENTA!-

-¿Qué rayos pasa?- pregunto Kiba, mirando como varios alumnos se habrían camino, pronto, dejaron al descubierto a un grupo de chicos, con la apariencia de lo más particular. Traían túnicas negras y con nubes rojas, y peinados muy estrafalarios.

-Tobi es un buen chico!- grito uno de ellos, que usaba una mascara, saltando por las mesas.

-Que te bajes de ahí Tobi! Nos las van a cobrar!- dijo uno de turbante y ojos negros.

-Perderás tu alma! Wajajaja!- decía uno con su túnica abierta y mostrando el pecho.

-Basta ya! Tápate de una vez Hidan! Eres un indecente!- le decía una chica de cabellos azules, con una flor en la cabeza. Se veía muy hermosa.

-Estoy harta! Ya me quiero ir! Un!- dijo Deidara molesta, siendo llevada a cuestas por un tipo que parecía envuelto en una planta, y estaba pintado de negro y blanco por la mirad.

-Vasta Deidara, arrugas mis pétalos- le dijo el chico bicolor.

-Esto es un gran caos me gusta, podré hacer mi arte- sonrió un chico pelirrojo, mirando sin mucho interés todo.

-Itachi, estamos perdidos- dijo Kisame serio.

-No si Tsunade se entera- dijo Itachi robándose un emparedado de una mes, y comiéndoselo.

-Ayúdenme idiotas! Un!- dijo Deidara molesta.

-¿Y desafiar al líder?- preguntaron ambos chicos sin darle importancia.

-Se supone que son mis amigos, un!- dijo Deidara furiosa.

-Y yo soy el líder- dijo un chico de cabellos naranjas, y varios persing's en la boca y nariz. Caminaba al final de todos, y miraba el lugar sin interés.

-Pero líder! No es para tanto, un!- dijo Deidara molesta.

-No es verdad Deidara-senpai! Tobi recuperara su honor!- dijo Tobi que habia aparecido a su lado.

-Piérdete idiota!- le grito Deidara lanzándole varios de sus pájaros.

-WAA!! Tobi no ha sido!- dijo echando a correr, de los cientos de pájaros que le seguían, que evito de un rápido movimiento, y estos estallaron en una pared, haciendo un enorme hueco que casi hacia que el comedor se viniera abajo.

-Ese hueco ya estaba ahí cuando llegamos! Lo vi!- decia Kakusu señalando el huco.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-No puede ser…- dijo Sasuke impresionado.

-Es… es… Todo el Akatsuki!- dijo Shikamaru.

-Y vienen con el líder- dijo Neji serio.

-Vaya, el Akatsuki en persona, hasta con el líder- sonrió Kabuto.

-Esto es serio, debemos hacer algo Kakashi- dijo Gai serio.

-Espera, estoy pensando algo, quizás aun no nos han visto, saca a los chicos de aquí Gai, y luego—

-EY! AKAKURRY!-

-Noo!!- grito Sasuke horrorizado, pero fue muy tarde. El Akatsuki se giro en su dirección, y sonrieron.

-¿Qué has hecho estupida!?- dijo Sasuke furioso.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Naruto molesto.

-Naru, no debiste, enserio no debiste- le dijo Shikamaru serio, mirando como el grupo se acercaba.

-Gai! No hay tiempo, llévate a los que más puedas!- dijo Kakashi serio, y tomo de la mano a Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba y Hinata, que eran los más cercanos a él.

-SI!- Gai tomo a Lee, Sakura, Chouji y Shino.

Los maestros desaparecieron, seguidos de Kabuto.

-Vamonos!- dijo Sasuke.

En un segundo todos se desaparecieron del comedor.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Kakashi, cuando vio que todos aparecieron en el techo del área de la arena.

-Si, aquí estamos Kakashi, y tengo a Lee, Sakura, Shino y Chouji- dijo Gai.

-Yo tengo a Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba y Hinata- dijo Kakashi.

-Yo estoy aquí- sonrió Kabuto.

-Para lo que me importa- le dijo Kakashi molesto, pasándolo de largo, caminaba hacia Sasuke que acaba de aparecer con los demás.

-Sasuke, faltan Tenten e Ino, necesito que vayan por ellas, antes de que Líder se d ecuenta donde estan- dijo Kakashi serio.

-Claro, vamos enseguida- dijo Sasuke serio, y se giro a su equipo- Neji, vamos a tener que trabajar en equipo, tú y yo estaremos con Ino, Shikamaru y Uzumaki con Tenten , y vamos a ¿DONDE ESTA ESA ESTUPIDA!!?-

El grito de Sasuke hizo que todos se sobresaltaran y vieran, que efectivamente, les faltaba una cabecita rubia.

-¿¡Donde esta Naru-chan!?- pregunto Lee sorprendido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hola Naruto- dijo Itachi serio.

-Hola joven líder Itachi- sonrió este.

-Ha! Carne fresca!- sonrió Hidan.

-¿Donde?- sonrió Naruto girándose a ver.

-Lo dice por ti estupida! Un!- gruño Deidara aun en hombros de Zetsu.

-Ho! Esta es la estupida! Tobi a encontrado a la estupida!- brincaba Tobi muy contento, señalando a Naruto como un tesoro.

-Ya escuchamos eso, así que esta es Naruto Uzumaki- sonrió el líder, acercándose a Naruto.

-Hola, soy Naruto- sonrió este.

-Vaya, veo que en verdad no sabes quienes somos- sonrió el líder.

-Le dije que ella no sabía líder, no mentí- dijo Itachi serio.

-Es verdad, es verdad- sonrió el líder, mirando a Naruto detenidamente.

-Líder, no tenemos todo el día, debemos encontrar al chico- dijo la chica de pelo azul.

-Ya voy Ryuu- sonrió el líder.

-¿Tú eres el líder?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-Así es , soy el líder del Akatsuki, pero creo que ya conoces a mi líder del sector 2- sonrió.

-¿Sector 2?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Así es, y déjame decirte que por el momento estamos buscando a un chico en especial, ¿no le habrás visto? Es rubio y con marcas en las mejillas, como bigotes- sonrió con sus ojos naranjas.

Naruto se sintió extraño, como si un gran impuso le moviera.

-Si… si le conozco…- dijo.

-¿Enserio le conoces?- sonrió él líder- Entonces, dime quien es-

-Soy yo…-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara…………..

Hola! Perdonen esta tardanza!

Bueno, por las prisas que tengo, no podré contestar los mensajes! Lo siento mucho! Pero espero que este cap les haya gustado!

Bueno, como dije, les mostré un poco más sobre el pasado de Naruto, además de agregar algo sobre Shikamaru, y Kakashi (para que vean que no lo odio).

Pero les dejo unas dudillas….

¿Es Obito, Tobi?, ¿son hermanos?, ¿Por qué tanto miedo al líder?, ¿Para que ocultar a los que usan chakra? ¿De que tanto de rie Kabuto? ¿Qué traman los viejos amigos de Naruto?, ¿Cuándo veremos la nueva temporada de CIS: Las vegas? La duda me corroe.

**Dedico de nuevo este capitulo, al apoyo de:**

Darke Undertaker, Hinata-chan Kudo (Sango 223) y a Yura Tao

**Gracias a :** Asusa.Z.S, karina, xiucoatl, Darke undertaker, juneli, Espe Kuroba, kmila, Cathy-the reader or Neko-ch..., Yura Tao, sango223, Kisame Hoshigaki, Ego Alter Alter Ego, Dark artemisa, Kisame Hoshigaki, FenrirCrinos, monika, Izaoyi-chan, .Lady Drama. Chibi-Hinata. Gabe Logan, moni-chan o.O, Grayse, Xiucoatl.


	16. Enredos

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE: **AMAYA ERISAWA****:"**_Enredos Amorosos"," La Vida Adolescente" Y "Hyuuga's Love" _——— **GABE LOGAN****:"**_El Holocausto", "Konoha Zombies: Dead Day's", "Silent Hill" Y "Loca Academia De Ninjas" _——— **SHADOW NOIR WING**_**"**__Choque De Generaciones_"

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE HARRY POTTER, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE: **Prewett:** _"Entre_ _serpientes te veras"_ ———**Holy Black:** _"__Severus Snape y Hogwarts__"_ ——— **AIVIDLAV:** _"Días malos"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan, Gabe L.June-Li****kisame Hoshigaki, Xiucoatl, Darke Undertaker, Holy Black, Prewett y a AIVIDLAV**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

— Bla, bla, bla—son diálogos

/Bla, bla, bla/- freses de que recuerdan los personajes

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**Naruto ½**

**Datebayo 14**

"**Enredos"**

Escena del capitulo anterior……………

-¿Sector 2?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Así es, y déjame decirte que por el momento estamos buscando a un chico en especial, ¿no le habrás visto? Es rubio y con marcas en las mejillas, como bigotes- sonrió con sus ojos naranjas.

Naruto se sintió extraño, como si un gran impuso le moviera.

-Si… si le conozco…- dijo.

-¿Enserio le conoces?- sonrió él líder- Entonces, dime quien es-

-Soy yo…-

—Les dije que estaba loca, un— dijo Deidara ceñuda.

—Líder ¿no se estará equivocando con su técnica? — pregunto Hidan desconfiado.

—¡Hidan! ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que él líder esta fallando con su técnica? — dijo Konan molesta.

—¡Pues es la verdad y no me contestes pagana! —

—Oh, cállate ya—dijo Kakusu apartándolo al fondo.

—¡Tobi quiere pudín! —

—Ignórenlo— dijo Sasori mirando unos palillos de madera—¿Papá, mamá? —

—¡Pudín! —

—¡Que guardes silencio idiota, un!—

—Basta todos— ordeno el líder y miro a Naruto fijamente—Te pregunto de nuevo, ¿Sabes quien es el chico de los bigotes? — dijo serio.

—…Si— dijo el rubio sintiéndose impulsado por algo.

—Bien, ¿Quién es? —

—… soy yo…—

Pain entre cerro los ojos y Hidan comenzó a exorcizar un salero.

—¡Tobi quiere un hot-dog! —

—Creo que no me estoy explicando— dijo el líder serio —¿Sabes de quien te hablo? — pregunto mirando fijamente a Naruto. Este de nuevo sintió que lo impulsaban a decir la verdad.

—…si—

—Del chico con bigotes,¿cierto? —

—…si—

—Y lo conoces ¿Verdad? —

—…si—

—Y sabes quien es ¿no? —

—…si…—

—¡Entonces dímelo! ¿Quién es? —

—Soy yo—

A Pain le salieron varias venitas en la frente y Hidan ahora exorcizaba el hot-dog de Tobi.

—Creo que algo anda mal con ella— dijo Konan acercándose a mirar a Naruto—Tiene los ojos desviados… ¿Se le habrá caído al doctor cuando nació? —

—Claro que no— dijo Itachi serio y frío, poniéndose entre Naruto y Konan—Ella esta bien—

Konan lo mira fijo— PFT-JAJAJAJAJA— ríe como loca y comienza a correr alrededor de él—¡Itachi esta enamorado! ¡Itachi esta enamorado! ¡Itachi esta enamorado! —

Kakusu le mira feo—¡Que ni se te ocurra poner las cuentas de las citas como gastos de Akatsuki! — le grita furioso, mientras saca su chequera y le pone candado.

—¡Joder Kakusu! — grita Hidan corriendo hacia Itachi— ¡Escúchame crío! ¡Que yo, Hidan, no te dejare andar haciendo tus sucias intenciones con esta chica! — dice y señala a Naruto—¿Qué no ves que los juegos de manos son de villanos? ¿Quieres perder tu alma maldito pagano? —

Naruto, aun en trance contesta—Yo soy hombre— dice aun con la mirada fija en Pain, quien al igual que todo el Akatsuki se queda: **O.O!?**

Pain mira nervioso a Naruto—¿Eso es verdad? — dice y mira a Itachi que se puso de piedra.

—Si, soy hombre— repitió Naruto y todos entraron en SHOCK.

Pero Tobi sale del fondo, con su hot-dog exorcizado en una mano. Se pone frente a Naruto, le mira detenidamente, le da la vuelta y le toca los pechos.

—Tobi las siente reales—

E Itachi lo manda a volar de una patada.

Después de eso Itachi mira a Pain muy molesto—Líder… ¿Qué le hizo? — pregunta con su sharingan brillando mientras su chakra comienza a salir peligrosamente.

— No estoy muy seguro……— admite el líder señalando a Naruto aun en trance, mientras Konan ríe como loca diciendo: —¡Itachi esta enamorado! ¡Itachi esta enamorado! —

—Quizás su técnica esta fallando— dijo Sasori robándose los palillos de madera de todas las mesas— ¿Eres tú mamá? —

—Mi técnica esta bien. Creo……….— dijo Pain serio.

—No se… quizás ese manual sobre Hipnotismo no era muy de fiar— dijo Zetsu robándose una lechuga. Se ve a Kisame al fondo en la cocina, poniendo toda la comida en un saco.

—¿Pero que dices? ¡Si era una ganga! — dijo Kakuso molesto—¡Se lo robe a un mago! —

—¿Lo robaste? — dijo Pain mirándolo feo— ¿Entonces por que me lo vendiste maldito? —

Kakusu se sonroja tiernamente—Era mi sueño—

Todos: ¿Qué?

Kakusu mira hacia el cielo soñadoramente, mientras brillitos le salen de los ojos—Es que mi sueño, aparte de seguir cobrando la renta a todos ustedes, es tener mi propio mercado negro, donde yo robe cosas y las venda a precios exorbitantes y—

—Como decía, ¿Sabes donde esta el chico de bigotes? — dijo Pain pasando de Kakusu.

—…si— dijo Naruto en trance.

—¿Sabes quien verdad? No tú, sino él— dijo Konan.

—Si, él… soy yo—

—Olvídalo, déjame tratar, ¿Cuáles son sus habilidades?— dijo Zetsu.

—Las mías…—

—Probemos algo más ¿De donde viene?— dijo Kisame.

—De La ciudad de la Niebla…—

—Eso es algo,¿tu color favorito?— dijo fríamente Itachi.

—Naranja y azul…—

Todos: ¬¬

—¿Qué? — dijo Itachi inexpresivo y con su Sharingan activado.

—Nada, nada…— dijeron los demás.

—Bueno, probemos de nuevo— dijo Pain, y Kisame toma unas sartenes y las mete su saco—¿Sabes como se llama ese chico? —

—…si—

—Bien, ¿Cómo se llama? —

—…Naruto Uzumaki—

—No, tú te llamas Naruto Uzumaki, yo me refiero al chico—

—…¿Cuál chico? —

—¡El de bigotes! —

—…Soy yo—

—¡No tú, él! —

—…¿Quién? —

—¡ÉL! —

—…¿Yo? —

—¡No! ¡Tú, no! —

—…¿Entonces quien? —

—¡Que él! —

—…Por eso, yo—

—**¡NO!** — grito Pain con ganas de asfixiar a Naruto con sus propias manos. Pero se contuvo a tiempo, su mirada furica cambio a una de extrañes en un segundo. Miro a Naruto, aun en trance, más detenidamente.

—Itachi, me habías dicho que ella podía hacer barreras, ¿verdad? — dijo Pain con calma, sin apartar la vista de Naruto.

Itachi asintió con seriedad. Kisame al fondo en las cocinas se robaba los menús.

—Bien… interesante— dijo Pain misteriosamente. Y todos sus subordinados lo miraron atentamente.

—¿A descubierto algo líder? — pregunto Konan con elegancia.

—Si, creo que ella nos miente— dice serio y todo el akatsuki mira a Naruto fijamente. Kisame se olvido de sus sartenes y ya esta con ellos mirando a Naruto.

—¿En serio esta hinoptizada? — pregunto Zetsu.

—Si…— dijo Pain serio y le puso un florero en la cabeza— Si, parece que si—

—¡Que guay! ¡Yo también! — dijo Konan y le puso una pelota de playa sobre el florero.

—¡Yo, yo, yo¡ — dijo Tobi salido del fondo y le coloco una peluca a la pelota.

E Itachi le dio una patada que lo manda a volar de nuevo. Le quita el florero, la pelota y la peluca a Naruto y mira a todos con su Sharingan activado: —¿Alguien más? — dice fríamente.

Konan le mira con los ojos entrecerrados—Le quitas lo divertido a todo… AJAJAJAJAJA ¡Itachi esta enamorado! ¡Itachi esta enamorado!—

—Ya me quiero bajar, un— dice Deidara molesta.

Pain mira a Deidara—Ah, es verdad, buscábamos al chico de bigotes—

—…soy yo— dijo Naruto.

—¡Tobi recuperara el honor de su senpai! — salto Tobi en medio de todos.

—¡Muérete, un! — grito Deidara y trato de lanzarle unas bombas, pero Kakusu no le dejo—¿Estas loca? ¡Esas C4 están entre los gastos de Akatsuki!— y le quito los pajarillos para guardárselos en el bolsillo.

—Cálmate Dei-chan, recuperaremos tu honor— le sonrío Konan—No seas tímida—

—¡Yo no quiero hacer esto, un! ¡Y no soy tímida, un! ¡No me importa mi honor en este asunto, quiero irme, un! ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme, un! — decía forcejeando con Zetsu, que estaba evitando varias de sus patadas.

—¡Deidara, no seas pagana! ¡Debemos castigar a ese besucón que nos ha puesto en vergüenza! — decía Hidan mirando una lata de Koka-kola ligth—¿Sin azúcar? ¿Cero calorías? ¡Esto es obra de las fuerzas oscuras! — y saco su guadaña para cortar la lata en pedazos.

Zetsu le mira con recelo—¡No te me cerques con eso! ¡Mis tallos apenas están creciendo de nuevo! — y se aleja a prudente distancia con Deidara.

—Listo, ya tengo todo lo que necesitamos— dijo Kisame mostrando el saco que llevaba al hombro.

Pain le mira ceñudo—Nosotros no necesitamos nada—

Kisame miro su saco—Bueno, ya tengo todo lo que yo necesito ¿A dónde vamos ahora? —

Todos miraron a Naruto y Pain hablo: —Bueno, si ella sabe algo de él, lo esta ocultando muy bien— y miro a Itachi—¿Sabes por que lo haría? —

—No— dijo Itachi serio, pero vio a Konan sonreír—¿De que te ríes? —

La peliazul sonrío más—Oh, por nada en particular… sólo que si ella se toma tantas molestias en proteger al chico de bigotes… púes… ya sabes…— dijo con malicia.

Itachi le miro sin expresión.

Deidara se quedo quieta.

Kisame reviso su costal.

Kakusu reviso su billetera.

Tobi sigue desaparecido.

Zetsu le murmura algo a su lechuga.

Pain mira la hora.

Y Hidan… Hidan anda por ahí exorcizando un extinguidor de incendios.

—Ella no tiene novio— dijo Itachi serio.

—Yo no dije que tuviera— sonrió Konan haciendo unas figuritas de papel.

—Pero lo insinuaste—

—¿Eso hice? —

—Si—

—¿Cuando? —

—Ahora mismo—

—¿De donde sacas eso? — sonríe Konan mientras le muestra su origami, que tiene forma de una pareja dándose besitos. Itachi se lo quita y lo manda a otra dimensión.

—Ella, no tiene novio— repitió Itachi con su Sharingan activado. Konan ríe como histérica y empieza a gritar: —¡Itachi esta enamorado! ¡Itachi esta enamorado! ¡Itachi esta enamorado! —

—¡Tú pagano! ¡El amor es una maldición! — grita Hidan y saca una cruz y la clava a la pared para hincarse a rezar: —¡Castígalos a todos Dios! ¡Castígalos por caer en la pecaidosidad de la pecaidosa carne! —

—¿Carne? — dijo Zetsu—¿Humana? — añadió relamiéndose.

—Esto es estupido, un— dijo Deidara molesta—Quiero bajar, quiero irme—

—Dei-chan… parece que no te molestara la violación de tú honor— le dijo Konan sonriendo.

—No, no me importa un. Quiero irme ya— dijo la Akatsuki rubia. Y Konan volvió a sonreír con su clásica malicia.

—Mmm, Dei-chan… ¿Acaso no estas moleta con ese chico que te beso? — dijo la peliazul, y su compañera se sonrojo repentinamente.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas senpai? — pregunto Tobi apareciendo a su lado con un ramo de flores—Tobi las trajo para ti senpai—

Deidara le arrojo el ramo a la cara.

—No contestaste la pregunta de Tobi— sonrío Konan. Deidara le fulmino con la mirada y desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Ya era hora, me dolía el hombro— dijo Zetsu a su lechuga.

—¡Senpai! — grito Tobi asustado, agitando los brazos como gallina—¡La senpai desapareció! ¡Oh, no! ¡Debemos rescatarla! —

Pain miro a Tobi y luego a Naruto—Bueno, nosotros veníamos en buenos términos, pero parece que tendremos que localizar a ese chico por las malas— dijo serio y miro a Itachi—Descuida, no la llevaremos con nosotros. Tengo más interés en el chico, según Sai, es muy fuerte— le dijo Pain y saco del trance a Naruto con un chasquido de sus dedos.

—¿M? ¿Dónde estoy datebayo? — dijo Naruto sorprendido, mirando a todos a su alrededor—Ah, joven líder Itachi, líder Akacurry y los demás Akacurry—

—Naruto, nos veremos luego— le dijo Itachi serio.

—Si, ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba— dijo Kisame pasando tras Naruto con su saco.

—Aw, nos vamos a perder la diversión, nadie vino a pelear— dijo Konan haciendo varios origamis en forma de pájaros.

—No importa, ya bautice todo este lugar, los bendeci con la muerte absoluta— dijo Hidan clavando una cruz en la pared.

—Ya podemos irnos— dijo Kakusu, con la caja registradora de la cafetería.

—Si, vamonos. Wily tiene sed— dijo Zetsu, cargando a su lechuga como bebé.

—¡NO! ¡No podemos irnos sin Deidara-senpai! ¡No podemos irnos sin Deidara-senpai!? — grito Tobi colgándose del cuello de Pain— ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Tobi no renunciara a la búsqueda de su senpai! ¡SENPAI! ¡SENPAI¡ ¡SENPAI¡ ¿Dónde esta la senpai de Tobiiiiii? —

—¿Quién quiere matarlo? —pregunto Hidan alzando su mano.

—¿Carne? — dijo Zetsu alzando la suya.

Xxxxxxxxxx

------

xxxxxxxxxx

—¿Dejaron a Naru-chan sola? — dijo Tenten indignada.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo pudieron?— dijo Ino sorprendida.

—Nosotros no la dejamos, esa baba se quedo atrás— dijo Sasuke molesto—Pero eso no importan, ustedes vengan con nosotros, debemos llevarlas a un lugar seguro. Akatsuki esta aquí, todos ellos, hasta mi hermano—

—Pero, pero no podemos dejarla— dijo Tenten.

—Naru-chan estará bien, es muy fuerte— le dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

Ino los miro a todos seria "Pero esa estupida es muy torpe… no podemos dejarla, no podemos" pensaba, mientras veía en la mesa de su pupitre los restos de la comida que el habia comprado Naruto.

"Esa Naru-baka…" la rubia apretó sus puños molesta "¿Por qué siempre nos causa problemas?"

—Vamonos, es hora—dijo Neji serio, mirando el pasillo despejado.

—Yo no me voy sin Naru-chan— dijo Tenten decidida. Sasuke la miro severamente: —Harás lo que yo te diga que hagas Tenten-chan, no me desafíes—

—¡No puedo dejar a Naru-chan así nada más! Ella no me dejaría atrás… ella, ella… ¡Ella es mi amiga!— dijo y desapareció del salón.

—¡Tenten! — la llamo Shikamaru sorprendido, intento ir tras ella, pero Sasuke le detuvo: —Déjala, ha decidido irse, debemos llevar a Ino-chan a un lugar seguro—

—Pero…—

—Hasta tú sabes lo que puede pasar si Akatsuki se interesa por alguien más con chakra— le dijo Sasuke fríamente.

Shikamaru se debatió consigo mismo. Pero al final cedió. No quería ir con Sasuke y Neji, pero sabía que si Akatsuki mostraba interés por Ino… entonces podría suceder lo mismo que con Itachi.

Todos sabían lo que habia pasado con los hermanos Uchiha, y era por eso que toda la escuela entraba en alarma cuando ellos se presentaban.

—Esta bien, llevemos a Ino-chan a un lugar seguro, pero después de eso, iré a buscar a Tenten-chan y Naru-chan— le dijo Shikamaru serio.

Sasuke asintió y tomo a Ino del hombro: —Nos iremos ahora Ino-chan, sujétate de mí—

—S-si, Sasuke-san— le sonrío Ino. Pero no podía evitar pensar en sus compañeras de equipo. Después de todo… ¿Podría ella demostrar igual valor cuando la situación volviera a repetirse?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ino tuvo miedo de su respuesta.

Xxxxxxxxxx

------

xxxxxxxxxx

—Esperen, joven líder Itachi, ¿Qué paso? Tengo la sensación de que me han preguntado sobre alguien— dijo Naruto preocupado.

Itachi le miro sin expresión y miro de reojo a Pain—No es algo que debas preguntarte. No tiene que ver contigo ese chico de bigotes ¿Verdad? —

—¿Chico de bigotes? — pregunto Naruto extrañado.

—El chico que beso a Deidara— aclaro Kisame tras su compañero.

Naruto se puso pálido.

—¿Sabes algo de él? — pregunto Konan tras Kisame, haciendo un origami en forma de jirafa.

—¿E-eh? N-no… bueno— Naruto se puso muy nervioso. Eso no iba nada bien.

—Naruto…¿Conoces a ese chico de bigotes? — insistió Itachi serio.

—B-bueno, n-no…— tartamudeo, pero fue obvio para todos que si. Naruto fue sorpresivamente tomado pro los hombros con algo de fuerza por Itachi: —Naruto, dime ¿Sabes algo de ese chico? Responde—

—Eh…—

—Naruto— insistió el mayor Uchiha.

Naruto le miro preocupado, la mirada intensa de Itachi parecía sofocarle. ¿Acaso sabia algo?

—Mi recompensa— dijo Naruto de repente.

—¿Qué? — dijo Itachi extrañado. Y los demás Akatsuki miraron a Naruto igual confundidos.

—Usted, usted me dijo que si yo ganaba a la chica ¿Deidara, verdad? Me dijo que yo ganaría lo que quisiera—

—¿Es verdad eso Itachi? — pregunto Pain serio. El mayor Uchiha pareció vacilar, pero asintió.

Konan paso al frente, y miro a Naruto seriamente—Dime niña ¿Qué quieres? —

—¡Sólo puede ser una cosa! — grito Kakuso al fondo—¡Y que no valga más de 10 pesos! —

—No, yo no quiero nada— le respondió Naruto con calma.

—…. Oh, bueno. Entonces habla— sonrió Kakusu.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco. Y todos lo notaron, en especial cierto Uchiha.

—Po…podrían… bueno… Y-yo, yo, yo quisiera… ¡queporfavordejaranalchicodebigotesenpazporfavor! — dijo Naruto rojo como tomate.

Todos:¿Eh?

—Esta bien— dijo Konan seria.

—¿Tú le entendiste? — pregunto Sasori y luego miro la rama de árbol que traía—¿Mamá? —

—Si, ya la escuche— dijo Konan y miro a Itachi. Este lo noto—Ella quiere que dejemos al chico de bigotes en paz, y eso haremos. Itachi le prometió lo que quisiera después de todo—

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro a Naruto: —Eso… ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Quieres protegerlo? —

Naruto se sonrojo más y asintió nervioso. Era extraño para el siendo hombre, pedir protección para otro hombre. A pesar de ser él mismo. Le sonaba un poco… gay. Pero no le importaba mucho, quería salvar su pellejo. Y entre menos lo buscaran mejor.

—Ya… ya veo— dijo Itachi serio. Y miro a Pain— Necesito un día más… por favor—

Pain miro a Naruto—Esta bien, pero sino lo convences… —

—Lo haré— dijo Itachi serio.

—Esta bien, vamonos— indico el líder y encabezo al marcha de salida.

Naruto los miro confundido, pero vio a Itachi detenerse. Este se giro a verle: —Descuida… no dejare que nada malo te pase, aun si fallo—

—¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso líder joven Itachi? — le pregunto Naruto confundido.

Itachi negó—Nada… saluda a mi hermano de mi parte— y alcanzo a sus compañeros.

—No, espere, dígame que significa— Naruto trato de alcanzarlo, pero alguien lo detuvo, se giro y vio a Tenten sujetándole el brazo—¡Señorita Tenten! — sonrío.

—Naru-chan— sonrío ella con calma—Estaba muy preocupada pro ti—

—Ah, gracias, que pena, seguro la preocupe— dijo Naruto sonriendo con animo—Pero estoy bien, pero ahora debo alcanzar al joven líder Itachi, necesito preguntarle algo— trato de alcanzar de nuevo a Itachi, pero Tenten le detuvo de nuevo.

—No vayas— le previno seria.

—¿…? ¿Por qué no señorita Tenten? —

Ella miro al Akatsuki salir de la cafetería y miro de nuevo a su compañera de equipo: —Por que, me sentiré muy triste si no te vuelvo a ver—

—¿Eh? —

—Se que eres nueva, y no los sabes, pero si te pasa lo mismo que a Itachi Uchiha, nunca me lo perdonaría por dejarte ir— le dijo Tenten asustada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le paso al joven líder Itachi? — pregunto Naruto serio.

—Eso, eso nadie lo sabe muy bien. Es un secreto de familia, tenemos prohibido hablar de eso. Los siento, pero no puedo decírtelo— le dijo Tenten seria.

Pero Naruto le sonrío con calma: —Esta bien señorita Tenten, entiendo— y miro la salida de la cafetería ya vacía. "Entonces… eso significa que deberé preguntarle al joven líder Itachi…" se decía Naruto firmemente…

Por que el conocía muy bien esa mirada… si, no se podía equivocar…

Itachi Uchiha le habia mirado con mucho miedo…

Xxxxxxxxxx

------

xxxxxxxxxx

El cielo estaba gris.

Pronto una tormenta se avecinaba a la ciudad de Konoha. Una nueva tormenta.

Un hombre rubio caminaba por las calles. Cubierto por un abrigo blanco con flamas de fuego.

Caminaba hacia su lugar de encuentro. Donde esperaba su última misión. La última en pago por la recuperación de su hijo.

—Oh, aquí estas. Te estaba buscando—

El hombre se giro, y vio frente a él a un chico de pelo negro y una sonrisa falsa. Si, era falsa. Él conocía cuando alguien sonreía falsamente… por que su hijo lo hacia todo el tiempo.

—Hola, soy Sai. Tu compañero en esta misión. ¿Tu debes ser Yondaime, verdad? — sonrío.

Yondaime le miro sin expresión, pero luego sonrío con calma: —Si, soy Yondaime, mucho gusto Sai—

Xxxxxxxxxx

------

xxxxxxxxxx

—No los soporto, un… ya no los aguanto…— se dijo molesta, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba bajo un puente a las orillas de la ciudad. Donde se veía claramente la línea que dividía a la colonia Konoha de la colonia Sunagakure.

Ese habia sido su lugar favorito en su niñez… ahora, la verdad ni entndía que hacia ahí.

—Quizas… sólo busco refugio, un… como cuando mamá estaba…— se dijo mirando el cielo.

—Parece que va a llover, un…—

Xxxxxxxxxx

------

xxxxxxxxxx

Continuara……………

Si!, lo siento! Lo siento! Se que me tarde mucho y pido disculpas! Pero ya termine mis exámenes! Y pase! Ahora ya puedo sacar mi titulo! Les agradezco todo su apoyooooo!

Ah, y les tengo buenas noticias:

La primera: Al fin descubriremos la verdad del pasado de Naruto! Visto según lo recuerda Yondaime!

La segunda (que quizás venga con la primera): Sabremos del pasado de Deidara! Y si! Les adelanto varias sorpresas, Deidara es chico. Jaja, pero claro, eso ya lo sabían... ¿Verdad?

La tercera: Después de estas dos, veremos el secreto de los Uchiha. Sobre quien mato a todo el clan, quien le quito el ojo a la abuela de Sasuke, como Itachi esta en Akatsuki… de hecho, aquí los Subaku No y Kakashi están incluidos. Les doy una pista… todo esta en familia.

Y La cuarta: una secuela sobre la verdad de los Hyuuga. Donde veremos la verdad de Hinata, Neji y la niña que conoció Shikamaru.

Ya si los Hyuuga, son antes que los Uchiha, eso ya lo veremos.

**LES AMO A TODOOOOOS!!**

**SON GENIALES!**

**Estoy apurada en la oficina, y quizás apenes me libere el jueves, por favor perdónenme, pero por hoy les agradeceré aquí, pero luego lo haré más personal!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR SU APOYO! SON GENIALES! ;D**

**AGRADESCO MUCHO A : ****Xiucoatl, Darke Udertaker, Kisame Hoshigaki, Holy Black, Prewett y AIVIDLAV**por su apoyo pata avanzarle a este fic! Gracias chicos!

**Y TAMBIEN ****GRACIAS A:** monika, FenrirCrinos, Kisame Hoshigaki, Dark artemisa, Ego Alter Alter Ego, sango223, Yura Tao, **Cathy-the reader or Neko-chan, **kmila, Espe Kuroba, juneli, Darke undertaker, xiucoatl, karina, Asusa.Z.S, Grayse, moni-chan o.O, Gabe Logan, Izaoyi-chan, Chibi-Hinata, .Lady Drama., kurai Ikari, hinata-san, Chibi-Hinata, -Uzumaki-Hina-Chan-, karin120, Irumy, y a Zafira Usui.


	17. Consecuencias Parte 1

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO A: **AMAYA ERISAWA,****GABE LOGAN y****SHADOW NOIR WING**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE HARRY POTTER, RECOMIENDO A: **Prewett,** **Holy Black y AIVIDLAV**

**Y gracias a Lety, Meli-chan, Gabe L., June-Li, Kisame Hoshigaki, Xiucoatl, Darke Undertaker, Holy Black, Prewett y a AIVIDLAV por leerme!!**

Aclaraciones:

"Pensamientos"

— Dialogos—

SONIDOS

**Recuerdos**

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic:

**Naruto ½**

**Datebayo 18**

"**Consecuencias"**

**Parte 1**

Este capitulo contiene SPOILERS del manga, prevenidos están

Mimina Matama.

Ese era el nombre que más odiaba Yondaime en esos momentos.

El sol ya no estaba. Las nubes estaban sobre Konoha de nuevo y la brisa ya estaba amenazante. Una nueva tormenta llegaría y Yondaime solo esperaba que empezara para poder acabo su misión.

La última. Una más y él y su hijo serían libres.

—Te vez tenso— Yondaime se giro a quien le hablaba, una anciana le sonreía desde un sillón frente al televisor, donde estaba acompañada por el chico llamado Sai, quien sólo sonreía mientras miraba el televisor.

—Sólo quiero que esto termine pronto Matama— dijo Yondaime serio y regreso la mirada a la ventana, por donde veía la calle.

Matama sonrío con calma— Oh, es verdad… esta es la última— dijo pensativamente, y la anciana noto como él más joven, sin inmutarse, prestaba atención.

—Deja de decir tonterías— dijo Yondaime serio, sin mirarle. Sólo quería que la tormenta empezara… para terminar todo de una vez.

Xxxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxxx

—¡Ah! Viene un ventarrón datebayo— dijo Naruto mirando el cielo desde la salida del comedor.

—Creo que hoy no tendremos prácticas de chakra— comento Tenten a su lado.

—¡Naru-chan! ¡Tenten-chan! — ambos nombrados se giraron y vieron a Shikamaru acercárseles con una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Shikamaru! — sonrío Tenten.

—Hola joven Shikamaru— sonrío Naruto.

—Que bueno que están bien ¿Dónde esta el Akatsuki? — pregunto cuando las alcanzo.

—Se fueron— dijo Tenten— No se como estuvo, tendrías que preguntarle a Naru-chan— añadió señalando al nombrado.

—Todo esta bien joven Shikamaru, no paso nada— sonrío Naruto. Shikamaru le miro extrañado: —Naru-chan…¿No te hicieron nada? — pregunto algo asombrado. Naruto negó sonriendo.

—Que problemático— dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza. Tenten sonrío: —No, no Shikamaru-kun, lo que pasa es que Naru-chan es genial— dijo animada.

El chico sonrío y Naruto los miro sin entender nada de nada. —¡Naruto-chan, ahí estas! — los tres chicos se giraron y vieron a Kakashi y Gai aparecer tras ellos.

—Ah, vaya, Shikamaru-kun, Tenten-chan, no sabia que estaban aquí— dijo Gai sorprendido—¿Dónde esta Akatsuki? —

—Se fueron Gai-sensei— le dijo Shikamaru. Ambos maestros se miraron sorprendidos, y anticipándose a sus preguntas Shikamaru añadió rápidamente: —Yo llegue cuando ya no estaban, Naru-chan es la que sabe lo que pasó—

—¿Naru-chan que paso? — pregunto Kakashi sorprendido—¿Dónde esta Akatsuki? — el nombrado se sumió de hombros: —No lo sé, pero buscaban a alguien más, no lo encontraron y se fueron—

El maestro peliblanco miro a la chica rubia frente a él como si lo hubiese golpeado. ¿Pain en persona había venido y no se había llevado a "Naru-chan"? No podía creerlo.

—¿Sólo eso? — pregunto Gai extrañado.

—Si, sólo eso— dijo Naruto sin comprender por que todos estaban tan alarmados. Después de todo, Akatsuki era sólo una pandilla ¿No?... ¿O es que había más de lo que aparentaban en realidad?

—¡Uzumaki! — Naruto se giro y vio a Sasuke y Neji aparecer—¿Dónde esta mi hermano? — dijo sin miramientos, plantándose frente a Naruto.

—Se fue con los demás Akakurry— Sasuke miro hacia la salida del comedor: —… entonces no lo encontraron…— dijo para él, pero Naruto le escucho perfectamente. Sasuke miro a Neji y este capto su mirada.

—Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, debo irme, tengo que avisar a mi abuela de esto. Ya llame a mi limusina, vendrá por mi en unos minutos más, Neji, Shikamaru les encargo a todos— dijo serio y desapareció.

—¿Y por que a mi no me encargo nada? ¡Soy miembro del consejo también! — dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero.

—Déjale Naru-chan, tiene cosas que hacer ahora— dijo Neji y miro a Shikamaru— Dejaremos nuestra apelación para después. Una tormenta se acerca, será mejor suspender las clases y dejarlo para mañana— añadió mirando a los maestros. Estos asintieron y condujeron al grupo y al resto de los alumnos que habían huido del Akatsuki dentro de la escuela.

En el salón Lee fue el primero en lanzarse a abrazar a Naruto, seguido de Temari.

—¡Nos tenías muy preocupados Naru-chan! — le dijo la chica sonriendo—Pero ya suponía que Akatsuki no podría contigo—

—Naru-chan, tu flama de la juventud es más intensa de lo que creía— dijo Lee con su pulgar arriba y blig en los dientes.

—Bueno, hice lo que pude— sonrío Naruto con su pulgar arriba.

—Naru-chan, ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Gaara serio, seguido de Kiba y Shino.

—Si, lamento haberlos preocupado, pero no sabia que debíamos huir al ver a los Akakurry— sonrío Naruto.

—N-naru-chan, ¿E-estas bien? — pregunto Hinata acercándose tímidamente.

—Si señorita Hinata— le dijo Naruto con calma y Hinata sonrío gentilmente.

—Pues vaya susto que nos diste Naru-baka— dijo Ino molesta—¿Qué no sabes que los Akatsuki son muy peligrosos? —

—No— dijo Naruto sonriendo. Ino tuvo ganas de romperle la cara a golpes.

—No le regañes Yamanaka, Naru-chan no sabe nada de los Akatsuki, recuerda que es nueva— dijo Tenten molesta—Y no le digas baka, cara de cerdo—

—¿Qué dijiste marimacho? —

—¡Lo que escuchaste puerca! — y de nuevo Sakura y Hinata tuvieron que detener a las chicas, mientras Naruto se ponía entre ellas para evitar que se mataran.

—Que problemáticas— dijo Shikamaru cansado, y nadie lo contra dijo.

Tsunade dio oficialmente la suspensión de las clases y todos se retiraron a sus casas.

Ino y Sakura fueron de las primeras en irse. Neji y Hinata les siguieron. Después fueron Shikamaru y Chouji.

Naruto estaba esperando a Gai, ya que les había pedido a Lee y a él que le esperaran antes de irse (Había mandado el mensaje con Baki, quien se los canto con su ukulele).

Al final en el salón sólo quedaron los SUNA (que esperaban a Kakashi), Naruto y Lee.

—Naru-chan— llamo Temari, el nombrado se giro y le sonrío: —Señorita Temari, es verdad, se suponía que comeríamos juntos—

—Si, pero con la tormenta, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a nuestras casa, ¿Quieres venir? — sonrío.

Naruto miro a Lee, este sonrío—Naru-chan, si quieres ir, no veo por que no debas—

—Oye cejotas— le llamo Temari molesta—La invitación también era para ti, claro, si quieres, tampoco que te vaya a obligar—

Lee le miro sorprendido—¿En cerio? —

—No, en broma. Bobo, claro que en cerio— le dijo Kankuro.

—Si, vimos que no eres como los demás estirados de tus compañeros de la hoja— sonrío Kiba—Además, somos compañeros con Haruno, no tiene nada de malo que seamos amigos—

—Es verdad— dijo Shino mirando una mosca en la pared.

—Si— dijo Gaara ceñudo. Lee no supo como interpretar eso.

—Vaya, eso suena genial, datebayo— sonrío Naruto—¿Vienes joven Lee? —

—Ah, tengo que preguntarle a Gai-sensei— dijo este apenado.

—Pues le preguntamos, seguro ya no tarda— sonrío el rubio.

—Pues vamos a esperarlos, seguro viene antes que Kakashi-sensei— dijo Kiba.

—Recuérdenme quitarle las llaves, por que siempre se las lleva y viene cuando le da la gana— dijo Temari molesta—La última vez lo esperamos 4 horas—

—¿Y a donde va? — pregunto Naruto.

—Ni idea— dijeron todos los SUNA.

Xxxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxxx

En la sala de maestros…

—Kakashi—

—¿Si, Gai? —

—Deja de ver esa pornografía en la Internet—

Xxxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxxx

—Un… tengo sueño…— murmuro cabizbaja mientras miraba el cielo gris.

/GGggrroooaaar…/

—… tengo hambre…un…— se dijo tocándose el estomago vació. Ahora recordaba que no había comido nada en la Akatsuki-cueva ya que la habían jalado fuera por irse a buscar al chico de bigotes.

"Cuando dijeron que lo iríamos a buscar nunca pensé que fuera en ese momento, un… ni desayune, ni comí… y ya va a ser la cena, un…"

Se recostó en la pared del puente, mientras la brisa comenzaba a volverse más violenta.

—No quiero regresar a la Akatsuki-cueva, un… seguro ese Tobi-baka esta ahí, un……— dijo mientras se hacia ovillo en el suelo—Buscar a ese chico no tiene caso, un……… por que a mi no me pueden gustar los hombres…… ni las mujeres, un………—

Xxxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxxx

—La tormenta ya va a comenzar— dijo Matama.

—Si— dijo Yondaime mirando la ventana, se giro un poco y vio a Sai, que seguía sentado en la sala, mientras comía un poco de ramen instantáneo.

Sonrío con nostalgia, mientras se giraba de nuevo a la ventana.

"Es verdad… fue en un día como este cuando ella y yo nos conocimos…… si, el día en que conocí a mi querida esposa, Kushina Uzumaki…"

Xxxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxxx

—¡Llegas tarde! — gritaron furiosos Temari, Kiba y Kankuro, al ver a Kakashi entrar al salón donde lo esperaban desde hacía 3 horas. Ya incluso eran los únicos en la escuela (Incluso Gay ya había ido al salón y muy feliz le dio permiso a Lee para ir con los Subaku No).

—Lo siento, pero me perdí por el camino de la vida— sonrío.

—¡Mentira!— gritaron los tres jóvenes.

—Es hora de irnos— dijo Gaara serio y miro a Naruto—Espero disfrutes la estancia en nuestro hogar—

—¿Eh? ¡Pero que dice joven Gaara! — dijo muy animado—¡Por supuesto que me gustara! Además, ya he estado ahí antes— añadió sonriendo—¡Ah! Además del joven Lee, ahora que recuerdo— aclaro mirando al cejudo a su lado.

—Si, pero yo te espere afuera Naru-chan— sonrío Lee.

—¿Afuera? —pregunto Shino.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que el joven Lee me ayudo a regresar los pergaminos— sonrío Naruto.

—Así que él te ayudo…— murmuro Gaara fulminando a Lee, quien no entendió la mirada y sólo atino a sonreír.

—¡Basta de charlas, hora de irnos!— dijo Temari jalando a Kakashi de la oreja.

—Temari, me duele…— gimió infantilmente el enmascarado.

—¡Eso hubieses pensado antes de hacernos esperar tres horas! ¡Y entérate que de ahora en adelante seré yo quien cargue las llaves de la casa! —

—¿Y que haré yo? — dijo asustado Kakashi.

—¡Llegaras temprano! —

—…… mmmm— murmuro.

—¿¡Qué cosa!? —

—Nada, nada…—

Xxxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxxx

El clima ya había cambiado estrepitosamente. El viento comenzaba a soplar más fuerte, levantando una gran nube de polvo que apenas dejaba ver. La basura golpeaba con fuerza y los árboles de la escuela parecía que saldrían volando en cualquier momento.

Naruto y los demás ya estaban saliendo de la escuela, y en el patio ya se podían ver los estragos de la tormenta inminente.

Kakashi miro seriamente a sus chicos—Escuchen, el clima esta empeorando. Así que vamos a aparecernos en Sunagakure ¿Entendido? —

—¡Si! — respondieron todos al unísono.

—Bien, tómense todos de la mano, voy a desaparecernos a todos de una vez— indico Kakashi. Todos asintieron y de inmediato se tomaron de las manos. Gaara se sonrojo levemente cuando Naruto tomo su mano, aunque noto con desagrado como "ella" tomaba a Lee del otro extremo.

—¿Qué te pasa Gaara? Tienes mala cara— le dijo Kiba confundido.

—Nada— dijo secamente el pelirrojo. Y Temari soltó una leve risilla traviesa.

Kakashi al ver que todos ya estaban tomados de las manos, les hizo una seña de confirmación y juntos desaparecieron.

Xxxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxxx

Con un ligero PLOP el grupo apareció en la entrada de la casa de Naruto. Su aspecto derruido, viejo y con ese aire a podrido parecía notarse un poco más con el viento que soplaba fuertemente. Todos pudieron ver como en varias partes de la casa se notaban ciertos intentos de arreglo. Aunque nadie entendía como es que al padre de Naruto se le había ocurrido colgar cortinas de baño en la puerta y ventanas.

Lee, especialmente, sintió una holeada de pena y lastima al ver la casa de su primera amiga.

—Vaya, estamos en mi casa Datebayo— sonrío el rubio.

—Sip— sonrío Kakashi— La tormenta que se viene es fuerte (y no creo que la casa aguante, se cae de vieja), sería bueno que le dijeras a tu padre que se viniera con nosotros… De hecho, no estaría mal decirle a Gai que también se viniera (ahora que recuerdo su casa tampoco esta en buenas condiciones)— añadió pensando que mientras los niños jugaban, los adultos podrían tomarse unas cervezas mientras jugaban al pockar… aunque sin la perdedora de la directora a quien robarle, es decir, ganarle, no sería lo mismo.

—¡Claro Kakashi-sensei! — sonrío Naruto emocionado—¡Muchas gracias! ¿No gustan pasar? — pregunto mientras se dirigía a la casa, aunque todos los presentes podrían cuestionar que esa cosa fuera llamada casa.

—Claro, ya vamos— comento Temari sonriendo y se aferro a Kakashi cuando una rata le pasó por los pies. Kankuro casi se cae cuando se apoyo en la barda un poco y la madera podrida cedió junto con él. Akamaru estaba olfateando el aire con desagrado al igual que Kiba. Y Gaara sólo se limitaba a usar su arena para protegerlos de la basura metálica que salía volando contra ellos. Pero al menos Shino estaba muy concentrado en varios insectos que se estaban ocultando bajo una piedra.

—¡No sean tímidos, pasen! — les sonrío Naruto, saltando un balon sin aire que estaba medio enterrado.

—Um, claro— sonrío Lee siguiéndolo a paso entrecortado. Su padre, Maito Gai, le había enseñado que nunca se declinaba una oferta de cortesía. Pero en esos momentos se sentía muy incomodo. No en forma mala. Sino más bien triste.

El terreno de la casa de Naruto era amplio, pero la maleza estaba crecida en todos lados. Había también mucha basura, señal de que la gente lo tomaba como basurero local. Incluso había llantas viejas y lo que parecían restos de un auto abandonado años tras en una esquina. Un gran árbol seco y de aspecto monstruoso estaba junto a la casa, y por lo que se veía, si el viento crecía más, terminaría cayéndose.

Pero la casa no estaba mejor. De hecho quizás era lo peor del paisaje. Parecía una edificación inconclusa, solo barnizada por el concreto con muchas fisuras; algunas dejaban ver los bloques y otras daban una vista al interior. El moho se colgaba de la base de ese hogar incompleto y su único balcón, ubicado en el segundo piso y apenas sostenido por algunas tablas, empezaba a menearse peligrosamente con el viento. Todo eso sin mencionar la barda de la casa hecha de madera y ya completamente podrida, la cual daba ese fétido olor a la propiedad.

—¡Papá, papá! ¿Estás? — grito Naruto entrando a la casa y sólo teniendo que correr la cortina de baño para hacerlo.

Lee se quedo en el umbral y mirando el interior, donde varios muebles que parecían nuevos estaban todos amontonados en lo que parecía ser la sala. Vio a Naruto subir al segundo piso mientras seguía llamando a su padre.

Lee termino por entrar con pena. El foco del techo colgaba de un cable vacilante y el fuerte viento entraba por algunas ventanas que apenas y estaban cubiertas por una cortina de baño. Aunque en otras se miraban varias tablas clavadas, a falta de vidrio. Incluso algunos huecos y fisuras interiores también estaban parchadas con tablas.

Kakashi y los SUNA entraron tras Lee, y no tenían mejor expresión que la suya. Ciertamente el lugar parecía que no aguantaría la tormenta.

—Que pésimo lugar— confeso Kakashi mirando todo con pena, hasta que en una esquina miro un carrito de supermercado—¿Qué ese carrito no es de los que hay en Big Kunai? —

—M, veo que todo sigue igual…— confirmo a su pesar Temari.

—Pensé que por estar en la hoja Naru-chan sería…um… bueno, ya saben, acomodada— confeso Kiba acariciando a Akamaru.

—No todo es lo que parece— dijo Shino mirando un ciempiés en el techo.

—Tenemos que sacar a Naru-chan de aquí —dijo Temari— Pero ya. Ahora. En este momento — recalco y nadie la contra dijo.

—¿Pasa algo Lee-kun? — pregunto Kakashi mirando a Lee dirigirse a la cocina, donde apenas estaba instalado la estufa y el microondas.

—Ah, sólo… sólo estoy viendo…— dijo Lee serio, mirando como toda la comida que había comprado Naruto y su padre aun seguía en las bolsas del "Big Kunai". Un ligero golpe a la boca de su estomago le sobrevino con amargura.

—No pensaste que ella viviera así ¿Verdad?— Lee se giro y vio a Gaara tras él.

—No… no sabía… — confeso el joven cejudo con pena—…ella……Naru-chan siempre esta sonriendo… ella siempre se ve muy feliz……yo, yo no creía que fuera…—

—¿Pobre?— termino Temari molesta. Lee asintió apenado.

—Es raro cuando la gente da todo por hecho— dijo Kakashi en tono casual— Por que un día se enteran que no es como pensaban… y se asustan… y después huyen sino les gusta— añadió y miro a Lee— ¿Estas asustado? ¿Quieres irte?— le pregunto con calma.

Lee miro a Kakashi sorprendido. Y vio como los SUNA lo miraban con cierta ferocidad. Fue cuando se dio cuanta de algo. "Naru-chan" era importante para ellos. Quizás más de lo que pensaba… pero él también quería mucho a su amiga. Él había sido el primer amigo de "Naru-chan" y así mismo "ella" de él.

Y por eso… por eso no quería verla triste. No quería dejarla sola.

—**Entonces, vas por buen camino joven Lee— sonrió Naruto, y Lee le miro sorprendido—Si sientes el dolor de no poder proteger, entonces vas bien. Por que haces el dolor de los demás tuyo, y con eso nace el deseo de ya no verlos sufrir, y con ese solo deseo, lucharas contra todo solo para protegerlos—dijo Naruto amablemente.**

"Naru-chan…" pensó Lee recordando las palabras de aliento que le había dicho Naruto "No voy a esconderme Naru-chan, no voy a huir" se dijo y miro a los demás con firmeza.

—No. No voy a correr a ningún lado—les dijo firme— ¡Por que yo… yo soy…!— vacilo, pero decidió los señalo con el dedo índice — ¡Por que yo soy Rock Lee, él mejor amigo de Naru-chan! —

Kakashi sonrío visiblemente con su ojo—Bien por ti Lee, no cabe duda que eres el hijo de Gai— añadió alzando su pulgar.

—Ah, gracias— dijo el joven cejudo todo apenado.

—¿Ah, si? — le dijo Temari con una venita en la frente—Pues yo soy su mejor amiga— puntualizo la rubia plantándose frente a él y señalándolo amenazadoramente—Que te quede claro eso—

—Ah, claro…— respondió Lee sorprendido… y algo temeroso cuando vio a Gaara tras Temari con cara de pocos amigos.

En eso Naruto apareció por las escaleras muy contrariado—¡Papá no esta! —dijo en voz alta ya que el viento había empeorado y ahora silbaba más fuerte— ¡Creo que salio ó algo!—

—¡Entonces le dejaremos una nota!— le dijo Kakashi sacando una pluma y libreta de su bolsillo—¡Le diré que estas en mi casa y que se comunique a mi celular!—

—¡Sí!— sonrío Naruto. Pero en el fondo estaba preocupado por su padre. La tormenta estaba empeorando y temía que no estuviera resguardado.

—¡Listo! — dijo Kakashi y clavo la nota con un kunai en la pared—¡Ahora vámonos todos!— les indico a los chicos.

—¡Si, vamos Naru-chan! — sonrío Temari y tomo la mano de Naruto para salir por la inexistente puerta de la entrada. Gaara y los demás los siguieron, y después de unos segundos, Kakashi también salio al final. Junto a los chicos y de nuevo desaparecieron.

Xxxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxxx

—El viento sopla más fuerte, hun— susurro Deidara mirando como fuertes ventarrones alzaban el polvo nublando la vista y amenazando con tumbar varios faroles cercanos al puente donde estaba.

—Ya no es seguro estar aquí, hun— se dijo y muy a su pesar se levanto y salio del puente para buscar un lugar donde tener refugio. Aun no quería regresar a la Akatsuki-cueva para soportar a Tobi.

—Aun tengo ese lugar, hun— recordó. Después de todo, solía vivir junto a su madre cerca de la col. Sunagakure… en esa vieja casa olvidada… con ese árbol que le daba pesadillas.

Xxxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxxx

—La tormenta ya esta en su apogeo— dijo la anciana Matama mirando por la ventana.

—Entendido— dijo Yondaime poniéndose de pie y miro a Sai— Hora de irnos chico—

—Claro— sonrío Sai apagando el televisor e incorporándose.

—Recuerda la misión Yondaime— le recordó la anciana— No hagan nada escandaloso, sólo vayan por ese archivo—

—¿Nada escandaloso? — sonrío con ironía el rubio—Entraremos al departamento de investigación principal de la Ciudad de Fuego, claro que habrá ruido—

—Sólo no dejen que los atrapen— sonrío Matama y le paso un CD con el logotipo de una calavera— No olvides dejarles esto antes de irse—

—Claro— dijo Yondaime tomando el CD y después una maleta negra—¿El paquete ya fue colocado? — pregunto colgándose la maleta al hombro.

La anciana miro su reloj—Si. Mi contacto llamara en 15 minutos al jefe de policía Hyuuga— sus labios arrugados se curvaron en una línea delgada y añadió—… para avisarles que tienen una bomba dentro del edificio—

Xxxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxxx

—Tobi no entiende— suspiro el enmascarado sentado sobre el techo de una casa, mientras el viento soplaba ferozmente— Tobi es un bien chico ¿Por qué la senpai no quiere a Tobi? —

—………—

—………—

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la senpai de Tobi, no quiere a Tobi? ¿Tobi esta haciendo algo malo?— dijo saltando a otro techo mientras evitaba una lamina que se había desprendido de un panorámico.

—………—

—………—

—¿Tú sabes por que? ¿Sabes por que la senpai no quiere a Tobi? ¿Es que Tobi no entiende algo importante para la senpai?— pregunto evitando una cubeta que le zumbo por la nuca.

—………—

—………—

—Tobi quisiera saber que debe hacer, por que Tobi--

—¡Tobi ya cállate de una vez!— ordeno Kisame harto mientras evadía una bicicleta.

—¡Pero Tobi necesita ayuda con la senpai!— dijo el enmascarado dolido.

Kisame ahogo su bilis y se giro a Itachi—¡¿Por qué tenemos que cargar con este retrazado!? ¡Es a Deidara a quien buscamos! ¿Por qué dejaste que Sasori y Zetsu nos lo pegarán? —

Itachi le miro serio—Es que— hizo una pausa y destruyo con su chakra un panorámico completo que se desprendió de su base e intento golpearlos —…Zetsu— añadió Itachi fijando de nuevo su vista en Kisame que sólo miraba atónito como el panorámico se partió en partículas tan pequeñas como el polvo mismo —…me paso una—

—¿¡Una técnica secreta!?— interrumpió Kisame súper intrigado.

—…… no—

—¡¿Una súper arma para derrotar a todos!?—

—…… no—

—¡¿El secreto de la vida?!—

—…… no—

—¡UG! ¡No me digas! ¡Fue algo súper-súper! ¿Verdad? ¿verdad?— sonrió Kisame viendo como Itachi partía un carrito de Hot Dog a la mitad.

—…Tibio— respondió Itachi partiendo un auto.

—¡Uh, Uh!— aplaudió Kisame—¿Tibio, tibio? ¿De veras, de veras?— aplaudió emocionado evitando un gato—¿Es grande?—

Itachi negó.

—¿No? Ah, eh ¿Es pequeño?— animo Kisame.

—¡OOOH!— salto Tobi al lado de Kisame—¿A que juegan? ¿Es un juego de palabras? ¡Tobi adora los juegos de palabras! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Tobi quiere jugar también, Tobi quiere jugar también!—

Itachi lo miro y alzo cuatro dedos.

—¡Tiene cuatro palabras, tiene cuatro palabras!— gritaron Kisame y Tobi. Itachi alzo un dedo y puso su mano libre sobre este.

—¡Ah, Ah, Primera palabra, primera palabra!— gritaron al unísono.

Itachi abrió su palma y la blandió como un sable de arriba hacia abajo.

—¡Ah, uh ¡La primera palabra tiene que ver con: Sigue, Adelante, continua! — grito Kisame evitando un farol que salio volando.

—¡No, no! ¡Es, es, Formate, Formar, er, No, CORTAR, Es cortar!— animo Tobi. E Itachi asintió.

—¡¡WEEE, Tobi es un buen chico!!— celebro el enmascarado evitando una bicicleta.

—Suerte de principiante— gruño Kisame, sintiendo que debería estar haciendo algo, completamente diferente de los juegos de palabras… algo como… algo comooo…. Oh, muy tarde. Itachi esta haciendo un nuevo movimiento para descubrir la primera palabra.

Algo le decía que debería responder cocina.

Xxxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxxx

—¡Todos a la casa!— grito Kakashi cuando aparecieron en el jardín de su casa. Gaara no tardo en generar un gran escudo de arena, que los protegió sin problemas de la gran oleada de tierra que nublaba el camino.

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la casa, una lluvia torrencial se dejo caer.

—Que suerte hemos tenido— suspiro Kiba acariciando a Akamaru—Aunque creo que me trague algo de tierra— admitió con asco.

—Yo igual— apoyo Kankuro limpiándose la tierra de la cara.

—Yo voto por tomar un baño— sonrió Kiba—¡Vieja tuerta el ultimo en entrar al baño!— grito antes de echar a correr por el pasillo.

—¡Vieja ti idiota!— le riño Kankuro corriendo tras de él.

—¡No corran desgraciados! ¡Hay de su hombría si me manchan el piso!— grito Temari furiosa y miro a Kakashi, Gaara, Shino y Lee—Ustedes también vayan con ellos, están del asco y bañados en tierra— demando.

—Yo todavía no puedo Temari-chan— sonrío Kakashi—Tengo que ir a buscar a Gai, sería bueno que se viniera con nosotros, después de todo, su casa aun no esta bien—

—No creo que deba preocuparse Kakashi-sensei— sonrío Lee —Ahora dormimos en el dojo— dijo muy animado.

Kakashi tuvo una horrenda imagen de Gai empapado por el agua gritándole a la tormenta algo como "¡Te derrotare, dame con toda tú flama de la juventud!" seguida por una imagen de un Gai tendido en alguna cama de hospital porque le cayo un rayo…. Y después otra donde Gai le llamaba por teléfono TODOS los días, para recordarle como él había derrotado a la tormenta.

—Creo que mejor me voy de ya— dijo el peliblanco con un gran escalofrío, al pensar en un posible sobregirado recibo telefónico. Y con un PLOP desapareció.

—Wow, Gai-sensei vendrá— sonrío Naruto—¿No te alegra eso Joven Lee?— sonrío a su amigo.

—¡Sí! ¡Sólo Falta tú papá Naru-chan, para que todos estemos juntos!— sonrío Lee con su pulgar arriba.

—¡Sí, va a ser muy divertido!— apoyo Naruto — Papá podría preparar fideos fritos—

—¡Si, y Gai-sensei podría hacernos su famoso estofado de Bestia Verde!— sonrío Lee.

—¡Eso sería muy divertido!— sonrío Naruto.

—¡Sí!— apoyo Lee y ambos se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a dar de brincos. Tanto, que no vieron la fría cara inexpresiva de Gaara y Temari, quien tomo inesperadamente a Naruto del hombro.

—Uy, perdón por interrumpir— dijo forzando una sonrisa y separando las manos de Lee y Naruto—Pero debemos ir a cambiarnos— dijo y miro a Gaara y Shino— Llénenselo— dijo sería, y tomando de la mano a un confundido Naruto, que sólo atino a sonreír curioso, ambas "chicas" se perdieron por las escaleras.

Lee se quedo algo extrañado, y miro a los otros dos jóvenes. Pero para su sorpresa sólo estaba Shino, quien con un ademán de la mano, le indico que lo siguiera.

Xxxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto miro curioso la espalda de Temari frente a él, mientras subían por la escalera que daba al tercer piso. Pronto su atención se fugo a la decoración que rodeaba el pasillo. Era muy tradicional. Un gran pasillo de madera, con varios cuartos. Sonrío al ver un letrero sobre la primera puerta que paso. Decía "Habitación de Kankuro, no pasar ¡Y eso va por ti Temari!". La siguiente tenia un letrero con flores y mariposas, que decía solamente "Gaara". Obviamente su hermana había echo eso para él. Cruzaron otras dos habitaciones, una solo decia "Kiba", escrita con plumón y con el dibujo de Akamaru por todos lados. La de "Shino" no tenía nada en particular, sólo un papel con su nombre pegado con cinta a la puerta. Después pasaron el de "Kakashi", que tenia escrito, aparte de su nombre, un brebe mensaje: "Temari, ya no toques mis cosas, amenos de que vayas a lavarme la ropa, entonces esta bien".

Naruto sonrío. Sentía una calida sensación de familia ahí.

—Shino y Kiba se mudaron con nosotros ayer— comento sorpresivamente Temari, deteniéndose en seco.

Naruto la miro confundido. Y entonces recordó que Shino y Kiba dijeron que ellos tenían familia… y que Sano, el padre de Gaara, Kankuro y Temari; las tenias amenazadas. Sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho. Algo frío. Algo que duele.

—Ellos…— dijo Temari e hizo una pausa breve—Pelearon con sus familias… los corrieron de la casa…—

Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Y siguió observando mudo y sin habla, la espalda de la joven rubia, que no se había girado a verlo desde que dejaron la primera planta. Pero sentía como su mano temblaba. Estaba Triste…… muy triste…

—Shino…— susurro Temari casi para ella—… Me dijo… que trato de sacar a su familia de la ciudad… pero como ellos no entendían, les contó todo… les dijo todo lo que había hecho… todo lo que mi padre lo obligo a hacer……— su pulso vacilo. Estaba tan asustada. Temari sentía la necesidad de sacarlo. De expulsar de ella ese remordimiento. Ese pecado.

¿Cómo le cuentas a alguien que por ti, algien más esta lastimado? ¿Cómo pides disculpa cuando no quieres ser perdonada? Cuando lo único que deseas, es ver a ese ser querido señalándote y culpándote… para ser castigada… para pagar por tus pecados.

Por que ella sabía que estaba mal. Que todo lo que hacían estaba mal. Pero estaba muy asustada. Tenía miedo. Y por ella y sus hermanos… sacrifico a dos personas. Y no deja de preguntarse, cada día… todos los días… "¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice que sólo los hago llorar?"

"Perdón… perdón… Shino, Kiba… Perdón…" pensaba Temari, sintiéndose temblar, como si esperara ser castigada ahí mismo. Para que "ella" viera su verdadero ser. Que viera que era un monstruo. Algo horrible. Algo que debe ser eliminado. Algo que debe dejar de existir.

Sus ojos trataban de evitar llorar. Porque ella no debía llorar. No lo merecía. No valía nada. Nada.

—¿Ah?— Temari se sobresalto cuando sintió algo enredándose en su cintura. Sorprendida vio unas manos cerrándose a la altura de su vientre. Se le había olvidado. Se le olvido. Olvido que no estaba sola.

—Todo esta bien…— escucho que susurro con calma. Con una voz dulce llena de cariño. Como si no quisiera asustarla.

Y Temari lloro. Silenciosamente, sus lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos…¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo después de todo lo que había hecho… aun había alguien que le consolaba? ¿Cómo?

Temari toco suavemente las manos que se cerraban cariñosamente en su vientre. Eran tan pequeñas. Como las suyas cuando abrazaba a su madre. Ella entonces era muy pequeña… y no alcanzaba a abrazarla toda, y sólo podía limitarse a agarrarse suavemente de su cintura.

"Mamá… mamá… ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice?" pensó llorando, y siguió dejando salir las lágrimas que había luchado por no dejar salir.

—Todo esta bien…— repitió Naruto. Cerrando un poco más su abrazo. Parecía que Temari caería si no la sujetaba. Y entendió. Escuchaba y sentía ese grito desesperado. Uno que resonaba en su propia cabeza todo el tiempo. Todo el día, todos los días.

Redención.

Xxxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxxx

—Es como golpear un panal de abejas— sonrío Sai. Y Yondaime no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

La jefatura de Policía de la Ciudad de Fuego parecía un enjambre dispersándose violentamente por un golpe inesperado.

El aire soplaba violentamente, silbando con amenazas a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, mientras desprendía postes de luz, alzaba autos y golpeando salvajemente a los civiles, voluntarios en caso de desastre y al personal de la jefatura, que era sacado del edificio con ayuda de un grupo reducido de bomberos.

Yondaime noto que la mayoría tenia los ojos blancos, como nublados por un velo pañoso. Sin duda serían Hyuugas. La tercera familia más importante de Japón antecedida por los Uchiha. Y estos a su vez por los hermanos Kaiba.

Yondaime miro el cielo de nuevo. Era uno de esos días salvajes en los que más valía no salir. "Naruto…" pensó fugazmente, sonriendo a la imagen de su hijo, que seguramente estaría bien resguardado. Confiaba en que él estaría bien (ojala pudiera pensar lo mismo de su casa…)

"Naruto va a estar bien" se reconfirmo, agradeciendo fugazmente su refugio momentáneo –un condominio evacuado por protección civil, que estaba justo enfrente de la jefatura- y que les permitía observar detrás de las cortinas sin llamar la atención.

Sai estaba a su lado, observando todo con unos binoculares, esperando la señal para entrar. Ambos ya estaban vestidos con sus mascaras y trajes negros. Sólo debían entrar y salir.

Ese era el último trabajo. Y sería al fin libre…… así como Naruto…

—¿Cuándo será la señal? Creo que están retrazados— dijo Sai, y Yondaime lo miro sonriendo para luego añadir—El huracán esta en su apogeo, no es fácil explotar un edificio si el viento y la lluvia no están de tu lado—

Xxxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxxx

Continuara…………………

Hola, cuanto tiempo sin subir ¿Verdad? Espero no me maten, aunque bien merecido lo tengo, sorry por todo.

Pero bueno, este cap lo subo especialmente por una razón, y es que ya era hora de cumplirles. Y Como vieron, esta un poco cambiado, espero que eso le sguste. Gracias por todo!

Y AHORA PASO A AGRADECERLES A TODO USTEDS GENTE BINITA!:

GRACIAS A: **Firefenix** (Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Y espero subir pronto más capis, para complacerlos a ustedes, que son mi verdadera inspiración!)**Mununita**(Hola! Aw, gracias por el apoyo! Pero soy yo quien te agradece todo, de no ser por gente tan linda como tú, no se donde estaría. Espero seguir siendo digna de tu lectura :D) **deidara fan**(ah, claro, pero Deidara tendrá ya una participación muy especial, de hecho, la siguiente parte es casi de él, juju. Grcias por leerme!) **kiaritha-chan**(Pues ya actualice! Espero que te guste como quedo, y me perdones todo este teatro de no actualizar, muchas gracias por leerme y por ser parte de mi inspiración!) **bluemxpower **(Bueno, pondré esmero en mejorar, gracias por darme tu valiosa opinión. Pasa buen día) **TamiMeli-chan** (wow, espero no decepcionarte con este nuevo cap que he arreglado de nuevo, muchas gracias por todo! Y de nuevo, entérate que sin ti, seguramente sería nadie, gracias por hacerme sentir grande! n-n) **Kamalth** (Espero no haberte decepcionado, yo al contrario, estoy muy agradecida de poder saludarte para darte las gracias por apoyar a esta mensa que ya no había actualizado en un buen, MUCHAS GRACIAS!) **hikariuzumakipotter** (Gracias por escribirme, me alegra que te gustara mucho, y espero poder saludarte de nuevo y agradecerte de nuevo todas tus hables atenciones!) **Amazona Verde** (Hola amazona! Wow, cuanto tiempo, pero gracias por dejarme aun mensajes, perdon la tardanza! Sorry! Pero yendo al punto, te puedo decir que ya va a descubrirse todo eso :D, sólo espera y verás ;)) **kurai ikari (**Hola! Vaya, muchas gracias por los animos! Espero poder saludarte de nuevo, y goza de estas vacaciones de verano! E escuchado que la libertad es buena XD Te mando un gran beso por tu gran apoyo!**) ****Namine1993**** (**Al fin lo continue! Lamento la tardanza, pero cosas d eltrabajo, en fin, muchas gracias por el gran mensaje d eapoyono sabes lo ke significa para mi, gracias 1000 por todo tu apoyo**!) ****A forgotten Person**(Hola! Aw, muchas gracias, espero poder seguir cubriendo tus expectativas, y espero que todos podamos divertinos con las andaduras de Naruto un rato mas, pero aclaro, que yo seguire hasta donde estudes, mi gradiosa inspiración, me lleven! Gracias por todo!) **Zafira Usui y Marina Hiwata...**(Oh, si, esas palmeras me pillaron la vez pasada… mi codo no ha sido el mismo desde entonces XD Gracias por sus geniales mensajes! Espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien, les agradezco su gran apoyo, suerte con su compu, y pasenla genial chicas increíbles! ;D) **EmilyBlack88** **(** Bueno, como vez cambie bastantillo este capi, y agregue un par d ecosas, que deber ser explicadas antes de sacar la verdad a flote. Muchas gracias, y espero tenerles pronto un nuevo capi :) GRACIAS POR TODO!**)** **june-li** (Hola! Cunto tiempo sin poder saludar a una de mis colegas faviritas! Espero que estes bien, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Oh, y con respecto a tu pregunta… eso se sabra pronto… muy pronto, kuku XD GRACIAS POR TODO JUNE-LI!!)

Y a todos los demas, les mando un gran beso de vaca!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO MARAVILLOSOS Y POR ANIMARME A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!

SON INCREIBLES GENTE DIVINA!!


End file.
